


【EC】文字游戏  Wortspiel（整合重制版）

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Classical Music, In-Jokes, Jealous Erik, Living Together, M/M, PTSD Charles, Rock and Roll, Rough Kissing, Sex Before Marriage, Stuck with U, Surprise Kissing, Two evil, Writers EC, be careful, bloody romance between the supposed characters, maybe that's all, slightly Stockholm Complex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 180,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *双作家AU*错别字特多简介：互相看不惯的科幻小说作家兰谢尔和纯文学作家泽维尔在某一天忽然合作，开始连载以对方名字为主角名的恐怖小说。他们似乎要用文字把对方写进绝地。****************************感谢您为这篇文章留下的所有荣誉。****************这是一个整合重置版本，每一章都是由原本的几个小节整合在一起，方便大家阅读，有修改部分伏笔和导致的结果。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

****01** **

****

* * *

在雨刚刚停下的夜晚时刻，空气还很潮湿，在这个季节纯属是一种常态。马路尽头一辆一辆车飞驰过来，到另一头消失，橡胶车轮碾过路面的声音似乎有点黏腻，一家餐馆的LED招牌下面，系着灰色围巾的男人匆匆推开大门走出来，他脸上的怒气还没下去，紧抿着唇，目光不像车辆一样有着目的地，心烦意乱，只能伸手拦下一辆的士。司机本来想与他搭话，但瞄了一眼男人阴沉而无法隐藏愤怒的脸色，以及自己没有得到回复的问好，最终沉默了一路。

放下客人的时候司机感觉自己的车子里总算没那股压抑得喘不过气的氛围了，幸好小费给的不少，男人没理会司机的礼节性道谢，继续自己逃窜的路径，穿过道路，一脚跨进公寓的电梯，这时他的脸色才稍有缓和，也许是逼仄的单人空间给了他些许安全感，他凝视着电梯门中反射出自己的身形，思绪随着电梯上行而从情绪的汪洋里浮出。没人知道他刚刚经历了什么，那个始作俑者也不一定猜得到。

“上帝啊……”他的背紧紧靠着冰凉的电梯内壁，发出一声颤抖的哀叹，仿佛那冰凉瞬间跃过厚厚的风衣外套传导到了皮肤，即便踏出电梯间，痛苦也会卷土重来。

不过这一切都在他终于回到公寓，锁上门后归于平静。他到家了，至少算是他的安全屋。冷色调的房间里一切都很整洁，一台黑胶唱片机摆在电视机旁，下午放进去的碟片还没取出来，窗帘只拉上了一半，落地窗外闪烁的灯光成为了这片钢铁森林的星辰，对着这一整个的孤寂默默然，男人看着窗户外面，不由自主低声呢喃：“查尔斯……”——无人响应。

高楼大厦挡住了星辰，但他仍然努力从远方找到了夜空，没有星星，皱着眉头观察好一会儿，他才从巨大的失落感里恢复过来。他又是那一副雕塑般的模样了，无人知晓他的内心在过去的几十分钟里发生过什么程度的风暴，而现在只剩下一片沉静的冰原，他把自己还原到了他应该保持的模样。

抛开那些烦心事，别再想了，没人能够阻止他得到他应得的任何东西。他那篇小说还差一个结局，完成它后他就能有充足休息的时光了，这段假期够供他调整他的状态了，是的，他觉得他之所以会在今天晚上失去理智，和工作压力脱不了干系，而并非纯粹是那个人对他的影响。于是他拉开靠背椅子，翻开笔记本电脑，唤醒待机的屏幕，注视着它，然后把自己的脑袋放空了，光标移至“END.doc”文件，他在脑海里玩起排序游戏，把一段段零散的文字段落组合在一起变成文章。

他很累了，早就很累了，脖子酸痛，肩周僵硬，这一个星期他都忙于这篇小说的最终章，所以他没有像往常那样复查文章，而是直接把文件发给了自己的责任编辑，那个备注名叫“艾玛•佛斯特”的好友，反正这本就是她的工作。完成之后他就准备洗澡睡觉了，但显然艾玛女士兢兢业业，马上对这封邮件进行了短信回复。

这就是《异形》的最终章？天，艾瑞克·兰谢尔 ！你是不是和社会有仇？为什么每次你的小说都是 使人不适的坏结局！

艾瑞克看着屏幕，想了想敲下一行话。

_ 从你的反应来看这种反转是成功的，我认为这很好。 _

__

你管反派 大卫大杀四方 这种结局叫好……真是你的风格。

_ 大卫不是反派。 _

__

但是他害死两船人了。

是的，但 _ 这不能_ _ 成为 _ _判定依据，艾玛。 _

__

随便你 怎么狡辩，我不会认同。你这是又受了什么刺激了？死线还有一个多星期，倒也不必这么着急，所以你要不要考虑为你这个系列写一个“完美结局”？相信我 ，读者们不是受虐狂，他们不会想要这样的结局的。

_ 这是我的小说。 _

__

他发出去，特意又强调了一遍。

**_ **我的。** _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

* * *

E.兰谢尔是近几年大受追捧的科幻小说作者。

他凭借《沙丘》一夜成名后，力挽基诺莎出版社即将破产的狂澜，成为基诺莎出版社的最大牌的作家，把整个当代小说界震了一震，之后又很快有了《异形》系列，凭此作将自己的知名度进一步提升，至今已经跻身最致命的作家之列。报刊评论他是“一位将想象的浪漫性的和现实的严肃性完美结合的作家”，虽然他对此一直是不以为然，他向来对这些评论家的文字表示轻视。

这是一位不仅善于写作，也善于露脸的作家——为什么这么说，稍后再说——除去他笔下起承转合的吸引力，他的外表也是他成名的一部分。因为他外表的传闻才对他和他的作品感兴趣的大有人在，毕竟大家都习惯了那些其貌不扬的小说家，即使他从未利用自己的外貌来扶持自己的事业，但签售会总是变成一次又一次的明星偶像见面会，所以不可避免的是，一个吸引人的头衔的确把他的事业柴薪烧的更旺了。

现在我可以告诉你了，强调露脸，是为了反衬另一位不善于露脸的大作家，这位大作家，和E.兰谢尔有着不浅的渊源，这并不是巧合。

西彻斯特出版社的王牌，一位在通俗小说大流中坚定不移写着纯文学的神秘作家——C.F.泽维尔。他温柔的笔调和细腻的人物心理描写让人无法确定他的性别，那些段落实在是太细腻太谨慎了，尽管大多数人觉得他应该是一位男士，但也有不少人觉得这可能是一位深居简出的女士。他擅长利用场景来刻画人物和推进剧情，代表作是斩获了布莱恩文学奖经典之作《赎罪》。他并不是位高产的作家，也许是他觉得灵感是创作不可缺少的一部分——“无灵感，无创作”，这是他为数不多的个人发言之一。

可惜谁也没见过他的模样，甚至他的责编瑞雯小姐也从未泄露过任何关于他的信息，由于布莱恩文学奖颁奖礼是不对宣传媒体公开的，因此，尽管他已经出道六年，也仍然没有什么除了作品外的东西附着在“C.F.泽维尔”这个笔名上面。——“我不希望我的文字掺杂进其他无关文字的计谋。”这也是他少数的发言之一。

就在几天前泽维尔刚刚完成了他的第二部作品《羞耻》。这与他之前的文章风格有些不同，不过好在通过立意，还是可以确定是他的手笔。“并不是旁人使我们孤独，而是我们选择了孤独。” 这句话作为这本小说的第一页，被读者反复咀嚼。对于这篇小说，人们褒贬不一，原因在于它露骨的情色描写。泽维尔很习惯用类似情色这种人们不摆上台面的事物作为导火索，从《赎罪》开始就是这样，不过在《羞耻》里，这几乎成了主题。

E.兰谢尔是C.F.泽维尔的对家，这点大家都明白。

不仅仅是二者所处的出版社有着悠久的竞争历史缘故，C.F.泽维尔曾指名道姓地批评E.兰谢尔的文字缺少张力，只知道拓展无关的剧情，拼凑字数以赚取稿酬，而E.兰谢尔也公开回应对方，指出泽维尔的小说过于平淡，剧情俗套。

他们时不时就要互相评论对方，每次都恨不得给对方的文章涂上几块黑疤，仿佛对方的文字根本不能入自己的法眼，就像从冰箱里拿出来的变质猪肉。

只有他们自己才能从中得到快感，毕竟这种事情添的麻烦都是给出版社来处理的，也只有他们自己知道这么做的理由。艾瑞克就是E.兰谢尔，而C.F.泽维尔则是不久前艾瑞克呢喃过的那个“查尔斯”。他们都用了笔名。

但艾瑞克的笔名最初不是这个，他最初带着《沙之子》在西彻斯特出版社时，用的笔名是“Magneto”.那时《沙丘》还只是一个小短篇，尽管在报纸的专栏上做了一个尝试，但并未引起足够的重视，再加上其中还有些不为人知的经过，最终导致艾瑞克没留在西彻斯特出版社，转而投向了它的对家基诺莎出版社，并将《沙之子》摇身一变成了之后的《沙丘》。

而这时，泽维尔的《赎罪》也摆上了书架，尽管《赎罪》的分量更重——毕竟是得奖作品，但由于基诺莎出版社有力的宣传，加上改编电影的联动效应，这本新人作家所写的《沙丘》竟然在长达三个月里都是个大书店的销售第一。

“商品和艺术还是不一样的。”

在很久之后的某次杂志访谈里泽维尔不露声色地表达了自己的意见。

* * *

洗完澡出来，艾瑞克觉得舒服多了，他完全找回了冷静，之前的愤怒几乎烟消云散。他翻开电脑，没有看到艾玛的回复，可能对方对于自己的态度无话可说了，想起来，除了《异形》完结这件事，艾瑞克还有一个重大事情需要告诉她。

_ 我想开一个新连载， _ _ 有没有和其他_ _出版社作家一起合作_ _的先例 _ _ ？ _

和谁？什么类型的小说？

艾玛仿佛很感兴趣似的马上又发来一条信息。

合作的意思是一人一章节回合制 ， 还是一个人负责大纲一个人负责写？说清楚点。 听起来还是很有趣的，你怎么忽然有这个想法？你想做的事情上头也会惯着你！毕竟你是我们的救世主 。

_ 和西彻斯特出版社的C.F.泽维尔，回合制。 _

说出这个人的名字之后，他好像还怕不够刺激到女人似的。

_ 并且 _ _ ，那将是一个恐怖故事。 _

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****02** **

* * *

如果那天晚上艾瑞克没有答应去见面就好了，那么这一切都不会越来越过分，那之后的一小段时间里，艾瑞克是这么懊悔的。就是正在下小雨的那个傍晚，刚从电脑桌旁缓过神的E.兰谢尔先生收到了一条信息，当他看到那个名字时，对他来说这时候的手机就像淬了毒的武器——他原以为再也不会收到那个备注是“Mr.X”的人发来的信息了，但是他的的确确收到了，而显然对方并不是误发。

准备 庆祝你的生日么？艾瑞克 ？

他下意识想要回避这个问题，事实上他不记得今天是自己的生日，甚至他母亲也不记得——不过这是因为她因为阿尔兹海默症正在养老院疗养，和她跟他之间的亲情状态没有关系。于是他刁难起对方来。当然。

_ 你想起“Mr.X”的帐号和密码了？ _

在等待对方回复的时间里，他忍不住看了手机上的日历，发现今天居然真的是证件上那个确定无疑的日子，讲道理，查尔斯并不会故意拿他的生日打趣，但是这一行为却有不少拿他打趣的意思就是了。

噢？你是希望在 生日 这 天 有个人跟你打口水仗喽？真是恶趣味。

换作是二十年前的自己，他可能现在就会下楼，拦下某辆夜行的士，横跨城市东西，从这头去到那头，尽管手头不充裕还是狠心花上一笔钱，就为了把屏幕对面那个惹人发火的家伙摁到墙上。但他已经不再那么年轻了，所以他没那么容易激怒。

_ 我看你现在是准备这么做_ _ ， _ _又想搞什么鬼？ _

艾瑞克发出去的时候有些后悔，这样子颇有些以小人之心度君子之腹的恶劣感。不过想想对方是查尔斯•泽维尔，这便可以慢慢忽视。

在你眼里我就是个恶魔？拜托，‘同行’。

一语双关，艾瑞克只能吃瘪，他没注意到自己提了下嘴角。

_ 所以你想干什么？‘同行’？ _

就是出来吃个饭，庆祝一下之类的 ， 偷偷告诉你，我准备了礼物，为了它你真的可以考虑 。

虽然他知道一定没那么简单，可是回答仍然是“好”。E.兰谢尔先生不记得当时是怎么操纵手指发出去“地点在哪？”这行话的。但事实上，这相当于变相答应了邀约。事后他对自己辩解，也许是那个好多年没上过线的帐号刺激了他刚刚结束沉重工作的神经，情有可原。

就上次那家吧！你可能不想去那种太严肃的地方 ，穿着正装挺麻烦的。七点半还是八点？

上次——上次是哪一次？那是一年前还是两年前了？

_ 七点。 _

他就是故意要挣脱对方的控制，过了一会，对方还是发来了一个“OK”手势的表情图，似乎没怎么在意这种没什么技术含量的存心刁难。

男人关上电脑，忽然对刚才发生的事情感到混乱。他看着窗子外面还在下的小雨打湿玻璃，又看着手机屏幕上那些个阿拉伯数字，紧紧蹙着眉。

算了，他想着，然后走进了卧室，准备换一套适合外出些的衣服，不会是西装革履。于是他拿出了挂在衣柜里的那件风衣穿上身，扯下耷拉在椅子背后的灰色围巾，上次出门之后他就一直放在那里，又想起来要把床头柜上的那块腕表戴上，出门前回到卫生间又对着镜子整理了一下有点散乱的头发。这些动作烙在他的肌肉组织里，但时间已经不再是从前。

算了，他又想着。

他最后确认了一下钱包有足够现金。

下楼的时候他在电梯间遇到了“阿撒佐”——这是他的艺名。阿撒佐是地下乐队“地狱火”的贝斯手，这乐队名气不大，还没有签过公司。阿撒佐是个传统斯拉夫长相，打着耳洞而且浑身烟味的男人。他们友好地打了个招呼，对于熟人，阿撒佐并不像外表那样凶恶。可这一场偶遇叫艾瑞克感觉自己仿佛真的是遇上了个魔鬼，而自己要去的地方就是地狱。该死，他又不是但丁或者维吉尔！

他走进那家开了十几年的餐馆时，看见泽维尔就在靠着窗户的角落里，那是他最习惯的位置，不太晦暗，也不太显眼，光线正好，空气新鲜。“哦，艾瑞克！——好久不见。”他从座位上站起来，带着他的招牌笑容，向隔着两米的男人伸出手。兰谢尔怔了一下，与他握手，那感觉就好像是几十年没见的老同学。

“你是不是不记得你今天生日了？”橙黄灯光渲染的蓝色眼眸朝他闪烁着。

艾瑞克下意识地反抗着那无声的诱导，他最了解没有人能逃过查尔斯的眼睛：“比起我忘记生日这件事，你记得这件事，还提出庆祝更奇异。”

“其实我前几年就想了，但是，”泽维尔故意犹豫了一下，“嗯……当时还不到时候。”

“我不觉得吃饭要挑时候。”兰谢尔说出口，忽然意识到这话会不会让他以为是在暗示什么——好吧，看查尔斯的反应，他没有这么想。

“吃饭当然不挑时间，其实我觉得随时都可以，但有的‘东西’是要挑的。”蓝眼睛有些淡薄的愤怒，不过兰谢尔知道那只是一种无奈罢了。

男人没再继续这个话题，比起纠结那些还有更多更合适的事情能做，他漫不经心地问：“已经点菜了吗？”

“我也才刚到，艾瑞克，我本没准备七点到，我现在还是吃得很晚。”C.F.泽维尔先生翘起眉。

感谢你迁就，兰谢尔在心里说。

后来被送上餐桌的是普通的海鲜披萨和油炸小吃，以及某人的三色冰激凌球。他似乎全然不顾现在是深秋，更不顾及他已经是个朝着四十岁行进的男人。

“你真的只是想吃东西？”兰谢尔看着他慢悠悠用小勺子戳冰激凌球的样子，对他的敌意不禁开始动摇，因为这样的形象是在难以构成危险。

“艾瑞克，”他又叫了一次那个人的名字，“你好像很着急，你今晚还有事吗？”

“不，你可以慢慢来。出于礼貌我会等你的。”男人仍然表现得漫不经心。

尽管查尔斯脸上的微笑没有消灭过，但刚刚那一瞬间竟然让人感觉更加真实。那是个查尔斯•泽维尔的样子。不经意拧起的眉头，眼睛认真地看着某一点，嘴唇微微抿起。艾瑞克想起了一些过去的事情，这让他坐立不安，只能用手慢慢旋转着玻璃杯，观察水面在对光下的斑驳变化。仿佛注意到对方的不安似的，查尔斯把还剩着两颗球的冰激凌杯推到一边，抬起胳膊，捻起手指轻轻弹了一下他的玻璃杯。

“让我们说点什么。”查尔斯提议。

男人不可避免地紧张起来，他不明白为什么对方不放过他，“你想要我说什么？”他如此回复泽维尔。

“艾瑞克……有时我真的觉得，要是没发生那一些事就好了，”他似乎要说起兰谢尔想极力规避的事情，“可是我知道，就算时光倒流，那也无法改变，它们会发生并不是因为天气或者环境，而是因为你是你、我是我……我想。”

“你想说那是我的错？”他的目光带上了晦暗。

“不是错误，那是一个选择，我们都做了选择。”他说话意味模棱两可，仿佛是过去的占卜巫师，用这类语言魔术专门欺骗那些迷信的人们。

“你只是做了你的选择，这没什么。”他补充。

兰谢尔差点把玻璃杯子推倒在桌子上，天知道为什么泽维尔一说话对于他来讲就等同于骂架。“这番话非常有教育意义，你真该回去教书，‘X教授’。”他咬牙切齿，不过这是因为忍耐。

“如果你先回去蹲实验室，那我会考虑你的提议的，‘万磁王’，”对方不会示弱，虽然他们从来没占过对方的上风，“其实我现在觉得教书也没什么不好的，顶多是看着群没什么天分的大学生，无所事事。”

谈话又陷入僵持，兰谢尔觉得他快败下阵来了。他是抱着上战场拼命的心态来的，可对方貌似只是单纯想来吃点东西，也许一开始就胜负已定，往往不想赢的人越可能赢得战役。

气氛越来越差。旁边桌子的人似乎也感觉到他们这两个人不对劲的气氛，在聊天的时候是不是瞥一眼他们之间的状况，艾瑞克想把那个好奇的眼睛瞪回去，不过在那之前旁边那一桌的情侣便拎包走人了。

好在不久，泽维尔打破了沉默，他把放在椅子旁边的牛皮纸手提袋提了起来——之前兰谢尔都没注意到那里还有一个牛皮纸袋，他不知道对方想干什么。

泽维尔扫了一眼对面男人紧张又好奇的脸，觉得有点想笑。他缓慢地将里面的东西拿出来，从露出纸袋一截，艾瑞克看出来那是本书。“我在这本书里做了点手脚’，所以这是特别版，算是一份准备很久的礼物。”

那的确是本书——当E.兰谢尔先生发现封面上的《羞耻》二字时，他意识到对方正在拿他的新书试图羞辱自己——去这么想并不是他的错。

“你送我你的新书？”E.兰谢尔先生有些恼怒。

“是的，‘特别版’。”他有意强调这个，然后把它拿出来放在桌子上，向前推了过去让艾瑞克接下。

“哦？”兰谢尔先生装模作样地用左手翻开扉页，先是一张硫酸纸，下面那张纸印着那行话，这和其他的印刷品没什么两样，“那你设计了什么‘机关’？”

“你得自己去找，艾瑞克，我相信你有兴趣，”查尔斯的脸上得意有之，欣喜亦有之，“你以前不是很喜欢数独游戏和填字游戏吗？你比我更有好奇心。”

“你最好别这么一副对我知根知底的模样，查尔斯。”艾瑞克把手压在封面上，用食指指腹摩挲着灰蓝色的大写字母标题“SHAME”，“否则我会忍不住和你对着干”，但是他把下半句咽下，只容许说在心里。

艾瑞克不懂不懂为什么查尔斯总是对过去的事情喋喋不休，就好像他把记忆力超凡的部分全都用来记住了他们在一起的点点滴滴，对于查尔斯来说，这必然是值得骄傲的，但是对于艾瑞克来说，这却是一种羞辱，因为他完全可以大言不惭地说他记得一切但却存心想要忘记一切，与查尔斯好好待他们的回忆相对的，他故意待查尔斯很刻薄。

餐馆的人肉眼可见的稀疏起来，男人瞟了一眼腕表，发现已经过去了三刻钟，他们明明没做什么事情，甚至也没有聊到什么有意义的事情。最好速战速决，艾瑞克有预感再待下去不会有什么好展开，反正他们总会搞砸的。

“所以，这就是你的全部计划了？查尔斯？”

对方皱起眉，显得对这番话很不满意，“你觉得我是在进行间谍行动吗？”他质问着艾瑞克，“还是你觉得我根本是个冷酷无情的杀手？”

“你的表情仿佛在说‘怎么看这个形容都更像是在形容你自己’。”艾瑞克挖苦地笑了一下，略偏过头去。

“某种程度上你的确冷血无情。”他澄澈的蓝眼睛紧盯着男人，这种情况下那对眼睛虽单纯无邪却极富有破坏性，好比淹没亚特兰蒂斯的汪洋大海。

因此艾瑞克•兰谢尔并不想被这样注视着。

忍了忍什么，查尔斯叹了口气，“其实……艾瑞克，关于当年西彻斯特出版社……”查尔斯终究还是不能坦荡地把那些事情束之高阁，这正是艾瑞克所不希望的。这个人太过于仁慈，那份与生俱来的道德感足以和上帝的圣人相当，因为仁慈，有时候艾瑞克甚至觉得，他对查尔斯愤怒都是空白的。

是的，好比你没法对上帝和他的天使们生气。

“安静，查尔斯，我说过我会等你，但这不代表如果你要说那件事，我也依然会等下去。”

艾瑞克注意到对方死死咬住了下嘴唇，他记得这是对方独特的带着压力思考的表现。灯光只照亮了他的半边脸，而另一边脸模糊着，朦朦胧胧的。

“当时《沙之子》的序章并不出彩，你知道西彻斯特出版社作为老牌出版社竞争激烈……我当时说的那些话只是想劝你重整旗鼓，但你误会很深。”

“我想想——谢天谢地，我已经不记得你当时说了什么了，一定是太伤人了，查尔斯，”艾瑞克冷冷地吐词，“难以置信你温柔的舌头会愿意说出那些话。”

“至少能确定，你否定了我。”

“否定 **我** 的灵感、我的创意、我的作品。”

查尔斯面部的每一块肌肉都紧绷在那里，只因为不知如何作答，他深吸一口气：“艾瑞克……我没有否定你，我想，是你自己误以为——”他的口才总是在面对艾瑞克时发挥失常。

“可是你的确跟他们表达了你的‘高见’——你认为我应该重新来过，认为这篇小说不够好，但是事实上后来它的市场表现惊人，我不知道你这手是打什么牌。”

“如果不开启新的小说，我担心你迟早会被请出西彻斯特，”查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，“你一直很自我。”

“本来出版社就没有重视过我，查尔斯，他们看不起我小说，你也是。在西彻斯特，我一直写的那些小说才占了多少版面？我怀疑，那还是给了你面子。”

_你体会不到不公——我每天都担心着收到某条腰斩短信，每打一个字都胆战心惊，而你，查尔斯•泽维尔，只需要慢悠悠填完你的字谜，坐着等以你父亲的名字命名的奖杯送上门！_

年轻时的他曾说过这样幼稚而过分的话，而今他不会再因为愤怒而说些没有根据的话语。事实上他们都伤害过彼此，所以无论是谁，都在忍耐和妥协，并祈祷对方不要触及底线。

“C.F.泽维尔先生，我不想听你说那些事情，顺便，我真的很好奇，为什么这件你没有在我们长久以来的相处里学会，比方说，我不喜欢被他人否定，只有我自己能否定我自己。”

“我知道你是这样的人，你是你自己的暴君、自己的奴隶，我还不知道吗？！你这下是真的准备刺激我了吗？但我现在不想和你争辩，艾瑞克，今天是你生日，而且这还是在公共场合，这样有失体面。”

“鉴于你之前的发言，我猜你可能并不在乎体面。”

“结束话题吧，艾瑞克——”

“你想结束就结束？！”

本来就要从嘴里蹦出来的抱怨与难过，忽然被那幽幽的蓝眼睛堵了回去，像逃生锤只是轻轻砸在玻璃一角，却造成了兼顾可以防弹的玻璃碎裂——所有潜在的暴烈都化作破碎的玻璃，呲喇喇散落一地。

是的，愤怒可以是 **空白的** 。

“……如你所愿。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔从椅子上猛地站起来，忽视了周围人对他的注视，从钱包里随意拿出一些钱按在桌子上，围巾胡乱扭成一团拿在手里，大步流星走了出去。被留下的查尔斯差点没一拳头砸在餐桌上，但他没有，他不希望给餐馆带了更糟的影响了。

查尔斯从以前就不喜欢带现金出门，他嫌弃钱包不方便，也不知道他到底是因为什么，想要偷懒？还是说反正有艾瑞克在身边？所以二人出门一直都是艾瑞克付账，回家后再清算，虽然不一定每次都一五一十还清，但反正是你情我愿的习惯。令人在意的是他现在仍然替自己付账，即使自己已经习惯了钱包的重量。

但他没有拿走那份生日礼物，也许是他已经不能习惯爱的重量了。那对他太沉。

* * *

E.兰谢尔先生坐在计程车上，他没有闲心理会司机想要活络气氛的愿望，把这个热情的操着外国口音的黑人小伙晾在一边。快下车的时候手机开始隔一阵子就响，，有人给他不停地发短信，至少是四条了。他倒希望是艾玛发的催稿信息。

可是不是。当然不是，那个不锈钢女人怎么可能刚好在这个时候发来四条短信。他忍不住唤醒了手机锁屏，这四条都是来自查尔斯•泽维尔。

希望你吃饱了，艾瑞克 ， 我对今晚发生的不欢而散非常抱歉……哎， 你遗漏我送的生日礼物了，我会叫人帮你带过去的。你就放心吧：)

我没想弄成这样，现在心情好点了吗？说实话你吓到我了，我很久没见你发过火了。也许我们之间还是适合对着干，是吗？ 似乎对我们来说，互相敌对至少能保持冷静。

艾瑞克，我希望能做出些补偿，虽然……呃……我也不知道我是在为什么补偿你，而且你大概也不会接受。既然你不满意我的礼物，那我就加点你也许喜欢的东西试试看，就像商场购物喜欢附加一些赠送的小礼品来促进消费 。

我给你一个承诺：只要是写作方面的，我会无条件和你合作 ， 写什么都无所谓，科幻、恶搞、罗曼史……让我们一起写，我希望能以这种方式和你重新建立连接 。如果你愿意，这可是基诺莎和西彻斯特的历史性事件呢 。 我等你回复 。

当然，艾瑞克没有马上做出回复，他在计程车上摇摇晃晃的，收音机里吐词不清的街头说唱歌曲里混杂的脏话让他头晕脑胀，而且他也没法在愤怒和不安中合理思考。

一个写作上的无条件合作。

E.兰谢尔先生呆滞着眼睛，从车窗里看着自己的脸庞在一个个路灯和汽车尾灯中交错，一晃消失、一晃出现，就好像他是个鬼魂，并不时刻存在于这个世界。

一个写作上的、无条件的合作。他不知道这代表着什么，他永远搞不懂查尔斯，那个人总是有着各种各样的与人相处的技巧。但这确实是好主意，艾瑞克忽然控制不住咧嘴笑了一下。

什么？？艾瑞克？？你在开玩笑吧 ？ ！回合制？恐怖故事？你确定泽维尔会答应？你不是在做梦吧？ 真有点晚了。你是不是做梦梦到你跟他和好如初了 ？

艾玛的一个个问号充分表达了她的难以置信。

_ 他会答应的_ _。 _

__

你这么肯定？哪来的自信？是不是你们之间发生了什么？

_ 这不属于你的管理范围，艾玛。这篇小说的第一章我会在这几天给你，其他的事情你来搞定。 _

一个无条件的合作。

想到将要发生的腥风血雨，艾瑞克不禁笑起来，懒得去理会艾玛的后续发言，直接切断电源关闭了电脑。他现在心情不错，大有玩弄了查尔斯•泽维尔可能是一片好心的快感。

他想要在文字中折磨他。对方会猜到，即将有种种残酷之事加之于他的形象之上，就算涕泗横流，血肉模糊也不会罢休。一个形象将代替他承受愤怒，仿佛是黑暗的巫毒仪式，笔尖像针扎进写下咒语的纸张里。

男人躺在床上，脑海里控制不住地在想着另一个人。他一遍遍思考着这场游戏如何开始，一遍遍推翻、重演，试图打造一个只属于二人的地狱，所有的读者会变成观众，无力插手、无法解读，但却见证了他们的这局游戏。

在他迷迷糊糊即将睡去时，那个世界的雏形诞生了。

第二天查尔斯起的很晚，原因是他熬夜把收藏的电影碟片全都看了一遍。他根本没在意电视屏幕上放的是什么，他只是窝在沙发里发呆，借由电视的嘈杂来使这一切不至于太难堪。

他很久以前就认识到，他们二人不该因为过去的事情继续冷战了。人变得成熟之后，就会发现那并不是什么深仇大恨。说实话，他想要和那个人重归于好，他们之所以现在这样，不是没有人想要去解决问题，而是大家都已经习惯，过分习惯——所以把这当成了常态。

查尔斯伸出胳膊把床头柜上的手机摸到手里，看着那个10：46的时间呆了一下，紧接着便是时间下面的提醒：你有16个未接电话，全部是瑞雯，糟糕了，这可是他惹不起的对象。

他回拨过去，脑子里打好了因为失眠而睡过头导致没及时接电话的道歉稿子。

“瑞雯？怎么了？”他尽力用着温和的语调。

“查尔斯！你还问！”她的音量大得无法控制，查尔斯只得把手机移开耳朵，“你跟兰谢尔发生了什么？”

“呃……你应该先告诉我现在的情况。”

“艾玛通知我你们要合作了，还是恐怖小说！”

恐怖小说？！C.F.泽维尔先生懵了，这倒是他没想到的，但在丢掉脑子之前，他得先和瑞雯解释清楚。

“好吧……是我答应了他，前因后果就不解释了。但我会写的，反正我现在也没有新的计划。”

“那不是你的风格！那是他的主场，”瑞雯想要劝他不要做这种晚节不保的事情，“我知道你不会说话不算话，但你最好是跟他沟通一下，换个题材。”

“他不会听我的……而且上次我写《羞耻》的时候你也是这么说的，”查尔斯有些无奈，“放心吧，瑞雯，好的作家不会被约束在题材里的，我就当是挑战一下。”

“你不是不喜欢通俗小说吗？你不是从来都看不惯那些‘没有内涵’的‘垃圾’吗？”她不死心。

“注意！我没有这么说过，瑞雯。你可能把别人的话挂在我身上了。绝对的！注意言辞！你是我的责编！还有，谁说恐怖故事就不能是严肃文学了？”

电话那头沉默了一下，然后发出一声尖叫。“我不管了，查尔斯，随便你！——说实话你也不会听我的。你们真是一路人！”

“感谢你，瑞雯。”查尔斯轻轻笑了起来。

“艾玛说这几天就会发表第一章，用回合制，也就是说章节接龙。你准备好。”

“好，我等着。”

女人气呼呼地挂断了电话，泽维尔长舒一口气，然后有些烦躁地随手把手机丢到了地毯上。某方面上他没想到艾瑞克会用这种方式来玩弄他的合作机会，其实他猜到对方不会严肃对待，但万万没想到会是这样。他宁愿是去合作一篇恶搞小说或者情色小说，至少还能把那家伙拉下水。

恐怖小说……查尔斯还不确定他的目的何在。

> _九月，天已经开始转凉，金秋将至。_

E.兰谢尔先生坐在电脑桌前敲下一句简洁的开头，他向来是不喜欢拖沓的，这次他准备放大自己的特征，免得和泽维尔的风格交叉融合到一起去。

> _穿着深褐色大衣的男子从墓地归来，他发尾稍稍蜷曲，眼袋和黑眼圈让他看上去有些憔悴，有一缕白色的头发在发际线的位置，整洁地和着偏分刘海梳好，尽管如此，缺少皱纹的面庞还显得很年轻。“还好吧？”一个络腮胡子的男人用烟盒里拿出了一支烟递给他，他接过了同伴的烟，只点燃了丢到地上踩灭。“少抽一根是一根，罗根，对身体不好。”_
> 
> _“靠，我好心给你一根排排忧愁。”罗根有些不爽，但他并不是真的生这男人的气。_
> 
> _“豪利特探长，最近手头紧？抽不起雪茄了？”_
> 
> _“哎，Chuck，你说对了，是不太宽松，”罗根•豪利特无奈地耸肩，“前阵在赌场输了不少钱。那个叫‘牌皇’的太狠了，我怀疑他是个托，肯定出千。”_
> 
> _“你还真是没一个好习惯。”被叫做Chuck的男子说。_
> 
> _“就别再说我了，”罗根在栏杆扶手上抖抖烟，“找到什么关于那案子的线索了吗？”_

> _“你说‘Nero’？——没有，但是守墓人说上个月有具尸体被盗了，一个小女孩，过世了快二十年了，无亲无故没人在乎，所以报了案也没什么用，”Chuck如实回答，“我们连守墓人都问到了，没有任何我们需要的线索”。_
> 
> _“嘁，尽是些脏活累活，有时候真羡慕那些坐办公室的。”_

男人写到这里，思考起接下来的发展，不过他显然对Chuck这一有意思的称呼非常满意。

> _他们被分配到这个任务也着实倒霉。_
> 
> _三天前，本市议员塞巴斯蒂安•肖报案声称他的小儿子失踪了，亲自拜访局长，严肃要求一周内找到他。这件事情出于一些复杂因素没有向公众公开，但显然不久就会被摸到消息，他们可能并没有一周那么长的时间。_
> 
> _“好吧，Chuck，别泄气，你可是我们最优秀的警官了，而且，我也不赖。”男人拍拍他的肩膀。_
> 
> _“‘放弃’这个词组不在我的词汇库里，罗根！”他那精巧的有着天蓝色虹膜的眼珠转动一周，显得自信满满。_
> 
> _“哈哈哈，那么，该走了，泽维尔探长。”_
> 
> _罗根把烟头丢到地上，拿脚跟随意踩了两下。他们坐进开来的黑色雪佛兰中，旋转的车轮扬起灰尘。_

不知道泽维尔看到主角的名字会做何感想，E.兰谢尔先生的心中已经有了得逞的快感。不过眼下，他应该先把剧情展开，怎么说他还是有不少职业责任感的。

> _查尔斯和罗根都知道塞巴斯蒂安•肖事实上并不是那么光鲜的人，作为全国犯罪网棋盘上大名鼎鼎的‘黑王’，他的政治地位究竟如何得来不言而喻，但是再怎么他们也没有那么多话事权，解决这个案子是他们唯一需要做的。_
> 
> _既然他这么强势，他应该有足够的力量去叫人找到这个“小儿子”才对，为什么要把这事交给官方来干？毕竟要走这么多程序，吃着公家饭的人哪里比得上他那群亡命之徒，而且，他应该不愿意把自己和警察扯上更多关系——难道说，这根本就是某个制造给对手的政治陷阱？_
> 
> _“这事乱七八糟。”罗根对着空无一人的街道狂摁了好几下喇叭，宣泄心中的不快。_
> 
> _“他只说是在这附近失踪的，其他的什么也没有，”查尔斯留神着附近的一草一木，“说实话他那小儿子也是第一次听说，我从来没见过他还有第二个儿子，就像凭空多的。”_
> 
> _“很简单，私生子呗。”_
> 
> _“有谁会给自己的儿子取个暴君名字！”查尔斯一直想不明白，“难不成是某个‘货物’的代号？小儿子根本是个幌子？”_
> 
> _“想法很好，Chuck，但是如果是那些东西，他完全可以自己解决，不如说，他倒宁愿自己解决。”_

> _被否定后查尔斯从嘴里蹦出一个脏词。_
> 
> _二人在车上沉默许久，罗根身上的烟味弥漫到了整个车里。查尔斯正准备指责这一不尊重他人的行为，吸二手烟是他最讨厌的事情之一，而手机铃声却响起来。_
> 
> _“是肖……”查尔斯紧紧攥着手机，看和罗根对视一眼，摁下了接听，“您好，肖先生。”_
> 
> _“你好，警官先生，你们有新进展了吗。”_
> 
> _这是一个代表他不在乎结果的陈述句。_
> 
> _“很抱歉……”_
> 
> _“我得到了新的线索。”_
> 
> _查尔斯略微觉得难堪，但肖语气平淡地说：“第十三街区有一幢因为资金无法运转而暂停施工的大楼，我的人说他们看到了绑匪，他只有一个人，但我们也不知道他还有没有帮手，毕竟他这么胆大，绑走我的儿子——现在这事是不是变得越来越糟糕了？”_

> _“从失踪到绑架——我想是的，”查尔斯应付道，“只有一个绑匪？这种事情一个人能办到？”_
> 
> _“我的消息不会出错，警官。你知道，不摆上台面的手段总是高效而又……实在。我建议你们可以多增拍一些人手，毕竟做到这种事情的不是简单人。”_
> 
> _“好……我们会去看看情况。”_
> 
> _“这一切实在是有鬼。”听完查尔斯的话后罗根又朝着空无一人的街道摁下了喇叭。_
> 
> _“我也觉得奇怪，一个人就策划了对黑——议员儿子的绑架，他要么是胆大包天、成心找死，要么就是对那孩子的身份完全不知情。”_
> 
> _“我们去十三街区吗？”罗根询问他的意见。_
> 
> _“当然，否则我们就只能在这里原地转圈了，”查尔斯说，“你想原地转圈吗？”双关意思。_
> 
> _他说着，脑袋里装的一团乱麻，只能象征性用手指在车窗玻璃上划下一个单词，没有雾气，没人知道他写了什么。_
> 
> _是“Odd”._

暂时到此为止，他想去喝杯水稍作休息，不过他已经差不多想好如何继续写下去了。他能想象到后文的大概发展，虽然他还不知道泽维尔将如何接下去，但至少他要从文章题目上占据优势。他想了想，敲定了《迷幻》作为小说名。

现在，一座文字监牢正拔地而起，尽管囚徒还只有一个，但他敢肯定自己是躲不过的。从此以后每一滴鲜血，每一句尖叫，每一声痛哭，都会被精心策划。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢各位。

****03** **

****

****

****

* * *

查尔斯是在某人生日后第三天看到那篇《迷幻》的。惊奇的是对方没有直接发表，而是想等自己写下接龙章再正式开始连载。好吧，他还不算太冷血，勉强给了泽维尔一点求生的空间，就好像是贴心的安慰，其实是对C.F.泽维尔臭名昭著的写作速度的一种嘲讽。

他看过E.兰谢尔的每一本小说。每一章节、每一行字他都没有敷衍略过。他很清楚兰谢尔擅长的“恐怖元素”是什么——所以他原本猜测，他会拿到一篇布满各种丑陋而恶心怪物的科幻小说，例如黑乎乎的、滑溜溜的、臭烘烘的、会忽然跳出来抱住你脸的、喷出腐蚀性液体的那种，还顺便带了些人性的哲学思考的那种……

但是很显然，《迷幻》绝不是那种类型，至少目前看上去，它就是一篇普通的侦探悬疑小说，这个开头非常普通，不知道是不是为了配合从来没写过这类型小说的自己。暂时，E.兰谢尔没有做什么出乎意料的事情，考虑到这是序章，而且还要考虑到没法对后文进行安排的因素，这也正常。

不！没那么简单，这一定是个阴谋。

不，这是个圈套，这就是篇侦探悬疑小说。

C.F.泽维尔先生已经陷入了来回的循环。

他甚至没太关注自己那个足够可爱的昵称Chuck，也不在乎主角和自己同名，毕竟兰谢尔也没公开主角的姓氏，虽然相貌特征已经挑明了主角的原型。泽维尔努力让自己只视其为一种小小的挑衅。但这赤裸裸的挑衅，讲真，叫他有些不爽。

比起揣度兰谢尔心里面到底在打算什么，不如赶紧去把这篇文章的第二章接下去，他还不想在这个时候就落入晚节不保的境地，别忘了，E.兰谢尔先生仍然是C.F.泽维尔先生的死对头。

查尔斯叹了口气，又把第一章看了一遍。

“好的，进入这栋楼了……”他喃喃自语，“接下来是要安排什么剧情呢……打字还是方便一点，手写的话估计要改来改去了……速度要是快一点就好了。”

作家在屏幕上新建了doc文件，在空白的界面考虑是否要进行反击。还是先不要冲动，他想。剧情上，暂时跟着兰谢尔来，别任意妄为。——这是出于故事合理性稳妥考虑，他认为不能在第二章就弄出个神展开。

首先，查尔斯不喜欢在自己旁边抽烟的任何人，他决定先把豪利特的烟消灭掉。

> _那栋被提到的大楼紧邻着公路。作为城市新开发区，周围都还有在建的新楼，和在老房子和建好的新楼之间，吊车的长臂缓慢地左右移动，叉车和推土机来来回回，工人们微微小，而灰黄的尘土扬起很远。他们先后下车，查尔斯反射性眯起眼睛，仍然觉得那些细小的颗粒在眼眶里打转。“我先在周边看看。”罗根说完从烟盒里拿出了最后一根烟，不满地骂了声脏话。“你可以把盒子留着，至少回去之前你可以欺骗自己那里面仍然还有烟。”查尔斯笑他。_
> 
> _“我要是上帝，我就拿手去摸烟盒，我也就这点追求了！”罗根挤眉弄眼，看来他也被沙尘作弄了，“神，让我从小商店里买的垃圾烟空盒子里装满上等雪茄！”_
> 
> _“你可要想清楚，那样的话，你那小烟盒可装不了几根烟。”查尔斯说着想起曾经在罗根家看到的带着口红印的烟头。_
> 
> _他们先是悄悄地、像两只出走的猫那样在大楼周围试探。在发现周围根本找不到一个人时，他们发现这举动也许根本没必要。这幢楼看上去就是一根根灰色的混凝土柱子，插在一片片的地板上，部分地方连钢筋还裸露在外，而即将装上窗户的墙壁还空落着一块，随时都可能有人失足掉落。那家伙怎么会藏在这里面。_
> 
> _绝对是个亡命之徒，查尔斯不知为何如此想，他们二人必须提高警惕，不要轻举妄动。_

面对着自己的形象写作还真的奇怪极了。C.F.泽维尔先生揉了揉太阳穴。毫不怜惜人的艾瑞克•兰谢尔真的给他找了个难事干，而他刚刚还觉得“他还不算冷血”。

> _“通知总部吗？”罗根询问，下意识摸了摸自己衣服下的枪。_
> 
> _查尔斯小幅度地摇摇头：“既然肖亲自来通知我们，可能就是不想要太多人知道，事实上这消息真实性有多少我也不敢肯定，我们最好确定他在这里再叫支援。。”_
> 
> _“我不一样，我现在非常肯定这案子大有文章。”男人嘿嘿笑两声，笑声里不禁带着压力和紧张感。他开始想自己的女儿，那个可爱的女孩绝对不会希望亲爱的爸爸去冒险，就算会成为英雄也不希望，但是对他来说这就是工作。_
> 
> _“不是单纯的亡命之徒，的确，”查尔斯深呼吸，“也许他已经早我们一步再次逃走了，他不该是个傻瓜罪犯，我只希望我们能发现什么线索就好了。”_
> 
> _大楼没有窗户，当然也没有门，电梯倒是已经装好了，能不能用就不知道了。施工的工具还有些散落在现场，像小孩子从糖盒里倒出来的糖果。油漆桶里没有油漆，只是有些污浊的水，水是灰绿色的。看起来，暂停施工有一段时间了。相视点头后，二人小心翼翼地开始探索。_
> 
> _罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家， ~~给妹妹瑞雯带一份外卖。~~_

等等，不行，不能把瑞雯扯进去。查尔斯移动鼠标把“妹妹瑞雯”几个单词选中，然后删去。

> _罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家，给住在隔壁的友好同事莫伊拉带一份外卖。_

原谅我莫伊拉，我实在是在取名字上毫无天赋！泽维尔在内心向这位侦探小说作家道歉——莫伊拉的笔名是M.moira，虽然和这个角色的名字有明显重合，但是反正不会有什么戏份，他选择性相信善良的莫伊拉不会责怪他。

况且热爱侦探小说的她不应该反感出现在侦探类小说里才对，查尔斯安慰自己。

> _“查尔斯，看，这里有脚印——感谢积灰，这明显极了。”_
> 
> _空旷的一楼大厅里脚步声越来越近，查尔斯看见罗根兴奋的表情，他想要是可以的话他八成是要大声喊他过来了。罗根领着查尔斯来到一处水泥柱子前，柱子上还贴着不知好歹的租房广告，皱皱的白纸掀起了一角。他指着柱前地面上的脚印，查尔斯蹲下身去观察，不由自主皱起眉。习惯性他掏出手机拍下几张照片留作证据。_
> 
> _“脚印很清晰，行走路线是单一的，他从那边——走到这边，在这个位置的只有一对。这是一个男人，他曾站立在这里……只有一种脚印。这里最近只站过一个男人，”查尔斯拍完照，说着站起身来，仔细观察起这根柱子，用手指了指那个比周围颜色浅一些的长条状痕迹，也拍下了照片，“这里有擦到的痕迹，我想他身高在一米八以上。是个高大的男人。”_
> 
> _这个痕迹在查尔斯细心的洞察下显露出一点异样：“Er”，小小的字母，没有标点符号。不知道是什么意思。_
> 
> _“是绑匪？”碰到紧张的事情，罗根下意识摸了摸自己的烟盒，但想起来没有烟可抽了。_
> 
> _“通过经验的归纳总结，我认为‘是’的可能性大于‘可能是’，”查尔斯颇有些强颜欢笑，“他很理智。脚步稳当，节奏很慢，毫不多余，每一个清晰的脚印都象征着他的条理，可见他的目的很明确……”_
> 
> _查尔斯警官皱起了眉头：“他不是疯子，他理智得很。那个男人刚刚就站在这里，他知道我们来了。”_

* * *

下午四点多艾瑞克家门铃响了，他从猫眼里看到来人是住在隔壁的辣妹“安吉尔”——她是和“阿撒佐”一个乐队的，爵士舞跳得很好，但她是负责打架子鼓的。

“兰谢尔先生，有你的礼物。”她又按了门铃。

安吉尔真名是什么他已经想不起来了，可能就是安吉尔。她的主业是在西彻斯特出版社做责编，然而她好像和那个作者关系不太好，也许明天就会辞职专心艺术，也可能跳槽来基诺莎，她会非常欢迎的。男人打开门，接下来那牛皮纸袋。

泽维尔还真的托人带过来了。他拉了下嘴角。

出于要命的倔犟，《羞耻》并没有被买入兰谢尔的书架。尽管他对那个人突破性的情色描写很感兴趣，但是他仍然没有买。

他拆开包装，里面就只有一本书而已。拿起来，就是那样。艾瑞克扫了一眼目录，没有前言，没有后记，只有故事，以及扉页的那句话。他翻开第一页，没想到开篇便是写赤裸的男人躺在床上，身上盖着薄薄的被单，眼睛看着某个地方。好吧，表面上是这样，如果叫艾瑞克来写这个场景差不多就是这样。

但是你可要知道，那是C.F.泽维尔，那个处女作就拿下文学奖的才华横溢的作家。他把每一个片段都写得那么精致，如果是个文学生，定忍不住拿本子一句句再抄一遍，否则简直对不起自己。看看他的描写：他深凹进去的眼眶里，那瞳孔中光暗并行。现在是白天，的确是白天，阳光透过云层带来光明。但于他而言，现在是夜晚。的确是夜晚。孤独浸入他的每一毛孔，像药浴润湿他的全身组织。孤独已经很久，久到没有感觉了。他觉得醒来的时候就和昨天醒来的时候一样，也和前天一样，也和明天一样。所谓醒来不过是赤身裸体，身上就只有一张被单。

他是怎么写出那么多“啰嗦”的漂亮话的！E.兰谢尔先生死死捏住书页，内心里一阵羡慕。——哦天！羡慕！好吧，他承认，他羡慕这种把文章写的又华丽又冗长的能力极了。对于他来说，要想这么干只能没话找话，最终写出来的东西一般狗屁不通，他觉得这很做作，但从另一方面看，他也写不出来。

果然艾瑞克按捺不住翻了一页又一页。

直到六小时后，他在饥饿中读完了这本书的最后一页，当他为开头和结尾的车厢对视一幕的对比感到悲哀时，他发觉他居然佩服起这个能利用文笔和写作手法把情色小说写得让人难受至极的家伙来——讲道理，这根本不是情色小说。

是的，实际上，这本小说每一个情色镜头都反倒叫他感到深深的绝望和压抑。他怀疑，假如他今晚找人共度春宵，很可能会再起不能，泽维尔的目的达到了。

****

****

* * *

****

二人的连载被分开登在各家出版社的刊物上，不用想都知道这之后会发生什么轩然大波。虽然说是各登各的，但实质上这还是一篇堪称业内最奇异的故事接龙，毕竟合作双方是出了名的对头，而泽维尔也是著名的专攻严肃文学的作家，这一合作约等于放下身段，确实吸引人。

尽管小说开头并不特别亮眼，但大家都相信只要他们不终止合作，之后的剧情会越来越疯魔。再说，无论怎么样也是E.兰谢尔和C.F.泽维尔的手笔，再烂能有多烂？读者们纷纷表示自己愿意为二人的比拼买账。

《迷幻》真的让大家觉得很迷幻。

而主角二人——我指的是那两位作者，也各自陷入了烦恼。C.F.泽维尔先生相对好些，因为他现在是等待对方接龙的那个人了，多多少少轻松点。而E.兰谢尔先生则为自己的挑衅没能引起注意而烦恼。

他就想写个套路，在烂尾楼里安插点鬼怪，以便于好好折磨折磨“查尔斯”，没想到对方居然认认真真探起案来了。重点一下子从幽灵鬼怪变成探案，这一下原本准备好的故事就只能重启了，他得想办法把脱缰中的故事情节拉回来。

没几行，艾瑞克注意到了罪犯的身高和“Er”。这很明显，对方在悄悄预示什么——

对方想要自己成为那个罪犯。

“查尔——斯。”他声音低沉，还拖长了尾音。

> _没什么比在寂静无声的犯罪现场被罪犯观察过更恐怖的事情了。_
> 
> _“操，你是说，他刚刚就在这？看着我们？——冷静的？”罗根狠狠挠搔着头发。_
> 
> _“没错，我们被观察了。”查尔斯倒是没那么急躁。_
> 
> _“他也算是个高大的男人，我们居然没能发现他！他是会隐身吗？”他忽然觉得带枪也是白搭。_
> 
> _“我们应该认识到他非同一般，”查尔斯悄悄循着脚印走过去，“但隐身是绝不可能的。”_
> 
> _他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着， ~~规则到这脚印是地板自然生长的。~~_

这什么鬼比喻。不知道自己在干什么的兰谢尔紧急删掉了这一行，就像打扫卫生的仆人趁管家还没发现急忙打理干净了自己弄脏的桌子。

> _他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着，有规则到简直是强迫性的。他是个数学家？查尔斯为这个猜测感到好笑。他整理思绪，沿着脚印一步步跟随过去，但很明显的就只有柱子附近，再远一点便什么也没有了。_
> 
> _“他应该还在大楼里，罗根。”查尔斯说着转过身。_
> 
> _意外的是，这里空无一人。_
> 
> _“罗根？你在哪？”_

是时候来点惊喜了，他想泽维尔不会被吓到的。

> _“罗根•豪利特！？”_
> 
> _“操。”查尔斯警官总算是对现状感到紧张起来。他给了自己一些积极的猜测，比如罗根发现了罪犯，紧随而去，没来得及告诉自己，这是可能的，也许。_
> 
> _他拿出手机，给消失的罗根发了一条短讯，要他告诉自己他的位置，然后便开始焦急地等待回信。_
> 
> _查尔斯回到那根柱子前，想着那附近可能会有罗根的脚印，或者留言之类。他咽了一口口水，感觉喉嗓干得不行。_
> 
> _男人蹲下来，搜寻着罗根的痕迹，如果找不到罗根，按照约定，他要回车里去，然后尽快到安全的地方等待罗根联系他。罗根会在危险情况下会我行我素，出于对查尔斯的保护。_
> 
> _地上没有罗根的脚印，但比起另一件事这也没什么。更叫人头疼的是，罪犯的脚印不见了，甚至连抹掉的痕迹也没有，灰尘平静地散在那里。查尔斯知道自己不会看错，理由是他发现墙上的字母也不见了。他又调出手机里的照片确认，发现手机内存里没有任何的照片。_
> 
> _真的一张也没有，连昨晚和同事喝酒的照片也不见了。_
> 
> _见鬼了！他得回车里去，马上离开。_
> 
> _“查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”_
> 
> _男人慌张地四下张望，仍然空无一人。他感觉恐惧像只水蛭咬附在自己身上，正在缓慢而悄悄地把他的冷静吸食殆尽。_
> 
> _“罗根？”他听得出那不是罗根，绝对不是，但他仍然试着呼唤，他担忧是更糟的事情。_
> 
> _没有人回复他。是谁？那个说出他名字的人。_

说出姓氏，这事足够让这局更乱了。他想要查尔斯无路可退，只得继续。但是他又问自己：会不会过分了些？回答是：不会的。

> _“你是绑架犯吧？”泽维尔摸出了衣服下的枪，全神贯注在即将出现的目标上。_
> 
> _“绑架？你是说‘Nero’？”他低哑的嗓音仿佛就在右耳旁。查尔斯把枪口转移到自己的三点钟方向。_
> 
> _“他还活着吗？你想要赎金还是其他？”查尔斯试图和他谈判，“和我一起来的另一个人呢？！”_
> 
> _“你的问题……很多。”他也许是想说“太多”。_
> 
> _“我是艾瑞克，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”他的声音就在身后，查尔斯背过身去，他的声音却仍在背后，“问问塞巴斯蒂安•肖，问我是谁，被愚弄的警官先生。”_
> 
> _“罗根在哪里？”查尔斯忽然意识到自己还并没有谈判的资格，充其量就是个花剌子模信使。_
> 
> _“说实在的，你应该问，”艾瑞克慢悠悠说道，“‘我——在——哪？’”。_

好，这下，所有的主动权都在自己手上了。无论今后如何，现在，这场博弈他已经占了上风，并且在未来的一段时间里也是不会改变的。

> _“什么意思？！”查尔斯没能意识到他话里有话。_
> 
> _他忽然察觉自己身后有人，但为时已晚。没有任何预兆，一只冰凉的手掌从后面掐住了他的脖子。而他的身体却意外的动弹不得，仿佛被全身麻醉。_
> 
> _“我喜欢你的脖颈，如果这上面的玩意真的那么聪明我会更喜欢。——你很聪明，不是吗？”_
> 
> _脖子上的手力度逐渐增大，“你可以自己决定，做一个帮凶，或者，做一个‘英雄’。”他意味不清地说着。查尔斯努力操纵自己的牙齿咬破了嘴唇，剧痛让身体和大脑重新连接。他利落地把枪绕到腋下，朝身后开了一枪。“我不知道——”_
> 
> _一切在此时却恢复原样。_
> 
> _而懵了的查尔斯发现自己的枪口正对着一脸“操你妈到底在搞什么”的罗根•豪利特。_
> 
> _他马上反应过来，把枪收了回去，脸色苍白地拉着罗根的手臂就往外面走。“发生了什么？！”查尔斯一边问，一边拖拽对方。你可以选择。你可以选择，帮凶或英雄——话语仍然在耳边阴魂不散，莫名其妙。_
> 
> _“我会自己走，Chuck，”罗根无奈地拿开他的手，“你在追踪地上的脚印，忽然就站起来，往二楼不停跑，我追上你，你却冲我掏出枪。”_
> 
> _“呃……我有没有说话？自言自语，喊你的名字之类。”_
> 
> _“你这描述仿佛你是刚刚做了噩梦的小娃娃。”_
> 
> _“差不多，罗根，我们怕是撞上鬼了。”_
> 
> _他来回抚摸着自己的脖子，确认它还好。_
> 
> _“前一刻钟你是个唯物主义者。”罗根打趣。_
> 
> _查尔斯不礼貌地翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”_
> 
> _二人一路不停，下了楼梯后总算回到起点——然而，此时此刻这已经是终点了，因为这里凭空多出了一扇门。_
> 
> _而四周也都被混凝土墙封死。_
> 
> _“Chuck……”罗根嗫嚅着嘴，说不出完整的话来，“我们……怎么办？”_
> 
> _查尔斯觉得嗓子比以往任何时候都要干涩。_
> 
> _“我们有两个办法……罗根。”_
> 
> _“朝我开一枪，或者……”他幽幽的蓝眼睛严肃地看着对方，没半点开玩笑的意思，“朝你自己开一枪。”_

敲下最后一个单词的时候，艾瑞克简直要脱口而出“完美”。这非常符合题目《迷幻》，而且也很顺利地惩罚了那个家伙。E.兰谢尔先生几乎要为自己颁奖了。他抢在艾玛下班前把文稿发给了她。

* * *

谁没有个糟糕的过去呢？

那年C.F.泽维尔还是查尔斯•泽维尔，E.兰谢尔也还是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他们一个在修心理学，一个在修电磁学。说起来他们俩中的任何一个都没有想到过以后会成为著名作家，当时泽维尔是准备在大学里教一辈子书，而兰谢尔虽然没准备跟学校过一辈子，但以后的就业方向肯定还是和专业有关。

他们关系紧密，而事实上大家都心照不宣。他们是恋人，会一起上床的那种。虽然大多数时候他们都在小声吵架，但那种吵架，外人看上去更像是打情骂俏。

有的时候命运就是那么神奇。某天在查尔斯•泽维尔喝醉之后，忽然提议要和艾瑞克玩一个游戏，至今艾瑞克都搞不懂为什么他找了自己来玩，而不是其他人。

“敢不敢和我玩一个游戏？艾瑞克？”他醉醺醺的，但仍然记得他们前不久因为将来的打算而吵了架，所以语气并不是很好，逮捕着不少挑衅。

“查尔斯，你醉了，我们先回家。”他没有当场回答。

“不！不不不不——”查尔斯打掉艾瑞克抱住他肩膀的手，把他推到一边，“答应我，现在。”

“你越来越嚣张了，查尔斯。”男人没理会他的鬼话。

“答应我，和我玩游戏！”查尔斯趁他不注意，猛地又抄起一杯酒灌了下去，喝完辣喉咙的感觉让他苦了脸。

“查尔斯……”“现在！”

他没有办法，任何人看到那双眼睛都会没有办法的。

“好，我们来玩。”

经典大多是巧合。这场文字游戏就是从那时候开始的。

就是在这时，查尔斯•泽维尔成了“Professor X”，而艾瑞克•兰谢尔则是“Magneto”。一开始是校刊，然后便是些小杂志、当地报纸之类的，可喜的是二人都发现对方有着讲故事的天赋，这也是为什么他们之间的游戏得以持续那么久。

他们的游戏方式是：同时投同一家报刊，被退稿的请另一个人喝酒。如果都没有被退稿或者都被退稿，结账就采用AA制。后来玩大了，他们开始挑战极限，对象变成了业内巨头。一局局游戏中，艾瑞克输的次数略多一点，但总体上差不太多——都很少，毕竟尽管他们的投稿目标都在尽力选择自己把握更大的，但毫无名气的作家投稿没选中的可能性本身就不高。

不过功夫不负有心人，结果是这游戏越玩越大，大到这两个笔名都小范围出名了的程度。这场游戏开始干涉到二人的日常生活。某天，下定决心的查尔斯坦白了一些艾瑞克不知道的事情。

“我父亲叫布莱恩•泽维尔——没错，就是布莱恩文学奖那个布莱恩，我想你在开始写作之前，应该没听过。”

艾瑞克不知道他是想拿文学奖举例说明那个名字的拼法，还是想说他是大文豪的儿子。显然是后者。

“他希望我去西彻斯特出版社去做全职作家，他们需要我这样的新锐作家……不过他是股东之一。”

好吧，他一直觉得查尔斯挺有钱的。

“但是我不想，因为我觉得我不会写小说，我充其量只能写个论文，我并不是很有自信。”

不，你的论文写的挺好的，我想写小说也不会差。

“然后我就计划，随便写一堆小说，如果全被退稿，他就会死了这条心，但是好像我忘了这一点。”

对，你写的那么认真，完全不像是随便写的。

“然后，稀里糊涂跟你玩起了‘文字游戏’……太认真了点，完全忘记了初衷。我安慰自己，侥幸想，反正也不会出名，没什么大问题。”

这简直就是一个大大的笑话。

“所以，你要做什么，查尔斯？”

“父亲建议我和西彻斯特签约，然后花时间准备一本小说，投稿参加西彻斯特出版社一年一度的文学新人奖评选，之后如果走上全职作家的路，我就从学校辞职，然后搬家到西彻斯特去。这样方便些。”

“你要离开学校了？你要去西彻斯特？——你不是很热爱教书这件事吗？你不是那种善变的人。”

“生命的前二十五年，我的确不知道自己真正要追求的是什么，但现在我知道了。我唯一想要的，是用那些ABCD组成一篇篇文章，艾瑞克，我需要发泄我的创造力。”

艾瑞克攥紧了拳头，觉得自己的生活忽然出现了一道裂缝：“那我呢？”

“你还想要我吗？你要抛弃我吗？”

查尔斯定了定神，拉扯出一个微笑：“当然想，艾瑞克。我没有抛弃你，你别想太多。我只是换了个未来规划，既不是要和你分手也不是搬家到南极。”

“我想要你在我身边——在我身边。”艾瑞克不知道为什么满心焦灼，至少这感觉能证明他所言非虚。

“西彻斯特离这只有两个小时车程，艾瑞克。”

“而且，未来你不会留在学校，不是也要离开吗？”

查尔斯笑了笑，这笑容在艾瑞克眼里是掺杂着一种叫自私的调剂，心酸极了。

“好，查尔斯，那我也去投稿，你明白我要做什么。”

“我们的‘文字游戏’还没结束呢。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔说完这句话，就把对方摁在了墙上。

噢，糟糕的过去，糟糕透了！

也许是吧，但至少现在的结果还不赖，虽然二人可能再也回不去从前的美好了，但有一样东西还确实延续着，作为美好过去的象征。

——那就是他们之间的“文字游戏”。

E.兰谢尔先生收到了编辑艾玛•佛斯特的来信。

我真希望你知道你在干什么。兰谢尔，你**的居然要公开泽维尔的真名！ 你知道你在做什么吧！？

_ 放轻松，艾玛，他不认，我不说，人们最多也只是猜测。这是我们之间的事。 _

不，兰谢尔，不是， 我觉得你可能把普通人想的太愚蠢了些，虽然确实大多数是挺蠢的 。

_ 你不能否认这样做非常有利于销售。我需要它尽快发表。顺便，这以后不用等他了。 _

Wow ，这么刺激？

_ Y. _

__

_ E. _

__

_ S. _

男人发去三条消息，拼写出一个"Yes"来，看上去就仿佛是他在一个字母一个字母地拼读。而事实上，刚才他的确念念有词，也不知道是着了什么邪。

"Y-E-S.Yes."

* * *

果不其然，第三章发表之后，这篇小说的话题度一跃至第一。这的确应得。无论是小说紧张而繁复的伏笔，还是那个疑似泽维尔的真名，甚至连这次故事接龙背后的故事，都值得被好好讨论。

大多数人都在猜测那个“查尔斯•泽维尔”是不是C.F.泽维尔的真名，鉴于“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”这个名字的确和E.兰谢尔有关，而两个作家之间恩怨情仇那么多，肯定是知道对方真名的。没准这真的是神龙见首不见尾的泽维尔的真名呢？那么，那些特征描写也会是真的。

于是就有人便顺藤摸瓜搜索出了查尔斯当年在大学执教的档案照片，导致在新书发售后他又火了一把。不过好在，探秘行动最深就到这里，还没有人泄露出那些年他们之间的亲密无间，否则仇恨记录又要多出一把——无论是谁的。

“没想到他们在外貌上也是势均力敌的对手！”

也许指的是……呃，外貌风格。查尔斯差点没气晕过去，看来兰谢尔的写作水平和气人水平不相上下。他算计好的要在高潮部分揭晓的罪犯居然一开始就出场造孽，而且看上去还特别厉害——艾瑞克给自己开了金手指。

难道这不是侦探小说？好吧……不是。查尔斯慢慢吞吞终于意识到，原来艾瑞克的真实目的是报复自己。所以他在小说里捉弄自己，试图掐死自己，以及把自己困在烂尾楼里。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！

“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！”查尔斯一拳打在纹丝不动的大门上，又狠狠踹了大门几脚泄愤，这么做除了让肉体徒增疼痛以外没有任何效果。

“那是谁？——不会是罪犯吧？！”罗根在担心，而查尔斯•泽维尔用尽力气，才把自己的愤怒压下去。

“是罪犯，大概。”查尔斯皱着眉，看着逐渐昏黑下去的大厅，心急如焚。他们已从二楼下来，发现二楼也已经是铜墙铁壁，出不去了，这根本不可能，但是外面的时间却在变化。

“Chuck，你之前说要我开枪，是什么意思。”站得腿酸的罗根坐在地上，曲起腿。

“这里不是现实，罗根，我是这么想的，除了这个我没有任何可靠的推理，”他回复，“我不知道这里是什么导致的，可能是我们在做梦。”

“那我是假的……对你来说？”罗根有些尴尬。

“我觉得你是罗根，你在跟我一起做梦。”

他们也想过打电话，但手机屏幕上，只有无法解除的“飞行模式”，这意味着他们失联了。罗根安慰他说，也许过阵子警署的人联系不上二人，就会来找他们。

“那是最好的情况，前提是兰谢尔放过我们，毕竟在我的认知里这里已经不是现实世界了。”

“我怀疑在被找到前我们就会遇害。”查尔斯理性的大脑得出可能性最大的结论，叫罗根•豪利特两股战战。

“我们有枪呢。”“没用。”

“你最好还是对我开一枪，这样我们就能解脱。”查尔斯根据之前的经验说。

“我做不到，自杀也是，太残酷了！”罗根说，“而且现在的情况谁也不能肯定！”

“也是，毕竟这里十分真实，而我也不确定这里的伤害会不会同步现实，”查尔斯摸着自己的脖子，“罗根，我脖子上有勒痕吗？”豪利特借着手机的光仔细看了一遍，“没有，Chuck。”

“也是，这里只是相对的现实罢了。”查尔斯叹气。

罗根•豪利特开始想念吞云吐雾的麻痹感：“查尔斯……我跟本理不清楚了。”

他开始揣摩兰谢尔的心机，究竟那些伏笔的指向是什么？没人比他更了解艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他可以感觉到这些设计的目的是什么，但和文中的查尔斯一样，他只是能感觉到，而不是像个读心者一样把他脑子想的看得清清楚楚。

首先，明确他的最终目的：干掉查尔斯•泽维尔警官。基于这个才能展开合理的推测。然后就是，这个类似于多重梦境的设计。有点老套，但是兰谢尔要这个做什么？从绑架案到没有身形的罪犯（尽管他知道艾瑞克会给自己一个风光的出场），他联想到之前的《沙丘》和《异形》系列，觉得这些伏笔可能都是为中后期的大反转设计的，艾瑞克喜欢那样做，他知道。

绝不能让艾瑞克得逞，那个混蛋……那个胆小鬼！！

差一句话——事实上是，到现在为止，他们俩中还没有任何一个人主动提出过分手。也就是说，从大学里确定关系开始，他们至今还是情侣关系，虽然说，现在的状态等同于分手，说是双方默认分手也不为过。更加简单易懂地说，就是两个别扭鬼怂了十多年。既不敢去提分手，也不敢再说复合，恋爱就是文字游戏。

也许，查尔斯想，也许艾瑞克是准备以这篇小说来彻底划清界限吧！E.兰谢尔会把查尔斯•泽维尔写死在他的小说里，通过艾瑞克•兰谢尔的手。兰谢尔将在他的世界里勇敢一回，而泽维尔不会坐以待毙。

* * *

“毁谤和评判，是两件作用不同，性质相反的事。”

百年前莎士比亚在剧本《威尼斯商人》中写到。

“啊，吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！啊，无中生有的一切！啊，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！”

百年前莎士比亚又在剧本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中写到。

百年后，著名作家C.F.泽维尔在小说《迷幻》中写到：“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋。”

无妨，反正莎士比亚是前无古人，后无来者的。

如果此时有人到泽维尔家拜访，大概会被眼前这副景象惊吓得眼珠子都要飞出去。电脑桌前，空白的墙壁上贴着一张张便利贴，有荧光黄色的、粉色的、紫色的、荧光绿色的，想一只只飞虫集群分布着。除了瑞雯外大概没有人会知道这是在干什么。

荧光黄色最为显眼，作为“重点”，一般是一些绝不能忘记的伏笔、铺垫，这是通用的。但这次他又新加入了一批颜色，是为了这次与以往不一样的写作模式加入的：粉色、紫色和绿色代表不同程度的“可能性”，粉色是“百分之四十”，紫色是“百分之七十”，荧光绿色代表“确定无疑”，即“百分之九十九”。目前墙面的搭配是以粉色为主，黄色为辅，其他颜色少数安插在他们之中，看上去泽维尔已经有了思路。

好吧，C.F.泽维尔现在是作战参谋了，他完全不像是是在写小说，他是在上战场。

> _“这是趟浑水啊！浑水！”罗根•豪利特听完查尔斯警官的对目前现状的推测以及失去控制时发生的一切之后，大脑已经几乎停止了运转。_
> 
> _“他说让我去问肖，但是现在我们的手机都是飞行状态，根本打不出电话，搞笑！”罗根愤怒又无奈，“这太矛盾了！”_
> 
> _“他的目的是什么，困住我们？可是……我想不明白我们对他有什么用处，”查尔斯摸着自己的鼻子，“我们应该去找他。如果你不想莫名其妙朝我开一枪，那就只有这样了。”_
> 
> _“以这种……类似于灵魂的状态吗？查尔斯？”罗根询问着他的决心。_
> 
> _“虽然我更倾向于我们被催眠这种猜测，好吧……其实加上我们在做梦这个猜测，个个都不靠谱，本质谁也猜不到，”查尔斯率先走在前面，“我们必须要弄清楚艾瑞克•兰谢尔究竟在打什么鬼主意，然后这一切究竟是什么。”_
> 
> _“顺便救那个小男孩？”罗根耸肩。_
> 
> _“得了吧罗根，那个所谓的小儿子绝对是什么见不得光的肮脏‘货物’。”_

> _“塞巴斯蒂安•肖不会在乎他以外任何人的生命。”_

他借角色之口在说着自己的话，他知道艾瑞克会联想到的。无论是有声音的方式还是没有声音的方式，他们之间的交锋是永远避免不了的。

> _查尔斯•泽维尔警官扫视了一圈大厅，远处有一些微弱的亮光，他拍了一下罗根的肩膀，问他是否看到远处的亮光。罗根点头，和查尔斯一同寻光走去。走近看二人才发现那居然说电梯上下行的按钮，此时电梯还停在一楼。查尔斯试图打趣：“我觉得这是‘念动力’电梯。”_
> 
> _男人没有领会到笑点，他显然更在意如何脱离困境：“我们可以直接坐电梯上顶楼，兰谢尔一定在那，他敢赌是个自大狂，自大狂都喜欢顶楼。”_
> 
> _“有道理，罗根。”查尔斯赞同他的说法。_
> 
> _豪利特摁下上行按键，电梯门顺势开启，里面白色的灯光显得冷峻非常，金属材料的内壁把二人的外貌模模糊糊地映在上面，“走吧，让我们直捣黄龙。”罗根看上去充满斗志。_
> 
> _“小心点，”查尔斯提醒他，“别冲动。”_
> 
> _他们走进电梯，就在罗根•豪利特的另一只脚刚踏进来，黑色夹克一角还在外面时，电梯门蓦地关上，像是工厂里切鱼头的斩首机。这把二人吓了一跳。_
> 
> _“我操他的该死的兰谢尔！”罗根•豪利特已经成功以个人名义厌恶起了这个罪犯。_
> 
> _“噢，太难听了，罗根。电梯只有这么大，你的脏话全都到我耳朵里去了！”_
> 
> _查尔斯无奈地去按楼层，阿拉伯数字一、二、三、四、五——英雄、帮凶，他猛地一看那两个按键，的的确确是英文单词，他回过去看那些阿拉伯数字，竟然也是英文单词了。_
> 
> _英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶……_
> 
> _你选哪一个？_
> 
> _“罗根！？”他下意识回过头去看罗根，发现身后空无一人，恐惧中尚存的理智促使他按下了“开门”键，而电梯门以不同往常的速度打开，他正要冲出去，却撞上一张陌生的脸，而他笔直地站在如同是镜子里复刻出来和自己一模一样的电梯间里。_
> 
> _“欢迎，查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”_
> 
> _他看得出艾瑞克·兰谢尔毫无善意的淡薄微笑里没有意思得以让他微笑的内容，那对深凹下去的眼眶里只有注视着逃窜猎物的眼光，叫查尔斯心跳骤急。_

虽然风光出场没有交给艾瑞克来写，但他看到这里也一定很高兴。在这章里他还有意模仿了兰谢尔的写作风格，他会以为是自己在低头。这一切也在查尔斯的控制之内。先让他尝点甜头，再给他一巴掌。

局势马上就会逆转。

“我的艾瑞克，你为占上风做的努力，我一章就能扳回来。”查尔斯嘲笑着那个自以为是的家伙。

> _“‘英雄’是什么？‘帮凶’是什么？你到底在暗示什么？”查尔斯不准备去摸枪，这一次他会学聪明些，妄自挑战这个敌人只会让他吃苦头，他攥紧了拳头。_
> 
> _“你觉得是什么？——聪明人，我知道你有答案。”他移动脚步，离查尔斯更近了些。_
> 
> _“我不知道，如果你是想要什么东西，直说就是。我会给你你想要的，只要你放过我们，”查尔斯控制着自己的情绪，“除非你要的东西，和我要的东西起冲突……比如，你想要我的命。那我就只能和你死扛到底了。”_
> 
> _“你还没明白我的意思。”艾瑞克面无表情地说。_
> 
> _这个回答显然并不让他满意，查尔斯能感觉到光线变暗了，他不知道是什么东西挡住了阳光，“那我猜你想要我做一名‘帮凶’？”查尔斯紧盯着他的眼睛，这样做可以让对方觉得你更有底气，“你要一个与你共犯罪的同谋？”_
> 
> _“不，查尔斯，”他的语气奇怪，像是面对多年好友，“你应该选择‘英雄’才对……”_
> 
> _看吧，现在好戏上演了。_
> 
> _忽然，刺穿血肉的音色打断了他的发言。_
> 
> _那是什么？_
> 
> _是血。_
> 
> _查尔斯•泽维尔看到鲜红的血液从艾瑞克•兰谢尔的心脏喷涌而出，而伤口裸露出来的却是从未见过的尖锐白刺。鲜红溅射到了他的衣领，鼻腔里灌入了真实的血腥味，但是这种突发事件不仅仅让查尔斯震惊，兰谢尔的脸上也写着意料之外，很快白刺从他的身体里拔出。_
> 
> _失去力气的兰谢尔半跪在地上，只有一只腿借力，他没有对疼痛做出过多反应，而是更多的关注施暴人，他斜过眼睛去，那人从黑暗里走了出来——这下警官也总算得以看清楚他身后的那个杀人凶手究竟是谁。_
> 
> _天！_
> 
> _罗根•豪利特。_
> 
> _他的指关节处向外长出了骨刺，表情狰狞着并不友善。“罗根！你干了什么！”查尔斯看着兰谢尔终于因为失血和疼痛倒在地上，已经是吊着一口气，而罗根正朝着自己走来，杀气腾腾，他只能把枪拿出来，利落上膛，“清醒！豪利特警官！我会开枪！”虽然他这话有着不可思议的矛盾，但此时没有人意识到这件事。_
> 
> _男人没有停下，充满攻击性地朝他快步走来，如同野兽。查尔斯深深吸了口气。“抱歉，罗根，这不是真的。”然后朝对方扣下了扳机。_
> 
> _“我不想杀你。”罗根中了一枪，没倒，又中了一枪。又一枪。他身体摇摇晃晃起来，血液从伤口汨汨流出，这下他失神的眼才开始重新聚焦。_
> 
> _“Chuck……”男人不知发生了什么，但交出这个昵称并不能让他彻底清醒，只要一息尚存，他就必须要完成他的目标，他猛地朝查尔斯冲了过来，将他撞倒在地上。_
> 
> _遭了一记重撞，查尔斯勉强才恢复过来，用自己的手肘反击，把这个施暴者顶晕过去，这下罗根才晕了过去，“我很抱歉……罗根……”查尔斯再难以抑制自己的恐惧和不安，他转向兰谢尔大吼，“让我离开这！”_
> 
> _“我还以为你见不得牺牲，但是你对罗根·豪利特的做的事让我看到你的潜力，”兰谢尔深呼吸，重新站起来，朝他淡淡地说，仿佛那致命的伤口对他没什么太大的作用似的，“也是，这样做很理智。你那么聪明，又充满决心。”_
> 
> _“你的确非常优秀，也非常合适。”男人一步步朝自己走来，全然不顾伤口仍在涌出血液，他的每一步都在加深着自己的恐惧感。“停下！别过来！这是最后的警告了！”泽维尔的枪口对准了他的脑门，“混蛋……”_
> 
> _“英雄或帮凶——”_
> 
> _“英雄或帮凶……”_
> 
> _他再也受不了这种玩弄了。查尔斯一个劲朝对方开枪，明明看见子弹一一射入他的脑袋和身躯，也确定自己看见了血液，可是兰谢尔毫无反应，他步步紧逼，仿佛下一秒就要露出獠牙，咬断查尔斯的脖子。这是野兽。_
> 
> _他没有办法。如果有比你强的多的生物想要猎杀你，你除了拔腿就跑似乎没有更好的办法，贸然对决、你死我伤永远不是生存的秘诀。面对兰谢尔，他只能逃跑。_
> 
> _警官飞快地调转枪头，朝自己开了一枪。_

> _很疼，就像颅内爆炸。_
> 
> _痛苦虽然诗人难受，但是视野总算回到了象征楼层的阿拉伯数字一、二和三上。_
> 
> _“Chuck，你还按不按楼层了？”罗根不耐烦的声音在背后响起，不得不伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。_

太爽了！干的漂亮，泽维尔。

大作家自己奖励了自己一杯果汁，椰子的味道浓郁而细腻。他匆匆在黄色便笺上写了什么，撕下来贴在了墙上，粘贴牢，然后惬意地躺在了沙发上。

他想点一支烟，他虽然没有抽烟的习惯，但是此时此刻的胜利感却让他产生了这种欲望，他迫不及待想要看到艾瑞克仓皇、狼狈的表情了，他可不是施虐狂，但是他对艾瑞克的感情使他想要逗弄那个男人，仅此而已。

_ 梦境为死亡设计。 _

__

看得到那张纸上是这么写的。

TBC

****03** **

****

****

****

查尔斯是在某人生日后第三天看到那篇《迷幻》的。惊奇的是对方没有直接发表，而是想等自己写下接龙章再正式开始连载。好吧，他还不算太冷血，勉强给了泽维尔一点求生的空间，就好像是贴心的安慰，其实是对C.F.泽维尔臭名昭著的写作速度的一种嘲讽。

他看过E.兰谢尔的每一本小说。每一章节、每一行字他都没有敷衍略过。他很清楚兰谢尔擅长的“恐怖元素”是什么——所以他原本猜测，他会拿到一篇布满各种丑陋而恶心怪物的科幻小说，例如黑乎乎的、滑溜溜的、臭烘烘的、会忽然跳出来抱住你脸的、喷出腐蚀性液体的那种，还顺便带了些人性的哲学思考的那种……

但是很显然，《迷幻》绝不是那种类型，至少目前看上去，它就是一篇普通的侦探悬疑小说，这个开头非常普通，不知道是不是为了配合从来没写过这类型小说的自己。暂时，E.兰谢尔没有做什么出乎意料的事情，考虑到这是序章，而且还要考虑到没法对后文进行安排的因素，这也正常。

不！没那么简单，这一定是个阴谋。

不，这是个圈套，这就是篇侦探悬疑小说。

C.F.泽维尔先生已经陷入了来回的循环。

他甚至没太关注自己那个足够可爱的昵称Chuck，也不在乎主角和自己同名，毕竟兰谢尔也没公开主角的姓氏，虽然相貌特征已经挑明了主角的原型。泽维尔努力让自己只视其为一种小小的挑衅。但这赤裸裸的挑衅，讲真，叫他有些不爽。

比起揣度兰谢尔心里面到底在打算什么，不如赶紧去把这篇文章的第二章接下去，他还不想在这个时候就落入晚节不保的境地，别忘了，E.兰谢尔先生仍然是C.F.泽维尔先生的死对头。

查尔斯叹了口气，又把第一章看了一遍。

“好的，进入这栋楼了……”他喃喃自语，“接下来是要安排什么剧情呢……打字还是方便一点，手写的话估计要改来改去了……速度要是快一点就好了。”

作家在屏幕上新建了doc文件，在空白的界面考虑是否要进行反击。还是先不要冲动，他想。剧情上，暂时跟着兰谢尔来，别任意妄为。——这是出于故事合理性稳妥考虑，他认为不能在第二章就弄出个神展开。

首先，查尔斯不喜欢在自己旁边抽烟的任何人，他决定先把豪利特的烟消灭掉。

那栋被提到的大楼紧邻着公路。作为城市新开发区，周围都还有在建的新楼，和在老房子和建好的新楼之间，吊车的长臂缓慢地左右移动，叉车和推土机来来回回，工人们微微小，而灰黄的尘土扬起很远。他们先后下车，查尔斯反射性眯起眼睛，仍然觉得那些细小的颗粒在眼眶里打转。“我先在周边看看。”罗根说完从烟盒里拿出了最后一根烟，不满地骂了声脏话。“你可以把盒子留着，至少回去之前你可以欺骗自己那里面仍然还有烟。”查尔斯笑他。

“我要是上帝，我就拿手去摸烟盒，我也就这点追求了！”罗根挤眉弄眼，看来他也被沙尘作弄了，“神，让我从小商店里买的垃圾烟空盒子里装满上等雪茄！”

“你可要想清楚，那样的话，你那小烟盒可装不了几根烟。”查尔斯说着想起曾经在罗根家看到的带着口红印的烟头。

他们先是悄悄地、像两只出走的猫那样在大楼周围试探。在发现周围根本找不到一个人时，他们发现这举动也许根本没必要。这幢楼看上去就是一根根灰色的混凝土柱子，插在一片片的地板上，部分地方连钢筋还裸露在外，而即将装上窗户的墙壁还空落着一块，随时都可能有人失足掉落。那家伙怎么会藏在这里面。

绝对是个亡命之徒，查尔斯不知为何如此想，他们二人必须提高警惕，不要轻举妄动。

面对着自己的形象写作还真的奇怪极了。C.F.泽维尔先生揉了揉太阳穴。毫不怜惜人的艾瑞克•兰谢尔真的给他找了个难事干，而他刚刚还觉得“他还不算冷血”。

“通知总部吗？”罗根询问，下意识摸了摸自己衣服下的枪。

查尔斯小幅度地摇摇头：“既然肖亲自来通知我们，可能就是不想要太多人知道，事实上这消息真实性有多少我也不敢肯定，我们最好确定他在这里再叫支援。。”

“我不一样，我现在非常肯定这案子大有文章。”男人嘿嘿笑两声，笑声里不禁带着压力和紧张感。他开始想自己的女儿，那个可爱的女孩绝对不会希望亲爱的爸爸去冒险，就算会成为英雄也不希望，但是对他来说这就是工作。

“不是单纯的亡命之徒，的确，”查尔斯深呼吸，“也许他已经早我们一步再次逃走了，他不该是个傻瓜罪犯，我只希望我们能发现什么线索就好了。”

大楼没有窗户，当然也没有门，电梯倒是已经装好了，能不能用就不知道了。施工的工具还有些散落在现场，像小孩子从糖盒里倒出来的糖果。油漆桶里没有油漆，只是有些污浊的水，水是灰绿色的。看起来，暂停施工有一段时间了。相视点头后，二人小心翼翼地开始探索。

罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家， ~~给妹妹瑞雯带一份外卖。~~

等等，不行，不能把瑞雯扯进去。查尔斯移动鼠标把“妹妹瑞雯”几个单词选中，然后删去。

罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家，给住在隔壁的友好同事莫伊拉带一份外卖。

原谅我莫伊拉，我实在是在取名字上毫无天赋！泽维尔在内心向这位侦探小说作家道歉——莫伊拉的笔名是M.moira，虽然和这个角色的名字有明显重合，但是反正不会有什么戏份，他选择性相信善良的莫伊拉不会责怪他。

况且热爱侦探小说的她不应该反感出现在侦探类小说里才对，查尔斯安慰自己。

“查尔斯，看，这里有脚印——感谢积灰，这明显极了。”

空旷的一楼大厅里脚步声越来越近，查尔斯看见罗根兴奋的表情，他想要是可以的话他八成是要大声喊他过来了。罗根领着查尔斯来到一处水泥柱子前，柱子上还贴着不知好歹的租房广告，皱皱的白纸掀起了一角。他指着柱前地面上的脚印，查尔斯蹲下身去观察，不由自主皱起眉。习惯性他掏出手机拍下几张照片留作证据。

“脚印很清晰，行走路线是单一的，他从那边——走到这边，在这个位置的只有一对。这是一个男人，他曾站立在这里……只有一种脚印。这里最近只站过一个男人，”查尔斯拍完照，说着站起身来，仔细观察起这根柱子，用手指了指那个比周围颜色浅一些的长条状痕迹，也拍下了照片，“这里有擦到的痕迹，我想他身高在一米八以上。是个高大的男人。”

这个痕迹在查尔斯细心的洞察下显露出一点异样：“Er”，小小的字母，没有标点符号。不知道是什么意思。

“是绑匪？”碰到紧张的事情，罗根下意识摸了摸自己的烟盒，但想起来没有烟可抽了。

“通过经验的归纳总结，我认为‘是’的可能性大于‘可能是’，”查尔斯颇有些强颜欢笑，“他很理智。脚步稳当，节奏很慢，毫不多余，每一个清晰的脚印都象征着他的条理，可见他的目的很明确……”

查尔斯警官皱起了眉头：“他不是疯子，他理智得很。那个男人刚刚就站在这里，他知道我们来了。”

下午四点多艾瑞克家门铃响了，他从猫眼里看到来人是住在隔壁的辣妹“安吉尔”——她是和“阿撒佐”一个乐队的，爵士舞跳得很好，但她是负责打架子鼓的。

“兰谢尔先生，有你的礼物。”她又按了门铃。

安吉尔真名是什么他已经想不起来了，可能就是安吉尔。她的主业是在西彻斯特出版社做责编，然而她好像和那个作者关系不太好，也许明天就会辞职专心艺术，也可能跳槽来基诺莎，她会非常欢迎的。男人打开门，接下来那牛皮纸袋。

泽维尔还真的托人带过来了。他拉了下嘴角。

出于要命的倔犟，《羞耻》并没有被买入兰谢尔的书架。尽管他对那个人突破性的情色描写很感兴趣，但是他仍然没有买。

他拆开包装，里面就只有一本书而已。拿起来，就是那样。艾瑞克扫了一眼目录，没有前言，没有后记，只有故事，以及扉页的那句话。他翻开第一页，没想到开篇便是写赤裸的男人躺在床上，身上盖着薄薄的被单，眼睛看着某个地方。好吧，表面上是这样，如果叫艾瑞克来写这个场景差不多就是这样。

但是你可要知道，那是C.F.泽维尔，那个处女作就拿下文学奖的才华横溢的作家。他把每一个片段都写得那么精致，如果是个文学生，定忍不住拿本子一句句再抄一遍，否则简直对不起自己。看看他的描写：他深凹进去的眼眶里，那瞳孔中光暗并行。现在是白天，的确是白天，阳光透过云层带来光明。但于他而言，现在是夜晚。的确是夜晚。孤独浸入他的每一毛孔，像药浴润湿他的全身组织。孤独已经很久，久到没有感觉了。他觉得醒来的时候就和昨天醒来的时候一样，也和前天一样，也和明天一样。所谓醒来不过是赤身裸体，身上就只有一张被单。

他是怎么写出那么多“啰嗦”的话的！E.兰谢尔先生死死捏住书页，内心里一阵羡慕。——哦天！羡慕！好吧，他承认，他羡慕这种把文章写的又华丽又冗长的能力极了。对于他来说，要想这么干只能没话找话，最终写出来的东西一般狗屁不通，他觉得这很做作，但从另一方面看，他也写不出来。

果然艾瑞克按捺不住翻了一页又一页。

直到六小时后，他在饥饿中读完了这本书的最后一页，当他为开头和结尾的车厢对视一幕的对比感到悲哀时，他发觉他居然佩服起这个能利用文笔和写作手法把情色小说写得让人难受至极的家伙来——讲道理，这根本不是情色小说。

是的，实际上，这本小说每一个情色镜头都反倒叫他感到深深的绝望和压抑。他怀疑，假如他今晚找人共度春宵，很可能会再起不能，泽维尔的目的达到了。

****

****

****

二人的连载被分开登在各家出版社的刊物上，不用想都知道这之后会发生什么轩然大波。虽然说是各登各的，但实质上这还是一篇堪称业内最奇异的故事接龙，毕竟合作双方是出了名的对头，而泽维尔也是著名的专攻严肃文学的作家，这一合作约等于放下身段，确实吸引人。

尽管小说开头并不特别亮眼，但大家都相信只要他们不终止合作，之后的剧情会越来越疯魔。再说，无论怎么样也是E.兰谢尔和C.F.泽维尔的手笔，再烂能有多烂？读者们纷纷表示自己愿意为二人的比拼买账。

《迷幻》真的让大家觉得很迷幻。

而主角二人——我指的是那两位作者，也各自陷入了烦恼。C.F.泽维尔先生相对好些，因为他现在是等待对方接龙的那个人了，多多少少轻松点。而E.兰谢尔先生则为自己的挑衅没能引起注意而烦恼。

他就想写个套路，在烂尾楼里安插点鬼怪，以便于好好折磨折磨“查尔斯”，没想到对方居然认认真真探起案来了。重点一下子从幽灵鬼怪变成探案，这一下原本准备好的故事就只能重启了，他得想办法把脱缰中的故事情节拉回来。

没几行，艾瑞克注意到了罪犯的身高和“Er”。这很明显，对方在悄悄预示什么——

对方想要自己成为那个罪犯。

“查尔——斯。”他声音低沉，还拖长了尾音。

没什么比在寂静无声的犯罪现场被罪犯观察过更恐怖的事情了。

“操，你是说，他刚刚就在这？看着我们？——冷静的？”罗根狠狠挠搔着头发。

“没错，我们被观察了。”查尔斯倒是没那么急躁。

“他也算是个高大的男人，我们居然没能发现他！他是会隐身吗？”他忽然觉得带枪也是白搭。

“我们应该认识到他非同一般，”查尔斯悄悄循着脚印走过去，“但隐身是绝不可能的。”

他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着， ~~规则到这脚印是地板自然生长的。~~

这什么鬼比喻。不知道自己在干什么的兰谢尔紧急删掉了这一行，就像打扫卫生的仆人趁管家还没发现急忙打理干净了自己弄脏的桌子。

他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着，有规则到简直是强迫性的。他是个数学家？查尔斯为这个猜测感到好笑。他整理思绪，沿着脚印一步步跟随过去，但很明显的就只有柱子附近，再远一点便什么也没有了。

“他应该还在大楼里，罗根。”查尔斯说着转过身。

意外的是，这里空无一人。

“罗根？你在哪？”

是时候来点惊喜了，他想泽维尔不会被吓到的。

“罗根•豪利特！？”

“操。”查尔斯警官总算是对现状感到紧张起来。他给了自己一些积极的猜测，比如罗根发现了罪犯，紧随而去，没来得及告诉自己，这是可能的，也许。

他拿出手机，给消失的罗根发了一条短讯，要他告诉自己他的位置，然后便开始焦急地等待回信。

查尔斯回到那根柱子前，想着那附近可能会有罗根的脚印，或者留言之类。他咽了一口口水，感觉喉嗓干得不行。

男人蹲下来，搜寻着罗根的痕迹，如果找不到罗根，按照约定，他要回车里去，然后尽快到安全的地方等待罗根联系他。罗根会在危险情况下会我行我素，出于对查尔斯的保护。

地上没有罗根的脚印，但比起另一件事这也没什么。更叫人头疼的是，罪犯的脚印不见了，甚至连抹掉的痕迹也没有，灰尘平静地散在那里。查尔斯知道自己不会看错，理由是他发现墙上的字母也不见了。他又调出手机里的照片确认，发现手机内存里没有任何的照片。

真的一张也没有，连昨晚和同事喝酒的照片也不见了。

见鬼了！他得回车里去，马上离开。

“查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”

男人慌张地四下张望，仍然空无一人。他感觉恐惧像只水蛭咬附在自己身上，正在缓慢而悄悄地把他的冷静吸食殆尽。

“罗根？”他听得出那不是罗根，绝对不是，但他仍然试着呼唤，他担忧是更糟的事情。

没有人回复他。是谁？那个说出他名字的人。

说出姓氏，这事足够让这局更乱了。他想要查尔斯无路可退，只得继续。但是他又问自己：会不会过分了些？回答是：不会的。

“你是绑架犯吧？”泽维尔摸出了衣服下的枪，全神贯注在即将出现的目标上。

“绑架？你是说‘Nero’？”他低哑的嗓音仿佛就在右耳旁。查尔斯把枪口转移到自己的三点钟方向。

“他还活着吗？你想要赎金还是其他？”查尔斯试图和他谈判，“和我一起来的另一个人呢？！”

“你的问题……很多。”他也许是想说“太多”。

“我是艾瑞克，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”他的声音就在身后，查尔斯背过身去，他的声音却仍在背后，“问问塞巴斯蒂安•肖，问我是谁，被愚弄的警官先生。”

“罗根在哪里？”查尔斯忽然意识到自己还并没有谈判的资格，充其量就是个花剌子模信使。

“说实在的，你应该问，”艾瑞克慢悠悠说道，“‘我——在——哪？’”。

好，这下，所有的主动权都在自己手上了。无论今后如何，现在，这场博弈他已经占了上风，并且在未来的一段时间里也是不会改变的。

“什么意思？！”查尔斯没能意识到他话里有话。

他忽然察觉自己身后有人，但为时已晚。没有任何预兆，一只冰凉的手掌从后面掐住了他的脖子。而他的身体却意外的动弹不得，仿佛被全身麻醉。

“我喜欢你的脖颈，如果这上面的玩意真的那么聪明我会更喜欢。——你很聪明，不是吗？”

脖子上的手力度逐渐增大，“你可以自己决定，做一个帮凶，或者，做一个‘英雄’。”他意味不清地说着。查尔斯努力操纵自己的牙齿咬破了嘴唇，剧痛让身体和大脑重新连接。他利落地把枪绕到腋下，朝身后开了一枪。“我不知道——”

一切在此时却恢复原样。

而懵了的查尔斯发现自己的枪口正对着一脸“操你妈到底在搞什么”的罗根•豪利特。

他马上反应过来，把枪收了回去，脸色苍白地拉着罗根的手臂就往外面走。“发生了什么？！”查尔斯一边问，一边拖拽对方。你可以选择。你可以选择，帮凶或英雄——话语仍然在耳边阴魂不散，莫名其妙。

“我会自己走，Chuck，”罗根无奈地拿开他的手，“你在追踪地上的脚印，忽然就站起来，往二楼不停跑，我追上你，你却冲我掏出枪。”

“呃……我有没有说话？自言自语，喊你的名字之类。”

“你这描述仿佛你是刚刚做了噩梦的小娃娃。”

“差不多，罗根，我们怕是撞上鬼了。”

他来回抚摸着自己的脖子，确认它还好。

“前一刻钟你是个唯物主义者。”罗根打趣。

查尔斯不礼貌地翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”

二人一路不停，下了楼梯后总算回到起点——然而，此时此刻这已经是终点了，因为这里凭空多出了一扇门。

而四周也都被混凝土墙封死。

“Chuck……”罗根嗫嚅着嘴，说不出完整的话来，“我们……怎么办？”

查尔斯觉得嗓子比以往任何时候都要干涩。

“我们有两个办法……罗根。”

“朝我开一枪，或者……”他幽幽的蓝眼睛严肃地看着对方，没半点开玩笑的意思，“朝你自己开一枪。”

敲下最后一个单词的时候，艾瑞克简直要脱口而出“完美”。这非常符合题目《迷幻》，而且也很顺利地惩罚了那个家伙。E.兰谢尔先生几乎要为自己颁奖了。他抢在艾玛下班前把文稿发给了她。

谁没有个糟糕的过去呢？

那年C.F.泽维尔还是查尔斯•泽维尔，E.兰谢尔也还是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他们一个在修心理学，一个在修电磁学。说起来他们俩中的任何一个都没有想到过以后会成为著名作家，当时泽维尔是准备在大学里教一辈子书，而兰谢尔虽然没准备跟学校过一辈子，但以后的就业方向肯定还是和专业有关。

他们关系紧密，而事实上大家都心照不宣。他们是恋人，会一起上床的那种。虽然大多数时候他们都在小声吵架，但那种吵架，外人看上去更像是打情骂俏。

有的时候命运就是那么神奇。某天在查尔斯•泽维尔喝醉之后，忽然提议要和艾瑞克玩一个游戏，至今艾瑞克都搞不懂为什么他找了自己来玩，而不是其他人。

“敢不敢和我玩一个游戏？艾瑞克？”他醉醺醺的，但仍然记得他们前不久因为将来的打算而吵了架，所以语气并不是很好，逮捕着不少挑衅。

“查尔斯，你醉了，我们先回家。”他没有当场回答。

“不！不不不不——”查尔斯打掉艾瑞克抱住他肩膀的手，把他推到一边，“答应我，现在。”

“你越来越嚣张了，查尔斯。”男人没理会他的鬼话。

“答应我，和我玩游戏！”查尔斯趁他不注意，猛地又抄起一杯酒灌了下去，喝完辣喉咙的感觉让他苦了脸。

“查尔斯……”“现在！”

他没有办法，任何人看到那双眼睛都会没有办法的。

“好，我们来玩。”

经典大多是巧合。这场文字游戏就是从那时候开始的。

就是在这时，查尔斯•泽维尔成了“Professor X”，而艾瑞克•兰谢尔则是“Magneto”。一开始是校刊，然后便是些小杂志、当地报纸之类的，可喜的是二人都发现对方有着讲故事的天赋，这也是为什么他们之间的游戏得以持续那么久。

他们的游戏方式是：同时投同一家报刊，被退稿的请另一个人喝酒。如果都没有被退稿或者都被退稿，结账就采用AA制。后来玩大了，他们开始挑战极限，对象变成了业内巨头。一局局游戏中，艾瑞克输的次数略多一点，但总体上差不太多——都很少，毕竟尽管他们的投稿目标都在尽力选择自己把握更大的，但毫无名气的作家投稿没选中的可能性本身就不高。

不过功夫不负有心人，结果是这游戏越玩越大，大到这两个笔名都小范围出名了的程度。这场游戏开始干涉到二人的日常生活。某天，下定决心的查尔斯坦白了一些艾瑞克不知道的事情。

“我父亲叫布莱恩•泽维尔——没错，就是布莱恩文学奖那个布莱恩，我想你在开始写作之前，应该没听过。”

艾瑞克不知道他是想拿文学奖举例说明那个名字的拼法，还是想说他是大文豪的儿子。显然是后者。

“他希望我去西彻斯特出版社去做全职作家，他们需要我这样的新锐作家……不过他是股东之一。”

好吧，他一直觉得查尔斯挺有钱的。

“但是我不想，因为我觉得我不会写小说，我充其量只能写个论文，我并不是很有自信。”

不，你的论文写的挺好的，我想写小说也不会差。

“然后我就计划，随便写一堆小说，如果全被退稿，他就会死了这条心，但是好像我忘了这一点。”

对，你写的那么认真，完全不像是随便写的。

“然后，稀里糊涂跟你玩起了‘文字游戏’……太认真了点，完全忘记了初衷。我安慰自己，侥幸想，反正也不会出名，没什么大问题。”

这简直就是一个大大的笑话。

“所以，你要做什么，查尔斯？”

“父亲建议我和西彻斯特签约，然后花时间准备一本小说，投稿参加西彻斯特出版社一年一度的文学新人奖评选，之后如果走上全职作家的路，我就从学校辞职，然后搬家到西彻斯特去。这样方便些。”

“你要离开学校了？你要去西彻斯特？——你不是很热爱教书这件事吗？你不是那种善变的人。”

“生命的前二十五年，我的确不知道自己真正要追求的是什么，但现在我知道了。我唯一想要的，是用那些ABCD组成一篇篇文章，艾瑞克，我需要发泄我的创造力。”

艾瑞克攥紧了拳头，觉得自己的生活忽然出现了一道裂缝：“那我呢？”

“你还想要我吗？你要抛弃我吗？”

查尔斯定了定神，拉扯出一个微笑：“当然想，艾瑞克。我没有抛弃你，你别想太多。我只是换了个未来规划，既不是要和你分手也不是搬家到南极。”

“我想要你在我身边——在我身边。”艾瑞克不知道为什么满心焦灼，至少这感觉能证明他所言非虚。

“西彻斯特离这只有两个小时车程，艾瑞克。”

“而且，未来你不会留在学校，不是也要离开吗？”

查尔斯笑了笑，这笑容在艾瑞克眼里是掺杂着一种叫自私的调剂，心酸极了。

“好，查尔斯，那我也去投稿，你明白我要做什么。”

“我们的‘文字游戏’还没结束呢。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔说完这句话，就把对方摁在了墙上。

噢，糟糕的过去，糟糕透了！

也许是吧，但至少现在的结果还不赖，虽然二人可能再也回不去从前的美好了，但有一样东西还确实延续着，作为美好过去的象征。

——那就是他们之间的“文字游戏”。

E.兰谢尔先生收到了编辑艾玛•佛斯特的来信。

我真希望你知道你在干什么。兰谢尔，你**的居然要公开泽维尔的真名！ 你知道你在做什么吧！？

_ 放轻松，艾玛，他不认，我不说，人们最多也只是猜测。这是我们之间的事。 _

不，兰谢尔，不是， 我觉得你可能把普通人想的太愚蠢了些，虽然确实大多数是挺蠢的 。

_ 你不能否认这样做非常有利于销售。我需要它尽快发表。顺便，这以后不用等他了。 _

Wow ，这么刺激？

_ Y. _

__

_ E. _

__

_ S. _

男人发去三条消息，拼写出一个"Yes"来，看上去就仿佛是他在一个字母一个字母地拼读。而事实上，刚才他的确念念有词，也不知道是着了什么邪。

"Y-E-S.Yes."

果不其然，第三章发表之后，这篇小说的话题度一跃至第一。这的确应得。无论是小说紧张而繁复的伏笔，还是那个疑似泽维尔的真名，甚至连这次故事接龙背后的故事，都值得被好好讨论。

大多数人都在猜测那个“查尔斯•泽维尔”是不是C.F.泽维尔的真名，鉴于“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”这个名字的确和E.兰谢尔有关，而两个作家之间恩怨情仇那么多，肯定是知道对方真名的。没准这真的是神龙见首不见尾的泽维尔的真名呢？那么，那些特征描写也会是真的。

于是就有人便顺藤摸瓜搜索出了查尔斯当年在大学执教的档案照片，导致在新书发售后他又火了一把。不过好在，探秘行动最深就到这里，还没有人泄露出那些年他们之间的亲密无间，否则仇恨记录又要多出一把——无论是谁的。

“没想到他们在外貌上也是势均力敌的对手！”

也许指的是……呃，外貌风格。查尔斯差点没气晕过去，看来兰谢尔的写作水平和气人水平不相上下。他算计好的要在高潮部分揭晓的罪犯居然一开始就出场造孽，而且看上去还特别厉害——艾瑞克给自己开了金手指。

难道这不是侦探小说？好吧……不是。查尔斯慢慢吞吞终于意识到，原来艾瑞克的真实目的是报复自己。所以他在小说里捉弄自己，试图掐死自己，以及把自己困在烂尾楼里。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！

“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！”查尔斯一拳打在纹丝不动的大门上，又狠狠踹了大门几脚泄愤，这么做除了让肉体徒增疼痛以外没有任何效果。

“那是谁？——不会是罪犯吧？！”罗根在担心，而查尔斯•泽维尔用尽力气，才把自己的愤怒压下去。

“是罪犯，大概。”查尔斯皱着眉，看着逐渐昏黑下去的大厅，心急如焚。他们已从二楼下来，发现二楼也已经是铜墙铁壁，出不去了，这根本不可能，但是外面的时间却在变化。

“Chuck，你之前说要我开枪，是什么意思。”站得腿酸的罗根坐在地上，曲起腿。

“这里不是现实，罗根，我是这么想的，除了这个我没有任何可靠的推理，”他回复，“我不知道这里是什么导致的，可能是我们在做梦。”

“那我是假的……对你来说？”罗根有些尴尬。

“我觉得你是罗根，你在跟我一起做梦。”

他们也想过打电话，但手机屏幕上，只有无法解除的“飞行模式”，这意味着他们失联了。罗根安慰他说，也许过阵子警署的人联系不上二人，就会来找他们。

“那是最好的情况，前提是兰谢尔放过我们，毕竟在我的认知里这里已经不是现实世界了。”

“我怀疑在被找到前我们就会遇害。”查尔斯理性的大脑得出可能性最大的结论，叫罗根•豪利特两股战战。

“我们有枪呢。”“没用。”

“你最好还是对我开一枪，这样我们就能解脱。”查尔斯根据之前的经验说。

“我做不到，自杀也是，太残酷了！”罗根说，“而且现在的情况谁也不能肯定！”

“也是，毕竟这里十分真实，而我也不确定这里的伤害会不会同步现实，”查尔斯摸着自己的脖子，“罗根，我脖子上有勒痕吗？”豪利特借着手机的光仔细看了一遍，“没有，Chuck。”

“也是，这里只是相对的现实罢了。”查尔斯叹气。

罗根•豪利特开始想念吞云吐雾的麻痹感：“查尔斯……我跟本理不清楚了。”

他开始揣摩兰谢尔的心机，究竟那些伏笔的指向是什么？没人比他更了解艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他可以感觉到这些设计的目的是什么，但和文中的查尔斯一样，他只是能感觉到，而不是像个读心者一样把他脑子想的看得清清楚楚。

首先，明确他的最终目的：干掉查尔斯•泽维尔警官。基于这个才能展开合理的推测。然后就是，这个类似于多重梦境的设计。有点老套，但是兰谢尔要这个做什么？从绑架案到没有身形的罪犯（尽管他知道艾瑞克会给自己一个风光的出场），他联想到之前的《沙丘》和《异形》系列，觉得这些伏笔可能都是为中后期的大反转设计的，艾瑞克喜欢那样做，他知道。

绝不能让艾瑞克得逞，那个混蛋……那个胆小鬼！！

差一句话——事实上是，到现在为止，他们俩中还没有任何一个人主动提出过分手。也就是说，从大学里确定关系开始，他们至今还是情侣关系，虽然说，现在的状态等同于分手，说是双方默认分手也不为过。更加简单易懂地说，就是两个别扭鬼怂了十多年。既不敢去提分手，也不敢再说复合，恋爱就是文字游戏。

也许，查尔斯想，也许艾瑞克是准备以这篇小说来彻底划清界限吧！E.兰谢尔会把查尔斯•泽维尔写死在他的小说里，通过艾瑞克•兰谢尔的手。兰谢尔将在他的世界里勇敢一回，而泽维尔不会坐以待毙。

“毁谤和评判，是两件作用不同，性质相反的事。”

百年前莎士比亚在剧本《威尼斯商人》中写到。

“啊，吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！啊，无中生有的一切！啊，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！”

百年前莎士比亚又在剧本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中写到。

百年后，著名作家C.F.泽维尔在小说《迷幻》中写到：“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋。”

无妨，反正莎士比亚是前无古人，后无来者的。

如果此时有人到泽维尔家拜访，大概会被眼前这副景象惊吓得眼珠子都要飞出去。电脑桌前，空白的墙壁上贴着一张张便利贴，有荧光黄色的、粉色的、紫色的、荧光绿色的，想一只只飞虫集群分布着。除了瑞雯外大概没有人会知道这是在干什么。

荧光黄色最为显眼，作为“重点”，一般是一些绝不能忘记的伏笔、铺垫，这是通用的。但这次他又新加入了一批颜色，是为了这次与以往不一样的写作模式加入的：粉色、紫色和绿色代表不同程度的“可能性”，粉色是“百分之四十”，紫色是“百分之七十”，荧光绿色代表“确定无疑”，即“百分之九十九”。目前墙面的搭配是以粉色为主，黄色为辅，其他颜色少数安插在他们之中，看上去泽维尔已经有了思路。

好吧，C.F.泽维尔现在是作战参谋了，他完全不像是是在写小说，他是在上战场。

“这是趟浑水啊！浑水！”罗根•豪利特听完查尔斯警官的对目前现状的推测以及失去控制时发生的一切之后，大脑已经几乎停止了运转。

“他说让我去问肖，但是现在我们的手机都是飞行状态，根本打不出电话，搞笑！”罗根愤怒又无奈，“这太矛盾了！”

“他的目的是什么，困住我们？可是……我想不明白我们对他有什么用处，”查尔斯摸着自己的鼻子，“我们应该去找他。如果你不想莫名其妙朝我开一枪，那就只有这样了。”

“以这种……类似于灵魂的状态吗？查尔斯？”罗根询问着他的决心。

“虽然我更倾向于我们被催眠这种猜测，好吧……其实加上我们在做梦这个猜测，个个都不靠谱，本质谁也猜不到，”查尔斯率先走在前面，“我们必须要弄清楚艾瑞克•兰谢尔究竟在打什么鬼主意，然后这一切究竟是什么。”

“顺便救那个小男孩？”罗根耸肩。

“得了吧罗根，那个所谓的小儿子绝对是什么见不得光的肮脏‘货物’。”

“塞巴斯蒂安•肖不会在乎他以外任何人的生命。”

他借角色之口在说着自己的话，他知道艾瑞克会联想到的。无论是有声音的方式还是没有声音的方式，他们之间的交锋是永远避免不了的。

查尔斯•泽维尔警官扫视了一圈大厅，远处有一些微弱的亮光，他拍了一下罗根的肩膀，问他是否看到远处的亮光。罗根点头，和查尔斯一同寻光走去。走近看二人才发现那居然说电梯上下行的按钮，此时电梯还停在一楼。查尔斯试图打趣：“我觉得这是‘念动力’电梯。”

男人没有领会到笑点，他显然更在意如何脱离困境：“我们可以直接坐电梯上顶楼，兰谢尔一定在那，他敢赌是个自大狂，自大狂都喜欢顶楼。”

“有道理，罗根。”查尔斯赞同他的说法。

豪利特摁下上行按键，电梯门顺势开启，里面白色的灯光显得冷峻非常，金属材料的内壁把二人的外貌模模糊糊地映在上面，“走吧，让我们直捣黄龙。”罗根看上去充满斗志。

“小心点，”查尔斯提醒他，“别冲动。”

他们走进电梯，就在罗根•豪利特的另一只脚刚踏进来，黑色夹克一角还在外面时，电梯门蓦地关上，像是工厂里切鱼头的斩首机。这把二人吓了一跳。

“我操他的该死的兰谢尔！”罗根•豪利特已经成功以个人名义厌恶起了这个罪犯。

“噢，太难听了，罗根。电梯只有这么大，你的脏话全都到我耳朵里去了！”

查尔斯无奈地去按楼层，阿拉伯数字一、二、三、四、五——英雄、帮凶，他猛地一看那两个按键，的的确确是英文单词，他回过去看那些阿拉伯数字，竟然也是英文单词了。

英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶……

你选哪一个？

“罗根！？”他下意识回过头去看罗根，发现身后空无一人，恐惧中尚存的理智促使他按下了“开门”键，而电梯门以不同往常的速度打开，他正要冲出去，却撞上一张陌生的脸，而他笔直地站在如同是镜子里复刻出来和自己一模一样的电梯间里。

“欢迎，查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”

他看得出艾瑞克·兰谢尔毫无善意的淡薄微笑里没有意思得以让他微笑的内容，那对深凹下去的眼眶里只有注视着逃窜猎物的眼光，叫查尔斯心跳骤急。

虽然风光出场没有交给艾瑞克来写，但他看到这里也一定很高兴。在这章里他还有意模仿了兰谢尔的写作风格，他会以为是自己在低头。这一切也在查尔斯的控制之内。先让他尝点甜头，再给他一巴掌。

局势马上就会逆转。

“我的艾瑞克，你为占上风做的努力，我一章就能扳回来。”查尔斯嘲笑着那个自以为是的家伙。

“‘英雄’是什么？‘帮凶’是什么？你到底在暗示什么？”查尔斯不准备去摸枪，这一次他会学聪明些，妄自挑战这个敌人只会让他吃苦头，他攥紧了拳头。

“你觉得是什么？——聪明人，我知道你有答案。”他移动脚步，离查尔斯更近了些。

“我不知道，如果你是想要什么东西，直说就是。我会给你你想要的，只要你放过我们，”查尔斯控制着自己的情绪，“除非你要的东西，和我要的东西起冲突……比如，你想要我的命。那我就只能和你死扛到底了。”

“你还没明白我的意思。”艾瑞克面无表情地说。

这个回答显然并不让他满意，查尔斯能感觉到光线变暗了，他不知道是什么东西挡住了阳光，“那我猜你想要我做一名‘帮凶’？”查尔斯紧盯着他的眼睛，这样做可以让对方觉得你更有底气，“你要一个与你共犯罪的同谋？”

“不，查尔斯，”他的语气奇怪，像是面对多年好友，“你应该选择‘英雄’才对……”

看吧，现在好戏上演了。

忽然，刺穿血肉的音色打断了他的发言。

那是什么？

是血。

查尔斯•泽维尔看到鲜红的血液从艾瑞克•兰谢尔的心脏喷涌而出，而伤口裸露出来的却是从未见过的尖锐白刺。鲜红溅射到了他的衣领，鼻腔里灌入了真实的血腥味，但是这种突发事件不仅仅让查尔斯震惊，兰谢尔的脸上也写着意料之外，很快白刺从他的身体里拔出。

失去力气的兰谢尔半跪在地上，只有一只腿借力，他没有对疼痛做出过多反应，而是更多的关注施暴人，他斜过眼睛去，那人从黑暗里走了出来——这下警官也总算得以看清楚他身后的那个杀人凶手究竟是谁。

天！

罗根•豪利特。

他的指关节处向外长出了骨刺，表情狰狞着并不友善。“罗根！你干了什么！”查尔斯看着兰谢尔终于因为失血和疼痛倒在地上，已经是吊着一口气，而罗根正朝着自己走来，杀气腾腾，他只能把枪拿出来，利落上膛，“清醒！豪利特警官！我会开枪！”虽然他这话有着不可思议的矛盾，但此时没有人意识到这件事。

男人没有停下，充满攻击性地朝他快步走来，如同野兽。查尔斯深深吸了口气。“抱歉，罗根，这不是真的。”然后朝对方扣下了扳机。

“我不想杀你。”罗根中了一枪，没倒，又中了一枪。又一枪。他身体摇摇晃晃起来，血液从伤口汨汨流出，这下他失神的眼才开始重新聚焦。

“Chuck……”男人不知发生了什么，但交出这个昵称并不能让他彻底清醒，只要一息尚存，他就必须要完成他的目标，他猛地朝查尔斯冲了过来，将他撞倒在地上。

遭了一记重撞，查尔斯勉强才恢复过来，用自己的手肘反击，把这个施暴者顶晕过去，这下罗根才晕了过去，“我很抱歉……罗根……”查尔斯再难以抑制自己的恐惧和不安，他转向兰谢尔大吼，“让我离开这！”

“我还以为你见不得牺牲，但是你对罗根·豪利特的做的事让我看到你的潜力，”兰谢尔深呼吸，重新站起来，朝他淡淡地说，仿佛那致命的伤口对他没什么太大的作用似的，“也是，这样做很理智。你那么聪明，又充满决心。”

“你的确非常优秀，也非常合适。”男人一步步朝自己走来，全然不顾伤口仍在涌出血液，他的每一步都在加深着自己的恐惧感。“停下！别过来！这是最后的警告了！”泽维尔的枪口对准了他的脑门，“混蛋……”

“英雄或帮凶——”

“英雄或帮凶……”

他再也受不了这种玩弄了。查尔斯一个劲朝对方开枪，明明看见子弹一一射入他的脑袋和身躯，也确定自己看见了血液，可是兰谢尔毫无反应，他步步紧逼，仿佛下一秒就要露出獠牙，咬断查尔斯的脖子。这是野兽。

他没有办法。如果有比你强的多的生物想要猎杀你，你除了拔腿就跑似乎没有更好的办法，贸然对决、你死我伤永远不是生存的秘诀。面对兰谢尔，他只能逃跑。

警官飞快地调转枪头，朝自己开了一枪。

很疼，就像颅内爆炸。

痛苦虽然诗人难受，但是视野总算回到了象征楼层的阿拉伯数字一、二和三上。

“Chuck，你还按不按楼层了？”罗根不耐烦的声音在背后响起，不得不伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。

太爽了！干的漂亮，泽维尔。

大作家自己奖励了自己一杯果汁，椰子的味道浓郁而细腻。他匆匆在黄色便笺上写了什么，撕下来贴在了墙上，粘贴牢，然后惬意地躺在了沙发上。

他想点一支烟，他虽然没有抽烟的习惯，但是此时此刻的胜利感却让他产生了这种欲望，他迫不及待想要看到艾瑞克仓皇、狼狈的表情了，他可不是施虐狂，但是他对艾瑞克的感情使他想要逗弄那个男人，仅此而已。

_ 梦境为死亡设计。 _

__

看得到那张纸上是这么写的。

****03** **

****

****

****

查尔斯是在某人生日后第三天看到那篇《迷幻》的。惊奇的是对方没有直接发表，而是想等自己写下接龙章再正式开始连载。好吧，他还不算太冷血，勉强给了泽维尔一点求生的空间，就好像是贴心的安慰，其实是对C.F.泽维尔臭名昭著的写作速度的一种嘲讽。

他看过E.兰谢尔的每一本小说。每一章节、每一行字他都没有敷衍略过。他很清楚兰谢尔擅长的“恐怖元素”是什么——所以他原本猜测，他会拿到一篇布满各种丑陋而恶心怪物的科幻小说，例如黑乎乎的、滑溜溜的、臭烘烘的、会忽然跳出来抱住你脸的、喷出腐蚀性液体的那种，还顺便带了些人性的哲学思考的那种……

但是很显然，《迷幻》绝不是那种类型，至少目前看上去，它就是一篇普通的侦探悬疑小说，这个开头非常普通，不知道是不是为了配合从来没写过这类型小说的自己。暂时，E.兰谢尔没有做什么出乎意料的事情，考虑到这是序章，而且还要考虑到没法对后文进行安排的因素，这也正常。

不！没那么简单，这一定是个阴谋。

不，这是个圈套，这就是篇侦探悬疑小说。

C.F.泽维尔先生已经陷入了来回的循环。

他甚至没太关注自己那个足够可爱的昵称Chuck，也不在乎主角和自己同名，毕竟兰谢尔也没公开主角的姓氏，虽然相貌特征已经挑明了主角的原型。泽维尔努力让自己只视其为一种小小的挑衅。但这赤裸裸的挑衅，讲真，叫他有些不爽。

比起揣度兰谢尔心里面到底在打算什么，不如赶紧去把这篇文章的第二章接下去，他还不想在这个时候就落入晚节不保的境地，别忘了，E.兰谢尔先生仍然是C.F.泽维尔先生的死对头。

查尔斯叹了口气，又把第一章看了一遍。

“好的，进入这栋楼了……”他喃喃自语，“接下来是要安排什么剧情呢……打字还是方便一点，手写的话估计要改来改去了……速度要是快一点就好了。”

作家在屏幕上新建了doc文件，在空白的界面考虑是否要进行反击。还是先不要冲动，他想。剧情上，暂时跟着兰谢尔来，别任意妄为。——这是出于故事合理性稳妥考虑，他认为不能在第二章就弄出个神展开。

首先，查尔斯不喜欢在自己旁边抽烟的任何人，他决定先把豪利特的烟消灭掉。

那栋被提到的大楼紧邻着公路。作为城市新开发区，周围都还有在建的新楼，和在老房子和建好的新楼之间，吊车的长臂缓慢地左右移动，叉车和推土机来来回回，工人们微微小，而灰黄的尘土扬起很远。他们先后下车，查尔斯反射性眯起眼睛，仍然觉得那些细小的颗粒在眼眶里打转。“我先在周边看看。”罗根说完从烟盒里拿出了最后一根烟，不满地骂了声脏话。“你可以把盒子留着，至少回去之前你可以欺骗自己那里面仍然还有烟。”查尔斯笑他。

“我要是上帝，我就拿手去摸烟盒，我也就这点追求了！”罗根挤眉弄眼，看来他也被沙尘作弄了，“神，让我从小商店里买的垃圾烟空盒子里装满上等雪茄！”

“你可要想清楚，那样的话，你那小烟盒可装不了几根烟。”查尔斯说着想起曾经在罗根家看到的带着口红印的烟头。

他们先是悄悄地、像两只出走的猫那样在大楼周围试探。在发现周围根本找不到一个人时，他们发现这举动也许根本没必要。这幢楼看上去就是一根根灰色的混凝土柱子，插在一片片的地板上，部分地方连钢筋还裸露在外，而即将装上窗户的墙壁还空落着一块，随时都可能有人失足掉落。那家伙怎么会藏在这里面。

绝对是个亡命之徒，查尔斯不知为何如此想，他们二人必须提高警惕，不要轻举妄动。

面对着自己的形象写作还真的奇怪极了。C.F.泽维尔先生揉了揉太阳穴。毫不怜惜人的艾瑞克•兰谢尔真的给他找了个难事干，而他刚刚还觉得“他还不算冷血”。

“通知总部吗？”罗根询问，下意识摸了摸自己衣服下的枪。

查尔斯小幅度地摇摇头：“既然肖亲自来通知我们，可能就是不想要太多人知道，事实上这消息真实性有多少我也不敢肯定，我们最好确定他在这里再叫支援。。”

“我不一样，我现在非常肯定这案子大有文章。”男人嘿嘿笑两声，笑声里不禁带着压力和紧张感。他开始想自己的女儿，那个可爱的女孩绝对不会希望亲爱的爸爸去冒险，就算会成为英雄也不希望，但是对他来说这就是工作。

“不是单纯的亡命之徒，的确，”查尔斯深呼吸，“也许他已经早我们一步再次逃走了，他不该是个傻瓜罪犯，我只希望我们能发现什么线索就好了。”

大楼没有窗户，当然也没有门，电梯倒是已经装好了，能不能用就不知道了。施工的工具还有些散落在现场，像小孩子从糖盒里倒出来的糖果。油漆桶里没有油漆，只是有些污浊的水，水是灰绿色的。看起来，暂停施工有一段时间了。相视点头后，二人小心翼翼地开始探索。

罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家， ~~给妹妹瑞雯带一份外卖。~~

等等，不行，不能把瑞雯扯进去。查尔斯移动鼠标把“妹妹瑞雯”几个单词选中，然后删去。

罗根和查尔斯分开行动，此时查尔斯想着太阳落山前结束还来得及赶回家，给住在隔壁的友好同事莫伊拉带一份外卖。

原谅我莫伊拉，我实在是在取名字上毫无天赋！泽维尔在内心向这位侦探小说作家道歉——莫伊拉的笔名是M.moira，虽然和这个角色的名字有明显重合，但是反正不会有什么戏份，他选择性相信善良的莫伊拉不会责怪他。

况且热爱侦探小说的她不应该反感出现在侦探类小说里才对，查尔斯安慰自己。

“查尔斯，看，这里有脚印——感谢积灰，这明显极了。”

空旷的一楼大厅里脚步声越来越近，查尔斯看见罗根兴奋的表情，他想要是可以的话他八成是要大声喊他过来了。罗根领着查尔斯来到一处水泥柱子前，柱子上还贴着不知好歹的租房广告，皱皱的白纸掀起了一角。他指着柱前地面上的脚印，查尔斯蹲下身去观察，不由自主皱起眉。习惯性他掏出手机拍下几张照片留作证据。

“脚印很清晰，行走路线是单一的，他从那边——走到这边，在这个位置的只有一对。这是一个男人，他曾站立在这里……只有一种脚印。这里最近只站过一个男人，”查尔斯拍完照，说着站起身来，仔细观察起这根柱子，用手指了指那个比周围颜色浅一些的长条状痕迹，也拍下了照片，“这里有擦到的痕迹，我想他身高在一米八以上。是个高大的男人。”

这个痕迹在查尔斯细心的洞察下显露出一点异样：“Er”，小小的字母，没有标点符号。不知道是什么意思。

“是绑匪？”碰到紧张的事情，罗根下意识摸了摸自己的烟盒，但想起来没有烟可抽了。

“通过经验的归纳总结，我认为‘是’的可能性大于‘可能是’，”查尔斯颇有些强颜欢笑，“他很理智。脚步稳当，节奏很慢，毫不多余，每一个清晰的脚印都象征着他的条理，可见他的目的很明确……”

查尔斯警官皱起了眉头：“他不是疯子，他理智得很。那个男人刚刚就站在这里，他知道我们来了。”

下午四点多艾瑞克家门铃响了，他从猫眼里看到来人是住在隔壁的辣妹“安吉尔”——她是和“阿撒佐”一个乐队的，爵士舞跳得很好，但她是负责打架子鼓的。

“兰谢尔先生，有你的礼物。”她又按了门铃。

安吉尔真名是什么他已经想不起来了，可能就是安吉尔。她的主业是在西彻斯特出版社做责编，然而她好像和那个作者关系不太好，也许明天就会辞职专心艺术，也可能跳槽来基诺莎，她会非常欢迎的。男人打开门，接下来那牛皮纸袋。

泽维尔还真的托人带过来了。他拉了下嘴角。

出于要命的倔犟，《羞耻》并没有被买入兰谢尔的书架。尽管他对那个人突破性的情色描写很感兴趣，但是他仍然没有买。

他拆开包装，里面就只有一本书而已。拿起来，就是那样。艾瑞克扫了一眼目录，没有前言，没有后记，只有故事，以及扉页的那句话。他翻开第一页，没想到开篇便是写赤裸的男人躺在床上，身上盖着薄薄的被单，眼睛看着某个地方。好吧，表面上是这样，如果叫艾瑞克来写这个场景差不多就是这样。

但是你可要知道，那是C.F.泽维尔，那个处女作就拿下文学奖的才华横溢的作家。他把每一个片段都写得那么精致，如果是个文学生，定忍不住拿本子一句句再抄一遍，否则简直对不起自己。看看他的描写：他深凹进去的眼眶里，那瞳孔中光暗并行。现在是白天，的确是白天，阳光透过云层带来光明。但于他而言，现在是夜晚。的确是夜晚。孤独浸入他的每一毛孔，像药浴润湿他的全身组织。孤独已经很久，久到没有感觉了。他觉得醒来的时候就和昨天醒来的时候一样，也和前天一样，也和明天一样。所谓醒来不过是赤身裸体，身上就只有一张被单。

他是怎么写出那么多“啰嗦”的话的！E.兰谢尔先生死死捏住书页，内心里一阵羡慕。——哦天！羡慕！好吧，他承认，他羡慕这种把文章写的又华丽又冗长的能力极了。对于他来说，要想这么干只能没话找话，最终写出来的东西一般狗屁不通，他觉得这很做作，但从另一方面看，他也写不出来。

果然艾瑞克按捺不住翻了一页又一页。

直到六小时后，他在饥饿中读完了这本书的最后一页，当他为开头和结尾的车厢对视一幕的对比感到悲哀时，他发觉他居然佩服起这个能利用文笔和写作手法把情色小说写得让人难受至极的家伙来——讲道理，这根本不是情色小说。

是的，实际上，这本小说每一个情色镜头都反倒叫他感到深深的绝望和压抑。他怀疑，假如他今晚找人共度春宵，很可能会再起不能，泽维尔的目的达到了。

****

****

****

二人的连载被分开登在各家出版社的刊物上，不用想都知道这之后会发生什么轩然大波。虽然说是各登各的，但实质上这还是一篇堪称业内最奇异的故事接龙，毕竟合作双方是出了名的对头，而泽维尔也是著名的专攻严肃文学的作家，这一合作约等于放下身段，确实吸引人。

尽管小说开头并不特别亮眼，但大家都相信只要他们不终止合作，之后的剧情会越来越疯魔。再说，无论怎么样也是E.兰谢尔和C.F.泽维尔的手笔，再烂能有多烂？读者们纷纷表示自己愿意为二人的比拼买账。

《迷幻》真的让大家觉得很迷幻。

而主角二人——我指的是那两位作者，也各自陷入了烦恼。C.F.泽维尔先生相对好些，因为他现在是等待对方接龙的那个人了，多多少少轻松点。而E.兰谢尔先生则为自己的挑衅没能引起注意而烦恼。

他就想写个套路，在烂尾楼里安插点鬼怪，以便于好好折磨折磨“查尔斯”，没想到对方居然认认真真探起案来了。重点一下子从幽灵鬼怪变成探案，这一下原本准备好的故事就只能重启了，他得想办法把脱缰中的故事情节拉回来。

没几行，艾瑞克注意到了罪犯的身高和“Er”。这很明显，对方在悄悄预示什么——

对方想要自己成为那个罪犯。

“查尔——斯。”他声音低沉，还拖长了尾音。

没什么比在寂静无声的犯罪现场被罪犯观察过更恐怖的事情了。

“操，你是说，他刚刚就在这？看着我们？——冷静的？”罗根狠狠挠搔着头发。

“没错，我们被观察了。”查尔斯倒是没那么急躁。

“他也算是个高大的男人，我们居然没能发现他！他是会隐身吗？”他忽然觉得带枪也是白搭。

“我们应该认识到他非同一般，”查尔斯悄悄循着脚印走过去，“但隐身是绝不可能的。”

他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着， ~~规则到这脚印是地板自然生长的。~~

这什么鬼比喻。不知道自己在干什么的兰谢尔紧急删掉了这一行，就像打扫卫生的仆人趁管家还没发现急忙打理干净了自己弄脏的桌子。

他看着脚印一个一个整齐排列着，有规则到简直是强迫性的。他是个数学家？查尔斯为这个猜测感到好笑。他整理思绪，沿着脚印一步步跟随过去，但很明显的就只有柱子附近，再远一点便什么也没有了。

“他应该还在大楼里，罗根。”查尔斯说着转过身。

意外的是，这里空无一人。

“罗根？你在哪？”

是时候来点惊喜了，他想泽维尔不会被吓到的。

“罗根•豪利特！？”

“操。”查尔斯警官总算是对现状感到紧张起来。他给了自己一些积极的猜测，比如罗根发现了罪犯，紧随而去，没来得及告诉自己，这是可能的，也许。

他拿出手机，给消失的罗根发了一条短讯，要他告诉自己他的位置，然后便开始焦急地等待回信。

查尔斯回到那根柱子前，想着那附近可能会有罗根的脚印，或者留言之类。他咽了一口口水，感觉喉嗓干得不行。

男人蹲下来，搜寻着罗根的痕迹，如果找不到罗根，按照约定，他要回车里去，然后尽快到安全的地方等待罗根联系他。罗根会在危险情况下会我行我素，出于对查尔斯的保护。

地上没有罗根的脚印，但比起另一件事这也没什么。更叫人头疼的是，罪犯的脚印不见了，甚至连抹掉的痕迹也没有，灰尘平静地散在那里。查尔斯知道自己不会看错，理由是他发现墙上的字母也不见了。他又调出手机里的照片确认，发现手机内存里没有任何的照片。

真的一张也没有，连昨晚和同事喝酒的照片也不见了。

见鬼了！他得回车里去，马上离开。

“查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”

男人慌张地四下张望，仍然空无一人。他感觉恐惧像只水蛭咬附在自己身上，正在缓慢而悄悄地把他的冷静吸食殆尽。

“罗根？”他听得出那不是罗根，绝对不是，但他仍然试着呼唤，他担忧是更糟的事情。

没有人回复他。是谁？那个说出他名字的人。

说出姓氏，这事足够让这局更乱了。他想要查尔斯无路可退，只得继续。但是他又问自己：会不会过分了些？回答是：不会的。

“你是绑架犯吧？”泽维尔摸出了衣服下的枪，全神贯注在即将出现的目标上。

“绑架？你是说‘Nero’？”他低哑的嗓音仿佛就在右耳旁。查尔斯把枪口转移到自己的三点钟方向。

“他还活着吗？你想要赎金还是其他？”查尔斯试图和他谈判，“和我一起来的另一个人呢？！”

“你的问题……很多。”他也许是想说“太多”。

“我是艾瑞克，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”他的声音就在身后，查尔斯背过身去，他的声音却仍在背后，“问问塞巴斯蒂安•肖，问我是谁，被愚弄的警官先生。”

“罗根在哪里？”查尔斯忽然意识到自己还并没有谈判的资格，充其量就是个花剌子模信使。

“说实在的，你应该问，”艾瑞克慢悠悠说道，“‘我——在——哪？’”。

好，这下，所有的主动权都在自己手上了。无论今后如何，现在，这场博弈他已经占了上风，并且在未来的一段时间里也是不会改变的。

“什么意思？！”查尔斯没能意识到他话里有话。

他忽然察觉自己身后有人，但为时已晚。没有任何预兆，一只冰凉的手掌从后面掐住了他的脖子。而他的身体却意外的动弹不得，仿佛被全身麻醉。

“我喜欢你的脖颈，如果这上面的玩意真的那么聪明我会更喜欢。——你很聪明，不是吗？”

脖子上的手力度逐渐增大，“你可以自己决定，做一个帮凶，或者，做一个‘英雄’。”他意味不清地说着。查尔斯努力操纵自己的牙齿咬破了嘴唇，剧痛让身体和大脑重新连接。他利落地把枪绕到腋下，朝身后开了一枪。“我不知道——”

一切在此时却恢复原样。

而懵了的查尔斯发现自己的枪口正对着一脸“操你妈到底在搞什么”的罗根•豪利特。

他马上反应过来，把枪收了回去，脸色苍白地拉着罗根的手臂就往外面走。“发生了什么？！”查尔斯一边问，一边拖拽对方。你可以选择。你可以选择，帮凶或英雄——话语仍然在耳边阴魂不散，莫名其妙。

“我会自己走，Chuck，”罗根无奈地拿开他的手，“你在追踪地上的脚印，忽然就站起来，往二楼不停跑，我追上你，你却冲我掏出枪。”

“呃……我有没有说话？自言自语，喊你的名字之类。”

“你这描述仿佛你是刚刚做了噩梦的小娃娃。”

“差不多，罗根，我们怕是撞上鬼了。”

他来回抚摸着自己的脖子，确认它还好。

“前一刻钟你是个唯物主义者。”罗根打趣。

查尔斯不礼貌地翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”

二人一路不停，下了楼梯后总算回到起点——然而，此时此刻这已经是终点了，因为这里凭空多出了一扇门。

而四周也都被混凝土墙封死。

“Chuck……”罗根嗫嚅着嘴，说不出完整的话来，“我们……怎么办？”

查尔斯觉得嗓子比以往任何时候都要干涩。

“我们有两个办法……罗根。”

“朝我开一枪，或者……”他幽幽的蓝眼睛严肃地看着对方，没半点开玩笑的意思，“朝你自己开一枪。”

敲下最后一个单词的时候，艾瑞克简直要脱口而出“完美”。这非常符合题目《迷幻》，而且也很顺利地惩罚了那个家伙。E.兰谢尔先生几乎要为自己颁奖了。他抢在艾玛下班前把文稿发给了她。

谁没有个糟糕的过去呢？

那年C.F.泽维尔还是查尔斯•泽维尔，E.兰谢尔也还是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他们一个在修心理学，一个在修电磁学。说起来他们俩中的任何一个都没有想到过以后会成为著名作家，当时泽维尔是准备在大学里教一辈子书，而兰谢尔虽然没准备跟学校过一辈子，但以后的就业方向肯定还是和专业有关。

他们关系紧密，而事实上大家都心照不宣。他们是恋人，会一起上床的那种。虽然大多数时候他们都在小声吵架，但那种吵架，外人看上去更像是打情骂俏。

有的时候命运就是那么神奇。某天在查尔斯•泽维尔喝醉之后，忽然提议要和艾瑞克玩一个游戏，至今艾瑞克都搞不懂为什么他找了自己来玩，而不是其他人。

“敢不敢和我玩一个游戏？艾瑞克？”他醉醺醺的，但仍然记得他们前不久因为将来的打算而吵了架，所以语气并不是很好，逮捕着不少挑衅。

“查尔斯，你醉了，我们先回家。”他没有当场回答。

“不！不不不不——”查尔斯打掉艾瑞克抱住他肩膀的手，把他推到一边，“答应我，现在。”

“你越来越嚣张了，查尔斯。”男人没理会他的鬼话。

“答应我，和我玩游戏！”查尔斯趁他不注意，猛地又抄起一杯酒灌了下去，喝完辣喉咙的感觉让他苦了脸。

“查尔斯……”“现在！”

他没有办法，任何人看到那双眼睛都会没有办法的。

“好，我们来玩。”

经典大多是巧合。这场文字游戏就是从那时候开始的。

就是在这时，查尔斯•泽维尔成了“Professor X”，而艾瑞克•兰谢尔则是“Magneto”。一开始是校刊，然后便是些小杂志、当地报纸之类的，可喜的是二人都发现对方有着讲故事的天赋，这也是为什么他们之间的游戏得以持续那么久。

他们的游戏方式是：同时投同一家报刊，被退稿的请另一个人喝酒。如果都没有被退稿或者都被退稿，结账就采用AA制。后来玩大了，他们开始挑战极限，对象变成了业内巨头。一局局游戏中，艾瑞克输的次数略多一点，但总体上差不太多——都很少，毕竟尽管他们的投稿目标都在尽力选择自己把握更大的，但毫无名气的作家投稿没选中的可能性本身就不高。

不过功夫不负有心人，结果是这游戏越玩越大，大到这两个笔名都小范围出名了的程度。这场游戏开始干涉到二人的日常生活。某天，下定决心的查尔斯坦白了一些艾瑞克不知道的事情。

“我父亲叫布莱恩•泽维尔——没错，就是布莱恩文学奖那个布莱恩，我想你在开始写作之前，应该没听过。”

艾瑞克不知道他是想拿文学奖举例说明那个名字的拼法，还是想说他是大文豪的儿子。显然是后者。

“他希望我去西彻斯特出版社去做全职作家，他们需要我这样的新锐作家……不过他是股东之一。”

好吧，他一直觉得查尔斯挺有钱的。

“但是我不想，因为我觉得我不会写小说，我充其量只能写个论文，我并不是很有自信。”

不，你的论文写的挺好的，我想写小说也不会差。

“然后我就计划，随便写一堆小说，如果全被退稿，他就会死了这条心，但是好像我忘了这一点。”

对，你写的那么认真，完全不像是随便写的。

“然后，稀里糊涂跟你玩起了‘文字游戏’……太认真了点，完全忘记了初衷。我安慰自己，侥幸想，反正也不会出名，没什么大问题。”

这简直就是一个大大的笑话。

“所以，你要做什么，查尔斯？”

“父亲建议我和西彻斯特签约，然后花时间准备一本小说，投稿参加西彻斯特出版社一年一度的文学新人奖评选，之后如果走上全职作家的路，我就从学校辞职，然后搬家到西彻斯特去。这样方便些。”

“你要离开学校了？你要去西彻斯特？——你不是很热爱教书这件事吗？你不是那种善变的人。”

“生命的前二十五年，我的确不知道自己真正要追求的是什么，但现在我知道了。我唯一想要的，是用那些ABCD组成一篇篇文章，艾瑞克，我需要发泄我的创造力。”

艾瑞克攥紧了拳头，觉得自己的生活忽然出现了一道裂缝：“那我呢？”

“你还想要我吗？你要抛弃我吗？”

查尔斯定了定神，拉扯出一个微笑：“当然想，艾瑞克。我没有抛弃你，你别想太多。我只是换了个未来规划，既不是要和你分手也不是搬家到南极。”

“我想要你在我身边——在我身边。”艾瑞克不知道为什么满心焦灼，至少这感觉能证明他所言非虚。

“西彻斯特离这只有两个小时车程，艾瑞克。”

“而且，未来你不会留在学校，不是也要离开吗？”

查尔斯笑了笑，这笑容在艾瑞克眼里是掺杂着一种叫自私的调剂，心酸极了。

“好，查尔斯，那我也去投稿，你明白我要做什么。”

“我们的‘文字游戏’还没结束呢。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔说完这句话，就把对方摁在了墙上。

噢，糟糕的过去，糟糕透了！

也许是吧，但至少现在的结果还不赖，虽然二人可能再也回不去从前的美好了，但有一样东西还确实延续着，作为美好过去的象征。

——那就是他们之间的“文字游戏”。

E.兰谢尔先生收到了编辑艾玛•佛斯特的来信。

我真希望你知道你在干什么。兰谢尔，你**的居然要公开泽维尔的真名！ 你知道你在做什么吧！？

_ 放轻松，艾玛，他不认，我不说，人们最多也只是猜测。这是我们之间的事。 _

不，兰谢尔，不是， 我觉得你可能把普通人想的太愚蠢了些，虽然确实大多数是挺蠢的 。

_ 你不能否认这样做非常有利于销售。我需要它尽快发表。顺便，这以后不用等他了。 _

Wow ，这么刺激？

_ Y. _

__

_ E. _

__

_ S. _

男人发去三条消息，拼写出一个"Yes"来，看上去就仿佛是他在一个字母一个字母地拼读。而事实上，刚才他的确念念有词，也不知道是着了什么邪。

"Y-E-S.Yes."

果不其然，第三章发表之后，这篇小说的话题度一跃至第一。这的确应得。无论是小说紧张而繁复的伏笔，还是那个疑似泽维尔的真名，甚至连这次故事接龙背后的故事，都值得被好好讨论。

大多数人都在猜测那个“查尔斯•泽维尔”是不是C.F.泽维尔的真名，鉴于“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”这个名字的确和E.兰谢尔有关，而两个作家之间恩怨情仇那么多，肯定是知道对方真名的。没准这真的是神龙见首不见尾的泽维尔的真名呢？那么，那些特征描写也会是真的。

于是就有人便顺藤摸瓜搜索出了查尔斯当年在大学执教的档案照片，导致在新书发售后他又火了一把。不过好在，探秘行动最深就到这里，还没有人泄露出那些年他们之间的亲密无间，否则仇恨记录又要多出一把——无论是谁的。

“没想到他们在外貌上也是势均力敌的对手！”

也许指的是……呃，外貌风格。查尔斯差点没气晕过去，看来兰谢尔的写作水平和气人水平不相上下。他算计好的要在高潮部分揭晓的罪犯居然一开始就出场造孽，而且看上去还特别厉害——艾瑞克给自己开了金手指。

难道这不是侦探小说？好吧……不是。查尔斯慢慢吞吞终于意识到，原来艾瑞克的真实目的是报复自己。所以他在小说里捉弄自己，试图掐死自己，以及把自己困在烂尾楼里。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！

“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋！”查尔斯一拳打在纹丝不动的大门上，又狠狠踹了大门几脚泄愤，这么做除了让肉体徒增疼痛以外没有任何效果。

“那是谁？——不会是罪犯吧？！”罗根在担心，而查尔斯•泽维尔用尽力气，才把自己的愤怒压下去。

“是罪犯，大概。”查尔斯皱着眉，看着逐渐昏黑下去的大厅，心急如焚。他们已从二楼下来，发现二楼也已经是铜墙铁壁，出不去了，这根本不可能，但是外面的时间却在变化。

“Chuck，你之前说要我开枪，是什么意思。”站得腿酸的罗根坐在地上，曲起腿。

“这里不是现实，罗根，我是这么想的，除了这个我没有任何可靠的推理，”他回复，“我不知道这里是什么导致的，可能是我们在做梦。”

“那我是假的……对你来说？”罗根有些尴尬。

“我觉得你是罗根，你在跟我一起做梦。”

他们也想过打电话，但手机屏幕上，只有无法解除的“飞行模式”，这意味着他们失联了。罗根安慰他说，也许过阵子警署的人联系不上二人，就会来找他们。

“那是最好的情况，前提是兰谢尔放过我们，毕竟在我的认知里这里已经不是现实世界了。”

“我怀疑在被找到前我们就会遇害。”查尔斯理性的大脑得出可能性最大的结论，叫罗根•豪利特两股战战。

“我们有枪呢。”“没用。”

“你最好还是对我开一枪，这样我们就能解脱。”查尔斯根据之前的经验说。

“我做不到，自杀也是，太残酷了！”罗根说，“而且现在的情况谁也不能肯定！”

“也是，毕竟这里十分真实，而我也不确定这里的伤害会不会同步现实，”查尔斯摸着自己的脖子，“罗根，我脖子上有勒痕吗？”豪利特借着手机的光仔细看了一遍，“没有，Chuck。”

“也是，这里只是相对的现实罢了。”查尔斯叹气。

罗根•豪利特开始想念吞云吐雾的麻痹感：“查尔斯……我跟本理不清楚了。”

他开始揣摩兰谢尔的心机，究竟那些伏笔的指向是什么？没人比他更了解艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他可以感觉到这些设计的目的是什么，但和文中的查尔斯一样，他只是能感觉到，而不是像个读心者一样把他脑子想的看得清清楚楚。

首先，明确他的最终目的：干掉查尔斯•泽维尔警官。基于这个才能展开合理的推测。然后就是，这个类似于多重梦境的设计。有点老套，但是兰谢尔要这个做什么？从绑架案到没有身形的罪犯（尽管他知道艾瑞克会给自己一个风光的出场），他联想到之前的《沙丘》和《异形》系列，觉得这些伏笔可能都是为中后期的大反转设计的，艾瑞克喜欢那样做，他知道。

绝不能让艾瑞克得逞，那个混蛋……那个胆小鬼！！

差一句话——事实上是，到现在为止，他们俩中还没有任何一个人主动提出过分手。也就是说，从大学里确定关系开始，他们至今还是情侣关系，虽然说，现在的状态等同于分手，说是双方默认分手也不为过。更加简单易懂地说，就是两个别扭鬼怂了十多年。既不敢去提分手，也不敢再说复合，恋爱就是文字游戏。

也许，查尔斯想，也许艾瑞克是准备以这篇小说来彻底划清界限吧！E.兰谢尔会把查尔斯•泽维尔写死在他的小说里，通过艾瑞克•兰谢尔的手。兰谢尔将在他的世界里勇敢一回，而泽维尔不会坐以待毙。

“毁谤和评判，是两件作用不同，性质相反的事。”

百年前莎士比亚在剧本《威尼斯商人》中写到。

“啊，吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！啊，无中生有的一切！啊，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！”

百年前莎士比亚又在剧本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中写到。

百年后，著名作家C.F.泽维尔在小说《迷幻》中写到：“艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个混蛋。”

无妨，反正莎士比亚是前无古人，后无来者的。

如果此时有人到泽维尔家拜访，大概会被眼前这副景象惊吓得眼珠子都要飞出去。电脑桌前，空白的墙壁上贴着一张张便利贴，有荧光黄色的、粉色的、紫色的、荧光绿色的，想一只只飞虫集群分布着。除了瑞雯外大概没有人会知道这是在干什么。

荧光黄色最为显眼，作为“重点”，一般是一些绝不能忘记的伏笔、铺垫，这是通用的。但这次他又新加入了一批颜色，是为了这次与以往不一样的写作模式加入的：粉色、紫色和绿色代表不同程度的“可能性”，粉色是“百分之四十”，紫色是“百分之七十”，荧光绿色代表“确定无疑”，即“百分之九十九”。目前墙面的搭配是以粉色为主，黄色为辅，其他颜色少数安插在他们之中，看上去泽维尔已经有了思路。

好吧，C.F.泽维尔现在是作战参谋了，他完全不像是是在写小说，他是在上战场。

“这是趟浑水啊！浑水！”罗根•豪利特听完查尔斯警官的对目前现状的推测以及失去控制时发生的一切之后，大脑已经几乎停止了运转。

“他说让我去问肖，但是现在我们的手机都是飞行状态，根本打不出电话，搞笑！”罗根愤怒又无奈，“这太矛盾了！”

“他的目的是什么，困住我们？可是……我想不明白我们对他有什么用处，”查尔斯摸着自己的鼻子，“我们应该去找他。如果你不想莫名其妙朝我开一枪，那就只有这样了。”

“以这种……类似于灵魂的状态吗？查尔斯？”罗根询问着他的决心。

“虽然我更倾向于我们被催眠这种猜测，好吧……其实加上我们在做梦这个猜测，个个都不靠谱，本质谁也猜不到，”查尔斯率先走在前面，“我们必须要弄清楚艾瑞克•兰谢尔究竟在打什么鬼主意，然后这一切究竟是什么。”

“顺便救那个小男孩？”罗根耸肩。

“得了吧罗根，那个所谓的小儿子绝对是什么见不得光的肮脏‘货物’。”

“塞巴斯蒂安•肖不会在乎他以外任何人的生命。”

他借角色之口在说着自己的话，他知道艾瑞克会联想到的。无论是有声音的方式还是没有声音的方式，他们之间的交锋是永远避免不了的。

查尔斯•泽维尔警官扫视了一圈大厅，远处有一些微弱的亮光，他拍了一下罗根的肩膀，问他是否看到远处的亮光。罗根点头，和查尔斯一同寻光走去。走近看二人才发现那居然说电梯上下行的按钮，此时电梯还停在一楼。查尔斯试图打趣：“我觉得这是‘念动力’电梯。”

男人没有领会到笑点，他显然更在意如何脱离困境：“我们可以直接坐电梯上顶楼，兰谢尔一定在那，他敢赌是个自大狂，自大狂都喜欢顶楼。”

“有道理，罗根。”查尔斯赞同他的说法。

豪利特摁下上行按键，电梯门顺势开启，里面白色的灯光显得冷峻非常，金属材料的内壁把二人的外貌模模糊糊地映在上面，“走吧，让我们直捣黄龙。”罗根看上去充满斗志。

“小心点，”查尔斯提醒他，“别冲动。”

他们走进电梯，就在罗根•豪利特的另一只脚刚踏进来，黑色夹克一角还在外面时，电梯门蓦地关上，像是工厂里切鱼头的斩首机。这把二人吓了一跳。

“我操他的该死的兰谢尔！”罗根•豪利特已经成功以个人名义厌恶起了这个罪犯。

“噢，太难听了，罗根。电梯只有这么大，你的脏话全都到我耳朵里去了！”

查尔斯无奈地去按楼层，阿拉伯数字一、二、三、四、五——英雄、帮凶，他猛地一看那两个按键，的的确确是英文单词，他回过去看那些阿拉伯数字，竟然也是英文单词了。

英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶、英雄、帮凶……

你选哪一个？

“罗根！？”他下意识回过头去看罗根，发现身后空无一人，恐惧中尚存的理智促使他按下了“开门”键，而电梯门以不同往常的速度打开，他正要冲出去，却撞上一张陌生的脸，而他笔直地站在如同是镜子里复刻出来和自己一模一样的电梯间里。

“欢迎，查尔斯•泽维尔警官。”

他看得出艾瑞克·兰谢尔毫无善意的淡薄微笑里没有意思得以让他微笑的内容，那对深凹下去的眼眶里只有注视着逃窜猎物的眼光，叫查尔斯心跳骤急。

虽然风光出场没有交给艾瑞克来写，但他看到这里也一定很高兴。在这章里他还有意模仿了兰谢尔的写作风格，他会以为是自己在低头。这一切也在查尔斯的控制之内。先让他尝点甜头，再给他一巴掌。

局势马上就会逆转。

“我的艾瑞克，你为占上风做的努力，我一章就能扳回来。”查尔斯嘲笑着那个自以为是的家伙。

“‘英雄’是什么？‘帮凶’是什么？你到底在暗示什么？”查尔斯不准备去摸枪，这一次他会学聪明些，妄自挑战这个敌人只会让他吃苦头，他攥紧了拳头。

“你觉得是什么？——聪明人，我知道你有答案。”他移动脚步，离查尔斯更近了些。

“我不知道，如果你是想要什么东西，直说就是。我会给你你想要的，只要你放过我们，”查尔斯控制着自己的情绪，“除非你要的东西，和我要的东西起冲突……比如，你想要我的命。那我就只能和你死扛到底了。”

“你还没明白我的意思。”艾瑞克面无表情地说。

这个回答显然并不让他满意，查尔斯能感觉到光线变暗了，他不知道是什么东西挡住了阳光，“那我猜你想要我做一名‘帮凶’？”查尔斯紧盯着他的眼睛，这样做可以让对方觉得你更有底气，“你要一个与你共犯罪的同谋？”

“不，查尔斯，”他的语气奇怪，像是面对多年好友，“你应该选择‘英雄’才对……”

看吧，现在好戏上演了。

忽然，刺穿血肉的音色打断了他的发言。

那是什么？

是血。

查尔斯•泽维尔看到鲜红的血液从艾瑞克•兰谢尔的心脏喷涌而出，而伤口裸露出来的却是从未见过的尖锐白刺。鲜红溅射到了他的衣领，鼻腔里灌入了真实的血腥味，但是这种突发事件不仅仅让查尔斯震惊，兰谢尔的脸上也写着意料之外，很快白刺从他的身体里拔出。

失去力气的兰谢尔半跪在地上，只有一只腿借力，他没有对疼痛做出过多反应，而是更多的关注施暴人，他斜过眼睛去，那人从黑暗里走了出来——这下警官也总算得以看清楚他身后的那个杀人凶手究竟是谁。

天！

罗根•豪利特。

他的指关节处向外长出了骨刺，表情狰狞着并不友善。“罗根！你干了什么！”查尔斯看着兰谢尔终于因为失血和疼痛倒在地上，已经是吊着一口气，而罗根正朝着自己走来，杀气腾腾，他只能把枪拿出来，利落上膛，“清醒！豪利特警官！我会开枪！”虽然他这话有着不可思议的矛盾，但此时没有人意识到这件事。

男人没有停下，充满攻击性地朝他快步走来，如同野兽。查尔斯深深吸了口气。“抱歉，罗根，这不是真的。”然后朝对方扣下了扳机。

“我不想杀你。”罗根中了一枪，没倒，又中了一枪。又一枪。他身体摇摇晃晃起来，血液从伤口汨汨流出，这下他失神的眼才开始重新聚焦。

“Chuck……”男人不知发生了什么，但交出这个昵称并不能让他彻底清醒，只要一息尚存，他就必须要完成他的目标，他猛地朝查尔斯冲了过来，将他撞倒在地上。

遭了一记重撞，查尔斯勉强才恢复过来，用自己的手肘反击，把这个施暴者顶晕过去，这下罗根才晕了过去，“我很抱歉……罗根……”查尔斯再难以抑制自己的恐惧和不安，他转向兰谢尔大吼，“让我离开这！”

“我还以为你见不得牺牲，但是你对罗根·豪利特的做的事让我看到你的潜力，”兰谢尔深呼吸，重新站起来，朝他淡淡地说，仿佛那致命的伤口对他没什么太大的作用似的，“也是，这样做很理智。你那么聪明，又充满决心。”

“你的确非常优秀，也非常合适。”男人一步步朝自己走来，全然不顾伤口仍在涌出血液，他的每一步都在加深着自己的恐惧感。“停下！别过来！这是最后的警告了！”泽维尔的枪口对准了他的脑门，“混蛋……”

“英雄或帮凶——”

“英雄或帮凶……”

他再也受不了这种玩弄了。查尔斯一个劲朝对方开枪，明明看见子弹一一射入他的脑袋和身躯，也确定自己看见了血液，可是兰谢尔毫无反应，他步步紧逼，仿佛下一秒就要露出獠牙，咬断查尔斯的脖子。这是野兽。

他没有办法。如果有比你强的多的生物想要猎杀你，你除了拔腿就跑似乎没有更好的办法，贸然对决、你死我伤永远不是生存的秘诀。面对兰谢尔，他只能逃跑。

警官飞快地调转枪头，朝自己开了一枪。

很疼，就像颅内爆炸。

痛苦虽然诗人难受，但是视野总算回到了象征楼层的阿拉伯数字一、二和三上。

“Chuck，你还按不按楼层了？”罗根不耐烦的声音在背后响起，不得不伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。

太爽了！干的漂亮，泽维尔。

大作家自己奖励了自己一杯果汁，椰子的味道浓郁而细腻。他匆匆在黄色便笺上写了什么，撕下来贴在了墙上，粘贴牢，然后惬意地躺在了沙发上。

他想点一支烟，他虽然没有抽烟的习惯，但是此时此刻的胜利感却让他产生了这种欲望，他迫不及待想要看到艾瑞克仓皇、狼狈的表情了，他可不是施虐狂，但是他对艾瑞克的感情使他想要逗弄那个男人，仅此而已。

_ 梦境为死亡设计。 _

__

看得到那张纸上是这么写的。


	4. Chapter 4

****04** **

* * *

噢！自视甚高的C.F.泽维尔先生居然在模仿自己这个“垃圾”小说家的风格！难道说他不要面子了？兰谢尔看到周刊上《迷幻》的更新，第一感就是这样的快乐。

可当他逐渐往下看，发现剧情超脱了自己的控制。看到文章末尾“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”被莫名其妙插心，还被“查尔斯•泽维尔”射中数枪，而查尔斯除了被扑倒外毫发无损时，心态就再也平和不了了。他就那么想折磨我？艾瑞克刚才还高高兴兴的，现在却分外恼怒。

然后这个诡异的爪子是怎么回事？这是什么超自然现象？他要下楼去打车，现在——他要花上三十多美刀打车去把泽维尔摁到墙上！他受不了了！

可是他只是把杂志狠狠摔在茶几上，而不敢去这么做，简直怂死了。冷静一下。好吧，现在看来，查尔斯并非是不会玩剧情那一套的人……也是，他可是布莱恩奖的获得者啊，怎么可能连这都做不好呢。

男人躺在沙发上想事情想的出神，顺手把茶几上的笔记本电脑摸了过来。“查尔斯”对他痛下杀手让他难过，但这又是自己咎由自取的，他没有责怪的理由。

“他只是开了几枪而已。”E.兰谢尔嘀咕着翻开笔记本。

> _泽维尔警官飞快地按下顶楼“13”的按键，缓缓转过身来，呼吸还在失律。罗根•豪利特注意到了搭档打战的身体，他看上去吓坏了，但这没有原因。_
> 
> _“你又……遇见兰谢尔了？”罗根这次猜的很准，查尔斯拉动脸颊肌肉露出一个笑，尽量不使这不安传到搭档身上去，紧张对现在的二人来说都不是好事。_
> 
> _“一切安好……罗根，别担心，”查尔斯说道，“你刚才没有什么奇怪的感觉吧？比如……被子弹击中。”_
> 
> _“不，什么都没有，你也没愣多久，”罗根忍不住环过他的肩膀，安抚地轻拍了几下，“你别太担心！说真的，我才是哪个资历更深的警察，要担心也是我担心你才对。”_
> 
> _“唉，谢了，罗根，”他把手指插进头发里胡乱揉了一通，头发被弄得有些蜷曲起来，“现在，我们应该更密切关注对方。虽然现在兰谢尔的目的是我，但保不准他一时兴起会把你拉到‘那个世界’里去。”查尔斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，说话都变得小心翼翼起来，生怕被听到一般。_
> 
> _“你‘沉浸’进去的时候我完全看不出来，就算看出来也没法阻止你，而且，你可能会四处乱跑。”_
> 
> _“好吧……嗯，我们约定一个词，虽然不知道有没有用，但是根据第一次乱跑的经验，那个世界的行为是对我有影响的，虽然不一定每一次都有效果，比如这次我的意识就是短暂离开。——如果我们中有人突然说了这个词，那另一方就要负责强制‘叫醒’另一个人，包括对他开枪。”_
> 
> _“别这么偏激，Chuck，我也可以抓住你的手臂咬你一口，像狼一样，那样也很痛。或者把你打晕。”_
> 
> _“哈哈，如果不用挨子弹最好，谢谢你。”_
> 
> _查尔斯真心地感谢罗根的安慰，尽管他的压力完全没减少，反而更加多了。_
> 
> _“既然如此，那就用‘Wolf’作为约定词吧！”_

> _电梯到达十三层，伴着“叮”的一声电梯门缓缓打开，像剧场舞台的帷幕拉开。_

他挺不相信查尔斯会做出伤害别人的事情，就算是对于虚拟角色，正如不相信自己真的可以狠下心杀掉“查尔斯•泽维尔警官”一样。也许是因为没人会把小说当真，所以杀掉别人的背德感并不会强烈，但刺激感却由于想象力而丝毫不少。

这正是为什么二人不敢碰触对方，却能够用文字的方式来伤害对方，真是锥心。他们之间的沟壑真的有那么深吗？他们说过的话和做过的事情真的不可原谅？还是只是嫉妒上脑，怒火攻心？时间之久，他已经无法辨明。

可是这场感情必须有个结局了，必须要有了。他三十九岁了，查尔斯三十五岁了，他们却还在玩年少的游戏，幼稚的——

——文字游戏，无论是是字面意思还是其他意思。

他会毁了“查尔斯•泽维尔”，但不会杀了他，因为那要作为彻底完结的信号，然后那个人也会干净利落地杀掉“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”，也许是让他受到制裁，也许是让那个议员处决他，管他呢。他相信查尔斯做得到的，他很清楚查尔斯并没有看上去那么温柔，他只不过修养好。这样就够了。他苦涩地拉了一下嘴角。啊，这样就够了！

是的，他会不计代价，他甚至会允许自己烂尾，允许自己的文段失去逻辑，只为了让过程鲜血淋漓，把伤害变得更畅快。他可能真的是个施虐狂。

他整理一下思绪，又开始打字。

> _这的确是舞台的帷幕拉开。_
> 
> _查尔斯•泽维尔和罗根•豪利特怀疑着眼前这灯光闪耀的华堂。水晶灯吊顶，白色蕾丝桌布，开启的香槟，衣着光鲜的人们。有的在小声议论着逸事和绯闻，有的在商议商业合同或协议，各忙各的。没人注意到有两个穿的破破烂烂的警察闯了进来，但查尔斯却感觉到了尴尬。_
> 
> _“我的天，我们闯进上流社会了。”罗根推着查尔斯出了电梯，他没有那么强的颜面扫地感。_
> 
> _“是的……虽然这不是真的。”查尔斯揉揉自己的太阳穴，忽然觉得头痛欲裂，不知道是因为觉得丢人还是怎么的。_
> 
> _二人在大厅里小心地走着，那谨慎的模样与其他的人放松的对比显得格外滑稽，“没人注意到我们，罗根，你发现了吗？”查尔斯悄悄说。_
> 
> _“他们懒得理我们，”罗根注意到邻桌有个男人手边有盒雪茄，“噢！我的小乖乖。”_
> 
> _“那不是真的，罗根，”查尔斯拉住他的手臂，“我们在这呆了一段时间了，发现没，你不会渴也不会饿。”_
> 
> _“你不提我都忘了我没吃晚饭了。”_
> 
> _他们发现了两个空座，刚好在一张圆桌。罗根等不及要坐下，查尔斯也没反对，但他的心仍然砰砰直跳。的确没有人看见他们，无论是客人还是服务生。_
> 
> _“我们是否要去找兰谢尔？”罗根背靠椅子，拿起桌子上的水尝试性地喝了一口，“连水都没有味道。”_
> 
> _“找不到的，他眼里我们做的一切都肯定特别滑稽，”查尔斯也喝了口水，然后把杯子远远放开，“在这他就是上帝，而我们只是他的造物。”_
> 
> _“那就等他来找我们，”罗根眨了一下眼睛，“顺便叫他解释一下这到底什么情况。”_
> 
> _人声细碎，诱导着查尔斯脑海里又浮现出那句话。“英雄或帮凶”？他问着查尔斯，问了好几遍。_
> 
> _查尔斯正被这个选项烦扰着时，有人正在一步步接近他们，“先生们，”愉快的声音直指二人中的一人，“居然在这里见到你们了！我想这一定意味这什么好事情吧？”_
> 
> _“塞巴斯蒂安•肖。”罗根猛地站起来，警惕地把手悄悄摸到了藏在腰间的枪上，皱着眉的查尔斯用眼神告诉他不要轻举妄动，此举完全没有必要。_
> 
> _肖身后的高大男人注意到罗根的动作，和另一个对视一眼，“哦！阿撒佐，他是朋友。”肖轻描淡写，吩咐他们收敛，而他的这两个随从也照做了。_
> 
> _“怎么了，你们好像很惊讶……”_
> 
> _他的神情倒是轻松，反衬出二人的一脸茫然，尤其是查尔斯，他感觉肖正盯着自己。“肖先生，我们正在追踪‘Nero’，”查尔斯试探他，“你说嫌犯进入了这里。”_
> 
> _“‘Nero’？”肖好像什么都不清楚似的。_
> 
> _“我没听说过什么‘Nero’，”他轻轻摇了摇头说，“反倒是你，西蒙，我要的东西你找到了没有？”_

他到底在写些什么！明明脑子里空空如也，手指在乱打什么啊……艾瑞克关掉了电脑，把它放回了桌子上，看着空荡荡的房间，想起来这里曾有过某个人的玩笑，而如今如此的枯燥无味，他再也待不下去。

穿好衣服，他出了门。现在他摁电梯都有些浮想联翩，心想着会不会有神秘的十三层大厅。他嗤笑这个想法，然后走进电梯间。下到第六层的时候，电梯门开了，走进来的居然是灵魂乐手阿撒佐先生——或者说，保镖阿撒佐，哈哈，不错。

“唷，艾瑞克，”阿撒佐朝他打了招呼，“出门去哪玩啊？”

“去商店，牛奶喝完了。”他编了个理由。

“那可得买一点，蛋白质是必须的。”他指着自己自己手臂上的肌肉，而艾瑞克只是看到他的吐舌恶魔头纹身。

很有个性的角色特征。“阿撒佐，你介意被写进小说里吗？”他随口一提。

被问的男人挑了一下眉毛，显得很惊奇。

“我想应该不会，你要谢我吗？不会吧！那可真是太荣幸了，哈，我想你不会是要侮辱我的，毕竟我们是好兄弟嘛，”他自言自语，“我觉得你可以考虑把我写成一个红色头发的恶魔人，我听说你在写新小说……”

说起来真是没完没了了，艾瑞克出电梯的时候阿撒佐总算停下来，为了要跟作家说一声再会，他要到停车场下，而艾瑞克在地面层下了。

* * *

买好牛奶回到家之后，艾瑞克整个人瘫在了沙发上。他刚刚就像梦游一样在楼下转了一圈，不知道在做什么。做什么……其实他真的很喜欢冰激凌，不过芒果也不错，要不去楼下买点芒果，回头可以去找阿撒佐，问问他演唱会什么时候。

哦……什么鬼！乱七八糟！艾瑞克闭上眼睛，发现自己正在发疯的边缘。他很清楚这是什么情况——他没有灵感，而他的文章，也因为这个卡住了。

上一次这种情况是在他写《异形：普罗米修斯》终章，不知道怎么安排人气角色大卫的结局的时候，他翻来覆去睡不着，只好起床在楼下夜跑了整整一个小时，回来打开文档硬是逼出了一句“工程师扭断了大卫的脖子”。

看到这行字，艾瑞克当即决定继续去夜跑一小时清醒清醒。

但这次卡文事故，艾瑞克十分清楚没到时候，《迷幻》既还没有到高潮，也还没有到终章，他究竟在紧张什么？他自视为一个有职业素养的小说家，不像查尔斯，没有灵感就不能写出文字，他可以勉强自己写出没多大意义的内容，仅仅为了交差。

所以这一次真是史无前例的大事故，这次肯定不能按时交稿了，这将成为艾瑞克职业生涯中首次拖更，以及《迷幻》一作更新的首次跳票，这才刚刚开始呢。

面对他的失败，查尔斯一定会暗自窃喜。

然而事实上，当查尔斯得知艾瑞克居然因为灵感缺乏而拖更了的时候，他脸上并没太多的快乐，反倒是一脸疑惑和担忧。

“祝贺你查尔斯，你打晕了艾瑞克。”瑞雯告诉他这个消息，用词十分精准。

“我倒希望他不是因为我而跳票，我就怕他是要搞个大动作——那种让人耳目一新的场面。”查尔斯凭借他对艾瑞克的了解猜测着。

“也对，艾瑞克他吧……写文章总是‘这一下那一下’的，思维很跳跃，他那么无趣的一个人想象力却丰富得很。”

“不行，我得问问情况，我可不想被他的精妙点子打败。”查尔斯拿出放在柜子里的手机，他写作时总把手机隔离开来，瑞雯好奇起来，饶有兴趣地问：“你要干什么？”

“约他出来。”查尔斯心平气和。

_ 嗨，艾瑞克，我们去吃点什么呗？ _

手机哔哔响了两下。正在沙发上看电视的艾瑞克以为是艾玛发的信息，但居然是查尔斯。他看着这行话，呆了一会，然后回复了查尔斯。

冰激凌免谈。

对方很快乖巧地答应了。

_ 好的。 _

虽然说艾瑞克非常满意这样的回答，要是查尔斯能更多地让他满意就好了，而不是对着干，但是他很清楚查尔斯是满腹诡计的人，闹掰之后绝对不可能有纯粹的约会。查尔斯•泽维尔是有目的的，一定是关于《迷幻》的剧情，没准他就是来打探消息的。

无妨，他不会泄露出去他的想法的。

* * *

然后点单的时查尔斯二话不说就把冰激凌点了。

“不行，查尔斯，你不能在冬天吃冰激凌，”艾瑞克叫住店员，“麻烦划掉芒果冰激凌，谢谢。”

“不可能的，艾瑞克，冰激凌是世界的珍宝，”查尔斯给了店员一个微笑，“不用划掉，去下单吧。”

“查尔斯——”“我们来谈谈《迷幻》如何？”

果不其然，还是逃不过。

“现在就谈这个早了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克努力避开这个话题。

“反正等它送上来也还有一段时间不是？”查尔斯倒是没在乎这么多，“我们总得找点话题聊，而不是坐在这干对眼。”

“那你倒是说说，”艾瑞克把手肘撑在白色的桌布上，“你那个插我胸口的爪子怎么回事？”

“就是个爪子罢了，——爪子，狼爪子，乳白色的，粗糙的。我有点后悔写得太着急而没花时间详细写它的形状了。”查尔斯想到那里，愉悦地笑了起来。

“太奇怪了，我都不知道怎么接了，”艾瑞克说了实话，“你是要写超级英雄电影的剧本？”

“那我就给他取名叫‘金刚狼’。”对方说道。

> _“以及旁边这位……‘金刚狼’先生，”肖意味深长地说，“你好像才是不该出现在这里的人。”_

> _男人饶有兴趣地摩挲着下巴，指引着查尔斯看向罗根，查尔斯顺着他的手看过去，赤膊的罗根胸前赫然是一片血迹，子弹留下的伤口还在，是的，查尔斯记得那是自己的杰作。_
> 
> _“西蒙，找到那幅画。”_
> 
> _查尔斯猛地拍案而起，脸上的怒色再也控制不住，“我……不是……西蒙。”他一字一顿，情绪忽然处在崩溃边缘，这时罗根•豪利特拉住了他。噢，他又恢复原样了，或者说刚才那只是查尔斯的幻象？_
> 
> _而塞巴斯蒂安•肖从西装口袋里拿出一张名片留在了餐桌上，“我不明白你装模作样有什么意义，”他拉了拉嘴角，“我们是合作伙伴，不是吗？”_

让“梦境世界”错乱——艾瑞克的脑子里开始浮现出一行话。太妙了，他的灵感在一点点浮出水面！

冰激凌很快就端上了餐桌，香草口味的冰激凌球一大一小地落在白色的瓷盘中央，浇上去的芒果果酱从球顶铺到盘子上，还插着两根细小的巧克力棒，“绝妙。”查尔斯感叹一句，用小勺子舀了一口。

> _“如果你们要找我，可以去1407号房敲门，”肖对查尔斯说，“如果你带上‘画’，我将随时恭候。”_
> 
> _查尔斯默记下房号，忽略了阿撒佐警告的目光，此时他决定接受自己的身份。“如果真的找得到的话……肖先生。”他摸起名片，放进口袋里。_
> 
> _“等你的好消息。”肖没有理会，扬长而去。_

“艾瑞克？”

作家艾瑞克的脑内自动编辑程序忽然停止运行，他赶忙进行了“保存”以免丢失进度。

“没什么，查尔斯。”他掩饰道。

“你居然在走神，真是罕见！”查尔斯看着他躲闪的眼神，心里生了一个主意。

就在E.兰谢尔先生的脑内程序又要继续运行的时候，查尔斯把手里的勺子送到了作家先生的面前，好像是要把冰激凌送进对方嘴里似的。那是不可能的。除非查尔斯想要把他弄死。

“你会喜欢芒果的。”他眨了一下眼。

他要怎么拒绝查尔斯？干脆将就一下吃掉算了。艾瑞克没有把嘴凑上去，他用手接过勺子，送进嘴里，再还给了查尔斯——好吧，他就是抵挡不了诱惑，魔鬼的诱惑！

“噢！”艾瑞克吃着那口冰激凌，脸上表情忽然不太好，“芒果……我吃到芒果核那些茎了。”

“放轻松，艾瑞克，这不正证明了你吃的是真芒果而不是味素。”查尔斯看着他的表情觉得十分好笑。

“糟糕透了，在这里这么多人我还不能吐出来。”艾瑞克很快把它咽下去，凉得他嗓子痛。

“别那么多要求了，你又不是什么有钱有势的总裁。”查尔斯继续吃着那碟冰激凌，真不知道他是怎么忍受那种冰到胃里去的感觉的。

“对，我不是，”艾瑞克脑子里还是吃到茎的难受感觉，“但是我是作家富豪榜的第三名。”

“咳咳……”查尔斯偏过脸去，他想起来自己第九名的排名，虽然他不在乎那个，但是被比下去的感觉总还是不太好。

“怎么了？要喝水吗？”艾瑞克瞟了一眼查尔斯早就空空荡荡的水杯，把自己那杯推了过去，“你太爱喝水了，查尔斯。”

“谢谢，我被冰到了，”查尔斯随口掐了个理由，“多喝水有益于促进大脑思考。”

“你也并不穷，查尔斯，尽管你父亲罢笔十多年，”艾瑞克说，“第二名一直是他。”

“嘿，别提那个了，”查尔斯并不想聊这个话题，他觉得这颇有些让难得的友好见面又闹翻的危险，“你还想来一口吗？我保证没有其他东西了。”

“你怎么保证？”艾瑞克讽笑了一下，“别以为我不知道你又吃不完了，你就是吃不了冰的东西还喜欢吃。”

查尔斯用勺子轻轻刮着残了一半的冰激凌球，没有说话，也许他的话过分让人怀念，不知道如何继续下去的作家只好继续脑内程序，但他莫名觉得自己很无趣。

> _忽然泽维尔警官想到什么，又把名片摸出来认真端详，男人倒吸一口气，罗根凑过来想看看到底是什么让同伴脸色苍白。结果他发现那上面居然是艾瑞克•兰谢尔的大名。_

* * *

不知道该说幸运还是不幸，直到二人分道各自回家，这次约会都并未起什么争执——除去买冰激凌那段外。然而查尔斯和艾瑞克二人都很清楚，这仅仅是因为他们没有去提起那些“糟糕事情”罢了，如果提起，自然就是不欢而散。

当然C.F.泽维尔先生也没能从对方口中套出些什么情报，这类似约会的一次见面里，一半以上的时间艾瑞克都在走神——他从来没这样过，难道是自己人到中年魅力不够了？！

不，他还年轻着呢，前天他还在酒吧和一个罕见的异色瞳的美女调情来着……一只蓝色，一只褐色，也许是绿色只是光源让它看上去是褐色？

查尔斯想不明白艾瑞克的不对劲到底来自于哪里。最后，在他第四次被翘出来的地砖绊到时，他终于觉得自己找到了原因——这条街修的太差了吧！——看起来，艾瑞克因为没有灵感而丧失了人生乐趣。

他这一次的接龙有这么爆炸性吗？居然能把E.兰谢尔的神奇大脑炸成一片废墟？虽然查尔斯乐见如此，但这不代表他会为艾瑞克的颓废而手舞足蹈，同是作家，而且也是曾经的亲密伙伴，他更希望艾瑞克能好好地把《迷幻》接下去。

也许艾瑞克需要一点刺激，作为一个对他再熟悉不过的人，查尔斯很清楚平时艾瑞克过的是怎样的生活：枯燥无味的人形打字机器。有人说想象力是对生活的弥补，所以越是单调乏味的生活，衍生的想象就越是丰富，反而是丰富多彩的生活会让想象力缺乏。别人的想象力已经夺走了你发挥想象力的空间。

这话毫无科学依据，甚至没有过任何证明，但是查尔斯觉得是有那么点道理。毕竟比起自己，艾瑞克的小说更加精彩奇幻，简直妙得无与伦比。他有个时候都会挠着脑子问上帝，“为什么艾瑞克这么无趣的人，三点一线，却天杀的可以写出这么有趣的小说”？

算了，他是不会得到答案了。他的语句再华丽，意味再深远，情感再高尚，也不能掩盖他某方面想象力的缺乏。比如说科幻，再比如说鬼怪。C.F.泽维尔先生的大脑没有充满这方面的想象力，他的小说全都立足现实，没有逾矩的东西。

然而这样的他，现在却在写着《迷幻》这种离谱的小说……

作家深吸一口气，鬼使神差地在昏黄的路灯下掏出手机，拨出了那个人的电话，熟悉不过的号码，十年未变，因为号码主人是个被习惯控制了的人。

那边，艾瑞克……正在通话中。

好吧好吧，大作家真忙。查尔斯有些不爽，只好给那个人发信息，他差点没打上“亲爱的艾瑞克（Dear Erik）”两个单词，好在“Dear”打出来之后他就删了。

_ 你到家了吗？你今晚一直在走神，发生了什么事？希望不是什么大事 _ _ 困扰你 _ _ 。 _

坐上自己的车后，为了安全驾驶他把手机先放在了一边的副驾驶座上。今天你就是我的副驾驶了，他在内心调侃。不知道艾瑞克会不会回复……查尔斯想着启动了汽车。

快开到一半路的时候他听到了手机的新消息提醒，他快速瞄了一眼，是艾瑞克，但他忍住没看。过了一会在等红绿灯的时候又响了一下，仍然是来自艾瑞克的短信，天知道他是怎么忍住不去看看内容到底是什么的。

把车倒进车库之后，他早就无法按捺住的看短信的冲动总算得以实现了，他甚至都还没从车里出来就已经拿起了手机解锁。作家查看了短信。

到了。没有事，一切都好。

真是太简短了，他以为是发电报吗？惜字如金！他根本不知道自己在担心他！——好吧，他根本不可能觉得自己会担心他，因为他觉得查尔斯•泽维尔就是个不留情面的坏蛋。

查尔斯又打开另一条短信。

我最近有点缺少灵感，但没大事。晚安。

这是单方面结束对话吗？查尔斯盯着那个“晚安”思考了一下，犹豫着再次拨打了那个号码。而这一次在振铃后，电话接通了，“查尔斯？”对面的人疑惑而惊讶。

“嗨，艾瑞克，还不算太晚，我刚刚到家。”查尔斯看着汽车方向盘，意识到他无心间撒了谎，但他觉得这个谎无关紧要。

“噢，你有事情吗？”艾瑞克的语气好像并不太自然。

“没有打你电话干什么……听着，我觉得你生活需要一点刺激，那对激发灵感很管用，”查尔斯述说着自己的想法，“而我出于对《迷幻》的喜爱，觉得自己有必要帮忙。”

听完这句话后艾瑞克差点以为对方是想跟他来一发，换作是而是年前的那个年轻人应该会不假思索地这么认为，毕竟，一直以来对艾瑞克来说“来点刺激”基本上就意味着宿醉、飙车和做爱这些事情其中一样。

“你继续说。”艾瑞克倒希望是那样。

“你熟悉的，来打赌吧，老朋友。”

这句话叫艾瑞克既失望又期待，他们之间只剩下无穷无尽的赌约了吗？“赌什么？”他似乎不太情愿地问。

事实上查尔斯也还没想好具体内容，但既然艾瑞克表现出了略微的兴趣，他就不会善罢甘休。男人机敏的眼睛向四方看去，看见副驾驶座的坐垫下有张纸，是上次肖恩给他的长笛培训班传单，他想去但是最后还是放弃了。

嗯，有了好主意。

“你不会吹长笛对吧？”查尔斯笑着问。

“暂时不会，”艾瑞克很好奇接下来的事情，“你知道我会的乐器里只有钢琴罢了，但我最近挺想学吉他的。怎么？”

这他当然知道，不然他那些年跟艾瑞克是花时间在干什么，“一个星期后，在你的推特上面发一个视频，用长笛吹点什么有名点的曲子，我不在乎是什么，小星星或者生日快乐歌都无所谓，嗯这样吧，你吹下来的曲子有多久……”

“我就吻你多久，如何？”

这调情功力还是不减当年嘛。他在艾瑞克懵得丧失理智的间期中又信誓旦旦补充道：“你知道我绝不对你撒谎。”

对面还在沉默。这感觉太棒了，查尔斯在座位上小声地笑，他才不怕艾瑞克真的去吹那种吹不好就能把嗝屁具象化的搞笑得不行的乐器，需要肺活量的乐器总是很考验水平，查尔斯不怕他吹下来一首二三十分钟的曲子，他才不信艾瑞克能做得到。

当然，最关键的是他没有约定他履行的时限。如果他做到了，查尔斯大可说“一百年之后再履行”这种耍赖的话。

一个明摆着的文字游戏，这就是个小小的陷阱。

“咳咳——不错的赌约，查尔斯，”他终于说话了，清了清嗓子，声音有些干哑，但仍然很平稳，“但我觉得不太公平。”

“哦？为什么？”作家有些讶异，以为自己的阴谋被戳穿了，“那么你想怎么样？我们可以互相商定。”

“如果我做到了，我要你把查尔斯警官亲吻坏蛋艾瑞克的剧情写到《迷幻》里，秒数换成描写字数，”艾瑞克的声音悠扬得像个真正的恶魔，“在接下来你我交互的十章之内。”

有点变化，增加了时限，但似乎没什么大不了的，可以接受——靠，艾瑞克得是多讨厌自己才会拒绝一个主动的吻？这实在是太让人伤心了。

“你对这段描写有要求吗？”查尔斯不嫌事大。

“不能是意识流，不能扯到别的东西。”

“我要求的是露骨的，单纯的——描写。”

他一定是看完《羞耻》了，才会对自己的写作方法那么熟悉，好吧，这有点难度了，但是难不倒他的。小事一桩。怎么说他也是拿下布莱恩文学奖的最年轻作家！

“太刺激了，”查尔斯笑嘻嘻地说，“但是我答应。”

“那么感谢你对我的‘帮助’，”艾瑞克发出一个笑的音节，“我相信我很快会更新的。”

“听起来你还是很有效率的，”查尔斯伸了个懒腰，觉得今天真是累死人了，只想赶紧回家，“毕竟你很忙，连我打的电话都接不通。拜，艾瑞克。”

不知道为什么通话忽然结束，他还想说句结尾的话呢。嘴都张开了的艾瑞克差点没把手机丢出所在的第十七层楼。

但是冷静下来后，艾瑞克想清楚了他话的意味，查尔斯此人实在有趣。他会心一笑，把意料之外的事实告诉了另一个人。

刚才我是在拨你电话……

误会就是这么产生的，不过还好他已经不是当年那个坏脾气的年轻人。

* * *

关于如何赢得赌约艾瑞克还没有计划，也许他可以去请教请教地狱火乐队的人。毕竟，他记得上次写《异形：契约号》的时候，因为有一段大卫教沃尔特吹长笛的描写，他为此特意去问了阿撒佐。

但是会吹长笛的不是阿撒佐，而是他的远房表弟库特。那个小伙子信天主教，总是在念叨着忏悔自己的罪过，非常虔诚，他确确实实老实而善良。

不过库特不是乐队的人，他只是在编曲的时候会给他们一些帮助，他会吹长笛、短笛、口琴，双簧管、萨克斯，甚至由于在马戏团呆过还会拉手风琴，真是多才多艺有个性的小伙。

忽然作家萌生了将这个有个性的人放到小说里的想法，不过只是想想而已，会不会真的写进去要看情节的自然发展而定了。

> _查尔斯完全不知道要找的“画”是什么，也不知道肖认识的那个“西蒙”是谁，至于肖给他的艾瑞克•兰谢尔的名片，要么是粗心的肖先生拿错了，要么就是这一切的“造物主”有意为之。_
> 
> _或者这所谓的“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”只是塞巴斯蒂安•肖的一个假身份而已——多个猜测在泽维尔的脑里席卷，就不知道哪个是对的，每一个都有它形成的依据。_
> 
> _显然，以肖的谨慎和谋略，还不至于犯弄错这种令人捧腹的错误，如果是这样，那么这能证明一件事，那就是肖和兰谢尔是一伙人——兰谢尔可能在“黑吃黑”。但如果这是他有意为之，那就有待研究了。_
> 
> _“我的手机有信号了，Chuck，”罗根在一旁忽然发出惊呼，“真的！信号很好！”_
> 
> _这一声惊呼把查尔斯漫游的思绪拉了回来，他也急忙从口袋里掏出手机，确实，那上面的信号格满满当当，漂亮的白色小阶梯。_
> 
> _“为什么偏偏是这时候……”_
> 
> _名片和电话，这其中到底有联系吗？_
> 
> _以探案能力著称的泽维尔警官陷入了僵局。_

艾瑞克以敲击键盘的方式防止灵感的流失，他的双手就像是在用某种能力操控着键盘一样，灵活而有力，按键在他手下“哒哒哒”地响着，颇有节奏感。

至于写作方式，键盘打字这件事，我们自视甚高的C.F.泽维尔先生一直身体力行用手写原稿来抵御现代化工业的入侵，倒不是他古板顽固，而是他努力保持着一个作家最原始的姿态罢了，但他也不完全不碰电脑，就像如今有不少人选择电子书，但是还是有不少人愿意买实体书看一样。

“如果坐在电脑桌前写作，写不出就是写不出，”泽维尔先生笑着说，“倒是握着笔杆，怎么也能憋出一俩个字。——然后就会有更多……更多。”

红发的女记者朝解释采访的大作家眨了眨眼，用笔记录下这番话：“听起来就算您也会经常有‘无灵感时期’。”

“可不是嘛，”查尔斯保持淡淡的微笑，礼貌地注视着眼前的采访者，“毕竟缪斯女神还要照顾这么多艺术家，格雷小姐。”

> _也许他们应该去那个神秘的房间一探究竟，虽说他们并不知道那幅画在哪里，但这并不妨碍他们跳过找“画”这一步直击塞巴斯蒂安•肖，或者艾瑞克·兰谢尔。_
> 
> _“我们去找塞巴斯蒂安•肖吧，”查尔斯打了个缓解尴尬的响指，“反正这里也并不是真实世界，我可不敢肯定兰谢尔会怎么出牌，我们就顺着发现的线索走就好了。”_
> 
> _“我听你的，Chuck，但是我必须要说，”罗根揉揉眼睛，“我不敢肯定能护你周全，这个世界太奇怪了。”_
> 
> _“好吧，我承认你的毕业成绩里多项成绩都高于我，毕竟你是警校第一名毕业的壮汉，而且还比我高好几届，”查尔斯翻了一个白眼，“不过，别忘了我们面对的不是一个单纯地暴力罪犯，我们没法靠暴力解决问题。”_
> 
> _罗根开怀笑了声，“你绝对是货真价实的查尔斯•泽维尔！”他用力拍了拍同伴的肩膀。_

“真是好久不见了，琴，”查尔斯揉了揉太阳穴，最近他有些疲惫，“我都快忘了我所有的采访几乎都是琴•格雷小姐写的了。——你最近在做什么呢？”

“不好意思，查尔斯，”琴理了理额前的头发，“我最近在忙一些事情，说起来我也挺想告诉你的。”

“反正我们得休息半小时，你就说到哪算哪，”查尔斯递给她一杯柠檬水，“我一向是很好的倾听者。”

琴接过这杯清爽的柠檬水，“呃……其实，我最近也在写小说，”琴•格雷有些羞涩地挑了一下眉毛，“也许是与您相处久了，我感觉自己也有了写小说的想法。”

作家惊讶地“哇哦”了一声，音量很小，“这很好，你尽可能发挥你的想象力天马行空地去写也好，平平淡淡写随笔也可以，”查尔斯给她竖了个大拇指，“无论如何，书写是记录人生的很好的方式。”

“谢了，这句话我会写进材料里去的。”琴小小喝了口水，开心地笑了笑。

> _正当查尔斯和罗根准备前往1407号房间一探究竟时，一阵刺耳的警报声在耳边炸开来，霎时灯光全部灰暗下来，烟雾从廊门飘过来，“又搞什么？！”罗根马上意识到有事发生，把手伸到腰间飞快地拔出了枪。_
> 
> _人群立马朝着出口奔去，“事情不对！”查尔斯•泽维尔警官在一片慌乱的人影里捕捉到了一个佝偻着背，警惕地四处张望的身影，“那个人，罗根，”查尔斯往他那里挤，“他的目标不在出口。追上去！”_
> 
> _“等等——”罗根•豪利特不得不推开一个穿着晚礼服的夫人去跟上查尔斯。_
> 
> _当查尔斯说了好几连“抱歉”之后，终于一把抓住那个以烟雾作掩饰的异常者，泽维尔警官抓着他的手臂，却不想这个人并不是没有反抗能力的小厮，一个扭转将身体脱离了控制，并推开了查尔斯。_
> 
> _好在，这时罗根•豪利特急匆匆赶来，以更为有力的擒拿把这个人按在墙上，又因为他的反抗而用拳头打了他。_
> 
> _“我是罗根•豪利特警官……”_
> 
> _就在罗根准备继续发言时，查尔斯罕见地骂了声脏话，罗根原以为他只是吃了瘪而不爽，但当他说出这句话后，事情总算变得糟糕起来。_
> 
> _“这家伙怎么长得跟我一模一样！”_

休息时间过了，查尔斯整理好仪表，准备以最快的速度解决好这篇采访。C.F.泽维尔先生非常注意个人隐私，很少在公众场合抛头露面，他的个人采访基本上都是由琴•格雷女士完成了，他几乎不接受陌生人的采访。

他可不是个希望能通过把作家本人偶像化来吸引读者购买书籍的作家，他也不想成为那样的人。

“我刚刚接到消息，兰谢尔先生完成了他的回合，已经在电子版发布了，”格雷女士看了眼手机，“我们可以快些完成采访，您一定等不及了。”

“比我想的要快，”查尔斯搓了搓手腕，笑了起来，“那我们就加快速度，争取放你回家吃晚饭。”

> _这个相似的存在是谁呢？他为什么与自己长相惊人相似？又为何会出现在这里？这也是兰谢尔的计划吗？_
> 
> _“你到底是谁？”查尔斯感到被愚弄了，这种气急败坏的情绪燃烧着他的五脏六腑，就像是有一只蚂蚁行走在鼻梁骨上那样闹心，他头皮发麻。_
> 
> _这个长着查尔斯脸的人并没有回答任何东西，就在罗根准备为他扣上手铐慢慢问他时，剧烈扭动挣扎的神秘人让查尔斯发现了他西装背面的异样。_
> 
> _为什么像是有什么东西支撑着这块布料似的……_
> 
> _查尔斯使了个眼色叫罗根好好压制住他，自己把手覆上了这个男人的后背，这感觉很奇妙，因为这家伙有一张跟他一样的脸，对自己做任何事情都感觉有点自恋。_
> 
> _他把这件西服扣的得紧紧的，查尔斯不得不去解开他的扣子检查衣服内部的东西，当他解开那两粒扣子时，那件玩意就从马甲和外套的夹层滑落下来，落在了地上。_
> 
> _“我的上帝……这居然是戈雅的《空中女巫》。”泽维尔警官小心地拾起这副画，和罗根面面相觑。_
> 
> _大概没有必要怀疑真假。_

“好的，泽维尔先生，这是最后一个问题，”女记者说道，“五年前，您在您三十岁生日的专访上提到，E.兰谢尔先生是个‘比我更富有想象力的作家’，那么五年后的现在，您又会怎样评价他呢？”

每次都这样，总是躲不过他作家生涯里的“宿敌”，查尔斯偷偷摸摸翻了个白眼。

“你知道， **疯子、情人、诗人** ……都是想象的产儿。”

C.F.泽维尔先生无奈地摊了一下手。

“大概E.兰谢尔先生本人兼具三者。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

****05** **

****

****

****

* * *

“查尔斯，不是你不好，不是你写的东西不好……而是大多数人不好，包括我。”

对于艾瑞克来说，有一些话注定是说不出口的。在当年二人还能够肩并肩一起说笑的时候，他就认识到了这一点，话到嘴边半句留的习惯也不知道是什么时候养成的。

也许那时什么“消费主义”或者“资本运作”之类的东西还没有完全入侵到人们生活之中，他是个比查尔斯更加现实的人，也更希求把握当下。他可不管什么文字严肃不严肃，只要能赚钱，能赢名，就皆大欢喜，不是吗？

艾瑞克不像查尔斯，他没有优渥的家庭条件，连书香门第都算不上。如果不是遇见了查尔斯，他可能就继续一门心思扎在毕业不愁找工作的理工科，继续他从乡镇农家到名牌大学的跨越，继续他现实又浪漫的外乡人的“美国梦”，继续他早就规划好的平凡人生。

那样的自己也不能说是不好，多年后艾瑞克回想起来，他并不反感当初的那副样子，只是他自始至终觉得缺乏乐趣。这是人之常情，这时候，是查尔斯让他发现了自己对平庸的抵触。

那时候查尔斯•泽维尔就是异想天开的人，很可惜他在文学方面并没有什么特别的想象力，但不能否认他对生活的想象绝对高于艾瑞克，他是校园里最有名的那个天才。

“你说你研习心理学？——那，你能知道我现在想什么？”

“我的朋友，心理学不是读心术！”

艾瑞克在五月的校园派对碰上了他，他们在一个摇滚乐队的帐篷里相识，从此一发不可收拾，就像帐篷里乐队翻唱的接招乐队那首名字都忘了的歌，洗脑的旋律和节奏决定了这段感情。

查尔斯并不是浪漫主义，但是他不太现实，艾瑞克是这样认为的。明明查尔斯如此擅长撰文写作，也喜欢阅读文学作品，却一直对他父亲的提议嗤之以鼻，这件事直到那个晚上艾瑞克才知道，当然，此外还有一件很久之后艾瑞克才知道的事情。

那就是查尔斯拒绝的理由。它其实很现实，正因为他有一个这样的父亲，所以他知道出版界的真实状况，这和他的理想所违背。人们想要的是轻松和快感，而他想要的是深沉和冷静。

但是命运不饶人，查尔斯最终还是走上了这条路，就像他小时候想的那样，意料之外的是，他还带上了艾瑞克，而更无奈的是，艾瑞克就是他所否定的那种给读者带来轻松和快感的作家，他所能庆幸的只有好在艾瑞克在他影响下，至少不是个毫无文采的“对白型小说家”。

在他们初出茅庐，开始各自的文字征途的这样一个关键的时刻，最后弄僵他们关系的事件发生了。

“你赋予写作过多意义，查尔斯，”艾瑞克试图为他理清逻辑，“你对它太认真，但很多人只是把它当成一个游戏罢了，他们不要这么多的意义。如果你要追求成为经典名著，就不要渴望大众的认可。”他知道自己偶尔会很负责人，写些垃圾给白痴看，但是这只是和查尔斯相比。

他们一开始都在西彻斯特出版社的官方网站和报刊上发表小说，但与艾瑞克勤勤恳恳的周更不同的是，查尔斯貌似只是准备给自己造势，他是月更型的作者，而且时不时会拖更，同样是新人作家，这让艾瑞克有些不满。

必须要说清楚的是，这时候他们关系已经不算好了，经过那些关乎信念的吵闹，两个年轻人的感情已经越来越艰难。

查尔斯这种被默许的“懒散”，和艾瑞克日夜努力敲击键盘的压力形成了对比，在这个几乎被严肃小说主宰的出版社，艾瑞克的生存并不简单，他要注意他的小说人气，要不得不挤出字数，要听从他的编辑对他指手画脚……而查尔斯？

就像他怒吼过的那样：“你体会不到不公——我每天都担心着收到某条腰斩短信，每打一个字都胆战心惊，而你，查尔斯•泽维尔，只需要慢悠悠填完你的字谜，坐着等以你父亲的名字命名的奖杯送上门！”

这句话有失偏颇，但也很真实，某种程度上这是一番气话，但它真的伤到了查尔斯的心，这番话就像一把钢刀插进查尔斯心里，在血液里生锈。

查尔斯从此前没有想到过艾瑞克会藏着这么大的愤怒。不恰当的表达和一时冲动到最后留下了祸根，关系破裂。

可是这又怨得了谁？那以后，认为自己受到不公待遇的艾瑞克离开了西彻斯特出版社，投入待遇更好更重视他的基诺沙门下，从此正式开始了他对C. F. 泽维尔先生的调侃和指点。

若不是他们旧情至深，恐怕现在就不是互相调侃的对头，而是真正的死敌了。

无论艾瑞克现在对于过去是如何想的，他都没有意识到在他的心里，始终缺少着查尔斯的发言，查尔斯的话，在他心里，从来都是一种敷衍的语调，因此他听见自己，却没听见过查尔斯。

曾经查尔斯做过的辩解，都已经在过去失真。

* * *

在查尔斯心目里，最值得推崇的画家之一便有弗朗西斯科•戈雅，他最爱的一幅作品是《空中女巫》，而这艾瑞克•兰谢尔知道得清清楚楚。

他提到这个细节对查尔斯来说有何意义，查尔斯不知道，同样的，又一个查尔斯的形象出现有何意义，查尔斯也不知道。艾瑞克再把棋下得越来越乱，查尔斯有些捉摸不透他的心意。

如果他们真的面对面坐在棋盘两端，查尔斯一定是那个紧张的一方，艾瑞克的棋路，总是莫名其妙、大胆妄为，没有章法却总是懂得把握时机。

作为一名作家，他的文法也是如此，查尔斯的应对方法总是被动的，他见招拆招，努力在狂躁的攻势里找到一些反击可能性。他不能提前做准备，因为他不能去预见另一方的下一步行动。

查尔斯叹了口气，把他的草稿本从桌子的一边拿过来，然后拔开钢笔盖，忽然感觉很头痛，但他还是坚持动手写起来。

> _为什么非得是《空中女巫》？_
> 
> _烟雾逐渐散去，人群在应急楼道口逐渐消失，像是故意给接下来的发生避让舞台，这个和查尔斯有着一模一样身形面貌的人正凶狠地盯着他们。接下来他们要怎么办？_
> 
> _查尔斯的第一感觉居然是带着他逃跑。没有原因，只想逃跑到安全可靠的地方，从同脸人这里得到线索，接着计划下一步。“罗根，我们得带他离开这，”他甚至不知道自己在做什么，“塞巴斯蒂安•肖实际上要找的人是他。”_
> 
> _“好。”豪利特根本没有质疑。_
> 
> _“你们是什么人？！”他开始剧烈挣扎，“为什么我看不清你们的脸？”_
> 
> _没有时间解释了，他们必须要在烟雾完全散去之前保护这个人，尽管现在他仍然没有摸清兰谢尔的目的到底是什么，但是从对方对他的兴趣来看，一切都不会太简单。_
> 
> _“你是远视眼？”罗根拖着这个家伙往前走，紧密跟在查尔斯身后，顺便问了句。_
> 
> _“你是听障人士？”他反问，“我是说，‘脸’！”_
> 
> _查尔斯摁下那个神秘的电梯按钮，看着显示屏上面的数字缓慢变化到他们的楼层，一声“叮”之后，电梯门正常开启了，罗根把这家伙押进电梯间。_
> 
> _“你可以之后解释。”查尔斯对“自己”说道。_
> 
> _警官下意识回头确认了身边的人，然后才摁下“4”的楼层按钮，电梯门在注视下缓缓关上，从两边合拢，一切都好。_
> 
> _就在这时，移动的电梯门忽然卡在某个位置，发出一声刺耳的声音，让他们都被吓了一跳。_
> 
> _电梯门露出一道胳膊粗的缝隙，外面是昏暗的，能见度不高，查尔斯不知道发生什么了，只能掏出枪，再次和罗根对视一眼，确认同脸人的安全，然后朝外面莽撞开了一枪。_
> 
> _子弹没有命中任何东西，倒是电梯里的环保灯，灯管蓦地坏了一根，让这情况更加不适，“他只是在捉弄我们。”罗根想要稳定查尔斯状态。_
> 
> _“我再摁一次电梯按钮。”_
> 
> _查尔斯把视线移向那排按钮，本以为的阿拉伯数字一到五却全都变成了“5”，而控制电梯关门和报警的按钮也变成了“开门”，他的心跳无法控制，咽喉就像被人用两根指头轻轻捏住一样完全不能发声。_
> 
> _你别无选择了。_
> 
> _他回过头去想要检查同伴的存在，不得不扫过电梯门的缺口，那里闪过一张熟悉的脸，毋庸置疑那属于这里的主宰者。鬼鬼祟祟、高傲鄙夷——_
> 
> _英雄或帮凶？_
> 
> _查尔斯勉强举起枪对外面开了好几枪，好几枪都只是打在了电梯门上面而已，更别说打在外面的那几颗的命中率了。_
> 
> _“查尔斯•泽维尔！冷静！”罗根大吼出声。_
> 
> _“他！在！那！”查尔斯的嗓子快哑了。_
> 
> _“外面没有人，”罗根抱住他的肩膀，“冷静，Chuck，冷静，深呼吸。”_
> 
> _“他不允许我们不能做任何事，”查尔斯脑子爆胀，“一切都是他的精心策划。”他没有自主选择的权利。_

“还远远不够。”查尔斯合上草稿本。

通常他还得要润色两三遍直到满意为止。

与查尔斯努力打稿同时进行的是，艾瑞克也联系上了库特，对方要他去乐器店买件新手练习用的长笛去孤儿院门口找到他，他结束工作之后，也许可以教教他。

“好久不见了，兰谢尔先生，”库特是个刚满二十岁的年轻小伙子，“讲真，听到你想学长笛的时候，我还觉得很奇怪来着。”

“这是一个赌约，”艾瑞克说，“我就学一首曲子就行了，不是真的想学这玩意。”

“哪首？”

“随便哪首，稍微长一点就好。”

库特愣了一下，然后为了礼貌，背过头去笑得很夸张，可艾瑞克不知道为什么他会笑得这么夸张，“抱歉，这有问题吗？”艾瑞克满脸疑惑，“我会弹钢琴，也许这会让我学起来轻松点，我是这么想的。”

“你想交什么任务吗？还是跟上一次一样，是写作需要？”库特笑个不停，“那我给你找首曲子，刚好你还会弹钢琴。”

说完他把手机拿出来，搜索这首曲子，“网有点卡，你肯定知道是什么曲子的。”加载好了之后，他放给艾瑞克听。

艾瑞克的表情从疑惑变成赞同，“舒伯特的《小夜曲》，这点子不错，不过像我这样的初学者能做到吗？”他问。

“所以……你准备怎么做？”库特问，“如果你够努力的话也许没那么难，也说不定。”

“想要长一点就不能选择生日快乐歌。”艾瑞克叹气。

“呃……所以你别无选择？”

“大概……我总不能选更难的了……”艾瑞克说道，“如果我话很多的时间，足够认真的话，一个星期能搞定吗？”

“一周太短了，要是你真的很擅长学习，多练练应该没问题……我猜，况且你还有钢琴做补偿呢。”库特重重拍了拍他的肩膀，给他竖了个大拇指，但艾瑞克的个性让他觉得，库特也许并没有那么有信心让他速成一首舒伯特。

总之艾瑞克努力练习起来了。他的性子就是无论拼什么都不愿意输掉。

* * *

> _“不，查尔斯，”罗根在摇晃他的肩膀，“醒一醒！你不能在这里晕过去——”_
> 
> _他不知道为什么罗根那么紧张，但是他头昏脑胀得整个人发软了，只能这么无意识地晕倒在罗根•豪利特臂膀里，眼前除了黑暗都消失了。_
> 
> _耳畔水滴下来落到地面的声音越来越大。_

查尔斯的头痛的确有些严重了，他感觉这有点像是感冒，他可能在发高烧，但是他并没有咳嗽或者咽喉痛、流鼻涕之类的，这不是流感。

没办法，泽维尔先生只能停笔休息，他实在是感觉很不好，“我也许……得去趟医院。”他嘀咕着，去穿自己的外套。

多年独居已经把他的行动力提升至最高了。

反正工作并不着急，查尔斯把自己裹进大衣里，冒着有些大的秋风钻进被他拦下来的的士里，幸亏他赚的钱能够支付这栋城区的小别墅，否则在郊区他连的士都叫不到。

生病了都要自己送自己进医院，太可怜了。三十六岁的老男人查尔斯忽然很想念自己的母亲，虽然，查尔斯并没有多少母亲疼爱他的回忆。也许他真的病得很严重，让他的脑子虚弱了。

我在高烧状态写了这次的文章，查尔斯在脑子里想象，这实在是前所未有。

这家伙又想起了他的工作。由于查尔斯深居简出，对媒体常年保持低调，又过分沉迷他的写作事业，他的人际关系网里居然难以找出一个现在能依靠一小会的人。他想起了他的编辑。

“瑞雯，希望没打扰到你……”他在排队等待医生问诊的时候给她打了电话。

“我现在有点忙，但我还算有时间。你有什么事吗？”瑞雯那边有些吵，“是稿子？”

“不，是我，我患重感冒了，”查尔斯真希望自己能咳嗽一下或者来点鼻涕堵塞出的鼻音，“我可能会需要你的帮助，假设我住院……呃，可能，需要你帮我把我的笔记本电脑拿过来——我是说万一。”

写作对他来说是一项至高的创造，因此他必须要对它负责。特殊情况，现代科技可以帮助到他更好地写作，他并不反对科技，只是希望能保留一部分传统。

“什么！？”瑞雯那边惊呼一声，“查尔斯？！我之前不是说入秋了叫你记得加衣服吗？”

“嘘——嘘，这不是小流感——”查尔斯脸热得不知道是因为尴尬还是高烧。

瑞雯还在问这问那，但是护士出来叫查尔斯排号和名字了，查尔斯不得不草草说了句“抱歉，再见”就挂了电话，然后走进诊疗室。

> _这份黑暗是致命的恐惧，查尔斯知道自己又被迫进入了艾瑞克的世界，虽然之前就已经算是，但这一次只有他们二人，而且他们之间将展开的会是正常的谈判，这是直觉，当然，一个意识状态的他无法再做出任何反抗行为了。_
> 
> _他看不见任何东西，只能静静等待艾瑞克跟他联系。黑暗，无边的黑暗像一张大网把他笼络在中央，徒然地加深他的无助。无药可医。_
> 
> _“查尔斯，我们终于能好好谈谈了。”_
> 
> _始作俑者从黑暗里踱步而来。_

当天在做了各项可做的检查后，查尔斯被暂时医院收容了，理由是他烧到了四十一摄氏度。医生怀疑他是肺部感染。

第二天起床被抽了几管血，又做了CT，片子显示他的肺部没有问题。但是下午血检结果出来了之后，显示也没有问题。

出了什么问题？虽然不知道高烧的病因，但是他们给查尔斯进行了物理退烧，把体温勉强降到了三十八点五摄氏度。其他的都是常规的点滴，比方说葡萄糖溶液。

第三天，医生才给他做了病毒感染的测试，很快结果出来了——原来是急性支原体感染。

> _艾瑞克•兰谢尔的身形从黑暗里出现，就像是无数恐怖电影里那样，一具黑潭里浮起来的溺尸。他站在查尔斯面前，注视着查尔斯，“我会很希望这是一场和平谈判。”查尔斯警惕地说。_
> 
> _“一定会是。”艾瑞克倒很有信心。_
> 
> _“那个Nero，是你拿走的塞巴斯蒂安•肖的货吧？”查尔斯试探他所掌握的信息，“这不可能是一个人，Nero绝不是一个人。”_
> 
> _“对，不是，”他的语气很冷淡，但表情又显得得意洋洋，这种矛盾感让查尔斯想要揍他，“Nero是他的一件宝物，被我夺回了。”_
> 
> _夺回？为什么要用这个词语？这难道说……“你认为你是拿回了你的东西，”查尔斯皱起眉头，“是他先拿走了你的东西，现在贼喊捉贼？”_
> 
> _“很高兴你终于探索到了一部分真相。”_
> 
> _“我如何相信你？”_
> 
> _查尔斯•泽维尔警官逼视着对方。_

医生总算把正式治疗的药物用上了，查尔斯病恹恹的面容总算开始真正好转起来。

“身体怎么样了？”瑞雯打电话过来问候。

“感谢你把我的一些需要的东西带过来，这让我的病好多了。”查尔斯不忘开玩笑。

“我要跟你的主治医师说‘这家伙无药可医’了。”瑞雯附和他的玩笑。

“我很抱歉让你担心了，瑞雯。”查尔斯饱含歉意，希望对方能体谅他。

电话那头发出几声哼哼。

“我要告诉你一件事，”瑞雯说，“换短信沟通，电话没法怕你接受。”

这么严重？查尔斯知道不是真正意义上的严重，但肯定会让他为难。瑞雯就喜欢通过短信说一些尴尬的话题。

“好，等你的短信。”

查尔斯等着瑞雯先挂掉了电话。

> _“你还没想明白吗？为何我要你选择做一个‘英雄’，查尔斯？”艾瑞克答非所问。_
> 
> _查尔斯并非没有立即把这些线索连在一起，他生怕是罪犯给他制造一种心理暗示来拉他入伙，这样的案例并不是没有，“就算是把属于自己的东西拿回来，你的做法也是错误的。”查尔斯说，脑袋里想的都是Nero到底代表着什么。_
> 
> _“嗯？但是他拿走这件属于我的东西时，就不是合法合理的，我并不觉得以牙还牙有什么不对，更何况，这是唯一伸张正义的途径，”艾瑞克有些鄙夷地看着查尔斯，“你被政府的说辞洗脑了，你太相信他们，但是太多事情无法公正解决。”_
> 
> _“你想，不正是塞巴斯蒂安•肖在贼喊捉贼，不想浪费自己的力气，才把你们拖进这个泥潭？”_
> 
> _艾瑞克的语气逐渐变得咄咄逼人，充满威胁又冷冽。一片寂静的黑暗渲染了他的感情，让他的形象凶恶起来，对于查尔斯，当然是加重了他的不安和紧张。_
> 
> _“你为了得到Nero杀了四名肖的人，这已经是很严重的事情了，艾瑞克。”查尔斯提醒他。_
> 
> _“如果你想说我罪大恶极，那就错了，”艾瑞克听到时没有一点感情，“塞巴斯蒂安•肖以前做过的坏事，你们就好好查一查吧——从这副戈雅的画开始。”_
> 
> _“查一查，他是如何在十九年前纵火烧毁一座大宅，封锁所有的出口，举家九口人，全部遇难，其中甚至还包括一名婴儿，而目的就为了得到这一副‘’魔画’！”_
> 
> _话音刚落，查尔斯还没来得及回复就重新堕入了无尽黑暗里，他忽然摔倒在地上，整个人向下坠落，越来越快，越来越快，就像是从十九层楼掉下来。_
> 
> _坠楼感将他惊醒。_
> 
> _“啊——”查尔斯睁开眼睛，看到身边明晃晃的，自己正靠在电梯间的墙壁上休息，罗根发现他的苏醒后马上凑了过来，拍了拍他的脸颊。_
> 
> _“谢天谢地！”罗根•豪利特舒了口气，“告诉我你是查尔斯本人。”_

“您有一条来信，请查收。”

下周五晚上你要去参加布莱恩文学奖的颁奖晚会，这就不要我多说了吧？顺带提一句，艾瑞克•兰谢尔也要去，因为他也被提名了……这事我实在没办法说给你听:(

查尔斯吓了一跳，的确，如果是通话，他可能会有些结巴，于是急急忙忙回了信息。

_ 布莱恩文学奖不是一直都对非严肃类有偏见吗？为什么艾瑞克今年被提名了？因为是二十周年？ _

瑞雯回复得非常快。

就问你，“异形”系列名气有多大？

全世界级别的有名，非常的有名，就算不知道异形是什么玩意也会听说过这好像是本小说。十年积累，它几乎成了家喻户晓的作品。这是艾瑞克至今为止所有的心血，他没理由不被小说奖项提名，它之前都拿过几个重量级的科幻界奖项了。

只是布莱恩文学奖，这项被认为是国家级的文学奖，是默认了的对非严肃类有偏见，从评奖委员会到关注者，几乎都是纯文学作家。虽然这么说不太好，他们也许是想缓解舆论的压力，毕竟这系列的小说实在是太有名气了。

总的来说，这是一种对现状的妥协，但查尔斯莫名也觉得这是一种进步。

_ 好的，我记住了。 _

他疲惫地回完信息，把手机放到一边，头晕得什么都不想干，忽然想起来今天似乎是和艾瑞克约定的日子，于是又只能打起精神去看看视频网站上艾瑞克投稿是不是已经发布了。

一小时前发布，全长两分十秒。

查尔斯抱着看戏的心态点开这支视频。

两分十秒之后，他没来得及关掉网页。

四分三十秒后，他把耳机插进手机里。

三十分四秒后，他复制并粘贴了那个德语曲名，果不其然翻译出来是舒伯特的《小夜曲》。

简介是：钢琴补偿了长笛，我尽力了，查尔斯。

* * *

艾瑞克在练习这首舒伯特的曲子上花了很多时间，他几乎是放下了写作而改行做了演奏家，本来他可以思考一下个人新作的，但是他没有时间。如果他知道查尔斯的反应，他一定会很满意自己的努力没有白费。

他的编辑艾玛•佛斯特女士已经三番五次跟他说是不是该考虑一下个人新作的事情了，她担心艾瑞克要把《迷幻》玩成一部长篇巨制，在她看来，那对艾瑞克来说只会是一种影响。

她知道艾瑞克在几年以前就很希望自己能有一部作品被那群老文学家们认可，她也清楚目的是为了什么，所以她也在鞭策艾瑞克这样做。即便这次被布莱恩文学奖提名，也并不能说明什么，她甚至怀疑那群人只是迫于《异形》在商业上的成功，而不得不给了它一个提名。

这并不是在承认艾瑞克•兰谢尔。她向来不拐弯抹角，她把自己的想法告诉了艾瑞克，艾瑞克思索了一会，好像并没有当真。

“也许呢！？”艾瑞克头一回这么信任那群人，“要知道，哪个美国人不知道‘异形’？也许他们真的想做出些改变。”

“他们是群老古董，不会做出改变，我希望你不要太自以为是。”艾玛的眼神很犀利，薄薄的嘴唇让她看起来尖酸刻薄。

“无论如何我会出席。”艾瑞克直接做出决定。

在出版社社长名实存亡的基诺沙出版社，艾瑞克•兰谢尔实际上就是最大头的那个，艾玛虽然是他的编辑，但并不能做出任何实质上的事情，就算是要他修改文稿，如果艾瑞克坚持不改，她实际也没有办法。

听说查尔斯已经放出了接龙篇章，艾瑞克兴冲冲打开电脑去看他的对家又发挥了些什么东西，打开网页，文章开头的第一句话是——

_有一部分人应该猜到了_ _我和_ _E._ _兰谢尔先生的_ _小游戏_ _，_ _一周的时间练成这样已经不错了，我_ _还_ _算_ _满意。我愿赌服输，但是，“_ _十_ _章”这个时效，请容许_ _我_ _延长至“完结之前”_ _，_ _毕竟，我们俩谁也不知道到底会怎么发展下去，提前做规划总是不合适的_ _。_

完结之前？将那样的一段描写放在那么后面的位置，难不成他是想把小说里的二人写成一对情侣然后写个大团圆结局？原谅他无法想到亲吻还能代表什么——好吧，还有“莎乐美”那种。那才是查尔斯这个正剧爱好者会喜欢的结局。

对于艾瑞克而言，那很烂，他的目的是要弄死查尔斯警官，但他不得不猜测查尔斯的意图是要活活把他恶心死，虽然这份可能性并不高。艾瑞克怀着警惕心理看完了这次更新。

他完完全全被惊讶到了。这次的章节，要不是那些“C.F.泽维尔式修辞”如此熟悉，他都要以为这是查尔斯在出版社找了个人，拜托他帮查尔斯写的了。

这根本不是查尔斯的风格，想想最开始的时候，他的文章一段下来长得简直看不下去！还有，明明能用“明亮”却要用“光彩亮丽”的措辞，居然也少了，现在的模样，是如此让普通读者舒适，包括艾瑞克本人。

当然，最主要的还是剧情，这次的剧情除了又是一个“妙”，艾瑞克真的没其他话能对查尔斯讲了。理智告诉他，他有可能最终败在自己的主场。他绝不能让这种事情发生，这部小说存在的目的，可不是让他成为手下败将的。

> _“如果可以的话，我绝不会让你一个人呆着，”罗根•豪利特帮助查尔斯站起来，“这一次你是真的看起来不太好，他对你做了什么？”_
> 
> _这么说也许挺奇怪的，查尔斯几乎感觉不到自己的双腿了，“我感觉不到……我的腿，”他努力想要站起来，“它不听使唤，完全麻了。”_
> 
> _“你这是什么意思？”罗根用肩膀支撑着他。_
> 
> _“他让我从高处坠落下来，我不知道那是怎么回事，”查尔斯尽量保持冷静，“这大概导致了我现在双腿麻痹，我可能不得不怀疑，那不是完全的虚幻了。”_
> 
> _听完后，罗根有些不明所以，但他明白他得继续支撑着同伴：“但愿这只是暂时的，Chuck.”_
> 
> _如果那家伙真的希望他们去查陈年旧案，那么他就不可能会失去行动能力，他不是很担心自己会维持这样很久。_
> 
> _一直保持沉默的那个嫌犯开口了，“所以你们要拿我怎么样？！我不是犯人！”他说。_
> 
> _查尔斯不得不让头痛的自己打起精神去快速面对他，“你叫西蒙，对吧，”查尔斯注视这张如出一辙的脸，“你说你看不清我的脸，但我可以告诉你，我长的跟你一模一样，顶多就是造型的差别。”_
> 
> _“你在说什么——”西蒙的额头磕破了，凝固的血液滞留在眉尾，“我是叫西蒙，我没有犯罪！”_
> 
> _“那这幅画你怎么解释？”查尔斯从电梯间角落费力地拾起它，“我不得不说你的藏赃想法非常高明，我能发现它完全是偶然。”_
> 
> _“你不会不知道这是什么宝贝吧？”罗根问。_
> 
> _两位警官充满胁迫的逼视让西蒙紧张起来，“嘿，听着，我只是个负责安保的经理，不缺钱也不记仇，我拿走这副画是迫不得已！”他烦躁地挠着他的后脑勺，“这不是什么价值连城的画！”_
> 
> _听到这查尔斯嗤笑一下，“不是？你确定要撒这样的一个谎？”他提取着脑子里关于戈雅的信息，“这是一副经典的‘弗朗西斯科•戈雅’，作为拍卖行的工作人员，你应该知道它的起拍价。”_
> 
> _西蒙沉默了，他知道，他妄图糊弄两位警察的计划已经完全泡汤了。_

写到这里，兰谢尔停下了打字的手，并不是他卡壳，而是他的一种偶尔出现的严谨告诉他，这个地方要去查一下资料。

他对戈雅除了当年听查尔斯讲过的那些东西，基本上没有什么知识储备，不过写小说这毕竟是要被人家看见的，要是说“蒙娜丽莎”只值几百万，这种错误可能会被所有人耻笑。

感谢网络，现在他从其他类似画作的拍卖价格稍微估计出了《空中女巫》的起拍价。

> _“五百万英镑。”西蒙开口说。_
> 
> _“你逗我？这副画五百万英镑？老子从来没听说过戈雅！”罗根不用脑子估计都知道他一辈子可能也赚不到这副画的起拍价。_
> 
> _“别惊讶，后来还上升到了七百五十万英镑——但一场抢劫破坏了拍卖，”西蒙说道，“我是为了保护它，才把他带出来的。”_
> 
> _“据我所知，正规的方法不是这样的吧？”查尔斯满心怀疑，或者说他本来就对这个家伙没多少信任。_
> 
> _“这是……紧急处理。劫匪打晕了我，抢走了他们以为装着画的保险箱，”西蒙冷笑了一下，“我醒来后，带着画，不知道为什么跑到了这里。”_
> 
> _他醒来后第一时间为什么是拿着画逃跑，而不是联系警察？查尔斯警官找到一个盲点。_
> 
> _这家伙绝对掩盖了一部分真相，他想要把画带走，据为己有——查尔斯想起了艾瑞克曾经透露过这副画是“魔画”，也许这个西蒙对此有所了解。_
> 
> _由于所有人都以为画已经被劫走，而劫匪下落不明，抓到了也说不出画在哪，不出意外他还能够一劳永逸地保留这副画，如果真如他所说他不缺钱，那么他偷画的目的就更加贴近查尔斯的猜测了。_
> 
> _也许他就是要把画带给塞巴斯蒂安•肖，如果是这样，他和肖之间一定有一个人了解“魔画”的力量。_
> 
> _不过艾瑞克之前说肖从他们家族拿走了这副画，为什么它又沦落到拍卖行？这到底是怎么回事？又或者这根本不是一回事？_
> 
> _查尔斯清楚，他现在是找不出这其中的真相的，他掌握的线索还太凌乱。_
> 
> _“这不是我关心的，”查尔斯叹了口气，“你知不知道这副画是谁拿到拍卖行来拍卖的？”_
> 
> _“我不负责这档子事，”西蒙说道，“但移交商品时我在场，对方是个年轻的、有黑发和小麦色肌肤的辣妹，我真看不出她会跟一件艺术品有关。”_
> 
> _“现在我们又多了嫌疑人了，”罗根瞥了查尔斯一眼，“你的腿怎么样了？”_
> 
> _查尔斯扶着电梯栏杆勉勉强强站起来：“知觉在恢复了，但跑步的话别想。”_
> 
> _“那现在，我们下一步怎么做？”罗根看了一眼紧闭的电梯门，等待着。_
> 
> _泽维尔警官在另外两个人的注视下无奈扬眉，抬起手臂摁下那个电梯的开门键。_
> 
> _“带上画，去找这儿的塞巴斯蒂安•肖。”_

为什么艾瑞克突然对这个叫罗根的虚拟角色产生了极大的敌意？为什么他容忍这家伙和查尔斯朝夕相处了这么多章，几乎是他的精神支柱，而自己只是个戏份很少、时不时出现一下的莫名其妙的大反派？

这份敌意会导致这个角色的死亡，但这也许不太好，毕竟他人气好像挺高的。根据艾玛•佛斯特最新的气人报告，角色的热度从高到低分别是查尔斯、罗根和艾瑞克，要不是西蒙的加入，艾瑞克就要垫底了。罗根这种美式硬汉形象还蛮受欢迎的。

好吧，死亡不行——那就另一种形式的退场。

* * *

在艾瑞克的更新发布出来被看到之前，查尔斯大病初愈，待在床上无所事事，虽然他感觉自己已经完全康复，但主治医师并不这么想，他说还需要观察两天。他不得不给自己找点乐子，于是他点开了西彻斯特出版社的官方网站，找到了自己作品。

本来C.F.泽维尔是个很传统的作家，若不是《迷幻》更新的特殊性，他永远不会同意将文章发布在网络平台，因为他觉得那样很掉价。

在网络上的文字，只要通过一块单薄的屏幕就可以快餐式地阅览，有时候甚至变成一种机械地滑动屏幕的游戏，查尔斯很清楚这种事情时有发生，或者说“非常正常”，所以他不愿意出版社把文章发到网上，顶多是试阅。

因此，他也从来不知道外界对自己的小说能评论到哪个程度。他得知外界评论的主要途径是读者来信，而编辑达克霍姆女士心狠手辣地把一切不好的无意义评论全部送进了碎纸机。

这也是为了他的心脏着想。

瞧瞧，他现在已经完全进入了肾上腺素作用的模式，还好在他年轻气盛的时候并没有经历太多。

查尔斯养病期间无聊到想把《迷幻》至今为止的全部剧情都回顾一次，手头没有实体刊物，只能在电脑上打开网页，他没多久就发现，虽然自己是抱着看文章的目的来的，但他完全不能忽视那些评论。

刚开始还好，有意思的评论零零碎碎分布在每个篇章，艾瑞克的篇章普遍留言更多，但查尔斯不在乎那个，这是意料之中的，但是他没有想到，他自己的篇章里居然有一些令人费解的留言。

没有他们想不到，只有自己想不到，他以为一个潜心写作的严肃文学作家是不会受到无事生非者的议论的，他想的太简单了。于是他读到：

_这个作家写的小说也太难看了！我要是傻了，去买本他的小说来看，到时候发现拿来**都嫌硬……问一句，他的奖杯是花钱买来的吧？_

“这是个傻子吧？”查尔斯努力维持着表面的冷静实则已经内心笑了起来，这种笑有各种含义，绝大多数是讽刺。虽然知道它只是一个比喻，但是精装书的纸张可不便宜……

_一副老派的架子，这种枯燥无味的文章有热度都是靠兰谢尔那边带的，垃圾，恐怕还要靠暗中‘请’一部分人来刷……_

如果连这篇文章你都看不下去，那我估计你可能压根不适合接受文化教育，应该直接去找个文盲能做的工作，假设这个年代还有文盲能胜任的工作的话。查尔斯在心里这么想到，他不知道自己为什么心态这么好，就好像这些恶毒都是另一种超级笑话。

确实，要不是艾瑞克的激发，他不会写出这样的文章来。这倒是唯一比较中肯的话。

毕竟再怎么样，也只是一群现实生活一无是处的真正的傻子在网上到处泄愤罢了，计较又有什么用处？再恶毒，也不是什么重要的人嘴里说出来的，这样的话语，比起艾瑞克•兰谢尔简单一句话都相去甚远。

二十来岁的艾瑞克说出来的针对二十来岁的查尔斯的话，在当时来说是相当糟糕的，也许吧，那时候的事情现在甚至没法理解，反正现在的查尔斯心神疲惫，不再计较了！

怎么又去想那些事情了……查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，把这些想法请出去。他忽然发现艾瑞克对他的评价一点都不糟，至少放在这一堆评论里是这样，之所以艾瑞克让他难过，是因为那是艾瑞克说出来的。

无论如何，现在的查尔斯已经是个坦荡荡的人了，他正在放下过去的偏颇，审视这一些对他有意见的评论，好像也没什么大不了的。——但总归心里还是觉得别扭。

这种感觉是什么？他选择不去深究。

他动动手指退回主页，这时候发现《迷幻》最新的更新已经发布了，他让自己心情平静下来，开始阅读它。他一点一点往下拉，也许再看自己的文章时都没有这样认真过。

很快他明白，艾瑞克想要给自己洗白了，这可不行，艾瑞克必须是个坏人。他可以有苦衷，可以有作恶的理由，但不会是个好人，可恨必可怜，然而照目前的情形来看，“艾瑞克”绝不能够变成一个干净的角色。

于是泽维尔关掉网页，点开他的word文档，用他不算快的打字速度慢慢开始写作。

说实话，泽维尔警官感觉不太好，自从他和兰谢尔正式会晤之后，这种让人背脊生刺的感觉就离他不开了，就算是在值得信赖的好拍档罗根•豪利特身边，他都感觉到一种不安定，就好像他整个人已经被附身了。

作家才刚打完几行字，他忙碌的手机就响了，查尔斯讨厌灵感被打断，但是他不得不接听这通电话，因为这是他的魔鬼编辑瑞雯小姐打来的。

“瑞雯？”

“最新消息，你被提名了。”

“呃……所以我要准备获奖感言了？”

无论最终得奖与否，做好准备是肯定要的，他总不能傻乎乎走上领奖台，接过奖杯说一句谢谢，握握手，张口就来几句话，然后就下台吧？

“这还需要问我？大作家，”瑞雯叹了口气，“是哪个奖你心里有数吧？”

那还用说，只有一个奖是查尔斯今年报上去参加的，并不是他想要得奖，只是出版社每年都会主动送上去一些作品，估计艾瑞克那边也是这样，但艾瑞克他自己一直就野心勃勃倒是真的。

查尔斯心里凉了半截：“‘布莱恩’？”

“对，你的《羞耻》。”不知道是不是瑞雯故意把书名当名词使用了，听起来很怪。

“它要能拿奖，那对那群人——包括我，真的就是一份‘羞耻’了。”查尔斯头疼。

“不管那么多了，你先准备你的获奖感言吧，文章的更新也不着急，”瑞雯建议道，“这么几年了头一回这么尴尬，总觉得你们俩要出乱子。”

“都是成年人了，放心吧，”查尔斯有些尴尬，“谁叫我这本书出版的时间跟他凑巧在一块了。”

只不过本来就是 ** **为他而写**** 的……

瑞雯小姐的时间很宝贵，她并不是那种会为别人苦口婆心几番叮嘱的人，她挂断电话后查尔斯还没缓过神。虽然查尔斯说的很轻松，说一切都可以放心之类的，但实际上查尔斯挺烦恼。

这时候的他，才能确确实实感受到是写作支撑他继续笑对生活，给他心里一种踏实的感觉。查尔斯头皮发麻，他重新把手放回键盘上。

他想起那个可怜的西蒙。

> _西蒙是否值得相信？查尔斯在对方感觉得到一种让他不好的气场，那和艾瑞克不一样，艾瑞克让他感到惊恐和不安，西蒙虽然一副胆小怕事的模样，但举手投足都有一种预谋的危险，尽管他们长相一样，但查尔斯很清楚他们完全不同。_
> 
> _他得提防西蒙，兴许他是艾瑞克•兰谢尔的眼线或者分身也说不定，毕竟跟自己长相相同这一点是如此令人怀疑。_
> 
> _至于先前那番“塞巴斯蒂安•肖”的幻境到底是什么意思呢？是西蒙？肖把他当成西蒙，西蒙身边是被自己射伤的罗根，这根本不是一个世界发生的事情——或者说，那场景中的自己和罗根都只是在另一世界的演员而已，当时背景下另有其人？_
> 
> _这可真是伤脑筋。_
> 
> _“1407号房，”查尔斯暂停思考，从内衬袋子里摸出那张卡片，“十四楼的话，电梯没有这么多楼层。”_
> 
> _“也许是四楼？”罗根双手抱胸。_
> 
> _“这里标注四楼是会议厅，”查尔斯指着楼层按钮旁边的小玻璃牌，“电梯能到达的最高只有五楼。”_
> 
> _罗根哼哼两声，瞥了一眼保持沉默的西蒙，“你知不知道？”他逼视着西蒙，让查尔斯感觉别扭。_
> 
> _“什么东西？”西蒙警惕地往墙靠去。_
> 
> _“在哪里？”罗根追问。_
> 
> _“我说了我不知道怎么就到了这里。”_
> 
> _“你的谎话太粗糙了。”_
> 
> _“你现在没有权利逼我说话。”_
> 
> _“你连从哪来到哪去都搞不明白——”_
> 
> _那个盲点，那个重要的盲点。_
> 
> _“你的画，”查尔斯打破罗根即将展开的逼问，“肖把我当成你，要求我带来这副画，如果我理解成你受雇于肖，这副画当时出现在你手里时，你却在五楼大厅，虽然说我不清楚楼的构造，但你的路线不该经过这里，你不应该直接去1407？”_
> 
> _“我都说了我是莫名其妙到这里来的！”_
> 
> _查尔斯不理会他的辩解，也许有可能，他是艾瑞克的造物，并非真的是跟他们一样意外进入这里的，艾瑞克既然希望他们找到真相，那么就有可能这么作为，“那些绑匪是肖的人，他们只是在帮你打掩护，但你想把它占为己有。”查尔斯感觉脑袋在发热，根本无法停下胡思乱想。_
> 
> _“是不是肖雇了你？也许你的生活比你说的更麻烦，他要你弄到这副画，并为你制造掩护，”查尔斯的脑子转的飞快，“你要把画卖掉吗？”_
> 
> _“够了没有？”西蒙愤怒的表情就像他真的受到了不公正的指控，“这些话毫无根据！”_
> 
> _罗根皱着眉头，目光在这两个长相雷同的男人之间来回，“查尔斯，也许你真的误会他了，——你们都冷静一下，”罗根•豪利特说道，“查尔斯，你应该知道无端指控是不合规矩的。”_
> 
> _“你什么时候比我还讲规矩了？”查尔斯瞥了他一眼，忽然意识到自己语气没调整过来，“抱歉。”_

> _豪利特眯起眼睛盯着他看了会，然后把头歪在电梯墙壁上：“没事，你不觉得我们应该出去了吗？”_
> 
> _他们的确在这个狭小空间浪费太久时间了，查尔斯很肯定他们并没有这么多时间去浪费，艾瑞克•兰谢尔绝不是个愿意长久等待的亡命之徒。_
> 
> _可是，没人真的知道接下来的路……该怎么走，他们三个人不比孤岛上的落难者情况好，现实情况不明，处境也不明，某种超自然的力量蠢蠢欲动，逼得他们甚至没法走出电梯。_
> 
> _“你说1-4-0-7？”一旁的西蒙闷闷问道。」_
> 
> _查尔斯伸了个懒腰，他感觉自己写的稍微有点多了，大概是有点心神不宁的缘故。_
> 
> _泽维尔警官再一次把手里的名片看了眼，确认是这四个数字，没有变动，才点了点头。_
> 
> _这个男人苦恼而犹疑地抓着自己的大臂，似乎怒气未平，但更多的是一种不安，“很耳熟，”西蒙把自己的胸膛抱得紧紧的，“1-4-0-7……one four o seven……one for o silver……one for a……”_
> 
> _“你把它当成一个字谜？”查尔斯•泽维尔难以置信，“肖告诉我们是要去这里找他，他把我当成你，这显然是个房间号——虽然你的想法很独特，某种程度上也合理，但……”_
> 
> _“one for all,Simon.”_
> 
> _他咬紧牙关，一字一顿道。_
> 
> _“他曾经对我说的，”他咬牙切齿，“这是我的梦魇。”_

* * *

并不是谁都有一个叫布莱恩•泽维尔的父亲。

查尔斯记得艾瑞克曾对他说。

在当时，查尔斯只是觉得是艾瑞克的嫉妒心让他说出这句话的，他感到无奈，更愤慨艾瑞克总是把他的成功归结于他的父亲，而非他的才华。

起初他们拥有一种格外平静的争吵模式，毕竟二位的嘴皮功夫都很好，而查尔斯•泽维尔一向不推崇暴力解决问题，他们的争执往往是一场渐入佳境的辩论，大多数情况并不会有令双方都心服口服的结果，但勉勉强强还能走下去。

在查尔斯成功夺得布莱恩文学奖之后，小型的吵闹无休无止，大型的争端一触即发，短暂的同居生活也不久就结束了。艾瑞克批评查尔斯已经变得自大，查尔斯认为艾瑞克嫉妒心太重，等等等等。

争吵结束的时候，艾瑞克偶尔会夺门而出，跑上五六公里，直到自己累得有些头晕眼花，大概是要把愤怒和烦躁都给消磨掉。他清楚自己发脾气不好，正是因为如此，查尔斯也并不总是在平息下来之后怪罪艾瑞克，但他知道二人的隔阂越来越深。

为什么他们不能彼此妥协呢？

吃饭并不是那么重要的事情，有个时候泽维尔会觉得，凌驾于口舌之欲之上的东西对他来说更加重要，尽管饿着肚子可干不了大事。

这个念头是奇怪的，他思考过为何他会这么想，他想这也许就是他和艾瑞克的本质差别。

他印象里没饿过肚子，也没有因为囊中羞涩而无法得到某一件很想要的东西，更别提因为没钱而放弃梦想。

决裂前再怎么样，他们都过的挺好的。

获奖后有一段时间的风平浪静，高兴的查尔斯邀请为他高兴的艾瑞克加入西彻斯特出版社，是因为查尔斯相信西彻斯特出版社是一个美好的地方，他不可能对艾瑞克使坏，甚至他考虑艾瑞克的事情，可能比他自己还多。

当艾瑞克在稳定工作和去做小说家时犹豫不决时，好在他没有介入对方这一人生的重大转折，否则这又是一个坎。这是艾瑞克自己的决定。艾瑞克是谨慎的人，那时候他已经写出《沙之子》，这本厚厚的科幻小说给了他信心，但他的非学院派风格是如此明显，让几个编辑都皱起眉头。

尽管查尔斯希望他们能给艾瑞克一个机会，但出版社婉拒了他的提议，他极力争取也只是让首章有了一个抛头露面的机会，至于投稿人艾瑞克方面，噢——那叫艾瑞克恨不得尖声大笑。

查尔斯没有告诉过艾瑞克，当他将《沙之子》给他父亲看的时候，他父亲的表情是什么样子，那是一种轻蔑、反感和疑惑。 “如果你想激怒我，”文学家说，“那么你做到了，查理。”

艾瑞克猜到了他们对他的看法，但他不愿意问，也不愿意听类似的回答。

自尊心不允许他再待下去，但查尔斯的存在让他犹豫，他并不是优柔寡断的人，因此他决定，如果出版社拒绝《沙之子》，他就直接离开。这时候《赎罪》大获全胜，甚至已被上送至参加国家级文学奖，光芒万丈的查尔斯让他彻底陷入卑微的境地。

是的，西彻斯特出版社不适合他。

尖声大笑的时刻到了。

**_**很抱歉，您的小说不适合我们。** _ **

拒绝不需要理由，就像一张试卷没有批阅而被直接打上了分数，也许第一自然段就已经足够差劲，惊叹号也是如此刺眼，令人作呕。艾瑞克希望能得到理由，但查尔斯只是告诉他……“不合适”。

他不是文学家，他不知道何为严肃。如果指的是那些乏味至极的文字，他想他永远也写不出来，更何况，现代社会还有多少人会喜欢查尔斯写出来的这样的文字？他不想输给查尔斯，他不想继续丢人现眼，像个笑话。

于是艾瑞克•兰谢尔毅然决然离开了西彻斯特，并为这个唐突莽撞的决定付出了一定代价。

那后很长一段时间他们都没有联系过，查尔斯得知艾瑞克用《沙丘》救活了一个要破产的出版社，压过自己的风头，又紧接着把《异形》系列发展壮大，变成一个大IP，事业节节高升，他的心情复杂得很，说不清意味。

直到两年半后，近三年，查尔斯在写稿子的某个深夜接到一艾瑞克打来的电话，他们才有了决裂后第一次联系。

他听出来对方喝醉了，烂醉，不省人事，艾瑞克酒量很好，可想而知有多少酒精进了脑子才足以让事情变成这样，宿醉绝对是艾瑞克极强自制力的最无奈的自暴自弃，往往只发生在极少数的情况下。

这即是《羞耻》的开始。

“我不想……为了赚钱写下去了……”他似乎是咕哝着，“查尔斯……《异形》在变得越来越无聊……”

“发生了什么？”查尔斯担心起来，“艾瑞克？”

“他们想怎么样……就怎么样？！我只是个机器？我根本没有写作的自由，这完全颠倒了！”艾瑞克语气暴躁，“呃？！那是我的小说！”

查尔斯大概知道他指的是什么了。

“我不想写了……”艾瑞克的句子断断续续，电话就像信号不好一样有些模糊，“我不想……呃……我想写……”

“我想写一本小说，管他的……什么都好……”艾瑞克把脸掩藏在昏暗的灯光之下，他几乎是哭着说的，“查尔斯，我想写一本小说……那像垃圾一样……主角……我不知道……随便吧……就让他是个瘾君子。”

“我想写一个瘾君子。”

“孤独的、可怜的……无药可救的……输家。”

说着艾瑞克攥紧手机，颤抖。

“一个活着的……耻辱。”

活着，就是众生皆苦假设下的奇耻大辱。

* * *

当父亲提醒他不要被小小的胜利冲昏了头脑时，查尔斯只是微笑，在旁人眼里他已经沉寂许久了，但事实上他并没有辍笔，而是一直在思考一个完整的大纲和不完美的细节而已。

那通电话之后艾瑞克没有联系过他，各方面也没有任何消息，就好像那是没发生过的事情，二十分钟的通话记录并没引起他的注意，既然如此，查尔斯也不再提起，毕竟他们关系已经不复从前。这通电话既没有让他们重修旧好，也没有造成骚动，但它让查尔斯决定了他的新作。

他想要写这个瘾君子的故事。

“我想写一个无法去爱的人的故事……”

“并不是旁人使我们孤独，而是我们选择了孤独。”

查尔斯写出这行字，然后决定在接下来的时间里把自己完全堵死在桌子上一垒又一垒的书本里。

没写多久他感到累了，连打好几个哈欠，他这才发现自己已经不再年轻了，他想到艾瑞克也是一样，身边的人都是这样，时间已经悄悄过去好多年，怨恨和爱意一样悄悄流失，他有些想不起来残存的细节，当他发觉自己渐渐把男主角写成艾瑞克的模样时，事情就变了。

时间已经过去很久了，他还没有放下艾瑞克，这是理所当然的，他怎么可能放得下——艾瑞克·兰谢尔在他心脏里留下了疤痕，时间根本没有修补它的力量。

这意料之外并没有让他烦恼，反而是释然。

他懂得自己仍然爱着。

爱着艾瑞克·兰谢尔其人。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

****06** **

****

****

* * *

********

无论什么时候，查尔斯总能带给他惊喜。

艾瑞克期待地看着文字段落时，他为查尔斯处理好了一堆乱七八糟的线索感到愉悦，虽然说，果然泽维尔的推理技巧比起他来差劲太多了，但是自己能做到什么程度他也不敢肯定。

1407这个他莫名其妙想出来的数字居然被查尔斯用这种方式用上了，因为十三层是顶楼了，所以十四层应该是不存在的，本来他准备写成突然出现的“诡异的十四层”，但现在被查尔斯用上了，那他也只能认栽，不然还能怎样，毕竟看起来“one for all,Simon”这个谐音字谜还挺有意思的。

E.兰谢尔把笔记本电脑合上，望着天花板叹了口气，他现在还不想勉强自己更新内容，毕竟狗尾续貂本身不会是什么好事情，更何况在这场他和泽维尔的笔杆战争中。

他现在不想写，他甚至连早餐都不想吃，不是因为全麦的吐司面包难以下咽，也不是因为前天买的牛奶已经不新鲜，他就只是脑袋里缺少“食欲”而已，同理，他现在不想写，不是因为没有灵感，也不是因为他想偷懒，他就只是缺少“书写的欲望”而已。这么解释，似乎像是在逃避。

艾瑞克看着笔记本电脑，忽然有点没来头地生气。

他将和泽维尔竞争同一个奖项，该死的，鬼知道委员会那群人是想搞什么，他仿佛能嗅到炒作和阴谋的气味。想想佛斯特的话，他有点后悔了。

> _欢迎回来。_
> 
> _二位警官，你们被扯进这件案子纯属巧合，如果不是你们负责这个案件，是其他的任意二位警官的话，就完全可以避免这场糟糕的噩梦了。_
> 
> _明白吗？你们不是注定在这的，如果命运稍微偏转一点，此时此刻，没准泽维尔正在家里对着资料头痛，豪利特带着外卖早已回到家中，而另外二位无辜的警官却被困在这个地方，像你们一样对着层层幻境和谜团苦恼呢。_
> 
> _你们二位——我很遗憾地告诉你们，二位只是我和塞巴斯蒂安•肖死斗的配角而已。_

脑子里胡思乱想一阵后，艾瑞克感到些许疲惫，他想，自己是时候该写一写那劳什子的获奖感言了。简洁精妙就好，说实话，获奖感言这玩意，艾瑞克从第一次开始就难以下笔，得奖了很高兴，但除此以外的东西真的有必要对着一票人感慨一番吗？难道就像查尔斯一样，谈谈人生的理想，谈谈文学的未来？艾瑞克没那么多话讲。

不过这一次是不太一样的场合，这是E.兰谢尔先生期待着要向所有人证明自己实力的奖项，它是他一直以来追求的目标，只有严肃些的获奖感言才不会辜负它。而且他也算有了点题外话可以讲……他可以谈谈他自己。尽管他不一定会拿奖，甚至连把握都很小，这他当然知道，但他仍然写着这份感言。

_从我最开始动笔写文章开始，我就有着最原始的斗志，想要_ _~~胜过某人~~ _ _——_

他想了想划掉“胜过某人”这几个单词。

_想要得到认可，想要成为一个出色的造物主。在我还未开始正式写作前，我想，创造的欲望就跟病毒一样潜伏在我身体里了，是一个契机让我走上这条路的。当时我对我母亲说，我要辞掉稳定的工作。她说我简直是疯了。_

_不过当时我是有底气的，而不是像之后，突然从西彻斯特离职那样。_

他没头没脑地写起来，前言不搭后语。

> _经历过这些事情之后，我发现你们也并不是那么无用。至少，查尔斯•泽维尔警官，你很优秀，你是一个确确实实的好人，邀请你来做这一场复仇的见证者，实在是再合适不过了。_
> 
> _难道不是这样吗？_
> 
> _时间有限，查尔斯，婆婆妈妈可不行。_

_那是我经历过最艰难的日子，住在几平米的房子里，邻居每天都只知道大吵大闹，早餐吃着快过期的面包，连果酱都抹不上……所幸那只有两个月，多亏了基诺沙的艾玛•佛斯特小姐——也就是我一直以来最合拍的编辑，慧眼识珠，《异形》才有了今天的成就。_

_我是一个半路出家的作家，甚至在我母亲眼里我是莽撞的，我的朋友也曾不认可我，我孤立无援，但我现在好多了。_

> _无顶的黑暗里泽维尔警官再次惊醒，他无法回想自己之前为何失去意识，正如他无法回想自己为何又跌坐在了电梯角落。身边罗根•豪利特如之前那样凑了过来，担忧地看着他，背景表示他们还在电梯里，一切都是这么眼熟。_
> 
> _“谢天谢地。”罗根•豪利特舒了口气。_
> 
> _西蒙离他远远的，充满敌意地扫视着他。_
> 
> _“不，这一点也不好……”查尔斯扶着墙壁颤颤巍巍地站起来，他的腿没有问题，“他又……狗屎！艾瑞克•兰谢尔——再一次——”_
> 
> _“怎么？”罗根皱起眉头，“冷静，查尔斯。”_
> 
> _查尔斯头痛得像是几千根针在扎，“西蒙！你必须说出真相！”查尔斯冲过去抓住对方的衣领，“‘one for all’，塞巴斯蒂安•肖对你说的，‘一’和‘全部’到底指的是什么！”_
> 
> _这番情景让所有人陷入迷惑和震惊，罗根•豪利特直接愣在了原地，西蒙更是被这一举动弄得目瞪口呆，又惊又火，满脸通红，不明所以，“你是怎么……”西蒙瞪着他。_
> 
> _“我不知道现实中是否真的有西蒙这号人，”查尔斯咬牙切齿，他感觉自己心脏跳得过快了，视野都有些昏暗不清，“至少你被再给我说谎了！”_
> 
> _“我不知道塞巴斯蒂安是——”_
> 
> _一记重拳冲在西蒙脸上，他直接被打在墙壁上。_
> 
> _“我们没有那么多时间听你狡辩了！”查尔斯站在那里，说话时都在轻微发抖。_
> 
> _“我知道画是哪来的，我知道你顺走了画，我知道你那派谎话，你最好识相点，”查尔斯给出最后通碟，“西蒙，塞巴斯蒂安对你说了什么？”_
> 
> _罗根盯着他，“查尔斯，说说我们的约定词是什么，”他忽然道，“如果你在幻境里，那么现实的我就会得到信号叫醒你不是吗？空间是重叠的。”_
> 
> _“什么？”查尔斯冷汗直冒。_
> 
> _“约定词，查尔斯，”罗根平静地叙述，“你没有发现你的状况不对劲吗？”_
> 
> _约定词，查尔斯。_

> _“不，我已经……”_
> 
> _“你没有解脱，查尔斯。”_
> 
> _罗根•豪利特看着他，眼神前所未有的尖锐冷酷。_
> 
> _“说出约定词。”_
> 
> _他没法抗拒。_
> 
> _“wolf——”_
> 
> _原地，罗根的形象忽然模糊起来，伴随着自己心率严重失常带来的震颤，他忽然感受到自己大腿被洞穿的重量，刺痛入骨髓。_
> 
> _“欢迎回来。”_
> 
> _查尔斯迷迷糊糊听到有个声音。_

_虽然我说了这些，说了我在写作之路的坎坷，事实上，我觉得我还不够资格得到它，所以今天能得到这个奖，就像是一个梦一般。这么说有点可笑，但我真担心——_

> **_再醒来时一切又恢复原样。_ **

* * *

颁奖晚会如期举行，媒体人和文艺界人士纷至沓来，这场一年一度的盛会因为两大作家的同时出席而备受瞩目，尽管有相当一部分人对此十分不满，但这仍然引起了大众的注意，而不再是一个高门槛的老古董似的沙龙而已。

查尔斯对颁奖本身并不太感兴趣，他甚至不觉得这部不入流的情色小说能够获奖，毕竟它不够“正经”，也不够“高级”，之所以被提名是因为它勉强还算是送上去评选的一堆小说里优秀的那一部分，这点可以不谦虚地承认，无论怎么样，这可是他C.F.泽维尔的手笔。

这类型费时费力的事情艾瑞克一直极力避免，他可不想在几百人里坐上一两个小时，什么也不能做，只能听人家讲一些自己内心反对的逼逼叨叨的话，实在是无趣至极，但由于他心里有这一种微妙的想法，觉得《普罗米修斯》可以成为一部得到布莱恩文学奖的小说，这种无趣就好受了些。

他在自己的位置坐下，下意识往四周看了看，确认查尔斯的位置就在前一排不远处，粗看也离着有七八个人，他能看清楚查尔斯的四分之一侧脸，但是查尔斯看不见他。

这种我暗敌明的感觉真像是在《迷幻》里那样，那本他正在主宰着的小说。

> _黑暗中闯进来一篇光芒，查尔斯几乎无力睁眼，他想立即爬起来，却像是被剔除筋骨一样，完全失去气力，他的脑海里还残留着一些印象，但却有些模糊起来，就像一个梦境，将你惊醒之后就不再有任何痕迹。_
> 
> _“艾瑞克！”_
> 
> _他下意识呼出这个名字，同时从地面上努力爬起来，跟一只被不小心踩过一脚的昆虫，尚未死绝一样，这样很可笑吧？查尔斯自暴自弃地想。_
> 
> _等等，艾瑞克？_
> 
> _谁是艾瑞克？_
> 
> _这一瞬间的慌张让他冻住了。虽然他记得许多，他记得是个值得信赖的拍档，记得他们在这个困境里一直同甘共苦，互相帮扶度过难关。_
> 
> _但他就是想不起细节，觉得这个人奇怪，不值得信赖且隐藏着危险。忽然他被一把拉起来。_
> 
> _“查尔斯。”一只有力的、粗糙的手把他一口气拉了起来。_
> 
> _查尔斯偏过脸看到了一个陌生的男人。_
> 
> _“罗……艾瑞克？”_

与艾瑞克相对的，查尔斯没有一丁点想要寻找艾瑞克的想法，他心里的一种惶恐不安抑制住了这种冲动，也让他如坐针毡。他期盼着这事情能快点过去，看着自己的皮鞋尖子和舞台发呆，这时候他的一个老朋友过来，吓了他一跳。

“查尔斯！你看起来一点没变。”

这个声音是如此的熟悉，以至于查尔斯起身的时候几乎是快要跳起来了，“好久不见了！”查尔斯同她拥抱，“莫伊拉！你这几年去哪了？！”

女人似乎开心得有些说不上话，“噢……我去了趟埃及，”她的手摸过耳后，“去找点新作的灵感，没想到一去就是三年——你知道我一直想写一篇跟埃及有关的探案小说。”

“当然了，我们西彻斯特最为出色的侦探小说家，玛格泰格女士。”

以《头等舱》处女座出道后大火的莫伊拉•玛格泰格女士，是一名名副其实的侦探小说家，但文字却有很强的文学性，而非庸俗。她的作品往往兼具女性的细腻和男性的大胆，把尺度把握的恰到好处。可惜的是，自从《头等舱》之后，她就一直没有出版小说，忽然销声匿迹，只偶尔发布一些网络平台的短篇或者随笔，令人疑惑。

只有查尔斯和一小部分人知道，她忽然搁笔的原因是因为一个失误。莫伊拉跟查尔斯有点像，他们都是“灵感派”小说家，那天莫伊拉忽然想到了一个绝妙的点子，好像是关于时空逆转之类，她说，“那是一个精妙绝伦、让人感动的故事”，但是下一秒她就忽然忘记了内容。

她始终没能想起来故事情节，于是一气之下钻进了茫茫沙漠之中，想要找回来被她大意放走的灵感仙子，这听起来有些疯狂，但是查尔斯完全理解。

“回来了也不先打声招呼。”

“你信不信我才刚下飞机。”

“那样！旅途很辛苦了，你没什么必要来……”

“要不是被提名了，我也不会来啊！”

查尔斯差点没开怀大笑了。

“我看了你的新作，”莫伊拉真诚地说，“你和《羞耻》绝对值得这个奖。”

“是你偏爱我而已！”查尔斯不好意思地笑了笑。

女士笑着笑着，顿了一下。

“说起来你不担心吗？”

猛地查尔斯被她搞迷糊了。

“你指的是什么？”

莫伊拉小心翼翼地凑近了些。

“E•兰谢尔的出席。”

这叫查尔斯呆住了一阵。

他没想到连莫伊拉都在关注这件事情，他原本以为这种小事没人会在乎的，两个成年人之间的怎么争斗不比两个小孩子有趣。就算有人来曲解他们的关系，或者把他们的矛盾一言蔽之，上升为通俗小说和严肃小说的矛盾……

查尔斯没再乱七八糟想下去，他心里面痒痒的，没忍住扫了半圈，发现自己视野里没有艾瑞克，他有些心跳，于是回头看去……

> _查尔斯看到了艾瑞克。_
> 
> _那大概是艾瑞克。_
> 
> _尽管查尔斯下意识想要躲开这个男人，但他记忆里的事情却让他不得不去相信这个人，毕竟除了他，这里没有人再跟他同一战线。他凝视着艾瑞克，担心自己怀疑的目光会过于冒犯，这反倒让艾瑞克别过脸去躲闪。_
> 
> _这让查尔斯迷惑。_
> 
> _“我昏过去多久？”查尔斯整理自己，“我记得我喊出了安全词，然后我醒来了。”_
> 
> _“是的，你又沉入了梦境，好在不久，”艾瑞克说道，“你开始随意走动，胡言乱语，却不理会我，我就知道事情不妙了，但没有你的安全词，我不敢直接对你开枪。”_
> 
> _“感谢你，艾瑞克。”查尔斯习惯性地像兄弟间那样单手抱了一下对方，又不知怎么的尴尬松开。_
> 
> _这份拥抱的感觉有点奇异。_
> 
> _不像是信赖的伙伴，倒像是妥协的敌人。_

莫伊拉在他旁边落座，不久晚会开始了，八十二岁高龄的布莱恩•泽维尔首先上台致辞，并为各位获奖者颁奖。奖项一共是最佳长篇小说、最佳中篇小说、最佳短篇小说集、最佳想象性散文作品、新人奖和诗歌奖。事实上，好巧不巧的是，艾瑞克和查尔斯都是中篇小说奖的被提名者。

要是艾瑞克把文章再写长点他们就不必要这样对着干了，查尔斯苦笑一下。

今年的长篇小说奖是得主查尔斯并未关注过，一个比他老一些的男人，大概四十五岁吧，似乎老态龙钟，不太灵光的样子，但以貌取人是不对的，尤其是到目前为止查尔斯还没有写出过三十万字以上的小说，没资格评价人家。

不过求学好问的精神会让他有兴趣去看一看他的作品的，毕竟查尔斯一直没法写出特别长的小说。

感言与掌声之后，到了万众瞩目的最佳中篇小说奖。——两位作家角逐的奖项。

一个巨大的问号在此刻变成惊叹号。

“布莱恩最佳中篇小说奖的得主——”

寂静像是一只巨龙悬空在各位的头顶上。

这个该死的停顿快让查尔斯喘不过气来。

****“** ** ****C.F.泽维尔先生的《羞耻》。”** **

全场寂静。

这一语双关的句子简直让人大脑当机，但查尔斯已经没空在乎，他很清楚自己写这本书的时候并没有抱着它会有什么价值的想法，得奖？不，他不是为了奖项写的，可现在他莫名其妙得到了这个奖。

你明白，他甚至连获奖感言都没写完，本来他都不准备写的，这是以防万一，毕竟他此前已经拿到过布莱恩新人奖，况且此前，大型奖项重复颁奖的事情是绝无仅有的。

那一瞬间查尔斯考虑了很多很多，包括他甚至已经苦恼起今后蒙盖在父亲阴影下的种种蜚语和难处，但他却不能改变，进一步想到的是，他将面对不远处的艾瑞克。

这一切复杂性让人当场石化。

而且他真的没写完获奖感言。

强颜欢笑并没有表现得如查尔斯想的那样明显，他看起来仍然满意这样的结果而不是为此烦恼，但场合不允许他表现得更明显了。例行的感言环节，当查尔斯摸出口袋里的发言稿时，他不经意看见了艾瑞克绷紧的面部肌肉。

看来艾瑞克的状况的确如他料想的那样十分让人头大。这样的表情查尔斯是了解的，那并不是面无表情，而是很多情绪，有时他是沉思，有时他是愠怒，有时他是抱歉，有时他是困惑，这世界上能看懂的人不多，除了他母亲可能就只有查尔斯了，但现在查尔斯为此而苦恼。

他不动声色的样子最让人慌张。

> _查尔斯为此而生疑的表情被艾瑞克抓在眼里，但他的紧张一闪而过，继而安抚着查尔斯的情绪让他平静下来，就像一个真正的拍档。_
> 
> _“好，让我们继续吧。”查尔斯呼出一口气。_
> 
> _艾瑞克以意外令人安心的沉默回答。_
> 
> _孤独的警官一个人走着，他知道这条走廊的前方必定有一个结果，也许是1407，也许是其他，但必然是个结果——一个令谁满意的结果？_
> 
> _记忆再次断层。_
> 
> _“艾瑞克，”查尔斯•泽维尔站住脚跟，“我想不起那个人——我们对抗的那个人。”_
> 
> _他无力反抗的那个人。_
> 
> _“我记得，”艾瑞克在他身旁微笑，“罗根•豪利特，是他，你记得吧？你对他开过枪，一个从关节里生出利爪的混蛋。”_
> 
> _查尔斯皱着眉头，无话可说。_
> 
> _这份沉默被艾瑞克打断，“继续前进，查尔斯，”艾瑞克的表情有了微妙的变动，“他随时可能追上来，伤害你和我。”_
> 
> _“好的，好的……”查尔斯头痛欲裂，“我的子弹不多了，我记得。”_
> 
> _“别担心，我的弹药充足，”他拉了一下嘴角，“相信我，我会保护你。”_
> 
> _“那就好多了。目前来看，他不会真的伤害我们，只是想催促我们去寻找真相，所以，艾瑞克，我们要坚持住。”查尔斯朝他推断道。_
> 
> _对此艾瑞克点了点头。_

整场颁奖典礼意料之外完美结束，甚至之后的晚会也这么的平和，查尔斯远远看着艾瑞克，看样子他甚至还在回应其他人对他错失奖项的遗憾之情，并没有查尔斯想的那么难过。

这让他舒了口气。

也许艾瑞克本来就不觉得他会得奖？查尔斯小心翼翼地想，也许艾瑞克比他想的看得开，毕竟他们都不是从前那个样子了，再用以前的眼光看艾瑞克，本身就不太合适。

不过毕竟他又一次在文学上把艾瑞克踩了下去，这连他自己都感觉不可思议。他不敢去猜想，万一他的胜利被认为是代表着严肃文学的胜利，而艾瑞克的失败被认为是代表着通俗文学的失败，如果艾瑞克这么想……如果他的胜利本身就是一个阴谋、一个嘲讽……艾瑞克会不会这么想？

虽然从市场和商业上来看他是败给艾瑞克了，但是艾瑞克的追求并非仅限于金钱，他从最开始需要的是专业的认可，这是查尔斯所了解的。

如果他本不配这个奖，而是因为他的身份拿了这个奖？查尔斯抿紧嘴唇，把手插进裤兜里，掏出演讲稿揉成一团丢进垃圾箱了。

他觉得他该和艾瑞克聊聊，就算不然，他希望这么久了可以跟他面对面说上话。

似乎他忘了前不久对方是怎么看待他的。

文字的契合度使他变得盲目，或者更在意这件事本身就让他盲目。

查尔斯应付掉几个恭喜祝贺他的人之后，便开始悄悄离开人群，他发现艾瑞克也在这么做，这件事上他俩倒是有同样的默契，他最后偷偷摸摸瞄了一眼艾瑞克，一个在左一个在右，都很离群。

这是一个好机会。

如果今天不说，如果现在不说，那今后就没有机会了——这样的急迫感突如其来，让查尔斯颤抖，他向艾瑞克快步走过去，逮到那样一个不那么吵闹的地方可不容易，他必须抓住机会。

> _何不让我多听听你还能撑多久？_

查尔斯心跳加速，脑子里忽然浮出字句。

“艾瑞克，”他唤回对方对房顶吊灯的出神，“希望你喜欢这里的酒。”

这开场白太傻了，“还行，”艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，略微别过脸去，“但也就值得三杯。”

酒已经去了一半了，“真遗憾……”查尔斯下意识说道，“你已经准备走了吗？”

“你想我继续在这里当笑话？”

他的视线看着其它地方，语气平坦。

> _脚踩踏在地板上，不知为何发出胶着的声音，就像是泥泞的地面似的，查尔斯不敢去确认他究竟踩在什么东西上面，四周越来越昏暗，他只有把手电筒打开，并感谢警司给他们配备的手电筒。_
> 
> _身边艾瑞克异常冷静，只是呼吸越来越沉重，甚至时不时深呼吸一轮，就好像他熟悉这里却不敢踏入，无形的压力在胁迫他离开。查尔斯不知道为什么会这样，也许是因为他在压抑他的恐慌。_
> 
> _——木板碎裂的嘎吱声音忽然炸了他的耳朵。_
> 
> _“该死的！”查尔斯躬下身子，腐烂的木臭扑鼻而来，在密集的灰尘里手电筒的灯光忽闪忽闪，压抑感灌进口鼻，他叫上艾瑞克急忙往前走。_
> 
> **_继续前进。_ **
> 
> _他不知道自己在做什么，身体却在动弹。_
> 
> _意识弥漫成一片雾气。_
> 
> **_否则就死在这里。_ **
> 
> _查尔斯心中一震，不知道这种思想从何而来，脑子里嗡嗡作响，心里的烦躁和不安忽然升至最高，好在走廊尽头很快就到了，他看见1407的房门在他眼前，却不敢入内。_
> 
> _“艾瑞克！”查尔斯喘气，“把门打开。”_

> _男人直接用身子撞开了这扇门，不过本来，就不应该寄希望于它能打开。_
> 
> _光明霎时杀了出来，1407房间十分亮堂。_

“艾瑞克，你误会了，”查尔斯猝不及防，“你可以往好一些的方面想的。”

“我不想。”男人以安静的愤怒回复他。

他向落地窗外的阳台走去，脚步略快，有意想撇下查尔斯不再理会，却又不够快，显得犹犹豫豫，让人搞不懂他在打什么注意。

查尔斯没这么快放弃，他瞅准这个机会跟了上去，“你真的不想好好聊聊吗？”他小心地措辞。

他问出这个问题的时候，意识到也许之前的回复正适合这个问题的答案，所以艾瑞克迟迟没有回答。这样的可疑而可悲的沉默间隔在二人之间，只有藏蓝色夜空的一轮月亮欲言又止。

“你得知道得不得奖都是一样的，”查尔斯率先开口道，“真的，我都没想到。”

不说话，艾瑞克只是继续喝酒。

“小说是用来看的嘛，”查尔斯继续说，自言自语一样，“而且我们的受众又不一样。”

“严肃类作品要求更多——”

“你现在才来说这种话？”艾瑞克冷笑。

查尔斯忽然意识到这句话太容易被曲解。

他本意绝非如此，他本想以此说明艾瑞克的作品也许需要更多的思考一些，才能得到文学院的认可，并不是他写的不好或者不够好，而是他的写作方向的问题。但是用它开头实在是下下之策，句子的意思也不对。

这让艾瑞克再也忍不住了。

男人低吼出这句话：“你写的小说，我写的小说，或者就算是你父亲写的小说，有什么高低贵贱之分？不都是翻翻书页、滑滑屏幕就过去了？！”他质问查尔斯，语气真叫查尔斯气血上涌。

“不是题材问题！”查尔斯解释，“你就好像在拿古典主义画作和现代主义画作对比谁更好。”

“我可是记得你一直很鄙视现代主义画作，”艾瑞克意味不明地指出这一点，“就好像你对通俗小说的评价，认为它们‘违背’，不是吗？这些离经叛道的，乱七八糟的。”

的确如此，他不喜欢现代主义画作。

多多少少类似他对大多通俗小说的看法。

“但你不属于那一类。”查尔斯说道。

这被艾瑞克看做因他的可悲可笑而网开一面。

“这多违背你的逻辑，”艾瑞克嗤笑，“你想想看，为什么我是例外。”

“对了，你那本……情色幌子的古板小说，是不是叫‘羞耻’来着？”艾瑞克故意说道，“多少人是奔着情色去的？一定不少，我猜。”

“你妄下定论。”查尔斯插嘴，他知道艾瑞克说这些话成心想让他恼羞成怒。

“这也能算是‘严肃’？”

说完艾瑞克便住了嘴，他面色平静，但是呼吸过快，只得努力把急促的呼吸压抑下去。

“艾瑞克……你真是……”

那是你想要写的小说，你不记得吗？

那是你的叛逆，你不记得吗？

查尔斯在心里说出这些话。

领带慢慢勒紧他的充血的脖子，寒冷的风钻进衣领的缝隙，钻进皮肤和毛孔，钻进肌肉组织的缝隙，钻进血液的每一个细胞，试图使他冷静，却消散其中，徒劳无功。

“大家都很忙，查尔斯，没几个人认真。”

艾瑞克冷酷地说出真相。

他的火热的冷静，在艾瑞克冰冷的愤怒里化为乌有，在接下来的时间里，他们说的每一句话对彼此来说都可能是罪大恶极了罢。

> _艾瑞克•兰谢尔静默地受着为他所赏识的警官以一种充满怀疑和恐慌的目光凝视他，他笑着，以为自己已经操控了查尔斯·泽维尔的大局。_
> 
> _但是事实绝非如此。_

* * *

“大家都很忙，查尔斯，”他重复一遍，“没有人真的在乎你写的字是什么意思，他们要的只是一种刺激或者快意！”

艾瑞克看着查尔斯的眼神，感情激动又寒意丛生，让查尔斯想起十年前他们那场争辩，没有胜方，只有两败俱伤。即便是现在，再一次听见这观点查尔斯也心生反感，艾瑞克的观点他永远不能苟同，他永远不能。

“写作——不是去迎合别人的——”

“那请你告诉我，你写出来的东西是为了什么？你可以口口声声要说是为了自己的追求，可是你的追求不还是要求人认可吗？每个人都想被认可。”

“艾瑞克，让我把话——”

“很抱歉我没有你的家境条件，不是什么书香门第，没有你这种上流的追求和思想。到此为止，查尔斯，我要离开这个鬼地方。”

他的心态也不好，艾瑞克喝了点酒，又因为好不容易得到的提名，结果又是一场空而心有不满，早就不指望自己还能保持什么冷静或者宽厚，更不奢求查尔斯能理解他哪怕一丁点，他只想离开这里，最好酒后驾驶，又是一场公关危机。

于是E.兰谢尔把那酒全部喝完，酒杯危险地放在阳台扶手上，就像要为高空坠物作势一样，他丢下查尔斯，意识操控着双腿往停车场去。

“让我把话说完！该死的！”

查尔斯有时候也挺恨自己教养太好而语速不够快，声音不够大，导致他吵架的时候总是没有那种野蛮劲头，“翻来覆去你就只会跟我吵这些没用的？你都不知道我经历了什么！”他抓住艾瑞克的胳膊，但是被对方一用力甩开。

“这些，就是痛点。”艾瑞克死盯着他。

艾瑞克并不会准备在这里继续自取其辱，他再锋利的言辞也只是在保护自己最后的脸面，他不会愚蠢到任人宰割的地步，所以他并不准备听查尔斯讲话，查尔斯只好抢到他身前拦住他。

“听着，艾瑞克！我们都有自己的选择，选择怎么写作，我要对十年以前我对你的不经意的诋毁道歉，我们那时太年轻气盛，”查尔斯努力让艾瑞克留下来听他说两句，“我真的……艾瑞克，无论是不是严肃文学，你都写出了成就——”

“我的成就不过是——恶臭的钞票，”艾瑞克苦笑一下，发觉查尔斯的防线没那么容易越过，“你和那群老头不都是这么觉得的吗？”

“这不是你应得的全面的评价……”

“但是你的评价也仅限于‘有成就’。”

男人最后用力把查尔斯推开，他本想让自己看他的眼神不那么残酷无情，但他没能做到，他想他必定是给查尔斯留下了一个可怜的印象。他只能不顾一切地往停车场走，旋转楼梯几乎让他头晕目眩。

他没有发觉查尔斯在短暂的犹豫后还是选择了跟随，查尔斯草率地离开会场，甚至没有跟任何人打招呼。事实上，他不清楚追上艾瑞克后能说些什么，他可能还是那几句话，不触及本质的安慰性的话语，除了让敏锐的艾瑞克仍然失望恼怒之外，并不会有任何改变。

他们之间根本就没有和解，写作上的合作给他们造成了错觉，无论如何，就算今天艾瑞克拿到了这个奖项也是一样的，只不过他可能不会那么气愤罢了。

当查尔斯总算在艾瑞克的车前挡住他时，他差点被艾瑞克撞出去，那一秒钟艾瑞克本来要踩下油门了的，可查尔斯这个傻子居然直接冲到了他的车前，用手按住了他的引擎盖。

显然在他满意之前他不会放艾瑞克走的，让艾瑞克意识到这一点很有必要。

“你在干什么！你疯了吗？！”艾瑞克气势汹汹地从车里出来，又“砰”一声关上车门，“你绝对——疯了！”

“我们吵了十年是不是也该有点进步了？！”查尔斯瞪着这个高半头的男人，“艾瑞克•兰谢尔，我真想揍你一顿，这样你才能好好听我说话！”

艾瑞克冷笑一声，尽管他对这句话是真的很想笑：“回忆一下，查尔斯，十年来你嘴里说的话还是那么一套！”

“难道你想就这样下去吗？嗯？”查尔斯并不是故意要在他昂贵的车引擎盖上重重拍上一下的，“十年，然后又一个十年？直到我们俩个都尘归尘、土归土？”

这绝对是他近五年来最没礼貌的一次，查尔斯想着，但肾上腺素一点也没有因为他的懊悔减少分泌，“那你来啊？查尔斯，你敢揍我吗？高雅的泽维尔先生？”艾瑞克猛地提起对方的衣领，“用你那不爱敲键盘的古典主义小拳头？”

要说惹人不快艾瑞克真的很有一套，他总是很擅长让人家不开心，但是查尔斯往往忽略这点。

所以，今天晚上他彻底受不了了，他妈的，艾瑞克•兰谢尔真是个混蛋，他为什么就不能察觉哪怕一点点的自己对二人对峙的妥协？或者关心一下自己的压力？问题可以一直存在，但没必要为了一个问题执着一辈子，查尔斯已经开始妥协了，但艾瑞克没有。

于是在艾瑞克睁大的双眼的注视下，在查尔斯努力寻找了那眼睛里可能存在的希望而无果后，查尔斯忽然失去了一切的愤怒，冷静成了新的目标，而不是孩子气。

“我并不是真的想揍你，你知道的。”查尔斯推开艾瑞克让他放手，“我想让你知道我很抱歉。”

“随便你，但我今晚不想听了。”艾瑞克以为他不再想说话，转身想要回到车里，这时查尔斯拉住了他，力道比他想的大得多。

尽管如此艾瑞克仍然用另一只手拉开了车门，他很轻松甩下了查尔斯，“你不能否定你的价值，艾瑞克。”查尔斯并不能拉住他。

“你总是在抱歉，查尔斯，你总是喋喋不休，”艾瑞克萌生了要狠心踩下油门，但他希望查尔斯能主动放弃，“但没有人真的在乎！”

瞬间查尔斯满脑子的话全部堵塞在了喉咙里，他感觉喉咙像是被人割开了，他猜凶手是姓兰谢尔。查尔斯不得不承认，艾瑞克很好的戳到了他的痛点，他的确如此，但他否定艾瑞克的后半句话。

“没人在乎，嗯？”查尔斯感觉自己真的要疯了，“那看来我们曾经发生过的事情你并不在乎，关于我，是不是也是如此？”

艾瑞克没有想到的事情发生了，他眼里小心谨慎的查尔斯，居然胆大妄为地野蛮地亲吻他，他看着眼前查尔斯挤进车座，用手臂禁锢住艾瑞克的行动，这一切发生的那么快，以至于艾瑞克的脑子里一片缭乱，拥挤得他快窒息了，只能匆忙把他身上的查尔斯推到方向盘上，喇叭尴尬地响了一声。

“你疯了，查尔斯。”艾瑞克嗅到他嘴唇上的血腥味，他用食指抹开它。

“正合我意，我会写部小说纪念的。”他拉了一下嘴角。

查尔斯的表情像是犯迷糊一样呆滞，又像下定决心的战士一样坚定，叫艾瑞克不知道他到底在想什么，至少有一点他可以肯定，这下他没有办法拒绝查尔斯了，除非他把查尔斯整个人连着自己一起推出去，毕竟以他缠住自己的姿态来看，这样做他自己也会掉出去。

不过这个残忍的念头只持续了一秒钟，毕竟他也曾经询问全知全能的上帝，他是否还爱着查尔斯•泽维尔。于是艾瑞克拉上了车门，意料之外的封闭空间就此形成了。

是的，他有多厌烦查尔斯，他就有多迷恋查尔斯，也许他并不恨查尔斯只是无法摆脱那个梦魇。是的，他口干舌燥，想给自己插上一把刀子，原来他不是想杀了查尔斯，——天啊，谁不是个疯子？

> _这是一间富丽堂皇的房间，如果是酒店，至少是最顶级的套房，暖光灯让一切金色的家具闪闪发光。_
> 
> _在房间的正中央，查尔斯和艾瑞克同时看见那个背对着他们的软椅上坐着一个一动不动的人，查尔斯咽了一口唾沫，“先生？”他把腰间的枪悄悄拿在手里了，但对方似乎并没有被他们打扰。_
> 
> _查尔斯等待了几秒钟，笃定了心，给了艾瑞克一个眼神，然后他们一并冲了上去。_
> 
> _他们的枪口同时指在对方头顶上。_
> 
> _“不要动。”_
> 
> _但紧接着他们却面面相觑。_
> 
> _褐色头发只是更长更卷，眉骨、鼻梁、唇形、下巴如出一辙，如果再确认一下瞳色和声音也许就能盖棺定论了。这家伙现在昏了过去，裸露的手臂上有着两三个针孔，就像一个瘾君子。_
> 
> _请看，又一个“查尔斯”。_
> 
> _此番注定是血雨腥风。_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在我眼里，“我想你”是比“我爱你”更深刻的话。因为“我想你”的潜台词是：我爱你，但我很久没见你。这样看来，倒有些爱而不得的意味。

****07** **

****

****

****

* * *

****

**你尝过的那些甜头，都是寂寞的果实。**

十年来艾瑞克多少次曾经在夜晚一边打字想起查尔斯？他的糟糕的写作习惯总是让他在夜深人静时最有创作欲，他偶尔会想起来一种感觉，在小说里的故事暧昧或者痛心的时候，他总是想起查尔斯。

破坏的欲望几乎和拥吻的欲望一样强烈——当他赤裸裸想起查尔斯的任何一部分时，艾瑞克会憎恨自己为什么要做出气愤的决定和他分开。

就像一部小说中必然存在某种矛盾对立，查尔斯和艾瑞克也同样把矛盾对立根植在他们的关系之中，只不过他们早已默不作声地达成了一种平衡，一期一期地贯彻他们对同一个问题的同一个解决办法，仿佛这就是最终的方案。

就算可能握手言和，艾瑞克也不准备妥协，他会用他锐利的眼睛琢磨查尔斯的诡计，正如他不敢相信查尔斯对他所谓的的认同。他们之间可以在默契的平衡木上吵闹、接吻、拥抱，但不可以去真正谋求和解。

> _又一个查尔斯！又一个长相一样的陌生人！为什么主宰者始终针对他而不是其他人？！为什么非得是他查尔斯不可！猛然一些线索得以被连贯起来，就像燧石打出了火花，“for all，”查尔斯像是大脑被点通了一样，“一定是这个……所有的‘我’。”_
> 
> _“我不明白。”艾瑞克又皱了眉头。_
> 
> _one for all，Simon. 这句话是塞巴斯蒂安对西蒙说的，他就这么相信了，但没准对方也想要对他说呢？或者他对这个跟他酷似的青年也说了这句话，他对每一个“查尔斯”都说出了这句话以示警告。_
> 
> _肖在警告他，为什么？繁重的思考任务让查尔斯又开始头痛起来，他感觉到不对劲，脑袋晕晕沉沉像是已经发了高烧，在这种情况下的思考自己的存在亦真亦幻。_
> 
> _他的身体开始痛。_
> 
> _从脑袋到肩膀，肩膀到手臂，肺到心脏，尤其是大腿上灼烧的疼痛感让他尤为抓狂，“查尔斯，坚持住，”艾瑞克在这时扶住他，“我们得叫醒他，否则我们的发现就徒劳无功了。”_
> 
> _他说的对，查尔斯认同，但他心里有一个声音在叫嚣着不要管，这种不信任是针对他这个人的，而不是他迄今为止的作为。_
> 
> _“太痛——”查尔斯再也站不住脚，失去力气半跪在地上，他不知道为何大腿火辣辣的痛，但他却无法发现伤口，“有些不对劲！”_
> 
> _扶着他的艾瑞克被推开，查尔斯凭自己的力气攀着沙发站了起来，“你在做什么？”艾瑞克有些慌张了，这却让查尔斯有了愉悦感。_
> 
> _“不可能。”他不可能用敌人做安全词。_
> 
> _“这不对。”他不可能疼痛却没有伤疤。_
> 
> _“这不真实。”_
> 
> _他不可能是艾瑞克的同伴。_

查尔斯这样大胆地迈出了第一步。

也许一开始艾瑞克就应该认清查尔斯会担当起这样的角色，而不是对此大吃一惊。

那种破坏的欲望和拥吻的欲望如此默契地出现在艾瑞克•兰谢尔脑海里，差不多是和爱意划了等号。查尔斯富有弹性的脖颈就在他面前，此刻他想要掐断它，更想要亲吻它，他相信这种类似的愿望在查尔斯那并没有被隐藏，因为就在刚才，查尔斯咬破了他的嘴唇。

“你想你。”查尔斯喘着气说。

汽车内的灯光可以说是黯淡，光线都来自于地下停车场顶上的灯光，透过挡风玻璃板照进车里，但查尔斯能够想象被他骑在身下的暴躁不安的艾瑞克此刻到底是什么表情。

艾瑞克没有用“我也是”这样的话回复他，他拆解着查尔斯西装下内衬的扣子，专心致志，就好像他根本不在乎查尔斯刚刚说了什么，“所以？”在他把手指覆上查尔斯胸脯的时候，查尔斯自己动手松开锁紧的领带。

嘴角的血味正在溢进他的口腔里，咸涩的味道让艾瑞克因此清醒了一些，他思考着在这样一个时刻和查尔斯发生关系的合理性，但他发现这并不需要什么逻辑。就简简单单，他要做的简简单单。

这只是一件小小的理所应当发生的事情，这些年来他为查尔斯压抑的感情亟待解决，查尔斯也同样如此，在一些小小的时刻，他会对他们之间的隔阂深恶痛绝，但无能为力。

所以，像现在这样——这样的时刻，他们必须要把握好。这都是为了自己，为了对方；为了清晨不会茫然，为了深夜不会冰冷；为了祭奠过去愚蠢且盲目的所作所为，为了满足他们一点小小的愿望。

泽维尔的手无力地挠着他的后脑勺的头发，闷闷地喘着气，时不时哼哼两声，不知道时要死还是要活。有这样的查尔斯，艾瑞克的大脑只能说着“干翻他”这种枯燥的话了。

“哈，我也是。”艾瑞克回复。

他像只猫睡醒时伸懒腰一样半蜷起，艾瑞克的手掌能顺着脊椎骨的凸起摸到他背部弯曲的弧度，这是为了更紧密的贴合而无意识造就的优美。慢慢地，查尔斯开始小声地呼叫了，艾瑞克的碰撞让他无法停止这件事。

他们在性方面的契合度甚至比他们合作小说的连贯性还要高。当艾瑞克没打招呼就开始冲撞的时候，查尔斯自觉地配合着呼吸；当查尔斯快要到了的时候，艾瑞克也并不会自顾自地横冲直撞。这种默契还体现在他们以往共同生活中不愿被说出的方方面面。

如果没有难以调和的思想差异，如果没有那么笨的表达方式，如果没有那些古怪的事情，他们是不是仍然可以互相依偎，在深夜讨论些无意义的小事，互赠晚安吻，再在事后地清晨一同醒来？

这就像一部通俗小说的结尾。

真的这样子的话，他们的故事早就已经结束，之所以横生事端，都是因为“不甘心和不妥协”。

小说已经像是人生。你看不清楚吗？这整件事情有诸多让人难以置信的错结。查尔斯希望自己能看的更清楚一些，他觉得自己正在努力。有人为此承先启后，刻骨铭心像一本情爱小说。

不管是十年以前，还是十年以后的现在，他们看到对方的时候都仍然认可对方的吸引力，然而谁想得到，十年间他们的关系是建立在一种反正没有正式分手的自我欺骗之上的。

情爱和憎恶可以同时存在在人内心里，是真的没有逻辑，爱也爱不得，恨也恨不得，只能面面相觑、虎视眈眈，没有解决方案，也许只能期盼哪一天能发生点意外事故，真的像部小说一样，说上一句“如果你活下来，我就既往不咎”这样的发言，把这事敷衍过去。

太悲惨了，就不能彼此放过，各退一步？

十年了，总该有这样的一点进步？

“你到底要什么，艾瑞克？”

快感之后，疲倦感很快席卷了他们的神经。查尔斯把自己埋在对方的身体间隙里，有些昏昏欲睡，可他不得不强迫自己的大脑去完成他的目标再懈怠下来，就像饥饿的人怎么也要强迫自己走到救济站领面包。

查尔斯已经不抱希望他能够再次走进艾瑞克心扉，但他希望他还能得到允许，把耳朵贴在门上听一听里面的声响，也许，这样小小的要求能够被满足。仅仅是这样的小小的满足，也足以让他安心。

“我要的？你想知道？”艾瑞克说完，亲吻他爱人的脸颊，双唇顺理成章凑到了他耳边，“我想要你的……想要你认可我的文字。——我不奢望全部，部分就好，仅此而已。”

他想起过去，想起失败，想起与查尔斯息息相关的种种事物，某种要命的贪欲占据了他的脑海，他发现他对查尔斯的愤慨还不仅仅如此，那种没来由的愤慨，来自失败和失望的愤慨，来自无法被理解的愤慨，这些差不多快要杀了他，令他窒息。于是他讽刺自己说：你瞧瞧你自己的模样。

**就让我为你写一本恐怖小说。**

**谁可疑，谁可怜，谁无辜，谁苟活？**

**我已经看到最后结果。**

* * *

查尔斯•泽维尔醒了过来。这一件事并非如他所想要的那样轻松，而是让他感觉到心烦意乱。脑袋晕眩，就好像有一段电波在频繁地输入进去而不能被破译。他使劲睁大了眼睛，却惊讶地发现自己再一次处在了那个漆黑的房间里。

晚睡早起的头痛感令查尔斯感觉并不好，尤其是他发现自己并不在自己家时，他当机立断将一秒钟拆分为三份，一份用来迅速醒脑，一份用来认清现实，还有一份用来决策，结果是：他最好马上离开。

他在艾瑞克•兰谢尔家过夜，这大概只比对方在自己家好上一点。该死的！查尔斯看到床头的水杯里有水，口干舌燥就喝了一口，结果被呛到了。

别急，查尔斯告诫自己然而并没有用。

“我在外面。”艾瑞克已经知道他醒了。

“我知道了。”他反省自己昨晚太偏激了，但他的确很生气——生气为什么要用做爱来表达？他脑子是不是锈掉了才会傻到这种地步，同样，艾瑞克是不是也脑子生锈了，不然怎么样他们俩个脑袋生锈的蠢货才能滚乱床单？他现在连想死的心都有。

他一定是太恼火了才会这样。

艾瑞克似乎在墙那边的客厅里，但当他听到键盘按键冷冷的敲击声时，他知道大事不妙了。他在写小说吗？查尔斯下意识推测。

那可真是有他的风格，查尔斯想着，旁边把凳子上挂着的衣服裤子都穿上，皱了的西装和鼻子贴到皮肤闻到的气味让他感觉自己脏得要命，就像个五六天没洗澡的流浪汉。

他一定是疯了。

> _你醒了，查尔斯。_

当查尔斯走出卧室时，艾瑞克在那里像个机器一样打字，完全没有顾及查尔斯的意思，“现在什么时候了？”查尔斯问了一句，四下找着自己的手机。

兰谢尔家居然连个钟都没有，“十点过八分，”他瞄了一眼电脑右下角，“你手机在客厅桌子上。”

“噢。”查尔斯看到了他的手机，走过去拿。

“睡得好吗？”他突然停下跃动的手指，问道。

> _真是令人感动。_

“挺不错。”查尔斯干盯着屏幕，检查手机有没有没及时回复的新信息。

> _看来你那位朋友的确值得你信赖，而且同样很有决心。他似乎又开了一枪——你的身体可撑不住，查尔斯，就算那不是你真正的身体，但我劝你再也不要尝试以伤害自己的神经来唤醒自己。得不偿失，朋友。_
> 
> _你知道我不想要你死的，对吧？_

幸好没有什么被他错过的重要信息。

敲击键盘的声音从查尔斯拿起手机的那一刻就停下了，不知道艾瑞克是什么想法。只是这种沉静如同一盘坏菜难以下咽。

“我还有事，”查尔斯开口道，“我走了。”

艾瑞克沉默了一会，查尔斯就自顾自走到了房门口，“你不再说些什么了？”他看向查尔斯，“你说你想要我静下来听你说的是什么？”

“似乎你并在乎，”查尔斯说道，“不是吗？”

> _没错，你可以试试看一次一次反抗我，但那又怎么样？这一次你虽然因为腿部的弹孔想起真实，我仍然可以再一次把它改变，泽维尔警官，事实上，你毫无反手之力。_
> 
> _但既然你逃过了这一次，我立即这么做就没什么意义了。我想要你知道的是，我是在帮你，查尔斯，你太慢了。_

“你不会逞强。”艾瑞克说道。

> _查尔斯在黑暗里捕捉到一点光亮，“你如果是帮我，那就交出‘NERO’，”他冷笑，“或者更直接点，让我们在现实堂堂正正地对决。”_
> 
> _“你所谓的正义与我无关，”艾瑞克的声音很平静，总算不是那样虚无缥缈，回荡在脑海里，“没人为我说话，那我就自己来说……”_
> 
> _“你到底要什么，艾瑞克。”_
> 
> _当查尔斯再一次问出这个问题时，主宰者终于露出了他真正的面庞，既不仁慈也不宽容，面无表情却怒气冲冲。_
> 
> _“我不是你的敌人，查尔斯，”他说，“你并不是我的帮凶，你越早清楚这一点，对你就越好。”_
> 
> _这番话简直没头没尾。_

“有机会下次再说吧。”

查尔斯把脚蹬进鞋子里，忽然意识到自己的模样极其不体面，但是他却已经没有办法。这都是他自己种下的苦果，自己承担责任。

他摸上门把手，没想到这时候艾瑞克走上前来制止了他，“等等，”他皱了一下眉，“等等。”

“我现在太乱，”查尔斯耸了一下肩，“如果你想要聊天，就给我发短信。”

他怎么可能承认他想聊，这句话是绝杀了。

“我送你，”如他所料艾瑞克放弃了，“你怕你连这个小区都走不出去。”

“呃？”查尔斯愣了一下，“不了。”

如果答应这路上注定就可以有时间对话了，查尔斯没想到还有这一招。“至少我要为昨晚上的事情道歉，”艾瑞克半靠在墙壁上，“我几乎想……踩下油门。”

“噢，那幸好你没有。”查尔斯有点恼火。

“还没有那么疯。”艾瑞克抹了抹下巴。

> _艾瑞克的背后就是那一点光亮的来源，自己面朝着光，对方背对着光，这太不公平了，自己的表情动作哪怕是细微的变化都被掌握，而自己却对对方知之甚少。_
> 
> _“你该放我走了，”查尔斯挺直脊梁说，“至少放我回我伙伴身边。”_
> 
> _“你希望你再考虑一下，留下来，”他走到查尔斯身侧，手搭在他肩膀上，“我们继续去解决那个跟你一样长相的人的问题。”_
> 
> _“你觉得我还会继续把一个恶徒当成我的伙伴？”查尔斯反问，“那我就疯了。”_
> 
> _“我希望你留下，”艾瑞克说这话的时候并不太愉快，“我们的合作很顺利。”_
> 
> _“那是一个彻头彻尾的骗局。”查尔斯瞄了一眼自己的腰部，他的配枪还在。_
> 
> _他悄悄给枪上膛。_
> 
> _“你好像没有怨言。”_
> 
> _“因为你改变了我的记忆！”_
> 
> _就在这时查尔斯猛地掏出了枪，射向了对方。_

还是不要拖延了。

查尔斯想着穿好了一只鞋。

> _他为什么能够射伤兰谢尔了？_

> _这原本是不可能的事情，查尔斯在射出子弹之前就想过，他最多是吓吓对方，趁机逃跑，他没想到艾瑞克的肩膀居然流血了。这不可能，他不应该能够控制这个世界发生的任何事情吗？这一切是始作俑者难道说已经开始遭到天谴？_
> 
> _艾瑞克捂着自己左肩，难以置信地看着自己的身体流出血液，而查尔斯拼了命地往光亮奔跑。_
> 
> _主宰者失败了。这一意外就像是之前疑似罗根的那个神秘人用利爪伤他一样，艾瑞克•兰谢尔居然被伤害了。绝对的主宰者再一次受到了挑战，他颇有些气急败坏的样子，但却放任查尔斯逃走没有行动。_
> 
> _当查尔斯终于跑到终点，看到那里仅仅有一扇门，他的手颤抖着握住门把手。他最后还是忍不住回过头去，想确认艾瑞克的情况。_
> 
> _他看到了一个一手按住肩膀，跪在地上的男人，他的眼睛在眉骨的阴影里完全被蒙住。_
> 
> _“我该感谢你只开了一枪。”_

猛可之间，艾瑞克像是下了很大决心一般。

“如果我不是一个……”

> _“如果我不是一个杀人犯，那会怎么样？”_

“一个‘斤斤计较’的人，”艾瑞克感觉自己忽然头晕脑胀，“如果我直接原谅一切，难道你觉得这样所有事情就会变好吗？”

“我从来没说过这种话。”查尔斯一边调整另一种鞋子，一边纠正着艾瑞克的话。

所有的一切是文字游戏。

> _“我想要你站在我身边。”_
> 
> _查尔斯深吸一口气，感觉喉咙发紧，但意志坚定。_
> 
> _男人的语气坚定。_
> 
> _他的话有些微的力量，但却不足以动摇查尔斯，警官咬着牙狠心按下门把手，走出房间甚至没有回头。他心中有所留恋，他不知道那从何而起，并不是慈悲或者好奇心，但这份留恋并没有影响更多了。_

来玩一个文字游戏。

> _“不，兰谢尔，”查尔斯心里沉沉的，“你不知道你已经犯下了严重的罪行。或者你知道……你早就知道自己没有回头路，所以你想拉我下水而已。”_
> 
> _他被留在黑暗之中，冰冷地、炽热地、苦涩地发出一声笑。这是一种极大的嘲讽和无奈吗？查尔斯不知道，他觉得是，但不敢肯定是。在查尔斯走进光明的那一刻，他重新听到脑子里令人脖颈生凉的低语。_

突然电话铃声响了，是查尔斯的手机。

这将会是一通短暂的电话。

“是肖恩，”查尔斯紧张而急迫地说，“抱歉——他的电话我必须马上要接。”

> _查尔斯•泽维尔——_
> 
> _是我创造了这个层层叠叠的世界。_

“发生了什么？”尽管艾瑞克知道这个肖恩大概是谁，但他已经很有没有过这家伙的消息了，他都要忘记这个人了，肖恩跟查尔斯的关系比跟他近得多。

短暂说明了事件的紧急性，查尔斯不得不抛下一切跑出房间，包括艾瑞克刚刚才鼓起勇气直面的过错，他直奔下楼去叫一辆的士，生命的重量和恐慌蹂躏着他的肩头，似乎是预示了他接下来面临的困境。

最后，徒留艾瑞克一个人伫立在房间中。

> _你不可能把我困在这里。_
> 
> **_谁也不行！_ **

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

****08** **

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

肖恩在艾瑞克眼里是个天才。

该如何形容这种天才？

用文字描述的话，他的插画让人感觉是有声的、形象可感的，他对色彩的运用轻松得就像是人说话一样，只是他更高一筹，他的“声音”是尖锐深刻的，就像你听完歌剧的女高音唱完咏叹调那样，声波贯穿你的耳膜，洗过你的脑子，令人叫绝。

他就像是当代的爱德华•蒙克，画作中充斥着不安与无助、焦虑与恐惧，充斥着细腻的疯狂。在这个电子时代仍然坚持大部分使用手绘，缓慢地用时光磨出一副作品，这点偏执有点类似查尔斯，只不过查尔斯偶尔会妥协，但他完全不会。

艾瑞克也一度希望他能成为自己的画师，比起查尔斯，他更为商业化的风格需要更显眼的插画和封面，这些对查尔斯来说是可有可无的。

然而肖恩选择了泽维尔，就算他至今为止也只贡献过两张插图，那就是《羞耻》里面主角双手抱头的苦相和后期同志俱乐部里的疯狂场面，他使用一种强烈的冷暖色彩对比分割了画面，现代但是又并不过分前卫。

按照风格，肖恩更适合艾瑞克，但是他却更敬佩查尔斯，于是他选择了查尔斯。也许是他的作品和肖恩的画作不搭配，艾瑞克其实也清楚他们作为个人的风格迥异，但被拒绝总是一种不太好的感受。

这么一想，不知道肖恩的病现在好些了没。

他已经很久没见过肖恩了，他究竟发生了什么？查尔斯也从来没提过，他跟查尔斯如果不小心有了什么交流，一般就是在讨论关于他们的事情，哪有功夫闲聊其他人。不过，不管肖恩出了什么大问题，至少一点，他和查尔斯又搞砸了。

意料之中的事。

他也许应该再写一会了，尽管脑子里乱得比狗扒过的花园还要乱七八糟，但他除了翻开笔记本电脑开始打字外毫无其他想法，他只能等，然后他意识到自己被牵制着等待查尔斯的下一步行动，他默认了自己受制于人的境地，默认了自己的妥协，但好在他及时意识到了这件事，就不算太糟糕。

于是他冷静下来打字，瞥到左下角的字数时，艾瑞克发现自己这一次写的有些多，但为了从查尔斯那里扳回漂亮的一局，这是值得的。

> _摇摇晃晃的感觉让查尔斯差一点以为自己是在某艘十九世纪的大船上，要从欧洲横渡大西洋前往亚美利加，他视界模糊，只觉得环境不太明亮，用力敲了敲脑袋，几番睁眼闭眼才把状态恢复过来。_
> 
> _尽管恢复过来，警探仍然不知道自己身处何地，前车之鉴，他准备检查自己的配枪和身体状态，但是当他打开手枪的弹夹时，他感到吃惊。_
> 
> _他的弹夹里应该有十七发子弹才对。_
> 
> _可里面只有八发了，包括一发在弹膛的。_
> 
> _“怎么会……”查尔斯害怕他已经猜到的可能性。_
> 
> _他记得，自己唯一开枪的只有对“罗根”的那一次，如果他的手枪有子弹的消耗，那就只有一种可能性，他现在所处的，正是那个有着疯狂罗根的世界。_
> 
> _想到这里，就不准备给这粒危险的子弹退膛了。_
> 
> _“聪明的小老鼠。”_
> 
> _查尔斯•泽维尔僵硬在原地。_
> 
> _因为他实在不愿意接受他仍然无法从艾瑞克的操控里脱身的虚拟现实。_

在二十分钟内飞奔到肖恩的家里是一件挑战性的事情，尽管的士司机已经相当努力，可查尔斯还是觉得太慢。一路上他一直在不停地拨打肖恩的电话，希望这个家伙能够行行好接一下，但对方始终是未接听的状态。

有来无回的电话最恐怖。

查尔斯直到走出第顶层电梯的那一刻，脑子里都满满的是那句“查尔斯，我感觉不好”，如果是一般人这像是某种失恋情人间的挽留，但他知道一定又是肖恩的病。

肖恩的病自从三年前开始慢慢生长，从最初的极端到后来的平静，像熬着一场饥饿，对年仅二十三岁的他来说死亡已经是最友善而亲和的敌人，迟早他们都要分出胜负。

查尔斯不是最了解肖恩的那个人，无论是对他的作品还是抑郁本身，他更多的是为了责任感。他以为，画作与文字不一样，文字太多，太相似，你没有被吸引可以合上书本或者关掉显示屏，但画作不行。就算你不想看，当你发现时已经晚了，你一眼就能把内容尽收于心。

因此作家和画家不一样，画家总是更容易接触到读者灾难性的语句，更脆弱。一直以来查尔斯不喜欢去看评论，他甚至不在乎外界的评论，不是为了逃避，而是他非常清楚——

坏的更多，好的不说。

“肖恩，”查尔斯推开顶楼关上的门，“你在这吗？”

按正确的顺序他是不是应该先报警？查尔斯不管那么多了，走出去喊了三番，空旷的顶楼，无人回应，只让心跳越来越快担心是什么不好的事情已经发生。

他绕到后面，总算看见了低着头站在边缘的肖恩，“嗨朋友，”他不敢贸然靠近，“你想聊聊吗？”

肖恩只是呆呆地凝视着底下的风景，“查尔斯，很高兴见到你，”他说道，“最近怎么样？”

这实在是太危险了，“挺好的，除了现在那个，我还在写一篇新的小说，”查尔斯紧急编造了一个谎言，“我正想着要跟你说一说插图的事情。”

“但你好像一直不喜欢插图，为什么想起这个？”肖恩抬起头看向他，“你说的是真的吗？”

查尔斯希望他辅修的心理学学位能派上些用场，“对，我想写一部轻松点的小说——稍微轻松，”努力给他制造好的心理暗示吧查尔斯，“一个有些搞笑的故事，你会喜欢的。”

“关于什么？”他笑了一下。

似乎写写轻松的文字从C.F.泽维尔先生嘴里说出来本身就有些好笑，“呃……关于一个歌手，”他故作幽默地说，“他是个歌手……他有一群朋友……一个乐队，没错。”

“难以想象。”肖恩皱了一下眉毛。

“真的，我在写，”查尔斯凝视着他说，“那么，你最近在做什么？”

“什么也没做，”他说，“无事可做。”

“这世界上还有这么多——有意思的事情，肖恩，”查尔斯假装随意踱步靠近对方，“人一生有很多种体验你还没有尝试过。”

“我觉得……都没有意思，”他收紧自己的胳膊夹着胸脯，“无论做什么总是会觉得难过。”

“美食、风景、演出、什么都不做躺在床上，”查尔斯绞尽脑汁，“回老家陪父母住会，或者去夜店找个对象谈段恋爱，很短的恋爱。”

“别这样，查尔斯，”他抬了一下眉毛，“你也是个不擅长找乐子的人，你无聊死了。”

查尔斯攥拢眉头仔细思考了一阵。

“肖恩，只有画画会让你感觉好点，对吧？”他叹了口气，“就像我，只有写作会让我感觉充实。”

对方起初没有回答，但他随后迟疑地点了点头。

“一起去吃个午饭？”查尔斯悄悄在口袋里擦了擦手汗，拿出来伸向对方。

“让我们聊聊工作的事情，”他眼看着肖恩犹豫了一下，握住了那只手，“让我们聊聊可爱的《弗兰克》。”

* * *

午饭后他们真的找了一个咖啡厅好好聊聊查尔斯那本根本不存在计划的小说，对于查尔斯就是在强迫自己短时间内起草一本新的小说大纲，这疯狂而草率，而且不合习惯。为了稳定肖恩，他甚至说主人公是个精神病患，以及三十几岁还带着一个头套，以轻松这一沉重的题材。

这都是些什么鬼东西，还花了两个人一下午。

傍晚他把肖恩送回家，嘱托他要继续服用药物，按时去看心理医生，好在对方诚恳地答应了这一点，虽然能不能落实查尔斯完全不敢肯定。

他找到时间翻开自己的手机，实际上他今天把它静音了太久，好在错过的信息不多，收件箱有两条来自瑞雯的和一条来自艾瑞克的信息，瑞雯的无非是催他回去看艾瑞克的更新，而艾瑞克是问他什么时候去取他忘在沙发上的领带。

“我居然忘了我的领带？！”

他不关心那条领带，迟早的事情先搁置再说，凡事要分轻重缓急，他现在多了一部足以让他发疯的小说和要应对的新一轮文字攻击，所以他没有回复艾瑞克。

得闲C.F.泽维尔总算翻开了他的笔记本电脑，用来阅读E.兰谢尔的更新。虽然事情扎堆让他感觉不快，但他仍然迫使自己沉下心来翻阅另一作者这篇长得惊人的文章。

他想起指尖和屏幕，蝴蝶与飓风。

* * *

查尔斯•泽维尔对着写字台这面墙发呆。

他逐一把那些无关的线索扯下来，橙色、绿色、黄色……揉也懒得揉，直接统统丢进垃圾桶里，有的黏在垃圾袋上没掉下去，他毫不在乎。

这么说吧，艾瑞克是在写一本电影，而查尔斯是在写一份论文。艾瑞克把这个故事的画面感做到最细，而查尔斯把这个故事讲得最深，为了突出各自的特点，他们放弃了一些各自没那么重视的东西。

他觉得自己败了，彻底败了，对于一个作家来说，当他看到艾瑞克新发布的这一章节所展现的内容时，他就感觉自己败了。事实上，他仍然觉得艾瑞克写出来的东西有些差劲，用词普通——但是无比精确，描写马虎——但是氛围很棒，就像……也许就像那会的“野兽派”那样。

如果是这样，比起是艾瑞克打败了他，不如说他终于被自己打败了，查尔斯恼怒地想，怒气把各种句子冲上了脑中的沙滩。

> _你能看到吗？你能否看到查尔斯•泽维尔身上现在携带的那些愤怒、恐惧和危机感？艾瑞克觉得那简直使人发笑，当然只是一点点，他并不是个喜欢嘲笑伙伴的人，而且，他已经不再是刚开始那样需要试探伙伴的家伙了，他已知道时间宝贵，不能浪费，多花点时间在真正重要的事情上吧。_
> 
> _“我还在这里——你为什么——”查尔斯压着自己的嗓门不让他吼出声，慢慢转过身去面向对方，“不能放我走！？”_
> 
> _“你很特殊，查尔斯，虽然你没有意识到这件事，”艾瑞克看着他的眼睛说，“但你是必须的。”_

可能他不该去要求其他人像他一样，这个年纪了早就该有人告诉你大家都是不一样的。艾瑞克跟他是风格不同，这种差异并不等于写作水平的差距，——当然他的文学素养肯定比艾瑞克好上不少，总之，他应该想开这些事情，再纠结有什么用？

但既然如此的话，他是否也要去反对老派对俗套的畅销书和大众作家的诋毁和嘲笑？如果这样，他是否要改变自己的思维去接受这类事实？对他而言，这是不合理的，因为畅销书也有优秀的作品，然而，这样的话，大多数优秀的作品都没法被重视了，它们需要被宣传、支持和引导，不至于被束之高阁。

该死的矛盾！这就是痛点！

C.F.泽维尔先生放弃再想下去了，这一次对手的更新又长又精彩，他如果不做出同等的努力，就真的要败下阵来了。现在他就应该马上写下文字，做出回应，否则，等待的越长，对方的气焰就要越旺盛了。

可是，越是这么想，查尔斯的文思就越干枯，越是想要反击，越是无法伸出拳头，无奈之下，查尔斯选择休息一小会，他这几天想的全都是《弗兰克》，几乎要忘记他还在写《迷幻》并且还拖着稿没有写了，一心二用不是他的长处。

> _艾瑞克·兰谢尔比他所料想的要强大，他本以为像上次那样伤害艾瑞克就可以让他暂时脱离他的控制，但是这一次不一样了，照艾瑞克所说过的那样，罗根在那个世界已经严重地伤害了他——大概是因为“wolf”，他都没有说出口，可想而知他在那个世界是做了多么恐怖的事情。_
> 
> _如果是这样……自己已经完全地暴露出来自己的弱小，而艾瑞克仍然深不可测，就更难逃脱他的掌控了，他好比是艾瑞克餐盘里的一棵傻瓜西蓝花，叉子一插就能被吞吃入腹。_
> 
> _“你难道不想弄清楚那个‘查尔斯三号’是谁吗？”艾瑞克说出这句话像用手指刮一下脸颊那样漫不经心似的。_
> 
> _“别骗我了，那不是你的戏法？”查尔斯难过地嗤笑。_
> 
> _“那你可搞错了，”艾瑞克舒了舒肩，双手环胸，“这个世界我并没有完全掌控，我只是它的其中一个建造者。”_
> 
> _这番话让查尔斯冷汗直冒，“你不是唯一的罪犯？”他的不安感陡然窜上极值，“这只不过是一个虚拟的世界……”_
> 
> _“如果我们能回到所谓的‘现实’世界，也许我会很愿意跟你谈一谈人类意识本源的哲学命题的，”艾瑞克无奈地说，“目前我们有太多危险要面对了。”_
> 
> _“我不想——”查尔斯的话被打断。_
> 
> _“消灭未知是建立安全感的好方法，”艾瑞克看起来妥协了不少，“你也许没有意识到你在多个世界穿梭着，你很特别，我说过了。想一想，你目前经历的世界有多少个了？”_
> 
> _艾瑞克的话提醒了查尔斯一直忽视的事情，他一直没有考虑到这个，客观来讲艾瑞克的话的确值得考虑。这么想，他和罗根进入大楼后的世界，碰到“西蒙”的世界，一个；根据艾瑞克的说法，与艾瑞克初见的、射伤罗根的、发现“查尔斯三号”的是同一个世界，两个；那个只有他们俩的黑色空间，三个。_
> 
> _“我进入了三个基于现实的虚拟世界，”查尔斯谨慎地说，“你不能进入我和罗根的世界，对吧？”_
> 
> _“确实。”艾瑞克意味不明地说。_
> 
> _“那我也能重新穿梭回那个世界，摆脱你。”_
> 
> _查尔斯皱着他的眉毛，疲惫、戒备的眼神凝视着艾瑞克，面容显得有些憔悴，但艾瑞克仍然能够看出这家伙的坚韧，他是绝对不会把他身上的逆鳞消去的，“不，你做不到，你没有那样的力量。”艾瑞克神情异常严肃地说。_
> 
> _“你有？”查尔斯试探对方。_
> 
> _对方深呼吸，再而释出一小口气，“是，我有，”艾瑞克说，“但只有一部分。”_
> 
> _“多么荒诞的事！”话虽这么说，查尔斯却接受了这一点。_

就像饥饿的人对待盛宴就算饱胀了也要吞咽，干渴的人对待泉水就算呕吐了也要饮已，这种渴望是恐怖的，这是一种极端的反弹，当你被禁止做一件想要也需要的事情，久而久之，当你被允许的时候结果将是恐怖的。

这个作家以高质低产出名，查尔斯精雕细琢的笔法总是要花上很多时间去想，写出草稿又一点点去磨，然后还得放上几个月去思考里面的内容，更多的予以润色，但《迷幻》不能够容许他对文章大局进行掌握，他和艾瑞克各自为政，分庭抗礼，查尔斯好奇着自己的顽固支撑到底还要多久才能拖垮艾瑞克，或者他先就把自己打败了。

应该让剧情低迷的时候，艾瑞克给了他一个又一个高潮，他只能够是跟在他的后面为小说接上一节断章，他越来越觉得自己不该答应这个合作了，现在后悔也晚了。

而且，查尔斯记起来了那件答应肖恩的事情，虽然完全是出于安慰这个精神紧张的人，但是他确实需要把这个计划进行下去了，只有让肖恩继续自己存在的价值他才能够安下心来活着，否则……说起来，哪门子的小说《弗兰克》啊？

他还是没有头绪。乱七八糟的东西在脑子里想来想去，也许有了文章和句子，但是查尔斯却没办法把它们转移到可视文件上。

> _房间里有一股若有若无的清凉木的味道，让他感觉有一点头晕反胃，阳光从被木板从外面封起的窗口缝隙钻进来，勉强着凉房间里的一小片区域，像是索求光明似的，查尔斯下意识走得离窗口近了些。_
> 
> _“我对你到底有什么价值，才使得你看重我？我根本不该出现在这里，是你把我留在这，花这番心思只是因为你不想让人破坏你的复仇可就太多余了，”查尔斯把手扶在墙壁上，似乎是想着用某种力量穿过墙壁出去，他轻声说道，“我们本应是敌人，但是你却想拉拢我，我到底能帮你对抗什么？”_
> 
> _警官的机敏惹得男人心中窃喜，聪明人总是让他感到轻松愉悦，“我多想说这就是全部原因，”他把左手插进裤袋里，“但事实上你也知道这只是一个微不足道的小理由罢了。你帮我复仇，而之后我会帮你回到现实，这是我们的协议。”_
> 
> _“这么一听我的帮助似乎是你必不可少的力量。你必须要告诉我更多信息，——比如我到底有什么力量能够帮你？’”查尔斯不会让自己处于被动，“既然你这一次没有修改我的记忆，而且在这里和我面对面地交流，那我想我是应该有知情权了。”_
> 
> _“我们是一伙的了。我会告诉你所需要知道的，”艾瑞克神秘地说，“我们可以在前往寻找‘这个查尔斯’的路上再讲，但那之前我要先告诉你另一件事情。”_
> 
> _查尔斯提高了自己的警惕，“是什么？”他问。_
> 
> _艾瑞克抬起他的右手伸向前，笔直的食指象征着他的紧绷的肌肉，查尔斯还不知道他要做什么，只觉腰间有某个力量一瞬间将他的手枪夺了过去，就像一只看不见的手，他没来得及阻止配枪就已经飞到了对方的手心里。_
> 
> _“这下你可以省下不少心思了，别去打算如何在这里攻击我了。”艾瑞克打量着这把枪，让这把枪在他的控制下浮在空中，他瞥了一眼查尔斯警觉到极致的震惊神态，然后走近去把枪插回警官的枪匣去。_
> 
> _他们靠得如此近，剑拔弩张。_
> 
> _“我嗅到你傲慢的气味了。”查尔斯说道。_

* * *

E.兰谢尔是C.F.泽维尔的对家，这点大家都明白。

他们是对头没错，但不是仇家，这么说吧，艾瑞克不是希斯克利夫先生也不是基督山伯爵，连德古拉都算不上，他没什么仇恨查尔斯的理由，他对查尔斯的恶意更多的是在对他不理解、不支持自己理念这些方面上罢了，所以，如果你说他恨查尔斯，那纯属瞎说。

而查尔斯呢，查尔斯只是因为艾瑞克对他的误解和自己或多或少带有的偏见遭到了敌意，迫不得已要对此进行防守和反击，在他看来，他只是一个躲在沟堑里面抱着把步枪的士兵，不是什么开着坦克随时准备碾压艾瑞克的坏蛋。

可是艾瑞克就是不明白这一点，他过早地对查尔斯失望了，以至于查尔斯在接下来的时光里都不得不为此苦恼。

先不要去思考那些事情了，眼下要做的事情还有很多，过早地思考未来只会让你感觉压力徒增，《迷幻》、《弗兰克》和艾瑞克·兰谢尔，这些都是要解决的事情，他甚至无法给这三件事决定优先级，他本来以为《迷幻》和艾瑞克·兰谢尔是同一回事，但现在他知道他错了，一是一，二是二，这两件事分开来各自都非常令人头痛。

那《弗兰克》又要怎么解决？

唯一可以庆幸的恐怕也只有至少他不用花费心思琢磨书名，陪着肖恩那小子天马行空，结果主角的名字也决定好了，大致内容也敲定下来了，一个野生乐队的精神病主唱的故事，也许有些跌宕起伏，但是这么写也太单调了。

太单调了。

作为一个优秀的作家，C.F.泽维尔知道自己陛下的主角都带着一些共性，都不需要评论家发言他就知道《赎罪》、《羞耻》和《弗兰克》的主角都是有共性的，那种共性是他和艾瑞克二人的共性，别说《赎罪》，《羞耻》的主角就是对着艾瑞克的一部分来写的，稍微柔和了一点自己的性格罢了。

也许是这样的，作家写出来的东西多多少少是带着了自己的情感，《弗兰克》也会这样。查尔斯打开自己的记事本，随随便便又风风火火地开始写下他脑海里的句子，全然不顾通顺和逻辑，当然，还有各种奇怪的缩写。

> _查尔斯还是毫无头绪。_
> 
> _那家伙默不作声地走在前头，稳稳的脚步把地上的碎木板踩得出响，“我不是唯一的‘主人’，至少对于这一层空间来说，我能占据的只有一部分，”艾瑞克遵守承诺向谨慎地跟在后面的查尔斯解释，他的声音又低又哑，“有个囚徒在这里，这就是我为什么要到这里来，我们必须救他。”_
> 
> _“那个跟我长相相似的家伙？”查尔斯判断道，“对吗？”_
> 
> _尽管答应了要交代一些秘密，但艾瑞克的回复并不是快速的，让人觉得是故意忽略了提问，可能他觉得这个问题没必要回答，但这叫查尔斯担忧所谓的解释只不过是对方的缓兵之计。在艾瑞克身边他总是感觉不安，“艾瑞克？”他追问。_
> 
> _“这里没有逻辑，查尔斯，每一个空间都没有逻辑，它的逻辑是造物主的逻辑，然而造物主也不知道他有时在想什么，也无法直接对它进行完美的构造，只能通过间接方式方式，——更何况这里有两个造物主，”艾瑞克忽然停下了，宽厚的肩膀收紧，“小心，我们刚刚越过了安全区。”_
> 
> _没空继续聊天，破碎的木板越来越黏着，光明慢慢从他们的背后退去，脚下似乎是沾上了一层湿嗒嗒的不明液体，和着一股发霉的臭气和腥味扑面而来，“在这里受到伤害，将对现实世界的你产生不可预知的影响，可不像是之前被我测试时那样了。”_
> 
> _“测试？为了什么？”看样子他真的很迫切想要探知真相。_
> 
> _艾瑞克动了动手指，从暗处召来一件玩意，“你很特别，查尔斯，你不像罗根·豪利特那样容易被控制在精神空间里，你在每一个空间都保持着自己的意识，连我也做不到这件事——我不知道你为什么会这样，但有空的话，我们会弄清楚原因的。”听艾瑞克说这话的时候，查尔斯借着光看清了那玩意是一把猎枪。_
> 
> _他突然站住，回过头直勾勾看着查尔斯，就好像感觉到查尔斯身上一些奇怪的东西似的，比方说有什么鬼魂在他身后，“我们之前顺利到了1407房间，难道只是运气？”查尔斯问道。_
> 
> _“那是我的‘构造’，不是他的‘现实’。此前我的尝试里，武器并不能对那家伙造成伤害，毕竟这里是‘他的’地盘，但谁也说不准你能不能伤害到他，”艾瑞克拉了一下嘴角，又没盯着他了，“毕竟你之前可是意外射伤了我。”_
> 
> _“但你现在仍然毫发无伤。”查尔斯皱眉，这时候艾瑞克把那把猎枪交给了他，没有怀疑。_
> 
> _“但你仍然逃跑了，”男人用了个同样的句式，“只要对他有一定效果，那便是有意义的。尽管我人生的意义便是杀了他，但我并不那么疯魔，连没有胜算的战斗都要负隅顽抗。”_
> 
> _“你刻意回避那个人的名字，可那个人到底是谁？是我想的那个人吗？”查尔斯检查这把枪能否正常射击，“靠，就四粒子弹，而且这枪老得像二十年前的东西，——二十年没上油，——或者十九年。”_
> 
> _“你还有把手枪呢。”艾瑞克冷淡地提醒道。_
> 
> _查尔斯警官无奈地把枪背在后面，“这不是在什么警察训练营，这就是犯罪现场，你应该庆幸还能找到武器，”艾瑞克才是那个没好气的人，“这一层世界是十九年前被纵火烧毁兰谢尔家宅。那大概是我父亲的猎枪，他当时用它自卫，但仍然被机关枪杀死。——发现他是死于枪的攒射并不比院线以为死于火灾好。”_
> 
> _知道这个事实让查尔斯·泽维尔不知道怎么口头表示抱歉，然而复仇的罪犯并不在乎这么多，“所以我们要面对的是塞巴斯蒂安·肖吗？”查尔斯推断。_
> 
> _“也许是，也许不是。”艾瑞克嘀咕。_

C.F.泽维尔松了口气躺在椅子里，揉了揉肩膀，算是终于体会到被人逼着写作是什么感觉了，只不过对象是艾瑞克，让他没那么反感罢了。他们俩正在把《迷幻》这部规划成垃圾小说的作品慢慢塑造成有意思的小说，想到这里查尔斯不由得笑了笑，觉得浑身轻松了许多，差点要把E.兰谢尔当成了自己的好兄弟、好伙伴。

外面的阴云早把太阳盖住了，现在是下午四点半，查尔斯看了眼桌子上摆着的表，走针告诉他现在是适宜到楼下喝杯茶的时刻，查尔斯觉得自己是个灵魂过早老去的很无聊的人，但也还算有些情调让自己身心愉悦，这就够了。

讲道理，查尔斯也知道自己就是个沉湎于自己世界里有点脱离社会的作家，要不是这一次《迷幻》带动了一些人来看他的作品，恐怕自己在很长的一段时间——甚至在他死后，他在一代代人眼里也就只有“C.F.泽维尔”一个名字和一两本代表作的存在感，这并不让他垂头丧气，和艾瑞克截然相反。

工作后的查尔斯喜欢暂时把自己放空，不过大多数时候她还只在想那些关于写作的事情，那些富有哲思的句子被悄悄放进他的脑海，等着被作家本人潜入其中打捞上来，有时候则被激情的海浪冲上岸去。现在他没有在想《迷幻》了。

他住在远离市区的一座独栋小别墅里，对于一个人来说显然是空间过剩的，但是吸引他的不是房子如何设计精致，而是它有美丽的草坪，每个月有专人修剪，带一个空间够大的后花园，用来聚会和休息都是不错的选择。

不过今天的天气不是很好，查尔斯更喜欢多云的天气，而不是这种就快要下雨似的阴天，这种天气的空气太郁闷，比起坐在外面，倒不如在家里来的舒服，反正餐厅和客厅的玻璃窗采光非常充足。

当查尔斯把茶叶放进他温热的茶壶里后，他不经意抬起眼睛看了一眼窗子外面的行人，一个带着孩子的妈妈，一个红色的气球，一条苏格兰牧羊犬，一个牵链子的老人，一个戴棒球帽的人。

等等，他没看错吧？

那戴帽子的家伙正面朝着查尔斯，一动不动，被查尔斯发现之后急忙掉过脑袋去走开。热水烧开了。查尔斯没多在意那个怪人，忙着把自己的茶冲泡好，附着茶香的热气很快让查尔斯忘了这回事。

* * *

对于艾瑞克来说，查尔斯其实是不可替代的——查尔斯对他来说很重要，无可替代，这番话并不是假的，唯有这件事艾瑞克·兰谢尔不愿意说假话，他宁可保持沉默。

当他看到这一次查尔斯的更新内容的时候，他已经捉摸不透查尔斯在预谋什么了，查尔斯似乎不准备对他下手了，如果不去计较他可以用来洗白自身的悲惨身世的话。这就好像他跟艾瑞克的仇恨已经一笔勾销，——假如真的存在什么深仇大恨。

阅读查尔斯的小说只是让艾瑞克更加想念他了，他在等待查尔斯更新的日子里面又看了一遍《羞耻》，对于他这种人来说，反复阅读同一本书并不是一个习惯，只有极少数的书本能够得到这份待遇，比方说《百年孤独》和《弗兰肯斯坦》，还有其他的几本书，存在感没那么高，一时想不起来。

想起来当时查尔斯说过他的这本《羞耻》是独一无二的，石碑查尔斯本人设计了惊喜的，但是第一次看的时候艾瑞克并没有发现有什么特别的，——这很奇怪。要知道查尔斯不会骗他，所以他没找到那秘密的原因一定是他自己没有发现。

大概那不是什么能够被轻松识破的彩蛋，艾瑞克决心要把它找出来，想要找到埋藏的伏笔，找到线索最终指向的答案，这是一次寻宝，而不单纯是阅读这本小说。艾瑞克是个淘金人，指望从无从计数的文字沙砾里找到那么一小撮金子。

真要说的话，虽然查尔斯的句子很长，但是整本小说开本并不大，又还不到三百页，艾瑞克逐字逐句地看，没花多少工夫就将它又看完了一遍，却仍然一无所获，白白让这压抑的感觉摧残了心灵。他现在该开始怀疑查尔斯是不是搞错一本书了，也许他把该送给他的书和一本常规版搞混了，也许某个粉丝得到了那本书，也许那本书正在查尔斯的书柜里……他不知道真相。

尽管如此，他也不会去打电话问清楚这个谜团究竟是什么的，他真想这样做，但这样做也是真傻。

合上这本小说，随手放在靠桌脚步的位置，艾瑞克躺在椅子上眯一会眼，顺便揉揉按按自己的鼻梁，让眼睛舒服点，这时候手机短信提示音响了一下，艾瑞克不得不重新睁开眼睛去够手机。

泽维尔更新了。女编辑简短地通知他。

这句话让他的疲惫几乎一扫而空，起身准备去办公桌上翻开笔记本电脑就准备打开《迷幻》电子书的网站。起身的时候，他一不小心把这本书碰下了地，“嗒”的一声，把艾瑞克又弄得清醒了许多。

“怎么搞的。”艾瑞克弯身去捡那本倒霉的书，硬壳封面带着开头的几页纸翻开在地上，他抓住它重新直起腰，眼睛却注意到了他一直在寻找的秘密。

也许查尔斯· 泽维尔还是很清楚他的阅读习惯：当他看书翻页的时候，会用左手的拇指摁住左下角来固定书页。或者他也只是故意把它藏得在这种地方。只有他知道到底是为什么。从来都是这样。没人猜得透他那颗聪明脑袋里在想什么，但是却忍不住去猜，事实是他根本没有费心思隐藏。

但对于艾瑞克来说是恍然又无奈。

原来那个秘密渺小得一直被自己的眼睛忽视。

就像自己一直在忽视的那些渺小的、其他的秘密。

4U（four U）——为你（for you）。艾瑞克终于注意到了那个在左下角页码后面用笔写上去的U字母。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小心行事，沉默是金，如此我们便可在一起。
> 
> *感谢各位给我的书签和评论，以及一切荣誉！

****09** **

* * *

开始漫无边际地躺下思考之前，他一点一点把自己身上的衣服全部脱掉，从柜子里翻出一条普蓝色的睡裤给自己穿上，动作马虎又烦躁，然后像一个醉汉一样把自己摔在床垫里面，被子拢上四肢，盖得严严实实。

****我又想起了你。** **

****

****4U****.为你。

_“我想写一本小说。管他的，查尔斯，我这会是不打算认真计划了，反正什么都好！无所谓！查尔斯，”艾瑞克觉得自己的灵魂在发疯似的大吼尖叫，“我想写一本小说，我知道自己是写垃圾给白痴看，那像垃圾一样，不像你会在历史上留下名字，——它们会被淹没！主角——我不知道——随便吧——就让他是个瘾君子！”_

_“我想写一个瘾君子！”_

_“孤独的、可怜的，没错，——无药可救的——输家。”_

_言语冷静而歇斯底里。_

_“一个活着的——耻辱。”_

他记起来自己说过的话了，他已经快忘了，但现在他记起来了。

为了你、为了你，这都是为了你，查尔斯在他脑子里说道，我写这本小说都是为了你。查尔斯是个心灵感应者，一定是的，若非如此他又怎么会总是出现在自己的脑子里呢？

然而这个世界不存在心灵感应，如果他和查尔斯是连体双胞胎那么还有些可能性，可他们基因上的联系根本就不比任何一个陌生人要来的多，查尔斯也好，自己也好，只是两个普通人。他不能用其他的借口来掩饰这件事情——

他爱查尔斯，而他不知道自己几乎逼自己忘了这回事。

> _随着二人的深入，走廊尽头越来越近了，几乎没有光，他们只能够一边摸索一边谨慎前进，查尔斯不敢去想自己是不是踩在一滩又一滩血上面，或刚刚嘎吱响了一声的不是木板而是骨头。_
> 
> _领路人已经不说话了，前方有一条门廊掉落下来把通道分割成两半，旁边柱子里面有几根钢筋直挺挺竖在角落，艾瑞克猫着腰从下面钻过去，没有碰到那条门廊或者其他不稳定的东西，寂静依然。查尔斯侧身挤过去。_
> 
> _忽然一颗钉子掉落在地上，声音似乎是从后面传来的，警官吸了一口气，等着艾瑞克反应，但这似乎并不让他在意，查尔斯不觉得那是自己的错觉。_
> 
> _他可真想问一句“你有没有听到刚才那声钉子掉下来的响”，但这样做也是真傻。_
> 
> _查尔斯不知道这条路为什么比第一次要漫长得多，简直不像是一条走廊该有的长度，种种不对劲让他的紧张增长得更快了，“嘿，艾瑞克，”他忍不住开口，“我们到了吗？”_
> 
> _就在这时候，艾瑞克停下了，他脸上的表情不是很好，“它来了，”艾瑞克走到查尔斯身前去一点，挥手将一块破碎的水泥板浮起，“准备好，这是个大家伙。”_
> 
> _如果让半分钟之后的查尔斯来告诫现在的查尔斯要做好怎样的心理准备是无济于事的，但也许不会让他那么惊讶，查尔斯给那把猎枪上膛，比手枪子弹口径大得多，连声音都沉重许多。_
> 
> _“常规武器可以伤害到它吗？”查尔斯提出质疑。_
> 
> _“不能，”艾瑞克说道，“就像我之前说的，正面与塞巴斯蒂安·肖的力量对抗是不切实际的，但是我们能够限制它。”_
> 
> _“你有什么计划吗？”_
> 
> _“是的，”艾瑞克不像是开玩笑，“我们逃跑。”_
> 
> _“这算什么！”前方查尔斯听到汽船螺旋桨似的声音越来越大，发动机的机械音也震耳欲聋，他不知道那到底是什么怪物，无法想象在这样的狭窄空间里能出现多夸张的东西。_
> 
> _声音越来越响了，风从尽头查尔斯不禁往后退了一步，抬起枪杆，瞄准视野尽头的一大片黑暗，祈祷自己能够从这一次的挑战中存活，心跳的速度快的简直像是放在水里的泡腾片泡泡上升、破裂。_
> 
> _三、二、一。_
> 
> _先于查尔斯观察到那个不明物体形状的是被艾瑞克挥过去的一片又一片水泥板，扬起的的灰尘让视野反而清晰了些，但剧烈的响声却让查尔斯无法专心于瞄准，“开枪，查尔斯！”艾瑞克却在这个时候对他下达了指令。_
> 
> _那个东西从黑暗中脱身，这下它才展露了他的形象，那是一个酷似章鱼的怪物，数不清的黑色粗壮触手张牙舞爪地朝四周蠕动着，乌黑又光滑，粘液挂在分开的触手之间，使着重命门都变得困难起来，查尔斯勉强从中找到一片紫红色的肉块。_
> 
> _只见紫红色的肉块朝着他们张开，如花朵一样分成五瓣，每一瓣都生了两层牙齿，它们逆时针旋转，又从正中心炸弹一样的咽喉弹出五瓣带牙齿的肉块来。两层重叠的这是它的嘴。_
> 
> _那些触手朝着查尔斯袭来，就像是知道二人中谁才是那个对付起来更有价值的那个，查尔斯没法压枪，朝其中两只触手开了一枪，就仅仅是击退了它们一些。_
> 
> _另外一只触手仍然狡猾地抓住了警官的小腿，一使力将他拉倒在地，试图将他拉到嘴前享用，这一切发生的太快，查尔斯只能四处寻找可以抓住的东西，好在他找到一根装饰柱，但这坚持不了多久，尤其面前正又袭来几只触手。_
> 
> _警官冷静下来，凝神试图打断那根抓住他的触手，但面对向他袭来的其他对象，单手持枪的他只能把目标对准那一堆目标了，这一枪同样也只有击退效果，但查尔斯注意到有一只触手耷拉在了地上。_
> 
> _“他妈的。”艾瑞克试图拉下一整面墙来限制它的行动，他似乎低估了这怪物的能力，折让查尔斯陷入危险的境地了。_
> 
> _猛然间一整面墙像镜子一样破碎开来，咕隆咕隆的倒塌声振奋了警官，看来艾瑞克的实力远不止他以为的那样。飞跃的水泥块将那只怪物打了个措手不及，几根钢筋巧妙地借势插进了他的身体里面，那只抓住查尔斯的触手也相应松开了。_
> 
> _艾瑞克伸手抓起查尔斯，顺手一推将查尔斯推后了好几步，“我们得分开行动了，”他一面牵制着那怪物一面交代道，“猎枪留下，你去找布莱恩，然后带他去西蒙那里。”_
> 
> _接受命令和安排并不困难，怀疑艾瑞克的决定绝不比听从他来得好，“你之后会来找我，对吧？”查尔斯问道。_
> 
> _男人用一片单薄的水泥板斩断了一根攻击而来的触手，“当然。”他说完，转而拿过那把老旧的猎枪。_
> 
> _“好，我在那等你。”查尔斯飞快地留下告别的语句。_

你有没有发现这看起来真他妈像篇英雄主义爱情小说了？艾瑞克？！E.兰谢尔先生想着，羞愤得“啪”一下合上笔记本电脑盖。他绝对不能够写成这样的剧情发展，就算他现在想要和查尔斯有一点往好的方向走的念头也不行，这不符合这篇小说的风格。

但是他既没有摁住删除键不动手指，也直接用光标选中那些不和他意见的段落文字进行删减，他心里觉得不能这样处理。这么说吧，确实这样写让艾瑞克感觉不大对劲，但是也许这种矛盾与奇怪反倒是让这一段大放异彩了呢？现在这个艾瑞克的确做出了和之前可恶行为截然相反的事，但是他还能圆回来——

只要E.兰谢尔能把这一切圆回来不就好了吗？对于E.兰谢尔来说，吹毛求疵并不那么重要，诚然他是个精益求精的人，但是对文字的艺术，他有着自己的见解。

21:29，艾瑞克揉了揉干涩的眼角，挤出一滴眼泪来，他好像比以前更容易感到累了，承认这件事情让他感觉不太好，年轻的时候还只会开年老时自己的玩笑，但真正当自己开始变老的时候就开始担忧了，一个普通人最多也就八十岁，他已经快走了一半了，转念一想查尔斯也是。

夜里天气凉快许多，屋子里关了一天的窗，空气闷闷的，好在没什么奇怪的味道，艾瑞克把客厅窗户推开了一些，然后准备收拾收拾东西下楼去夜跑。

作为一个通常的唯物主义者艾瑞克并不经常觉得奇幻的事情发生在自己身上是一种异象，但是艾瑞克非常在乎的一点是：他真的很长碰到阿扎佐，就好像那家伙总是在监视他的门，有心要跟他制造偶遇似的——阿撒佐可没这么想，他走进电梯间的时候，非常友好地跟艾瑞克打招呼。

作为一个纯粹斯拉夫血统的移民，阿撒佐经常被人视为残暴又夸张的一位不好惹的角色，然而熟悉他的人并不会这么想，甚至会觉得他很傻——没有恶意，这个“傻”是朴实的意思。

也许正是这一层原因，阿撒佐非常珍惜他的每一个朋友，其中自然也就包括艾瑞克，艾瑞克虽然并不同他的其他朋友或者乐队的其他人那样容易相处，但阿扎佐喜欢这样有个性的人。

斯拉夫人看了一眼按钮，没动手，看来也是去一楼的，“这么晚去外面做什么？”艾瑞克随口问一句。

往往艾瑞克不是那个挑起话题的人，“哦！我去一趟‘地狱火’。”阿撒佐抚抚头发，看起来他用了一点发胶。

“这么晚了还要排练吗？”艾瑞克以为是乐队的事情。

“不，我去的是另一个‘地狱火’，”阿撒佐随意地双手抱胸，发达的肌肉稍微鼓了起来，“我有没有告诉过你我们乐队的名字是来自于一家酒吧？酒吧老板是我们的经纪人，是他把我们几个人组在一起，我们也最经常在哪里驻唱。”

“那你今晚是去表演吗？”

“可能吧……我们最近稍微放缓了训练，因为我们有其他的计划了，毕竟……”阿撒佐骄傲地挑了一下眉毛，“塞巴斯蒂安，我们的经纪人，告诉我们有唱片公司准备签下我们了。”

“恭喜你们，——等等，”电梯停住而门开了，同伴已经走了出去，艾瑞克急忙问道，“塞巴斯蒂安？你是认真的吗？”

“为什么不是认真的？”男人满脸疑问，“塞巴斯蒂安·肖，我还以为你记得他，我不是带你跟他打过招呼吗？”

“塞巴斯蒂安·肖？什么时候的事？！”艾瑞克开始好奇为什么他迟迟没有被起诉。

“我不是叫你来听过我们的演唱会吗？我也不记得是哪场了，但是我介绍过你给他的，虽然你们也只是问了个好。”

“如果这是真的，我不可能不记得。”

“但是我也没理由骗你啊！”

一直占用电梯不是个好事，艾瑞克这才走出去，“你说得对。那他一般在店里面吗？”艾瑞克问道。

“你要找他不是件简单的事情，”阿撒佐显得有些为难，“据我所知地狱火酒吧只是他的其中一处产业，就今晚上而言，这家伙指不定在什么地方呢！”

“我明白了。”艾瑞克捏捏鼻梁骨。

阿撒佐没搞懂艾瑞克问这问那是什么缘故，他头脑简单，不知道到底是什么意思，但这也无关紧要，“哦对了！”阿撒佐在跟艾瑞克分道扬镳之前想起什么，“我们乐队这月底三十一号晚上有场演出，——也就是跨年夜那天，我觉得你真的可以抽空来看看。——我打赌你会喜欢洛娜的，她现在是我们的新主唱了。”

“塞勒涅怎么了吗？”艾瑞克想起那个脸总是很臭的黑色长发的女人。总是化着浓妆，嗓音沙哑但是很有厚度。不过谁来唱都不重要，只要不是太烂就行，对于艾瑞克来说关注更多的是演出当天找到塞巴斯蒂安·肖应该不成问题。

“她的自大又放荡的性子你也知道。听说我们要成为正式乐队之后，她就退出了。听说准备自己组个重金属乐队，”他耸了下肩，“但我敢保证洛娜不会比她差的，而且她的吉他玩得比塞勒涅厉害多了！你都想不到，她在我们五个人里是最小的。”

艾瑞克无法想象到洛娜的形象，但是他觉得应该挺有趣的，毕竟是一个年纪不大的前摇乐队主唱兼吉他手，“回头我就把票给你，不用钱的内部票，”阿撒佐说，“该死的，讲真，塞勒涅一走我们人气降了好多。我想是她胸不够大。——肤浅。”

听起来似乎是估计错了人数而印多了票，而且“肤浅”这个词汇从阿撒佐嘴里听到实在是让人感觉过于富有讽刺感……艾瑞克觉得自己有必要去捧个场子。

“我还有个朋友，如果有多的就给我两张？”他说道，“当然没有也没关系，我到时候托人帮我再买就是了。”

“噢，别给我钱，你倒不如在那多喝几杯。”阿撒佐朝身后的艾瑞克比了个“耶”，意思是“两张”，然后挥了挥手，搭上一辆计程车。艾瑞克目送他离开。

现在时间是21：44，艾瑞克开始了他漫长的人行道之跑。

* * *

> _没有回头路可言，查尔斯一个劲地往前跑，想要找到他的目的地，但这条路仍然很长，简直就像在一块履带上奔跑，翻来覆去就只有那么一点点甚至根本没有进步。_
> 
> _但是他也只能往前跑，除此以外别无选择。_
> 
> _身后轰隆隆的声音没有停下来过，但却越来越微弱，查尔斯不知道是因为自己远离了战场还是因为艾瑞克结束了战斗，无论是哪一种都算是个好结果，查尔斯·泽维尔自己能够更紧地握住希望之苗了，这时候他感觉脚下的泥泞感越发的强烈。_
> 
> _水滴落的声音出现了，这声音熟悉得过分，一如当时他晕倒在罗根身边时自己耳朵边的声音，一滴一滴，清脆利落，而周身的黑暗也变得明显起来，查尔斯猜得到自己正在经历什么。_
> 
> _“艾瑞克？！是你吗？”警官反手拿住后腰上的手枪，做好攻击的态势，“回答我！”_
> 
> _没有任何人的回复，但水滴落的声音却越来越沉重、越来越响亮，几乎成了这个世界唯一的声音，黑暗覆盖了查尔斯的视野，他看不清前路，也不知道身后如何。_
> 
> _如果不是兰谢尔，是谁做了这件事情？他飞快得出答案。_
> 
> _“泽维尔先生，我想这段谈话对你来说正是时候。”_
> 
> _始作俑者从黑暗里徐徐而来。_
> 
> _“塞巴斯蒂安·肖，你抓到我了，”查尔斯强迫自己冷静下来，“你打算在这里杀掉我了吗？”_
> 
> _现在查尔斯所掌握的信息并不多，但是对这个黑暗世界的了解想必其他世界，他的把握要更多一些：在这种黑暗世界里，他能够伤害到对方，至少能够伤害到艾瑞克，但塞巴斯蒂安·肖？他不确定。就像艾瑞克有着操控金属的力量，肖也许也有特殊的能力。_
> 
> _这是被“主人”制造出来困住他的世界，考虑到肖并不可能放他走，他必须做好战斗的准备，不过眼下他还没有找到那扇白色的门，他必须再等待一会。_
> 
> _“杀掉你？不，该死的小查理，尽管我心里有个声音告诉我：如果我不现在就处理你你就会成为一个大麻烦，但我是我不会杀了你的，”他说道，“你还有价值。”_
> 
> _“你这番话跟兰谢尔还真有几分相似，你们都看中了我的某种力量，我甚至自己都不清楚。”查尔斯全神贯注地注视着对方的动作，警惕着他的一举一动。_
> 
> _“没错，当然——我们都不知道为什么你也拥有跟我们相似的力量，”塞巴斯蒂安似乎自己都被这一点惊讶到，“人们不就是这样吗？为神秘和美丽的事物冒险。”_
> 
> _“我有吗？”查尔斯怀疑肖的话。_
> 
> _什么叫做“跟我们相似的力量”？查尔斯·泽维尔警官抓住这个重点，却不清楚这话背后的意味，他出生都二十八年了，都不知道自己还有操纵意识空间的力量，或者移动物体之类的超能力，就算聪明是一种超能力，他也从来没觉得自己的智力有多出类拔萃，达到超人的水平。_
> 
> _对于查尔斯的疑问，塞巴斯蒂安·肖并没有回答，他眼睛里丰富的自大让这变得好理解了些，“我知道你跟艾瑞克那个小家伙一起联起手来，因为你想离开这个世界，仅此而已，”他瞥了查尔斯一眼，“这简单，我可以让你离开这里，还有那个罗根·豪利特。”_
> 
> _“那你为什么要把我们引到这里来？”查尔斯不敢随意相信他的话，他对塞巴斯蒂安·肖的信任甚至低于艾瑞克。_
> 
> _“那时我不知道他已经——”肖突然停住，知道自己并没必要解释，“请接受我的歉意，泽维尔警官，但是请相信我的承诺是有效的。这是我和艾瑞克·兰谢尔的小摩擦，我现在已经知道如何处理它了。”_
> 
> _“我不相信你会就这样放走我和罗根，我们——尤其是我，知道你们两个的秘密。”_
> 
> _“那又怎么样？你以为你能掀起多大风浪吗？”塞巴斯蒂安傲慢地向他伸出手，“是时候离开了，警官。”_
> 
> _他伸出的友善之手根本没有任何友善可言，如果真的相信他的话那简直就是过分天真，为什么肖会大发慈悲在这个时候让他们离开，为什么他想要自己和罗根离开需要自己的同意？他也不相信这是他的绅士风度。——查尔斯绝不相信他会在乎两个小人物的性命，他之所以如此，一定是有什么重要的理由。_
> 
> _查尔斯试图拼凑出更多的东西，他现在掌握的线索不多，但已经足够他和这些人对峙，“你已经从那幅画得到了力量，但不知道艾瑞克弄清楚了那幅画的魔力，也一样得到了力量，你本想让我和罗根缉拿他归案，没想到我们两个沦为了小白鼠，但这也让你发现了艾瑞克的力量，”查尔斯说，“你已经熟悉如何去掌握你的力量，或者你的力量比艾瑞克更强大，你有信心打败他，消灭他，但是我出现了。”_
> 
> _“我有什么力量来让你忌惮呢？”查尔斯平静地凝视着对方狠毒的目光，“你甚至需要征求我的同意来让我离开。”_
> 
> _“也许你的智慧就是我忌惮的，查尔斯。”塞巴斯蒂安朝他走过来，步履沉重，一只手握拳。_
> 
> _“当然这不是真正的原因，”查尔斯感知者自己的枪，“我现在是否足够构成威胁？使得你不得不杀死我？”_
> 
> _塞巴斯蒂安·肖没有说话，他来到查尔斯面前，几乎要才上他的鞋尖，近距离观察下他发际线位置爆起一根青筋，查尔斯想对方一定很不习惯这种被违抗的行为，必须要很努力克制才不让自己失态，查尔斯的手悄悄往后摸了些。_
> 
> _“我倒是想啊，”塞巴斯蒂安·肖猛地用那只前一刻向他伸出的友善之手抓住了查尔斯的脖子，力气之大让他一瞬间就喘不过气来，脚跟正在离开地面，“但是谁知道你是不是在扮猪吃老虎？”_
> 
> _这个时候那扇白色的门才忽然出现在远处，查尔斯知道是时候逃离这里了，掐住他脖子的手越来越近，他几乎想要呕吐，但比起挣扎他更需要握住他的手枪，他必须赌一把，相信自己能够伤害到塞巴斯蒂安·肖，就像对待艾瑞克那样。_
> 
> _“现在，告诉我，你请求我让你离开这里。”查尔斯不敢相信一个四十岁的人居然还会有这么大的力气，难道肖的能力是力量提升？不过这些都是自己能活下来之后才可以思考的事情。_
> 
> _他感觉的脑子里面在充血，如果有人有X光眼，也许会看到他的气管正在变形，他不知道，他感觉自己在窒息，然而这种胁迫并未使他妥协：：“咳……哈啊……我……呵……拒绝……”_
> 
> _肖眼睛里的狂怒让查尔斯抓到了机会，时候到了。他把全身的力气都用来掏出那把枪，肖没有发现他的小动作，只是一心想要他维持在这半死半活的折磨之中，他得以虚弱地扣下扳机。_
> 
> _一声枪响，肖卡住他脖子的手松开了许多，那一枪看来是对他造成伤害了。查尔斯落到地上，他不知道自己究竟如何伤害到了肖，但是他现在必须赶紧跑向那道门。_
> 
> _他知道自己很快就能到达那里了。_
> 
> _存活下来，找到1407，找到布莱恩。艾瑞克在等他。_

* * *

给我清醒一点，艾瑞克把一个冰袋放在自己脑门上。

看来发烧这件事情并非是不可能的，世界向他证明了自己已经是个开始上年纪的男人了。——或者这只是他在身体和精神都疲劳的状态下,冬季半夜出去跑一身汗回来的恶果。

他把温度计从自己的胳肢窝下面拿出来时，电子屏显示的温度是101.6华氏度，这已经算是一个不太安全的数值了，他开始担忧自己是不是应该去看医生，尽管经验告诉他还能够再赌一把。

在热量的作用下，艾瑞克意识到自己完全处于一种半梦半醒的状态了，他还知道自己在做什么，只不过对自己要去做的事情没有一点力气罢了，他想最多三天感冒就会好多了，他要做的是度过这三天，这——也许是应该买退烧药。

脑袋上面的冰袋是他现在能采取的全部措施了，他把冰块一颗颗挤出来倒在一个保鲜袋里面，扎了个结。物理方法是有效的，比起刚开始效果挺明显的，但他觉得自己还是 ** **应该**** 买退烧药。

然而现在的艾瑞克·兰谢尔已经在病魔的折磨下变成了一个虚弱无力的可怜虫，连起身的力气都欠缺，他躺在沙发上面，和病魔对抗全仰仗着自己脑袋上那个冰袋，房子里面寂静无声，只有远处公路上面的车流喇叭声细碎生长，虚掩的窗户时不时吹进来一股冬风，凛冽又尖锐，而黑夜已然降临。

一瞬间，一种孤独的滋味包裹住了他的钢铁似的心脏，就好像是把脑袋扎进水下时那样空洞，是推开门看到一片黑暗，是翻开书本看到一页空白的书页，艾瑞克无法遏制自己去想这些事情，他想到漫无边际的宇宙与其中星体，他想到浩瀚广阔的海洋与翻起的浪花，他想到无边的黑夜与白昼，想到书柜里发黄的书，想到查尔斯。

我讨厌这样，他想，“为了你”这一类的话， **枯燥的甜言蜜语** ，我讨厌从你那得到——为什么，查尔斯？难道你真的如此绝望，在我之前就败给孤独，以至于要用这种方式来求和？这场争斗让他们俩浪费了十年时光，也模糊了他们之间的感情，让这变得像一场噩梦，查尔斯说过：“ _十年，然后又一个十年，直到他们俩都尘归尘、土归土_ ”。他们之间的争斗究竟有何意义？

脑袋是被烧坏了他才会觉得自己做了十年傻瓜。

也许他是真的做错了，但是他该怎么肯定自己一时的想法不是因为病痛和随之而来的孤独，而不是因为他真的适合与查尔斯这个家伙相爱？他害怕自己又掉进僵局，害怕自己期待的美好又要变成无止尽的吵闹、争辩和怄气，他不敢相信查尔斯，更不敢相信自己，他也许还不够了解查尔斯，但他了解自己：一个固执、傲慢、冷漠又难以沟通的自大鬼。

他甚至觉得，他这样的人根本配不上查尔斯的温柔。

他意识到他就是那个瘾君子。

孤独的、可怜的无药可救的输家。

一个表里不一的耻辱。

****分裂。** **

****

嗓子忽然不断咳嗽，扯着心肺和气管，无法停止。

_我们爱的时候对痛苦最不设防。_

他想起西格蒙德·弗洛依德。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们不需要任何人，因为我们彼此相依——  
> 至少我装作是这样。

****10** **

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

在经历了整整三天的完全休息之后，艾瑞克才从只能胡思乱想和一个劲喝水的状态里脱身，感冒的感觉他不想再经历一次，这是比宿醉更加难受的漫长折磨。

作为一个工作狂，艾瑞克刚刚恢复过来还没完全康复的身体就要在大脑的鞭笞下开始运作了，不知道为什么他迫切地想要让查尔斯看到“它”，他越来越觉得联文是一项正确的选择，正如他之前想的那样：他们之间有一条沟壑，《迷幻》之于查尔斯是一座通向他的桥梁，之于自己则是一条通向查尔斯的船只。他们都可以借由这篇小说向对方传达他们的信息。

在不知不觉中，他和查尔斯之间的问题忽然成为了他人生中最重要的主线，此前他还不会相信一个人对另一个人的影响真的可以如此之大，更不会相信爱情的真实——但他现在觉得他跟查尔斯之间的感情远胜于通常意义上的爱情。

> 当查尔斯冲出那扇白色的门，就像噩梦忽然醒来似的。他猛地睁开眼睛，从地毯上支起来，眼睛还在四处观察，试图尽快搞清周围的状况，而右手则还握着那把枪，代表着刚刚和塞巴斯蒂安·肖的一切都的确发生过。
> 
> 黑暗无影无踪，金黄色的灯光把房间照得亮堂，七十年代的风格，家具设备都有点年代了，这里是哪里呢？查尔斯皱起眉头观察着，心中的警惕一点也没有放下来，他现在不敢擅自相信周围的环境，他知道一切都可以是幻觉，即便是时间也可能成为欺骗的帮凶。
> 
> 这里是客厅，但是没有人，厨房的门开着，打量一番也是空荡荡，查尔斯嗅到令人舒适的气味，像是肉桂，他握着枪，准备到关着门的那间房子里去看看情况。
> 
> 他不知道那里面有什么，只能够背贴着门，轻轻扣下门把手，在推开门的一瞬间立即把枪口对准房间里的任何可能存在的威胁，无论是怪物、坏蛋还是受害者。这些都是为了保护他自己，在这种情况下，他不敢贸然行动。
> 
> 这间房子是卧室，从一张有床帏的床就能看出来。不过眼下，查尔斯可没空观察这些，原因是他一眼就注意到了躺在床上一动不动的那个家伙，姿态像一根被压折的稻草，脑袋歪在一边，半死不活的样子，脑门上有一条血痕，从卷曲刘海里面流下来，已经干了。查尔斯伸手去探他的颈动脉，还有脉搏，但他现在很虚弱。最要命的是这家伙跟他长得一模一样，只不过年轻许多，别说十岁，七八岁是肯定有的。他看起来像大学生。
> 
> “布莱恩？”查尔斯把他和印象里那个绑在椅子上的青年联系在一起，显然不一样的造型并不影响他就是布莱恩。
> 
> 青年没有反应，查尔斯观察到他手臂上同样存在的注射伤口，也许是镇静剂，也许是毒品，也许是其他的药物，查尔斯猜不到。既然找到了布莱恩，这间房子肯定就是1407号房间了，和上次一样，那扇白色的门把他带到了他想要去的地方，但是艾瑞克并没有来到这里，也许他还需要等等。
> 
> 或者他应该主动做出决定，而不是像个没有战力的医疗兵在战场后方无助地等待。他并没有这么弱，查尔斯真希望自己身上那被艾瑞克·兰谢尔和塞巴斯蒂安·肖看中的神秘力量可以在他身上现身，他不能只是眼睁睁观望。

希望查尔斯能够看出来他在模仿那种C.F.泽维尔的文风，艾瑞克舒了口气，转念又觉得这样做会不会把甜头给的太多了？艾瑞克不是那种可以随便的类型，无论什么情况他都不想轻易低头，他习惯了这种有些可笑的自尊，但是这种自尊在这几十年的人生里的确支撑着他走过来，没有被那些该死的家伙击倒在地。

说得对，他不能就这么让查尔斯欢欣鼓舞，他不得不保持他的自尊，——大概这也是他为什么不走上那座桥而选择渡船的理由之一。

> One for all, Simon.查尔斯决定雷静思考迄今为止发生的事情，而不是仅仅一腔热血地前进，“all”到底是代表着什么呢？为什么西蒙会说这是塞巴斯蒂安·肖给他的梦魇呢？现在最有力的推测便是肖胁迫了西蒙去拿到这幅画，这样一来，那西蒙也是真实存在的人？这又是怎么回事呢？以及布莱恩……他也跟自己长得一模一样，这一切都太诡谲。
> 
> 就在查尔斯沉思的时候，躺在床上不省人事的人醒了过来，发出一声模糊的哼唧，大概是被脑袋上的伤弄的，“我想你是布莱恩？”查尔斯把枪收起来免得吓到他，走过去询问。
> 
> “呃……抱歉，你是？”布莱恩抹了一下自己脑门上的奇怪触感，对手上的血迹感到一丝恐慌，“我又被带到哪里了？”
> 
> “我是查尔斯·泽维尔警官，你可能对无法看清楚我的脸而感到恐慌，但是我得告诉你我们俩长得一模一样，只不过你更年轻，”查尔斯解释道，“你在哪里这件事我也很难解释，但是我现在想知道你到底经历了什么。以及，你是否认识一个叫西蒙的人，他也跟我长得一样。”
> 
> “西蒙？你知道他在哪吗？”男孩听到这名字震惊了一下，“当然，他是我的胞兄，他跟我当然长得像。”
> 
> 这似乎一下子能够解释关于西蒙的所有问题了，肖带走了布莱恩以胁迫西蒙盗取画作，但是为什么画作会沦落到拍卖行又是一个疑点，和西蒙兄弟的存在一样，这一套事件的发生似乎根本和查尔斯所处的时间线毫无关系。
> 
> 这样的话，查尔斯还能相信除了罗根和自己以外的存在吗？或者他也许都不能相信罗根，那个罗根也许根本也不是罗根，而是一个幻象，被塞巴斯蒂安·肖制作出来。
> 
> 这令人恐惧。
> 
> 布莱恩似乎察觉到了警官身上不安的气息，也开始手足无措起来，“我根本不清楚为什么，嗯……这样的，我只是因为大学的缘故才搬到西蒙的公寓的，我对他在做什么也不知情……但是有一天一群人忽然闯进来，绑架了我，逼问我‘那幅画’在哪里，还把整个公寓地毯式搜索了一遍……我真的不知道。”
> 
> “等等，你这么说，”查尔斯皱眉，“那西蒙盗走那幅画根本就是在肖抓走你之前？这顺序错了！”
> 
> “我不知道为什么西蒙要盗走那幅画，我甚至不知道那幅画是哪副画，但我最后一次见到肖的时候，他说西蒙已经拿到哪副画了，所以我猜我能够离开了。”
> 
> “我应该带你去找西蒙，但愿他和罗根还没有把那幅画交出去，但他们估计难以与肖抗衡，尤其我还不清楚西蒙究竟是在搞什么……”查尔斯理不清时间的戏弄，“我以为西蒙是为了救你而盗走画，但从你的说法来想，他是抢走了肖的胜利果实，肖气急败坏才找绑架了你。”
> 
> 青年没有说话，只是静静地看着查尔斯，就是在这一瞬，查尔斯才忽然觉得这家伙根本就是一个不存在的幻象，他的神态太空灵、四肢太无力，像一只提线木偶，供给舞台剧使用。
> 
> 忽然布莱恩睁大了眼睛，看着查尔斯背后说不出话来，查尔斯以为是塞巴斯蒂安·肖或者其他什么怪物，匆匆忙忙掏出枪准备射击，完全没料到这个家伙可能是艾瑞克，——当他的枪刹那脱手时，查尔斯才知道那是艾瑞克。
> 
> 为什么这么说呢？因为他看到的这个人形已经被自黑的液体覆盖了全身，衣服吸满了那些汁液，均匀地布满了紫红色的腥臭味，而他裸露的皮肤部位则被这种有些油腻的汁液弄得斑驳不堪，脸面部都快无法辨认，若不是他的骨相突出，查尔斯会怀疑这到底是不是艾瑞克本人的。
> 
> “你杀了它吗？”查尔斯走过去，抢过自己的枪。
> 
> “是的，花了些功夫，”艾瑞克平淡说道，“你找到布莱恩了，有了解到什么吗？”
> 
> “我还是不知道为什么那幅画会出现在拍卖行，假如其实是肖从你的家族拿走了它的话……西蒙因为一些原因盗走了本应该是肖的画，肖绑架了他的胞弟布莱恩以胁迫他交出《空中女巫》，”查尔斯徐徐说道，“而我和罗根在那个世界遇到了刚盗走画准备脱逃的西蒙，这个时间线有些对不上。”
> 
> “不要细想逻辑，这么跟你说吧，查尔斯，所有这些事件都是造物主对他们无法插手的构造，打个比方，如果我希望把一本买来的书藏在我的这一个构造世界里，我并不能直接把它放进保险柜，我只能够放任我的意识安排它——也许我的意识会让它成为一个伯爵的财产，如果其他人，包括我，想要拿回它就必须想其他的办法。抢劫、欺骗这位伯爵，从他的地下室偷走这本书，和他做一笔交易或者干脆杀了他。”
> 
> “你的意思是，西蒙和布莱恩，以及肖的那些手笔全都是因为他想要找回他存放在意识里的画？”
> 
> “对，又不对，查尔斯，你不该放这一点错误，”艾瑞克笑了一下，“那是我的构造，是肖想要把我藏在意识里的那幅画重新夺回去，诱惑西蒙偷到那幅画，而我为了防止他的诡计介入其中，让西蒙将那幅画带给我。一开始以为我只是一个愚蠢的复仇者，想用通常手段解决问题，没想到我已经找到了画的秘密，得到了力量，得以把画藏在只有他能进入的空间里，把这变成我跟他的死斗。”
> 
> “那这就说得通了……”查尔斯摸了摸下巴，“可是为什么会有‘我’的形象呢？此前我根本不认识你，你则更加！”
> 
> “我也在想这一点，”艾瑞克说，“我怎么也想不明白我是在什么时候让你进入了我的意识。——而且还如此之早。”
> 
> 一旁的布莱恩听不懂他们在说什么，“你们会带我去找西蒙吗？”他问道，“我需要你们的帮助。”
> 
> 查尔斯·泽维尔警官点了下头，“你得跟我们一道，我得去找罗根汇合，而你需要回到西蒙身边，不能让塞巴斯蒂安·肖的计划得逞，”查尔斯回过头，“艾瑞克，也许你能让我们找到回那个世界的路。我没猜错的话，在那里，你是绝对的主人。”
> 
> 听到这番恭敬的话，艾瑞克提了一下嘴角，“我们还不用这么着急，反正这片区域已经不属于肖了。”他说道。
> 
> 这是什么意思？查尔斯感到些许紧张，毕竟他们的同盟并不是完全稳固的关系，尽管艾瑞克一直在用行动向他坚固他们的阵线联盟，“你是不是有什么事情还没告诉我，查尔斯？”他问，“我可以感受到你的枪里，子弹少了一发，你对谁开了枪？”
> 
> 男人过分细致的观察让查尔斯下意识摸了摸脖子，他才发现她根本感受不到疼痛，按压之下也没有特别的感觉，就好像肖那令人窒息的力量从未施加在他的身上，“我并不是有心瞒着你，”查尔斯解释道，“我被塞巴斯蒂安·肖带入了那个黑暗空间，就像你对我做的那样，我为了离开，偷袭了他。”
> 
> 艾瑞克眼睛亮了一亮，“那你一定伤害到他了，是吗？”他问。
> 
> “看样子是的，”查尔斯说，“而且他对我使用的暴力，在我离开那个世界之后就像没存在过一样了。”
> 
> “这印证了我的猜想，查尔斯，我知道你的力量是什么了，并给我现在十分肯定你被那幅画认定了，”艾瑞克像蛇一样凝视着查尔斯，“那个黑色的空间……”
> 
> “并不是黑色的空间，只是因为它的主人还没有意识去创造它，甚至，它的主人还不知道自己是那的主人，我一直都搞错了。为什么我会被伤害，离开那里也不能复原，只能在自己的世界才缓过来？为什么肖也能被伤害？为什么你可以通过那道门到你想去的任何一个空间？为什么你在那被伤害在你离开之后便不复存在？”
> 
> “因为对于别人来说，那里发生的事情是板上钉钉的真实，对你来说，却可以是虚假的，这印证了我的猜测。那是你构造的世界，查尔斯，并且那不是简单的构造，而是任由你思想变化的构造，我猜，那一片黑暗并不代表虚无，而是无穷的变化。”
> 
> “你不会被其他世界的意识影响，也是因为你的这份力量的缘故，你一定是那第三个‘女巫’。不过你肯定是在于西蒙接触前就得到了认定，否则你怎么会在我的意识里潜伏？等到我们得到那幅画，我们就会知道更多的真相了。”
> 
> 突如其来的信息量让查尔斯一时没法反应过来，他懵懂的表情不比布莱恩好上多少，但是他很快跟上节奏，明白了艾瑞克的意思：他是一个跟艾瑞克和肖一样的能力者。
> 
> “怪不得肖想要让我离开，回到现实，但却需要我的同意，”查尔斯久而吐出一句话，就像一个见惯了风波的老侦探，“我有与你们抗衡的力量了，艾瑞克。”

写到这艾瑞克忽然感到一阵晕眩，可能他这么拼命实在是太疯狂了，他的烧才刚退一天，感冒的后遗症还没消退，嗓子也没恢复呢，说话都还有点嘶哑，只能低声慢语。不过，一口气写了这么多，足够使他感到不错了，精神上的满足弥补了身体上的痛苦，艾瑞克稳当地吸了口气缓缓。

不知道是不是受到了查尔斯的刺激，艾瑞克觉得自己的写作力近期飙升得过于严重，这么说，打个不合适的比方：他感觉自己就像一只产乳期的奶牛。该死的，《迷幻》这本需要慢慢等待合作还不能完全被掌控的小说完全不能满足他现在的状态，他迫切地需要写一些其他的东西，而不仅仅是这个。

艾玛·弗罗斯特之前似乎提议过他的新作的事情，也许现在是时候了，在写完《异形》系列和《沙丘》系列之后，他应该开一个新的IP了，如果继续炒冷饭怕是要被众嘲。这必须是一个全新的开始。甚至这可以不是他常规的长篇科幻小说。

可笑，才过去这么一段时间，艾瑞克还没有忘记他在颁奖晚会上收到的羞辱！他也不可能忘记。一个逆反的想法瞬间就成型了，虽然还只有想法，但是艾瑞克已经万分肯定自己会将之付诸实际努力。他知道自己是这样的人。

好了。他起身准备去上厕所，为了一口气把这段文字写下来，他似乎都没意识到自己需要解决生理需求，但这个时候门铃响了，艾瑞克不知道是什么人来得刚刚好，他挑了一下眉，只好转而去给这位来客开门。

“下午好！”阿撒佐笑嘻嘻地出现在门外，手里拿着一个信封，“我来把票给你，两张。也许我来的迟了，希望你还来得及邀请你的同伴。”

“谢谢你，我觉得还不算迟，”艾瑞克接下那个信封，“我想请你进来坐坐，但我这几天感冒了，都还没收拾残局。”

阿撒佐惊讶又关心，“你竟然在邀请我……希望你身体恢复得好，艾瑞克，起码你现在看起来恢复得不错。”他说道。

“呃……谢谢。”艾瑞克目送他离开。

他还不知道自己的形象原来是如此的冷漠而不近人情，或者他知道只是不愿意承认，也难怪艾玛·弗罗斯特那种人能跟他相处和睦，因为他们俩真算是碰上了。

现在票拿到手了，也许他应该赶紧写完这一次的更新，这样一来，在和查尔斯见面之前对方还能看到。他希望查尔斯安排没有其他的事情，要是刚好没空，计划泡汤实在是他不愿意面对的。他的控制欲望太强，或者说他的安全感太低，于是他只能寄希望于去做十拿九稳的事情，或者说——寄希望于凡事都能十拿九稳。

> 在查尔斯把布莱恩扶起来，帮助他重新站立的时候，他大概能猜到那些针头的伤口是什么了，毒品，大概，布莱恩似乎还没有从那种状态里缓过来，带着这样一个人行动想必要给他们带来不少困难。查尔斯不知道为什么肖要使用它来控制布莱恩，如果布莱恩和西蒙都只是艾瑞克的意识造物，似乎肖根本不需要花这么大功夫，就像艾瑞克说的：杀了他们就好了。
> 
> 这听起来也更像是塞巴斯蒂安·肖会采取的手法，为了达到目的他根本不会在乎自己以外的任何人的性命，更何况两个意识造物呢？那个被艾瑞克的意识构造出来的世界里，多少是他内心真实的倒影？查尔斯叹了口气。
> 
> 一旁的艾瑞克在一张软皮沙发上坐下，不知道何时找到了一片干净的米黄色布料，也许是从哪张桌子上扒下来的，开始擦拭自己脸上和身上的恶心汁液，不见原形的脸庞在他马虎的动作下才勉强还原。这下，查尔斯才知道艾瑞克在杀死那只怪物的战斗中，究竟付出了多大的代价。这触目惊心。
> 
> 他的脖子上有一道又宽又重的淤青，红一块紫一块，像是被那些触手抓住脖子之后留下的痕迹，仔细看的话手臂上那些淤青也许也是同样的缘故，难以想象在那致命的一瞬间艾瑞克是如何死里逃生，大小擦伤则数不胜数，“艾瑞克……你身上的伤，没事吗？”查尔斯一面把布莱恩的一只手臂扛在肩上，一面关切地询问，“看来伤口是在肖主宰这里时留下的，它已经变成你的‘真实’了。”
> 
> 拿着脏兮兮布料的手停在空中，艾瑞克瞪了他一眼，把自己脸颊上的一处擦伤故意掩盖住，“谁知道要是还得保护你的话，我会不会死在那里。”他看上去不在意的样子。
> 
> “我时常好奇你对我的恶意究竟为什么那么大，”查尔斯觉得自己只是在表现一个普通人应该具备的同理心，说难听点，他无非是在说些普通人该说的套话罢了，“还是说你只是天性如此？”
> 
> 艾瑞克心不在焉地看了他一眼，继续擦拭他的皮肤，“我不喜欢你，查尔斯。你恐怕不知道你有多危险。你的眼睛就像一把刀可以把我的心脏解剖开，里面有什么你都能看的一清二楚，而我可不希望我的秘密全被你看了去，”男人说着，顺手把鞋子擦了擦，“现在你还有‘那份力量’了，我必须对你更加警惕。”
> 
> “我才知道你害怕——”查尔斯淡淡说。
> 
> “这不是害怕，”艾瑞克尖酸地说，“我警惕你只不过是像警惕不要让羊圈里的羊跑了出去那样罢了，可别高估自己，警官。 ** **我可不会因为我们的合作忘记我们的敌对关系。**** ”
> 
> 论讨人厌的技术，查尔斯大概会给艾瑞克非常高的评价。查尔斯自认为修养很好，就算会被冒犯到也不会随便生气，就算他面对的经常是一群粗鲁又邪恶的坏蛋。但艾瑞克显然对此有所专攻。
> 
> “听你的比喻，就好像你是一只牧羊犬，兰谢尔，那可没什么值得骄傲的，”查尔斯反击道，“骄傲和自大可能是你最大的弱点。你说得对，我看人一向很准。我扫你一眼就像X光连你哪根肋骨断了都一清二楚。我知道你受了伤，还觉得我对此负有责任。 ** **这是因为我是一个有感情的人，不像你只知道沉默和掩藏。**** ”
> 
> 艾瑞克没想到查尔斯会说这些话，尽管他一直也清楚查尔斯并不是什么他羊圈里的温驯绵羊，但是看到查尔斯冷静而凶狠的这番言语还是让他惊了一惊。查尔斯似乎能随时决定自己是否使用他的口音，当他带着那种圆润口音时他的话听起来没那么尖刻，但他现在没有，他故意想要自己变得尖刻。
> 
> “我只是做了最符合团队利益的决定。牺牲并不值得称颂，”艾瑞克别过眼睛不去看对方，专心扎紧自己腿上的一道伤口，“跟查尔斯·泽维尔其人无关，只要是跟我共同战线的任何人，我都会这么决定，不要自作多情。”
> 
> 捕捉到查尔斯继续争辩的眼神，只是让他心中的烦躁徒增，“你确实有了力量，但你以为这样一来我就不能让你留下了吗？”艾瑞克把布料随手丢在一边，恶毒地反问。
> 
> “记住你还活着是因为我允许。”
> 
> “毕竟我随时会改变主意。”
> 
> 他站起来向房间的房门大步走去，不愿意再跟泽维尔多说一句话。他的狠毒让布莱恩担忧地看着查尔斯，而查尔斯却清楚，这其中到底有多少底气。他带着布莱恩跟上对方的步伐。
> 
> 紫红色的脚印还混合着暗红色的血液。

* * *

午觉醒来的查尔斯反应过来自己似乎睡过头了，16:14这个看起来怪和谐的数字排列只是让他意识到自己睡了整整3个小时！他睡眼惺忪地让自己扫视了一圈卧室，遮光窗帘把屋子里弄得阴暗极了，也难怪他一口气睡了这么久。

本来它并没有午觉的习惯，但最近不知道是什么原因，勉强坚持了四天之后，他还是在第五天败给了自己的疲倦，查尔斯忍不住想自己可能实际上是一只需要冬眠的动物，他现在每天的日常几乎都是在这张床上完成的。

现在承认自己老了绝对不是一个好选择，查尔斯向前又扑在了床上，觉得自己再不干点实事就真的要变成废物了，他可不是这样的人！一定是因为冬天太冷。天气预报说这周恐怕要下雪，昨晚上似乎下了冰雹，不知道降雪是明天还是后天了。

真冷啊。查尔斯把自己重新裹进那床舒服的被子里，他庆幸自己睡之前打开了供暖，现在屋子里还是暖洋洋的，舒服得都不想动了。16:31，查尔斯懒得管了，准备继续睡觉。

但手机铃声的不怀好意打破了他的计划，他不得不以一种蠕虫一样姿态爬去床头摸自己的手机，心想是哪个家伙在这个时候打电话过来，如果是推销员或者人口调查员之类的家伙，他会生气的。

“查尔斯，我来提醒你艾瑞克更新了。”瑞雯说话的声音分贝很大，简直像是戴着耳机在说话，就算不是艾瑞克更新的消息，这也能让查尔斯清醒过来许多的。

“噢……我的笔记本还在书房呢……”

“你现在还在床上？这个点要是我自己还能理解，你？”瑞雯难以置信，“你昨晚上干什么去了？”

相当坏的暗示，“睡觉。我最近很嗜睡。”查尔斯解释。

“我想你看了他的文字之后就会睡意全无了，”瑞雯慢悠悠说，“我现在还没看完，但是我觉得写的不错，你会吃惊的。”

“他一直都写的不错。”

“Well，那这次 _非常_ 不错。”

瑞雯不打招呼挂断了电话，就好像叉着腰满脸鄙视地走着模特步从查尔斯面前走开了似的。查尔斯憋了下嘴，把身上还缠着他的被子胡乱扒下来，赤脚下床去把家居服穿上，然后走到隔壁的书房里，打开笔记本。

一开始，查尔斯还没觉得有多特别。当初他估计艾瑞克会放出他擅长的奇形怪状又令人作恶的异形怪物时，艾瑞克没有这样做，但是现在他终于按套路出牌了，这说明查尔斯还是琢磨透了这一个人的。不过这一段看起来非常奇怪——怎么感觉有了一丝罗曼史的味道？艾瑞克是又想搞什么鬼？

查尔斯·泽维尔警官又被欺负了。情理之中。

现在查尔斯本人已经对这件事情免疫了，他面无表情地继续看下去，直到后半段发现艾瑞克刻意模仿他的文风时，他不妙、惊喜又好奇的心情才被激发出来，这种复杂的心情伴随着剧情的快速发展和众多伏笔的揭晓被加深，查尔斯这才肯定了瑞雯先前所说的“非常不错”并不是故意想要刺激他，而是这篇文章确实做到的。

最后的一段对峙，又重新划清了这篇文章和罗曼史的界限，这是艾瑞克的常规操作，已经没有什么好惊讶的了，不过对读者来说怕是一件失望的事情。 ** **“我可不会因为我们的合作忘记我们的敌对关系。”**** 这句话是想要暗示什么吗？

****

但真正让查尔斯感到重点的一段并不是这句话，而是 ** **“这是因为我是一个有感情的人，不像你只知道沉默和掩藏”**** 这一句，这句话实在太像他可能说的话了，但是查尔斯知道自己没有说过这句话，也不可能真的对艾瑞克说这一句话，他对待艾瑞克始终是怀柔的，而不会真的想小说里那样，——但是在艾瑞克眼里，他的形象也许更加锋利一点，毕竟曾经他多多少少无意中伤了对方。

这句话的出现，让查尔斯忍不住猜测艾瑞克其实比自己想的更加了解自己，也比自己想的更了解他自己，一直以来似乎查尔斯低估了艾瑞克。更重要的是，艾瑞克似乎开始反省自己了，这是什么原因？难道时间真的是一副良药，虽然花了这么久，但最终还是把艾瑞克的毛病治好了？

查尔斯拿不准。

他看完之后，又一次回过去看了一遍，这下才把网页关掉，然后合上笔记本电脑盖，但接下来，他没有开始打草稿，也没有直接使用电脑进行写作，也没有单纯发呆。

比起思考接下来应该怎么写，他现在有更重要的事情要思考。

明亮的大窗户给书房提供了最好的采光，查尔斯的书桌面对着窗户，无论是白天还是黑夜都营造了相当好的阅读环境，现在，查尔斯想看看书。阅读从他八岁开始就是一项帮助他渡过难关的方式。母亲喝醉后的大喊大叫。父亲的古板冷酷，他的糟糕童年，这些都在无穷无尽的书海里被淹没。

查尔斯抬起头在最上层寻找。有关书本分类查尔斯有自己的想法，他不使用通常的书本分类法，而是把最高深的书本摆放在高层，而浅薄的书本放在底层，同层的则按照年代从左往右摆放。他记得每一本书大概的位置，所以这种分类方式并没有难住他。

现在他需要在柏拉图的《理想国》和但丁的《神曲·地狱篇》之间选择一本，这两本都同样的大开本、厚重，语言晦涩，无论哪个选项都是一种常人无法忍受的折磨。

他应该尽快做出一个决定，反正对于他来说两个都不差，查尔斯摸了一下耳朵，将那本但丁著作拿了出来，因为这一本他还没有看完，还差一点，他从那张书签看出来的。不过估计要重新读了，上次放进这书签时还是不知道什么时候了。

回到书桌前，查尔斯拉开椅子，重新坐下。无视天色欲晚，他已完全沉浸入故事中去，他看的很慢、很细致，不像艾瑞克，那个人会先进行一遍快速地阅览，如果有兴趣才会去看第二遍。

差不多是两个小时之后，他接到艾瑞克给他打的一通电话。泽维尔先生怎么也没想到那通电话居然是简短的约会邀请，艾瑞克没有多话可讲，仿佛觉得等到他们见面再说更合适些，查尔斯也乐意。

好在他因为一直在“冬眠”而并没有与之冲突的安排。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11

作为一个爱好相当老派的人，查尔斯通常听的并不是那些过于吵闹的音乐，比方说“电音”。虽然他的品味并不限于古典交响，偶尔也听听流行、摇滚之类的，爵士乐也在他的欣赏范围，然而这都并不意味着他会主动去听酒吧里听地下乐队的演唱会。

原因其实并不是他要保持他的上流气质之类的，他并不觉得自己有那种气质，也不以那自居，只是因为他觉得自己已经跟不上那种潮流了，十年以前也许还不会这样，简而言之，他现在已经“摇不动”了。如果是坐在音乐厅里面听，也许他还乐得些。

别看艾瑞克那样，其实也没跟他差太多，别的不一定，他们在音乐上的审美还是比较相近的，只不过艾瑞克比他更能忍受嘈杂的鼓点和流行乐乱七八糟的编曲罢了，更年轻的时候他们俩经常去听交响乐音乐会，碰上不错的摇滚乐队演出也会欣然买票，但他们俩一直不属于会“很嗨”的类型。

很难说音乐品味的相近在他们选择对方的原因里占多大比重。

尽管如此查尔斯还是答应了艾瑞克，仅仅是因为“他是艾瑞克·兰谢尔”，这个理由比所有的不去的理由加起来都有力。

跨年夜的那天。这个安排真是有年轻人该有的那种调皮劲。查尔斯笑了一笑，期待这个特别的晚上并没有什么不好，过去他和艾瑞克也喜欢在这个晚上跑去听跨年交响音乐会，没想到过了十年他们反而去听摇滚乐队演出了……

世事无常，查尔斯耸了下肩。

忽然想到二十五号是圣诞节，今天已经是二十一号。其实对于他来说圣诞节以及圣诞前夕都是是麻烦的日子，因为他并不是很想回家面对他的父母亲，尤其在和艾瑞克闹掰之后，他跟父亲的关系就更僵硬了，或多或少他都有些怪罪的意思。

母亲从来不下厨，反倒避免了他食用难吃的一切食物。不过圣诞节这种日子谁知道她会不会心血来潮呢？往年她也不是没这么做过，他仍然记得那无比难吃的烤鸡，鬼知道她究竟突发奇想在鸡肚子里面塞入了什么香料。

以及他们俩莫名其妙的争吵和无休止的父子对峙……总之那是一个地狱，查尔斯看着手里这本书想。

* * *

得到查尔斯的肯定回复让艾瑞克非常满意。

和查尔斯一样，艾瑞克也需要面对圣诞节的家庭场合，不过相比查尔斯家的复杂情况，艾瑞克的家庭就简单的多，甚至在查尔斯的眼里，兰谢尔家的气氛一直都非常温暖，因为父亲早逝，母亲拼了全力来让这个家显得不那么坏。

奇怪的是这样的家庭环境下诞生了艾瑞克，而那样的环境里诞生了查尔斯，这几乎是对弗洛伊德先生部分理论的直接反击。

然而，兰谢尔夫人作为一个传统的犹太家庭出身的女人，早在十二月初就和艾瑞克过完了光明节，和往年一样，平凡普通地，就这么过去了八天。艾瑞克并没怎么继承血统里的习俗，也并不笃定信仰宗教，甚至他记得小时候被迫和父母每周都要去一次犹太教会堂，简直要把他烦死了。

作为一个独立的成年人，查尔斯其实可以选择不回去的，有几年他确实没有在平安夜回家，他父亲也没说什么，母亲倒还打电话过来嘘寒问暖了几句。不过今年他还是回一趟家比较好，毕竟《羞耻》拿下这个奖实在是过于奇怪，他非常担心另有玄机。问一问布莱恩·泽维尔到底真相如何，起码能让查尔斯自己心安一些。

不过在回去之前，也许他还能写一阵子小说，虽然由于圣诞的缘故，按照惯例跳票一次也没有什么大问题，但是这一次查尔斯干劲十足，想着自己应该可以写出不错的东西。

> 逞强好胜的人总是要吃亏的，毕竟查尔斯了解这其实就是赌博，当你赢得赌局，你会获得巨大的利益；当你输了，你会付出巨大的代价。艾瑞克就是在赌博，还好这一次他勉强赢了赌局，否则查尔斯不知道自己能否独自对抗塞巴斯蒂安·肖。他决不相信肖会放他们走，他宁愿相信艾瑞克会放他走，也不相信肖。
> 
> 查尔斯和布莱恩沉默地跟在艾瑞克身后，不知道这位领路人到底在想什么，也不敢多言，鉴于之前艾瑞克说的那番话十分具有威慑性，查尔斯想自己还是不要再挑战他的耐心。
> 
> 在他们离开1407不久，细碎的响声便开始多了起来，查尔斯非常怀疑自己是产生了错觉，或者那些像是玻璃掉落在地的声音本就是他们几个人经过时掉下的墙体碎渣，但是猛地一声塌陷的声音让查尔斯不再怀疑自己的听力——确实有地方坏掉了。不安感变得强烈，查尔斯知道自己需要核对这种感觉是不是真的。
> 
> “有地方塌陷了。”查尔斯提醒这一点。
> 
> “无君的宫殿必被撇下，无民的城必被离弃，*”艾瑞克说出话像是用着别的人的语气，也许他是在复述其他人的话，“喧嚷的响声一发，众人奔逃，世界四散。*”
> 
> 这样的话必然不被理解，于是艾瑞克又解释道：“这个世界已经没有主人，而我们也已经离开，于是它便开始自行瓦解。”艾瑞克说完的一瞬间，又是一声墙体倒塌的巨响，吓了布莱恩一跳。
> 
> “我猜猜，你刚刚说的那一句话的来源，就是你参透这幅画魔力的‘说明书’吧？”查尔斯试探道。
> 
> “你猜对了，”艾瑞克只是肯定了这句，“我在废墟的书房找到了这本书。它是用希伯来语写成的，我试图托人直接翻译看看，可又有很多莫名其妙的点，但好在这本书在我拿到的时候就已经有了英语注解。我不知道是谁做了这种好事。”
> 
> “那你一定足够了解它们了，——比如该如何构造世界，如何在各个世界穿梭，对意识世界里其他的人做出行动……你也许应该教教我。”查尔斯暗示着。
> 
> 艾瑞克听了瞥他一眼，“我教你那些以便你背叛我吗？”他问。
> 
> “难道你还担心我背叛你吗？难道不是我拥有了更强的帮助你打败肖的的力量吗？”查尔斯反问道，“这就像你想要我帮你却不愿意提供武器，这算哪门子的合作。”
> 
> 对方没有及时发言，事实上查尔斯已经熟悉这种沉默，它代表着的是艾瑞克对此的确感到有道理，但是他却不愿意承认，“拜托，艾瑞克。你总是让自己以为强大，但你并不。你需要我的帮助，你也知道这一点，但是你却不愿意信任我。你不信任任何人。我相信这是不对的。”查尔斯试图跟他商量。
> 
> 你最好不要总是戳穿我，他在心里说，“查尔斯，你是个狡猾的狐狸。非常狡猾。不过你并没有说谎。你是真假掺半，半真半假，但是我知道这就是谎言。”艾瑞克低头看着脚下。
> 
> “我又成了骗子了，”查尔斯险些笑出声，“算了。”
> 
> 身后轰隆隆的声音愈发明显了，连脚下现在的地板也开始慢慢晃动起来，就像地震到来前的一秒，无论是查尔斯还是布莱恩，二人都下意识想要快一点奔逃出去。
> 
> “再不快点离开就要完蛋了！”布莱恩担忧地说。
> 
> “我们不会的，”艾瑞克把尾音拖长了点，听起来非常傲慢，“查尔斯，让我们试验一下你的意识空间。”
> 
> “现在才来？”警官愤愤地说，“我都快站不稳了。我从没见过你这样不按常理出牌的人。”
> 
> 身旁的墙壁忽然裂开来，查尔斯还以为是艾瑞克老调重弹，但显然这并不实际，眼下的情况更像是它自主崩塌了。那面墙碎裂开，而碎块朝着后面掉下去，露出一面鲜红色的空间来填补空缺。那边什么也没有，整个地方就像是架空的。查尔斯忍不住往下面望了一眼，下面的万丈深渊是人间难见的悲惨景象。
> 
> 橘红如同岩浆的水泊里翻腾着，血肉模糊人体们不停向上挣扎，虽然离他们却还有很远，查尔斯却已经能问见一股肉体被烧焦的恐怖气味，尖锐的号哭声不绝于耳。人体不停地被烧焦，却又复原，露出血淋淋的肉体，而又被烧焦，他们只能悲哀地挣扎。这些悲声喧嚣着，在鲜红色的空间中绵延。
> 
> “这是你和肖的意识构造吗？”查尔斯忍不住问道，尽管他知道这个问题所带来的只有反感。
> 
> 被看透的艾瑞克·兰谢尔闭着眼睛，一言不发，呼吸不怎么自然地快，没等到回答，查尔斯的手臂忽然拉住，那只手很热，贴着他的皮肤简直像灼烧，艾瑞克看着他。
> 
> “主凭着自己的印象构造，乃是照着自己的述说构造世界，”艾瑞克引述这句话，“想象一个场景，查尔斯，然后说出来。你现在还不够熟练，你必须要将它说出来，就像神那样。”
> 
> “想象，然后述说。”他又敲了重点。
> 
> “这——”在这种情况下查尔斯还能想到什么地方呢，他不知道，尤其在艾瑞克的逼视下，他更是难以集中注意力去构想，这样的事情应该是安安静静坐在或躺在哪里做的，而不是在这种情况下，当时的艾瑞克是否也是这样逼迫自己去构造出空间，于是才诞生了那些噩梦般的世界？“不要逼我，艾瑞克。”
> 
> “如果你做不到，那我就只有强行把你们带进去，”艾瑞克蹙眉，“就像以前那样，你会失去意识。也许也不会出现那扇白门。”
> 
> 查尔斯没有说话，比起关注艾瑞克的发言，他正在努力让自己构造出一个安全的空间避难，“先生，你……不能把我们带去西蒙那吗？”布莱恩已经在彼此的对话里了解到了大致信息，他似乎继承了查尔斯的聪慧，尽管他根本不存在。
> 
> “查尔斯从一开始进入这楼就已经在一个意识世界了。并且我发现我无法进入，而西……我意识的一部分却可以。这很可能是因为那是肖构造的世界，”艾瑞克说，“我贸然出现在那里是狼入虎口。”
> 
> “于是你需要查尔斯的意识空间做一个中继站、一个可供躲藏的据点？我猜这也是你需要查尔斯的缘故，”布莱恩把挂在查尔斯肩膀上的手臂挪下来，准备站稳时却因为一阵剧烈的摇晃而踉跄了一下。
> 
> “你可以这么说……哈，我现在更满意你了，布莱恩。”艾瑞克顺手扶住了他。
> 
> 就在艾瑞克被布莱恩的机敏惊讶的时候，一旁的查尔斯也找到了自己需要的世界究竟是什么模样，他抬起眼睛幽幽地注视着艾瑞克，忽然像是变了个人似的。
> 
> “我希望那是一处海滩。”

希望在严寒的冬天里看到夏天的标志性海滩不会让人出戏，查尔斯打了个哈欠，但这么写确实是够奇怪的。他还来得及改变主意。再说吧，等他写完再看。

哪怕是普通人，其中的一些也会看出来他在“改造”《圣经》的，这件事有些大逆不道，不过放在以往大逆不道的事情在这个时代也不算是了，很难想象查尔斯会有这种叛逆心态，不过这挺让人开心的，离经叛道的情绪表达一向是C.F.泽维尔喜欢做的，在《羞耻》里他就这么干过，用性暗示意味十足的句子来做描写之类……

这实在是太有趣了。泽维尔一家子基督教徒但是却没有一个是虔诚的，包括查尔斯本人，尽管他童年甚至还被选去了唱诗班（这更倾向于是因为他的长相），虽然不是领唱（神父说他的声音不够“纯洁”而选了另一个人），但是“慈爱的耶稣”也已经唱到反感了。

而那段酷似地狱的描写，可以说是查尔斯刚才阅读《神曲》的后遗症了，艾瑞克恐怕对此不会知情，而且本来也只是灵感而已，这一段没多少实际意义，不过是对“艾瑞克·兰谢尔”的悲惨过去又来了一次交代罢了。可怜的艾瑞克。

“哈嗷……”查尔斯又打了一个哈欠。他真不知道自己为什么这么累，“我应该休息一下。”他从椅子上站起来，拍了拍左手边的《神曲》，封面的皮面硬壳手感很好。

查尔斯下楼的时候，和每周来打扫卫生的家政阿姨打了声招呼，提前祝她圣诞快乐。作为她所有客户里最容易解决问题的一个，查尔斯跟她的关系一直都不错，只不过这段时间冬眠了一阵子，可能比以往要糟糕一点。

“哦对了，泽维尔先生，”女人想起什么说，“有件事我不知道需要不要提醒你，但我觉得最好还是告诉你一声比较好。”

“但说无妨，只要别是说我这次家里真的很脏就行了，”查尔斯无奈地笑了笑，“怎么？”

“嗯……刚刚我在打扫客厅的时候，看到有个不怀好意的人在往房子里面打探，当我发现他的时候，他慌忙走开的样子更加证实了我的想法！”她愁眉苦脸，“我真担心是什么坏家伙盯上了您。”

跟之前是同一个人？查尔斯楞了一下，“这个……我之前也碰到过一个这样的人，不过当时我在厨房，”查尔斯说道，“我当时没在意。不过又被撞见一次，可能他真的有点问题。不过房子里装了报警器，不管他是小偷还是强盗都不会有太大问题，请不用为此担心。”

“我也希望他不要是什么坏蛋，但是这世道就是这样，泽维尔先生，做最坏的打算才不会出问题。”她叹了口气。

那家伙到底是在做什么，总不可能是想参考他房子的设计吧……查尔斯喝了口水，“他走了吧？”查尔斯问道。

女人耸了一下右肩：“我想是的。”

* * *

> 若不是头顶的太阳，查尔斯恐怕无法相信自己真的身处于一片温带海滩上，脚下是软软的带砾石的沙子，远处是像一位伸出手的女歌唱家的海蚀崖，这点记忆尤深，而海则广阔得看不到边，深蓝色像宝石，被太阳折射出光。他熟悉这个地方，但是没想到自己费力回到了这里。也许是他构造时潜意识的问题。
> 
> “你做到了，先生！”布莱恩高兴地说，神情就像一个小孩子，似乎对这里非常满意。
> 
> “这是我老家后山的海滩。”查尔斯眯起眼睛。
> 
> 不远处的艾瑞克一声不吭，只是四处观望，似乎对此感到十分不可思议，查尔斯克制住自己问艾瑞克的想法，他想如果必要的话艾瑞克迟早是要告诉他的。
> 
> 这里几乎找不到什么金属，艾瑞克感到有些焦虑。如果这里不得不成为他和塞巴斯蒂安·肖决斗的终点，那他的胜率将被大大拉低，他不怀疑查尔斯是故意如此，只不过他不禁想，也许……查尔斯不愿意把自己放置在一个轻易可以被艾瑞克伤害的环境里。
> 
> “我们安全了吗？”布莱恩问道，“也许这时候我们可以安全地到达那个地方，找到西蒙了。”
> 
> “查尔斯，真是不可思议，”艾瑞克抛开思绪，朝他们走过来，“你构造的不是单独的空间，而是真正的世界。”
> 
> “看得出来，你们所构造的更像是一处单独的建筑物，”查尔斯说道，“而这里看起来是一整片没有边界的区域——说实话我也没想到真的能成功，所以我还有个‘地下防空洞’的备案。”
> 
> 谁能想到那一片黑色的世界原来可以变成这样，“简单来说，你的构造比我们的都要‘完整’，”艾瑞克说道，“只不过你似乎没有额外的能力，这很可惜。”
> 
> “肖的能力是什么？”查尔斯问。
> 
> “我还不清楚，但我猜是某种力量的爆发，”艾瑞克回答，“我偷那幅画回来的时候吃了苦头。”
> 
> 布莱恩这时候发言了，“他能吸收能量，并且重新释放。至少动能是可行的，其他性质的能量我不确定……我想一定是这样，”他说道，“我反抗的时候把椅子摔到他身上，但是椅子停住了，我被吓到了，他毫发无损，还把椅子扔了回来。——我看得出来他的手都没碰到椅子。”
> 
> “但也可能是他能像我一样控制金属，或者他能意念移物，”艾瑞克故意说道，“我的意识——布莱恩比你可爱，查尔斯，不是吗？”
> 
> “那是木头椅子，”布莱恩对夸奖感到莫名其妙但仍然愉快，“不过的确可能是意念移物也说不定，只不过他没有表现出来。”
> 
> “我赞同布莱恩的说法，不然他的能力猜测又要多一个‘大力神’了，”查尔斯说，“当我与他对峙的时候，他掐我脖子的力道简直比拳击手还大，我怀疑他还控制了力气不让我死得太快。要是那扇白门出现得再晚一点，我就要在我自己的世界窒息了。”
> 
> 了解到这一点让艾瑞克并不愉快。他眉头紧锁，有些没来头的气。查尔斯不知道为什么，他倒宁愿艾瑞克继续他们刚认识的时候这家伙偶尔还会露出的恶意笑容，但现在艾瑞克除了讽刺他的时候会冷笑以外，似乎就根本没有笑容了。
> 
> “知道肖到底有多少底牌，难道不让你感到高兴吗？”查尔斯还是忍不住问道。
> 
> **_太多问题了。好奇。你总是这样。_** 随着海浪的涛声，查尔斯忽然察觉到了异样的声音，这声音像是艾瑞克嘴里发出来的，但他却抿着嘴，什么也没说过的样子。
> 
> “艾瑞克？”查尔斯感到困惑。
> 
> “那扇门在哪里？”艾瑞克突然切入正题，“你应该可以将它叫出来，或者想象出来之类的。”
> 
> _你总是逃避回答我_ ，查尔斯在心里对艾瑞克说道， _是我猜的太准，惹你不快？_
> 
> 这句话只是他悄悄在心里说的，他可以很肯定自己没有说出这句话，但是他也确信自己悄悄想出这句话的时候，艾瑞克就像是听到他的声音了一般看向了他，并且看起来有不少疑惑。
> 
> **他听到了。** 他一定是听到了。
> 
> 一个猜想在查尔斯脑袋里成型，这是对艾瑞克的反击，“让我们找找门在哪里吧，”但是他选择先保守秘密，装作什么也没发生的样子，“或者我们等待，就像我之前那样。我不觉得我能把它叫出来，就像叫我的宠物狗那样。”
> 
> 听到这个比喻布莱恩笑了，查尔斯觉得这家伙虽然长得跟自己差不多，但是确实可爱多了。不是年龄的缘故，是气质不同的缘故，这家伙看起来就像是从小衣食无忧长大的小少爷，而且还没有跟某些人同流合污，沾染上那暴发户的习性，他乖巧、甜蜜又聪明。艾瑞克说的是对的：布莱恩比他可爱。
> 
> “我有一种它就在附近的想法，我们沿着海岸线往那座海蚀崖走看看，”查尔斯提议道，“但愿我们不会耽误太多时间。”
> 
> “正好我们需要一段安逸的时间好好商量。”艾瑞克说道。
> 
> 于是一行人就这样往前走，布莱恩不知道是不是因为是意识造物的缘故，紧跟在了艾瑞克的一边，也不跟艾瑞克或者查尔斯说话，就只是安安静静地走路。
> 
> 艾瑞克望了一眼天际线，悠悠然说：“我不喜欢谈到我的过去，但是我想讨论这个能有些帮助。”
> 
> “如果你愿意的话，我一直是个很好的倾听者，” _你真该见识一下我审问嫌犯的样子_ ，查尔斯顺便在心里想了句，“作为等价交换，也许我也会跟你聊聊我的过去。——我们之间的信任是合作的基石。用你的话来说，这都是为了达成目标。”
> 
> “是吗？好的倾听者？怕不是 **在警局审犯人锻炼出来的** ，”艾瑞克闷闷不乐地瞧了查尔斯一眼，“我想你已经对我的过去猜的差不多了，而且我也已经告诉过了你很多了。”
> 
> 若不是查尔斯有一个更靠谱的想法，他大概会觉得他跟艾瑞克是心有灵犀了，“但我想听你说，艾瑞克，”他说，“我小时候一直想去那边的海蚀崖看看，但是保姆从来不会允许我过去。后来长大，离家远了，也没有再想要去一探究竟，觉得累、觉得麻烦，理由多了去了。没想到在这种地方、这种时候去了。”
> 
> 在这样空旷的地方聊到过去，让查尔斯放松了一些，他能感觉到身边的艾瑞克也同样是这样，而布莱恩的思维仍然像是一滩平静的水，“肖带着他的爪牙闯进家里的时候，我正在我妹妹的婴儿床旁边，母亲把她抱到我怀里，叫我们逃，但是我们被发现了。”艾瑞克忽然开口诉说。
> 
> 他说着，把手伸进自己的领口，温柔地把一条项链扯出来，相连长度很短，像是小孩子的长度，末端微微发黑的银质小圆片被他放在手心，在阳光下闪闪发光，那上面刻着一只睁着的眼睛。
> 
> “这是我妹妹的。她替我挡住了子弹。那几颗子弹刚好打在我抱住她的位置，只有一颗射在我的肩膀上。”
> 
> “我晕倒了。当我醒来的时候，大火烧了几乎所有地方，我抱着她从二楼窗户跳下草丛，”艾瑞克慢慢说道，“她叫露思·埃森哈特，才刚满周岁。我以为能救她，但显然小时候的我过于天真。”
> 
> “我把她小小的尸首藏在一个盒子里，寒酸地葬在公共墓地，”他深呼吸，凝视项链，试图让自己的音调重新平稳下来，“直到几天前我才能将她带回家族墓地。”
> 
> “很抱歉听到这些，你一定度过了非常艰难的日子，”查尔斯皱着眉头，“兰谢尔不是你的姓氏？”
> 
> “那是我给自己的姓氏。如果不改头换面，我也没办法潜伏在肖的身边，逮到机会，”艾瑞克说道，“那一晚之后我的人生就没有意义了，查尔斯，我唯一的使命就是复仇。”
> 
> 能力的觉醒使查尔斯得以察觉艾瑞克细微的感情变化，而无需再从肢体语言和表情里观察出来，这男人的感情就像一根绷紧的G弦，轻轻揉弦就能听到低沉乐声，更直观一点说，像一只匍匐的猎豹，压抑之中爆发出来的力量足以把靠近它的任何人撕裂。艾瑞克紧紧握着拳头，暗绿色的眼睛被埋在眼眶下面见不出态势。
> 
> “生命不止有这些，艾瑞克，”查尔斯说，“我不赞成你即将对肖进行的杀戮。我是一名警察，我的责任理应是代替你执行正义，但这种情况下我是做不到了。现在我已经参与其中，甚至可以说我已经成为了你的‘共犯’。但在那之前，我还是必须要告诫你，只有法律可以代表一个社会的正义，如果你坚持……”
> 
> 艾瑞克抬起眼睛，面无表情地看着自己：“说到这就好，查尔斯。”
> 
> 他把项链重新戴回去，查尔斯不禁想那是否就像一块烙印让他无法解脱。他的衣服袖子拉上肩膀，可能是无法忍受那些汁液干掉之后而变硬的衬衫，染成桑葚紫色的衣物让艾瑞克的形象看起来更神秘莫测，甚至有些邪恶的意味，艾瑞克刻意走向海浪冲刷得到的地方，蹲下去用手铲起一些水，清洗自己的手臂，以及脖子和脸颊，甚至头发。他有点洁癖。查尔斯想。
> 
> “你刚刚说的……让我忽然想起一件事情，艾瑞克，关于露思的，”查尔斯对着艾瑞克的背影说道，“告诉我，你是不是在躲进这里之前去到附近的公共墓园取走了露思的尸骨？那具被盗的十九年前的女性尸骨……”
> 
> “但那是一个月前的事情，可对你而言确是几天以前，”查尔斯朝着他走过去，觉得不安感徒然地上升，“我们两个人的时间……出了什么问题？”
> 
> “艾瑞克，难道你存在于我的过去？”

* * *

没想到吧？查尔斯欣然一笑。他敢打赌艾瑞克不会想到第一章里面他大概是随便写的一笔居然会被用在这个位置。读者也不会想到的，查尔斯非常自傲地想。

谁说他不是个好的恐怖小说作家呢？只不过比起艾瑞克所擅长的那些怪物和大场面，他更擅长的是清冷的月光、呼啸的寒风、黑暗中的血红双眼以及阴森的语气，氛围比视觉重要多了。

从一开始查尔斯就执着于想要塑造一种时空错乱的感觉，只不过艾瑞克始终没有抓住这一点，这很可惜。这种感觉是多么棒啊！这并不是意识流的写法，但却有一种诱导读者顺着作者意识悄悄行进的味道，这也是查尔斯惯用的手法。

写到这里应该差不多了，他拿起手边的马克杯喝了一口水，然后把文档传输给了瑞雯，“不知道那家伙看了会作何感想。”查尔斯合上笔记本，离开座位的时候一不小心把电源插头弄松了，一声响惊吓到了他，就小小咒骂一声。

“要联系师傅换个插板了。”他嘀咕。不知道为什么整幢屋子就只有这个插板没几天就松了，简直是开玩笑，早有想换一个的意愿，但是一直嫌麻烦忍受着……

等等，艾瑞克不是很擅长这件事情吗？

在他们俩还同居在一起的时候，艾瑞克·兰谢尔先生几乎承包了所有的家务，以及时不时的烹饪，家具的安装维修也是他做，查尔斯只能帮帮忙打下手。惭愧，查尔斯非常不擅长这类事情，大概原因是他从小就在衣食无忧的环境里长大。顺便一提，他身材确实没有艾瑞克高大结实，这些体力活做起来还是艾瑞克更占优势。

搬家的时候，家具都是艾瑞克对着说明书一个个自己安装的，这点查尔斯记忆犹新。他真的很擅长阅读说明书，以及按照规矩操作一样事物。桌椅、沙发、柜子，甚至钢琴，这些东西组装起来根本不在话下，至于烹饪，艾瑞克从没正真学过，但是“按照菜谱来做就不会出差错的事情”，想必也没理由做不好。

他几乎是天生就跟电子产品和冷冰冰的器具有联系。艾瑞克操作那些设备的时候手灵活的不行，弹钢琴的姿态也相当迷人，在查尔斯眼里，艾瑞克连拿个螺丝起子甚至电钻都性感的要命——操他的，这家伙就算带个黄色安全帽、穿个破烂工地服，橡胶靴子上全是泥巴都不影响自己欣赏。

上次去他的公寓似乎没看到他房子里有钢琴，他现在不演奏了吗？为什么他有了钱不买下一幢别墅？至少能够摆得下钢琴，也不会因为琴声打扰了邻居而顾忌甚多，环境也更好……

你从开始就在想他，你很喜欢他，对吧？那个心里面的小恶魔对自己问。

 _吵闹成什么样都影响不了你，是不是？_ 小恶魔又乘胜追击，使土壤查尔斯陷入羞愧的地步，于是查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，回击道： _我看上去一定很傻，但我不在乎。_

直接打个电话给艾瑞克叫他来帮忙就好，如果不是他一厢情愿，他们之间的关系已经不那么僵硬了，更何况不久前他们还“短暂地恢复了肉体关系”，也就是“一夜情”。而且，他的领带还在艾瑞克那里呢！——感谢上帝他忘了这条布，现在艾瑞克有充分的理由，带上他的工具箱和自己的领带来这儿！

查尔斯·泽维尔光速回到办公桌上拿手机拨通艾瑞克电话，亢奋地等待着那边男人开口，管不了他要明嘲暗讽些什么，心理素质好如查尔斯已经对此免疫。他已经去过艾瑞克现在的住所了，礼尚往来，艾瑞克也应该来看看他过得怎么样。只要能让他到这里来，没有什么是不能够忍耐的。

也许他应该把事情说的严重一点，“查尔斯？有事吗？”艾瑞克接通的时候查尔斯正在肚子里为接下来的对话打草稿，“当然，我想请你帮个忙，”他语气恳切，“我房间的电源插口似乎坏了。那是我办公桌下面的插口，他坏了影响我写作不打紧，我刚刚似乎还看到它在冒火星——我想不会是短路了？”

那边沉默了一下，查尔斯焦急地等待着回复，希望自己暗示得足够明显，“你想我去看看情况吗？”聪明的艾瑞克，“或者你希望我去修理一下？”

没等查尔斯说话，艾瑞克，聪明的艾瑞克，扬起很轻的一声笑，“这种事情早不是我的工作了，查尔斯，你还是请师傅看看。”他说完，似乎是要挂断电话了。

“你真的不来？”

“我像是开玩笑？”

该死的。

“你在开玩笑，我知道，”查尔斯故意装作不高兴，冷着声音，“你能来看看最好，毕竟我还有些事情想当面说。如果是哪个维修工来的话，没准平安夜我就要带他回家了。”这些都是临场发挥。

“什么叫平安夜——”艾瑞克追问。

就这么编下去！于是查尔斯没好气地打断他：“没什么。顺便，我的领带还在你那里。拜。”然后他挂断了电话，把它放在一边，准备下楼去拿点什么小零食吃。

对付艾瑞克的方法已经被他摸出些门道了，现在那人再想刁难他可是没那么容易了，果然，他又重新拿起手机时，收到了一条艾瑞克发来的信息：我会去的，告诉我你方便的时间。

 _任何时间（Anytime）_ 。查尔斯就回了一个单词。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原句：因为宫殿必被撇下，多民的城必被离弃。（赛32：14）  
>  原句：喧嚷的响声一发，众民奔逃；你一兴起，列国四散。（赛33:3）  
>  原句：神就照着自己的形像造人，乃是照着他的形像造男造女。（创1:27）


	12. Chapter 12

****12** **

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

有一件事情是可以肯定的，那就是查尔斯越来越狡猾了。

当他听到查尔斯说他说不定“圣诞节要带一个修理工回家”的时候，也许有那么一瞬间他紧张了，但很快他知道这不过是句挑衅他的玩笑话，查尔斯话里的意思他还不敢肯定，但是凭借着他对查尔斯的了解，他相信查尔斯确实需要他登门拜访。

成年人的字典里并不存在真正的“任何时候都可以”，在艾瑞克耐心等待的时间里，查尔斯最终发来了短信： _如果可以，平安夜那天来，你觉得呢？_

现在他的猜测是肯定的了。 ** **休想！****

他—— ** **绝对不**** 会——跟布莱恩·泽维尔见面的。

艾瑞克皱着眉头打过去一个电话，“不，绝对不，”他坚定说道，“我绝对不会参加你们的家庭晚宴，绝对不，我可是知道你父亲的态度，恕我直言他绝对是我人生里最讨厌的六十岁以上的男人。”

“我都还没想那么远。顺便他去年满了七十岁。”查尔斯感到哭笑不得，不过至少他知道了艾瑞克还不拒绝到自己家来一趟。

现在的艾瑞克还是放不下自己的对过去的怨恨，如果这个矛头不是对着查尔斯自己，那就必须对着另一个对象，比方说自己的父亲，查尔斯清楚这点。

“我二十三号下午把东西带过来，顺便帮你看看故障，”艾瑞克做了自己的决定，免得再让查尔斯以蛇信子一样的舌头喋喋不休，诱导他失去更多选择权，“虽然我们家不过圣诞节，但是毕竟是假期，我也需要回一趟老家看望我母亲。”

“那好吧，其他事情我们可以晚点说。”查尔斯看了下日子，就是明天下午，在那之前应该能让艾瑞克看到小说的最新进展，也许那时候他还能多一些可以跟艾瑞克聊的话。

* * *

夜晚，冷冷的冬风从外面吹进来，房间里的暖气没开，冰凉干燥的空气像充气球一样充满整个屋子，露台上能看到远处高架桥上橘红色的灯光像飞鱼一样来来往往，底下街道的人声渐渐消弭。空中看不到星星，城市的地势太低，污染也太重，没有月亮，估计是云盖住了。艾瑞克坐在铝合金椅子上眺望、发呆，从一包烟里拿出来一根慢慢地抽，想着他妈的为什么他要答应查尔斯。

照理说他不应该回那条短信，他的自制力是只要真的想控制自己他绝对做得到任何事，但是他还是给查尔斯发了信息表示回转心意。这太出格了。——还是说，他并不想控制自己。

他把烟头在烟灰缸边沿抖了抖，没急着放嘴边抽。

刚刚他看完了查尔斯的更新，意料之内的意料之外，有时候他会看到听到诸如查尔斯想象力欠缺的评论，然而他并不认同。查尔斯·泽维尔是个想象力充足的人，只不过他写作的方向限制了他的天马行空，而且，你也不能把“想象力”强制规定为某一种幻想。

想法都跑到哪里去了……艾瑞克急急忙忙吸了口烟，总觉得烟草迷迷蒙蒙的感觉反而让自己清醒了些。

一开始被牵着走的是查尔斯，《迷幻》复杂得让他摸不着头脑，可现在轮到他了，不过真正令他困惑的不是查尔斯写出来的奇妙的文字，而是为什么他不能再度让《迷幻》变成一本恶俗的针对查尔斯的小说。他在转变。

转变成什么样子？他不知道。

到底他是想挽回查尔斯，还是想继续和查尔斯保持若即若离的微妙关系？亦或是铁了心做最差劲的那个人？这简直是在做风险投资，你要是个谨慎的人，永远得不到勇气选择投某一个，或者你干脆一个都不选。他的思维在 ** **分裂**** ，而他不知道究竟该做哪一个选择 ** **。****

算了，还是着手分析看看这一次查尔斯的惊喜：特殊能力。难搞，怪不得最开始他把艾瑞克变得那么强。给点甜头再扇巴掌似乎挺像是查尔斯那号人能做出来的事情。

以及这最后……那么遥远的伏笔，他随口一提的“被盗的尸骨”，怎么想也想不到被查尔斯用到这里，再一次变成了切合“迷幻”的一处亮点，可想而知这悬念一定是吊足了胃口。

为何时空对不上了？查尔斯是怎么想的！难道他是要应用爱因斯坦的相对论，把这篇纯粹是被没根据的想象力造就的文章变成哪门子的科幻作品吗？他可不觉得《迷幻》的受众看到这些稀奇古怪的物理学单词会觉得有趣。艾瑞克已经认定《迷幻》是部客厅小说了。

噢，科幻小说。这样一来他又要走老路了——但艾瑞克现在有一些排斥继续走自己的老路，这几天他有些新意。他想起之前艾玛说的话，想起自己收到的排斥和偏见，觉得自己要想给自己正名，在文学界争一口气的话，还是得写一部更深刻的小说才行。《沙丘》是优秀的，但《异形》走了下坡路，因为他不得不向市场妥协。

他现在有资本去说“我要写部自己的小说了”，就算出版社不看好也没有关系，大不了他自己出钱。他琢磨琢磨着，没有意识到自己已经偏离最初的《迷幻》太远。

“急什么，他留了这么多伏笔可供深究。”艾瑞克摇摇头，嘲讽自己的小小的担忧，把笔记本电脑盖翻开。

先来着手解决这个混乱的时间线。

> 若不是布莱恩同样用着震惊的目光注视着他，艾瑞克恐怕会很怀疑查尔斯的提问是个玩笑。布莱恩是他意识的一部分，可以说，布莱恩的举止和想法就是他自己的表现，既然布莱恩看着他的目光是如此真切，他还有什么理由怀疑查尔斯？
> 
> 首先第一点，他跟查尔斯的时间差异并不是因为他存在于查尔斯的过去，这是当然的。过去和现在永远不会相遇，不像未来。就算是时间的差异，那也是查尔斯遇到未来的自己。所以唯一的解释是，他进入意识世界到此为止，现实中，他已经度过了比她以为更长的时间。
> 
> “你确定吗，查尔斯？”艾瑞克再一次询问以确定。
> 
> “当然！”查尔斯笃定地说，“我也希望我记错了，或者那具尸骨不是露思，但是你的反应让我相信我没弄错。”
> 
> 这一点让艾瑞克陷入沉思，他用拇指揉揉自己的下巴，“我进入意识世界才一阵子，我觉得甚至没有48个小时，”他说道，“但是你却告诉我我已经在这里面呆了有十倍那么久！”
> 
> “这能说明这里面的时间和现实不一样。这里就像是……梦境之于现实，但我们的存在……在这里是真实的，”查尔斯慢慢说，“在梦里只过去一阵子，但是醒来已经过去一晚上了。”
> 
> “我不想讨论相对论，以及维度空间那些理论，”艾瑞克苦着一张脸，“对于现实来说，我居然已经花费了一个月！我不知道醒来的时候会怎么样。”
> 
> “你在现实里还有什么惦记吗？”查尔斯感到不解。
> 
> 艾瑞克没说话，只是低着眼睛看着沙子，“这就像我进入意识世界，等着你和塞巴斯蒂安·肖到来，”他平静地说道，“我没有惦记，我是在担忧。”
> 
> 他的表情松懈下来，但眼神里的紧张却没丝毫缓和，“我不抱希望……你知道这件事情之后能原谅我，查尔斯，”他正视着对方，“进入意识世界的不是你们的存在……而是你们的意识本身，我不知道过去这么久时间你们的现实存在……也就是肉体，会不会出现恐怖的结果。意识的结果会及时反映给肉体，但肉体的却不一定。”
> 
> “你们从进入这幢大楼开始就已经进入了意识世界了，所以……”艾瑞克等待查尔斯的暴怒降临在头上，“一开始你们就被塞巴斯蒂安·肖拉入了这个深渊，而我以为你是他的爪牙。”
> 
> 这是唯一一次他会允许查尔斯伤害他，尤其这里还是查尔斯意识世界，任何他对自己的伤害都会变成不可逆转的真实伤害。愤怒是艾瑞克应得的，但辱骂和拳头迟迟没到。
> 
> 面前的人只是看着他。看着他，而一言不发，仿佛没有弄懂状况，但艾瑞克看得出来查尔斯清楚地知道发生了什么，因此这份沉默才会如此怪异，难不成这就是惩罚了？
> 
> “我不知道该怎么办，艾瑞克。我不担心这个问题，既然我现在还在这里，还可以思考，我就不会担心我肉体的问题，倒是你……不过，你确实欺骗了我，”查尔斯平淡地说，“我不在乎过去发生了什么，如今的情况，我更愿意着眼未来。”
> 
> “我的身体早交给一个私人护士照顾，”艾瑞克知道他指的是什么，“对于你的镇定我很惊奇。”
> 
> 他顿了一下，“我很抱歉，查尔斯。”他继而说。
> 
> “这不像 _你_ ， _你_ 不在乎我的感受，”查尔斯苦笑一下，“也许是我的价值变大了，于是 _你_ 也更在意—— _忌惮_ 我。”
> 
> 这样的解释比起是为艾瑞克不合常理的举动找理由，更像是在给自己更不合常理的举动找了个借口。查尔斯噎了一下，别过眼去，再看着艾瑞克的时候他已经没有丝毫波动了。
> 
> 但他能听到艾瑞克心里的回音： ** **忌惮？不。或者……我不知道。****
> 
> 继续让自己认为艾瑞克根本不在乎自己怎么想他是多么容易的事情，但是艾瑞克并没有这样做。他在 _道歉。_ 他似乎希望能扭转自己在查尔斯内心的看法，但这件事在习惯了探测目的的查尔斯眼里便只能变成一种诡异的预谋，因为没人知道他这么做的缘故。这就跟天上掉钱下来一样使谨慎之人怀疑。
> 
> “呃……让我们继续我们本来做的事情。既然如此，我们就更应该节约在意识世界的时间，”查尔斯把正事拉回轨道，“我想我应该比你更希望尽早回去，我不像你有着非完成不可的事业。就像你说的，我，以及罗根，我们只是你和塞巴斯蒂安·肖死斗的配角，这事本与我们无关。”
> 
> 主角们都必然有自己的结局，但配角却不一定。
> 
> 叹了口气，查尔斯重新振作起来，拿出他警官的本色，微微锁住眉头，嘴紧抿着似乎不会说出任何一句话，“我明白了。”艾瑞克便也继续往前走着。
> 
> 跟在他们身旁的布莱恩就像一个跟在吵架家长身旁的小孩子，他察觉到这场小小的摩擦结束时，总算松了口气，艾瑞克发现了这一点，他跟布莱恩的联系是明显的，他是树干，而布莱恩和西蒙都是他的枝桠，他能看出布莱恩语言和行为之后自己的本质。
> 
> 这种联系让他想起刚才查尔斯跟他的联系，但又不一样。——他有些怀疑刚才查尔斯是不是真的 _听到_ 了他的脑子里想的悄悄话，或者他是不是真的 _听到_ 了查尔斯传达给他的悄悄话。 _那些声音_ 不像是他自己的想象。
> 
> 尽管艾瑞克发觉到了这个份上，他仍然没有把这一点当真，或者联想到跟自己同等的力量上去。查尔斯现在走得比艾瑞克快，有点心急，有意要避免和艾瑞克更多的闲碎交谈。他们离那座女歌剧演员形态的海蚀崖很近了，走近了看才发现它并不大，估计起来至多五米高，最高点恐怕可能高出一点。
> 
> 海蚀崖附近的砾石有些多，大小参差不齐，几个人走得磕磕绊绊，但显然这里并没有他们寻找的白门，艾瑞克等待着查尔斯对此做出解释，不过看他同样疑惑的神情，恐怕这种等待的效用是没意义的。
> 
> 事实上，查尔斯从开始往这边走那一刻就已经在试图让那扇白门出现， _想象_ 那扇门就在他们的路径上，然而这个世界并不真正服从他，比起兰谢尔和肖，他还只是刚刚入门。
> 
> 查尔斯把手差劲裤袋里，踩着一块石头来回磨他的鞋底，“我不知道。”他说，难堪地回避布莱恩的目光。
> 
> 通常艾瑞克是个非常没有耐心的人，但眼下他不知道除了等待还有什么办法。肖此时此刻必然耐心准备着，等待着艾瑞克这个可怜的小羊羔找上门来，他恐怕已经拿到了那幅画，但现如今那幅画已经没有任何意义了。——“ _三个_ ”，加上查尔斯已经三个。
> 
> 在艾瑞克脑内思索的时候，布莱恩不知所措，而查尔斯专注地寻找着任何一点那道门的痕迹，难道那道门非得是他生命受到威胁时才会出现吗？如果是这样，那艾瑞克只能再来一次对他的暴行，但他真的不想那样，尤其现在他们之间的关系……很怪。
> 
> 就在这时，查尔斯在海面上捕捉到一个漂浮的垃圾，很难想象他构造世界的时候下意识把海洋污染也考虑在里面，但他还是走近去想要观察情况，艾瑞克发现了查尔斯的异常，他以为是查尔斯找到了传送门，“你找到那扇门了？”他关注着查尔斯的动向。
> 
> 当查尔斯弯下腰把那冲到海岸上的“垃圾”拾起来的时候，他脸上的疑惑加深了。——这是一封信，硬质牛皮的信封全湿了，紧紧黏在一起，可以看到里面有一件玩意而不是折叠的信纸。
> 
> “这是肖留下的吗？”查尔斯有些警惕。
> 
> “很难想象他还能到这里来，在你已经‘宣示主权’之后这里不再是能随便进出的意识世界了，”艾瑞克分析，“但除了他，也不知道还有谁留下它。打开看看。”
> 
> 听完查尔斯小心谨慎地从侧面的封口打开硬质信封，闻见了信封飘出来的淡淡的香味和海洋的咸湿腥味。查尔斯伸进手指从里面夹出一片黄铜制的钥匙，上面贴了张小小的商品标签贴纸，用油墨圆珠笔写着“9119”。
> 
> “这是什么？”查尔斯嘀咕一句。
> 
> “一九九一年，一月九日，我猜，这是肖的挑衅，”艾瑞克的眼睛直视前方，“这一天他闯进兰谢尔祖宅。”
> 
> “噢，那年……我才七岁，”查尔斯揉揉鼻子，把这片钥匙翻来覆去地看，“这是开哪个锁的钥匙？你认得吗？我在猜想这会不会是兰谢尔宅的某扇门的钥匙。”
> 
> **_**居然刚好是一九八四年出生的？**_** 查尔斯听到一句心声。
> 
> “先别急，也许你弄反了……我是说假如，毕竟正常人都会把钥匙尖朝下时当成正面，”艾瑞克把那片钥匙抢过来，“如果是‘6116’的话，就不一样了。”
> 
> “‘6116’很特别吗？”查尔斯问道。
> 
> “不算‘特别’特别。”
> 
> 然而艾瑞克并没有说出更多的信息，“你知不知道‘查尔斯（Charles）’这个名字除了来自于法语名‘Charles（夏尔）’，也起源于德语名‘Karl（卡尔）’？而‘艾瑞克（Erik）’在德语里也被拼写为‘Erich’？”他问。
> 
> “这种知识，反倒是要问你为什么知道了。”查尔斯轻笑了一下。
> 
> 男人看了一眼脚边，捡起一根被海浪冲上岸边的枯树枝，稍微弯下腰，开始在沙滩上快速地写下两个不明所以的单词。看得出来他有意把这写得更像是规矩的打印体，而不是惯用的潦草手写体，查尔斯猜这是为了让自己看清楚。
> 
> “EriCharles”和“Erikarl”。
> 
> 查尔斯问道：“这种勉强的巧合又有什么含义？”
> 
> “记得那本教导我使用这份力量的‘书’吗？这两个组合单词和另外一些奇怪的人名组合单词写在一块，在书的最后一页空白，”艾瑞克直起腰，树枝还拿在手里，“看样子，给书做备注的那个人最终做了合适的决定。”
> 
> “一个是英文名字，一个是德文名字，难道他同时有两个妻子？或者两段婚姻？”查尔斯好奇，“还是说这些名字只是为了某种纪念意义……抱歉，我还是不懂‘6116’跟这个有什么关系。”
> 
> “等我说完，”艾瑞克说着把“EriCharles”和“Erikarl”分别分割成两个名字，又漫不经心地在“Erik”和“Charles”下面各划上一条下划线，“我的祖父母是早年移居德国的犹太人，但是二战期间带着我的父亲逃到了英国。我1980年出生，母亲是英国人，但是我不认为我父亲会有纠缠不清的情史。”
> 
> “但给‘说明书’注解翻译的那个人，显然会说英语，甚至我有理由相信这个人就是一个英语母语者，因为整本书中从来没有出现过希伯来语和英语外的任何语言，甚至连他的一些随笔和感想、玩弄我们俩名字的文字游戏，这些都使用了英语。”
> 
> “如果不是英语母语者，这么做难道是因为英语写起来更容易吗？以至于处处使用英语？我更宁愿相信他是英语母语者。”艾瑞克抬起头来看查尔斯的眼睛。
> 
> “希伯来语是犹太人的语言，那书没准就是你父亲或者你祖父母留下的，——而做注释的难道是你的母亲？”查尔斯低头凝视着沙滩上的那两个名字，“开玩笑……告诉我，我不会是你的远方表亲，除了这个我想不出我们还能有什么联系。”

其实查尔斯根本不会这么说的，更何况这种玩笑话。艾瑞克有些嘲讽似的笑了笑，他笔下的查尔斯总是会时不时偏离本人的真是情况，他把这归咎于他写作里的查尔斯，就像小说里的布莱恩一样，也是一个“意识造物”，是他自己的一部分，因此，他没有办法百分之一百还原本人，因为这本来就不是本人。

编造自己的身世是一件颇为奇妙的事情，考虑到艾瑞克本人并没有这么传奇的身世，这件事情才更加奇妙，当然，他并不是出于虚荣才让“艾瑞克”拥有这样的身世，他对此有很多想法，至于怎么实现、具体实现哪一个，再看后续的发展吧！艾瑞克站起身，舒展了一下自己的四肢。

今晚早点睡。谁知道明天查尔斯又要给他出什么难题？保持充沛的体力来抵御查尔斯的攻击是必要的，除非他不想要在查尔斯的面前保持任何的体面了。

不得不说，查尔斯几乎是翘首以盼艾瑞克到来，也许这个用词稍微夸张了一点，但事实上从昨晚入睡前开始他就在想今天会发生什么了——不排除他如此期待的原因里有一点是，那个插座确实出了很大问题。当他打完电话之后，它不负所望地在查尔斯又一次试图把笔记本电源插头插进去的时候，蹦出两颗火星。

为了不让自己看上去那么期待，作家努力告诉自己：不要像个十六岁的青少年一样对和暗恋对象独处感到兴奋，这心态在他这个年纪已经稍微有点可耻。

然而，无论如何自我规劝，当门铃响的那一刻，查尔斯还是立即放下了手里正在往茶壶加水的热水壶，在毛巾上把手上的水草草拭干，飞快地去给来客开门。

“欢迎，”他快有些吐词不清了，希望他没有过分喜形于色，像某些会所的前台小姐，“艾瑞克，请进。”

艾瑞克穿着一件深褐色内层带绒的保暖夹克，没有拉起拉链而是直接套在外面，面料看起来有点像牛皮的质感，里面穿着件黑色的高领毛衣，脚上是耐穿好走的系带靴，手里提着他的小型工具箱，脸上刮了胡子很干净。

一眼能看到他通常开的奔驰车停在外面的道路上，它看上去线条很美，却也很单调，也许是这辆车历史悠久，查尔斯估计它在艾瑞克手里已经有七年了，上一次见到艾瑞克和这辆车还是七年以前了，而颁奖晚会见到艾瑞克驾驶的是一辆“壁虎牌”*跑车，不知道它的超级昂贵引擎盖还好不好。

简单寒暄，这个过程没有艾瑞克预想的那么尴尬，“来的路上我看到其他人都准备好度过温馨的平安夜了，买点装饰物之类，”艾瑞克试图找点话题，从口袋里把一条卷成车轮蛋糕似的领带交到查尔斯手里，“但看起来你似乎完全没准备……”

“今年我想回一趟父母家，”查尔斯一边解释，一边随手把领带放在柜子上，顺手给艾瑞克拿了一个茶杯，“所以我想自己家就不必布置了。——茶？”

“谢谢，”艾瑞克注意着散开的“车轮蛋糕”，无意识回答，于是对方便给他倒上了一杯茶，“一个人也没必要弄这么麻烦。”

查尔斯呆了一下，“是啊，一个人……弄这些挺麻烦的，”他抬了一下眉，“我猜你也没布置家里？”

“我一般不做，”他如实回答，顺便喝了一口茶水缓解干涩，“即便是圣诞期间我家里也并没有什么访客，而且月初我已经跟我母亲度过了光明节。”

“也是……”泽维尔先生忍不住扫了扫太阳穴根本不存在的灰尘，“噢，——我们是不是应该上楼去看看我可怜的插座了？”

操，这句话怎么听起来这么怪。

不过艾瑞克好像没有多想，他只想着他会面对的究竟是电工难题，或者只是一个五分钟就能解决的小毛病，完全没想到什么有关性暗示的内容，而查尔斯因为这句话稍微有点羞耻，还好艾瑞克走在他背后，看不到他纠结的表情。

当艾瑞克进入查尔斯卧室的时候，他闻到一股房间不常通风而滞留的气味，似乎是薰衣草，这也许是查尔斯使用的须后水或者香水留下来的，他平时也会在查尔斯身上闻到。

查尔斯没铺床，这一点是艾瑞克从前就教训过的，如果艾瑞克忘记整理床铺，他根本不用寄希望于查尔斯会整理，保持床的干净整洁似乎是查尔斯唯一觉得没有必要的。这家伙一定是小时候被保姆惯坏了，艾瑞克这么想。

“就是这个。”查尔斯右手按在桌子上，伏下身子，另一只手指向桌子下墙壁上三个插座里最右边那个。

桌子下的插头还有一个接着路由器，一个连着网线，它们没什么问题，艾瑞克蹲下来检查，如果以这个姿势工作恐怕使人苦恼，移动查尔斯的办公桌是可能的。

“这张桌子需要搬开，”艾瑞克说道，“现在这样光线很差，而且恐怕我没法靠近它。”

“没问题。”查尔斯麻利地开始清理桌子上的东西，艾瑞克直起身等待查尔斯完成他的清理，只需要清理那些垒得太高的书摞和容易打滑的杂物就够了。

当艾瑞克发现查尔斯桌子上的那几本书里除了两本经典名著外，还有《羞耻》和《沙丘》的时候他是震惊的，尤其《沙丘》的书脊能看到显眼的磨损，而且《沙丘》的磨损程度比《羞耻》严重多了——实话讲他根本不觉得查尔斯看他写的小说，就算看，也只是单纯好奇这一次他又干了些什么。

他没有发言，脑子里在思考他是不是该送查尔斯一套精装的《沙丘》，至少那是硬壳的。他这本版本很老，是三部曲中的“中”，艾瑞克认得出那是十多年前印刷的初版，放在现在，一套原版的《沙丘》说不上价值连城，但是也算是珍惜商品了。

所以查尔斯那时并没有向他告别……是吗？

“收拾好了，”查尔斯的声音打断额他的思考，“这张木头桌子恐怕得两个人一起使力才搬得动。”

“我来搭把手。”艾瑞克明白了意思。

* * *

在艾瑞克专心修理的时候，他一句话也不说，这样查尔斯就只能坐在一张椅子上静静地观察艾瑞克的举动了。他一只膝盖碰地，一只半蹲在那里。他的神情还像以前那样认真。

“这些事情本应该交给专业的人。”艾瑞克抱怨一句。

“你 _一直_ 很专业，”查尔斯语气富有谢意地说，“我非常感谢你来帮忙，艾瑞克。我还记得你大学的时候故意把隔壁寝室弄跳闸了，以警戒他们深夜不睡觉大喊大叫的行为。”

“你比我低两届还是一届来着？”艾瑞克问，“那次好像整层楼都断电了，但是你们不在我们那层。我让宿管以为是他们的音响功率太大把电路烧坏了，于是他们的设备都被没收了。”

“得亏她相信音响的功率能把电路烧坏，”查尔斯笑了一下，“一届。虽然我比你小四岁，但是全校人都知道我很擅长越级。”

“我警告过他们不要在晚上十一点还折腾他们的个人乐队了，但是没用，”艾瑞克为自己辩解，“就算是白天也非常吵闹。——持续一个月！他们一点进步都没有，难怪申请不到学校的练习室。”

说起年轻时候的趣事让查尔斯和艾瑞克都感觉轻松诙谐了许多，“你真的很擅长做这些活，我连那些路由器线都看得头痛。”查尔斯看着，推测艾瑞克已经完成了他的小小工作，因为他准备把外面的白色塑料板装回去。

“是吗？明明我大学研究的是电磁场与电磁波，不是电气工程那些，”艾瑞克玩味地说，“不过，也许成为一个电工都比作成为一个通俗小说作家要好？”

“不要陷入二元对抗的狭隘思维，现在不是一百年以前了。反正差异无处不在，为什么不接受它们呢？”查尔斯强迫自己在艾瑞克的挑衅下保持清晰的思维，“艾瑞克，你需要改变思维了。”

“似乎你已经……改变了。”艾瑞克平淡地说，把他的螺丝刀放回箱子里，然后合上箱子。

他没有讽刺自己，查尔斯惊喜地想，“我早就改变了，远在……我送给你那本《羞耻》之前，”他说道，“只不过在于你的摩擦之中，我有几次都不完全明白这一点。”

完成工作的艾瑞克·兰谢尔站起来，揉揉自己的肩膀，扭扭脖子，然后看向一旁的查尔斯，定睛看着他，但没有急着说话，就像行人看着玻璃橱窗里面的圣诞节装饰品。

“历史在进步。”艾瑞克这么说。

> 查尔斯的话似乎让艾瑞克感到好笑，因为这个人终于笑了一下，而且这个笑并不是转瞬即逝的，“我觉得不可能。不过现在我不觉得你能获得这份力量并不是偶然，你跟我、肖在这次危机之前就有联系，你不是一个配角，查尔斯，”艾瑞克说道，“但罗根？也许是的。”
> 
> “你似乎对他真的充满恶意。”查尔斯笑了一下，看向后山那边露出一个小角的石头房顶，那是他童年里那座 _老房子_ 吗？
> 
> **_**可不是？他可是一爪子戳死了我。**_** 查尔斯听到。
> 
> “我看到泽维尔家的 _老房子_ 了，难道这个构造世界宽广到这个地步了吗？”查尔斯自己都感到震惊。
> 
> 这一事实艾瑞克提起兴趣，“你一定很久没回去了，才会这么惊讶。”艾瑞克推测道。
> 
> “是的，很久很久……”
> 
> 看着那个小小的屋顶，查尔斯开始回忆。
> 
> “我八岁的时候，生父布莱恩·泽维尔死于实验室爆炸。说是实验室，其实那就是房子附近的一所杂屋，爆炸发生的时候，我母亲带着我阅读一本书，那一声巨响把我们都吓到了。当我母亲和家仆找到我父亲残破的身体时，她的尖叫把我吓到了。”
> 
> “他跟我一个名字！？”布莱恩代替艾瑞克表示了惊奇。
> 
> “是的，但是在意识世界里，我已经习惯这些惊奇的巧合了。”查尔斯看了一眼布莱恩，又看着艾瑞克。
> 
> “当时一起在实验室的还有我父亲的搭档，马尔科，但他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我至今怀疑是他杀了我父亲，但没有证据，”查尔斯接着说，“后来我母亲再嫁给他。他还有个可恨的儿子，叫凯恩。种种原因让我非常渴望离开这座宅子，到外面的世界去学习、获取力量变得强大。”
> 
> “你没有成为科学家，让我感到不可思议，”艾瑞克指出这一点，“你父亲是做什么研究的？马尔科没有继承他的遗志吗？”
> 
> “没有，我并不清楚我父亲的研究，但马尔科自从爆炸之后就再没进行过任何的实验，至于理论研究我就不清楚了，我母亲过去有参与我父亲的研究，我撞见的时候感觉不像是会引起爆炸的活动……但我父亲死后，他的任何研究都停止了。”
> 
> 这时候有人插话，“我有一种预感，泽维尔先生，”布莱恩神采奕奕，“我们应该去这座宅子里调查，我们会发现过去的事情，一定会的！说不准我们会去到还没爆炸的完整的你父亲的实验室，那会帮助我们弄清您父亲的死因……”
> 
> “我们没有时间。”艾瑞克冷冷指出这一点，从他的神情来看，似乎对自己的意识造物感到些许不安。
> 
> “也是……我还要去找西蒙。”布莱恩皱眉。
> 
> “但是布莱恩说的对，这座房子所处在的时间一定是我印象的那个时候，到过去的地方调查，也许有助于弄清我到底为什么有这份力量。我不记得小时候的事情了，但是那座房子会留下痕迹。——而且，我也确实想弄明白我父亲的死因。”
> 
> 得到支持的布莱恩有了些底气，艾瑞克仔细权衡着做出选择的利弊，他不知道自己花费这些时间是否会有助于实现他的目标，他们极有可能一无所获。
> 
> 他拿不稳，但辜负查尔斯的感觉让他感觉像是地狱。
> 
> “我会去的。”艾瑞克无奈地耸了下肩。

* * *

当艾瑞克提上他的箱子，并没有坐下，而是随时准备走到哪里去的时候，查尔斯看出来他想要离开了。脚尖朝着房门，作势离开。可恶，他们还什么都没说，什么都没做。

“你真的不打算跟我过圣诞节吗？”查尔斯感觉自己被逼到了穷途末路，“这些年我一直希望你能跟我父亲聊聊——别急着反驳我，我知道你变了，有什么好抵赖的？”

“不，我不能陪你回去。”艾瑞克略微低下头。

“这是一个很好的机会，虽然说不指望一次这样的努力能够帮助到缓解你们之间对彼此的看法，但至少……我们得努力迈出这一步，”查尔斯试图营造自己可怜的形象，“我们总不能期待一个七十岁的顽固老人先走出这一步？”

“我没有——查尔斯，我有自己的安排了，记得吗？”他想要用正当的理由说服对方。

“但这只是一场晚宴……”没等查尔斯继续劝说，艾瑞克摇了摇头，十分笃定地回绝了这一请求，“不行，查尔斯。”他说出这句话时意外地感到遗憾。

醒醒，你都成年快二十年了，你不该勉强艾瑞克，勉强任何人都是不合适的，又不是想要吃糖的小孩子，一只念叨念叨父母就会耐不住，给你买下超市收银台上的糖果。查尔斯叹了口气：“好吧，让我送你下去。”

这是可以接受的，艾瑞克点了头。

不过，艾瑞克没能阻止查尔斯想要送他到车前的想法，尽管这段距离也就十来米，但查尔斯表现出来的热情和留恋，让艾瑞克的心里像长出了一片刚发芽的小麦田似的，痒痒的。

到车旁的艾瑞克打开驾驶座车门，把工具箱放到副驾驶车位上，“一个早了一点的圣诞快乐。”走前查尔斯笑盈盈地对他说，没忍住轻轻在对方梨窝的位置吻了一下，然后希望他粗鲁的举动没有激怒艾瑞克。当然，艾瑞克没有梨窝也没有酒窝。

男人呆滞地扶着车门，没有说什么做什么，就好像那个轻轻的吻过于细微而没有反应过来似的，“查尔斯——”正想也说上一句同样的话来祝福时，他在查尔斯背后看到了一点异常，这堵住了他的声道，“怎么了？”查尔斯发现了艾瑞克的眼睛看着其他的地方，他不该这么不解风情的。

“有人在——”

艾瑞克话没说完，不知所以的查尔斯准备回过头去看的时候，一声枪响穿透了耳膜。查尔斯根本没有反应的时间，只能被身前艾瑞克·兰谢尔的手臂抱住推倒，向后倒在地上，仰面朝天，身上是沉重的男人。他发誓他闻到了血腥味。

“什么！——发生了什么！”

女人的尖叫几乎同时而来，查尔斯被吓到了，但更让他感到恐惧的是艾瑞克的情况，那声枪响和他问到的血腥味必然意味着一件事情：那就是艾瑞克帮他挡下了子弹。

脖子上艾瑞克的呼吸还在，他极小声地痛呼也标志着他的生命线还有希望，查尔斯使力坐起来，呼喊艾瑞克的名字让他保持清醒，同时把手机从艾瑞克的夹克口袋里拿出来，他手上全都是血，查尔斯惊慌极了，不知道艾瑞克的伤势到底多重。

有锁，查尔斯试图解锁……意外的是，密码跟从前一样，艾瑞克是个被习惯支配的人。

****6116.** **

查尔斯16岁进的大学，那时他还有点自大，觉得自己16岁就进了牛津大学是个了不起的成就，“6116是个对称的数字，而且倒过来也仍然成立，要是放在侦探小说里会很有意思。当然，如果从数学的角度看，它倒也没什么特别的，”，他这样告诉艾瑞克，“ _是我赋予它特别的意义。_ ”

> “噢！另外……其实我不确定是否有关联，我是说‘6116’……但是这个数字组合在我父亲与肖的那张合同上很显目，1961年1月6日，”艾瑞克跟在查尔斯身后，随着他穿越森林，“那份合同关于什么已经看不到了，都烧毁了。但是最下角有三个人的签名，A方塞巴斯蒂安·肖，B方雅各布·艾森哈特，以及一个见证人——”
> 
> “一个名叫Erikarl X.Eisenhardt的神秘人。”

“艾瑞克——保持清醒——”

现在没空欣喜了。

艾瑞克现在还没有失去意识，他能感觉到自己胸腔附近火烧火燎的疼痛感，周围寒冷的空气似乎都在从鼻腔往他的身体里钻，但是那股热量又让他晕眩，“我会没事的。”他相信着。

救护车来的再快也是姗姗来迟，查尔斯坐在车里陪着艾瑞克去医院，不知道为什么会变成这样。无力感充斥了他，在整个事件里他能做的只有等待：等待救护车，等待救护车到达医院，等待手术室的灯熄灭，等待麻醉后的艾瑞克醒来，等待各种各样的人找上门来，等待警察们的结果。

> 警官看着西蒙倒在地毯上，肚子在往外源源不断地流出鲜血，自己却无能为力，因为他的四肢完全被压在水泥墙壁下，他根本想不通为什么塞巴斯蒂安·肖能够凭空让一面墙倒塌下来，他只能把这归类为自己的幻觉。
> 
> “肖议员！你在干什么！”就算不是朋友，肖也不是针对他的敌人，罗根·豪利特想不明白为什么肖会突然出现，将西蒙刺伤，又将自己控制在地上。
> 
> “恐怕我得请你帮个小忙，警官，”肖笑眯眯地说着，从内衬口袋里拿出他的烟盒，“噢，这是金属的。 _幸好_ 。”
> 
> 他拿出一根烟，点燃它，而烟盒和剩下的烟条赏给了一旁的红脸保镖：“你可能会变得有点棘手，所以我得先帮你控制住。”
> 
> “你为什么杀害西蒙！”罗根无法动弹。
> 
> 肖压根没理会他，只是又狠狠抽了口烟，皱一下眉。
> 
> “嗨，豪利特，或者管你是谁，我不可能记得每个小人物的名字，原谅我，”男人把没怎么抽完的烟头随意掷在地上，“听着，我还要你帮忙给艾瑞克·兰谢尔传个话——”
> 
> 男人喑哑，满不在乎地去把微闪的烟光踩灭，随意瞥了一眼被压倒在碎片之中的警官，得到了对方一声愤怒的呜咽。
> 
> “就说塞巴斯蒂安·肖向他问好。”
> 
> 他感觉到身体里的骨骼不受控制地生长，剧烈的疼痛蔓延到全身，如同从骨髓里而来，某种怪异的感觉从手掌的骨骼增生刺破皮肤，他才发现这感觉是真的，他的皮肤外 _真的_ 长出了骨头。
> 
> “什么——”罗根模糊的意识处于惊愕之中。
> 
> 没人回答，他在一片鲜血淋漓里晕倒在地。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *壁虎牌：即威兹曼(Wiesmann)，其标志为一只蜥蜴形象。


	13. Chapter 13

****13** **

****

****

****

****

**_**所有对你的爱意、恨意与渴望** _ **

**__ **

**_**我和你在一起 在一起 永远在一起 *** _ **

有那么一刻，面对着惨白的四壁，查尔斯·泽维尔还以为自己在做梦，从枪击那一刻到现在坐在艾瑞克的病床边，一切发生的太快，就好像是只是在一整本小说里翻过了一页。

艾瑞克的伤势不算严重，一颗手枪的子弹嵌在了右大臂骨头的位置，虽然做了一场手术，但不致于威胁生命，这让查尔斯放心了很多，况且现在也不是一百年以前，就算感染并发症也是小事了，当然，艾瑞克不会感染并发症的，这纯属他过于担心。

他宁愿不要艾瑞克替他挡下这颗子弹。也许未来一段时间里这份英雄主义使他感动，但却让E.兰谢尔的身体遭受了创伤，他想他是爱这家伙，于是甘愿是自己受伤。

之所以艾瑞克躺在这里，是因为自己把他叫到了自己家，如果艾瑞克没有在这个时候出现在自己身边，不用想，他完全可以免于此难。他会在第二天的新闻上看到“C.F.泽维尔遭遇枪击入院”，大吃一惊，如果他还有点良心他会抽空来看看病号，调侃一句“泽维尔，你的这个圣诞可不快乐了”。

负罪感来的有点没有理由，理智告诉他为了这件事揽责是没有必要的，但他的感性却把心脏的每一寸地方都弄得愧疚不堪。他很肯定如果他知道会发生这样的事，他绝对不会给艾瑞克打电话。

病床上艾瑞克还因为麻醉昏睡着，药效应该要过去了才是，应该不会有什么问题才是，查尔斯准备再等等，如果艾瑞克还不醒来，他就要去叫他的医生来看看情况。

“都晚上了。”

终于艾瑞克从麻醉里醒来，看了一眼自己被包扎的膀子。这倒是心想事成了，查尔斯想着，主动把一个枕头垫在病人背后，帮他坐得更舒服一点。

“第一句话居然是这句，”查尔斯总算松了口气，“小问题，只不过这个圣诞节你得在医院度过了。”

“我看到枪击的人了，查尔斯，如果有用，”艾瑞克用健全左手拿起床头柜的一杯水喝了一口，“对了，你告诉我母亲这件事了吗？”

“是的，在救护车上就打了，不过 _E.兰谢尔_ 恐怕已经占据头版头条，”查尔斯开玩笑说，“下午你在手术室的时候，有警察给我做了口供，这么晚了他们恐怕要明天才能来问情况。”

“我期待的最好结果是他们已经抓到那家伙了，”艾瑞克咬牙切齿，“虽然我不知道你怎么会惹上麻烦，查尔斯，那家伙目不转睛盯着你，就是冲你来的。他一刻逃亡在外，你就一刻不安全。”

“外面有个执勤的警察，我想我现在是安全的，”查尔斯安慰他说道，“若不是你把我扑到了，我可能会被击中更致命的地方。你救了我一命，你已经做了够多，别再为我担忧了。”

“你跟那警察说什么了？”艾瑞克随口问。

“我一问三不知，于是就把你遇害的过程描述了一遍，”查尔斯单手撑着下巴，“活这么多年，我从没想过有人会预谋害我。就算是我的公众身份C.F.泽维尔也从未结仇。”

“的确， C.F.泽维尔唯一的仇家就是我。”艾瑞克嘀咕。

查尔斯被这句玩笑逗得笑了起来，“我们不是仇家，艾瑞克，如果你这么认为，那你就白白救了我，——你应该看着我中弹，倒下，血流满地……而不是替我挡子弹。”

“不，我绝对不会选择……让你血流满地，”艾瑞克皱眉，想活动右手，但是他们被包扎在一起了，“听你说的，太残酷，我现在更加感谢命运。我救到了你，而自己只受了这么一点小伤。”

“这不是小伤！”查尔斯伸出自己的右手，“我手上全都是你的血，你不知道那有多吓人。”

面对查尔斯的严肃，艾瑞克没有就像说什么，只是闭上眼睛小憩，查尔斯注视着艾瑞克苍白的嘴唇，本来就菲薄得没有血色，现在则更加了。怎么会有这么薄的嘴唇。

“你好像也在小说里救了我。”查尔斯故意说。

“那是因为形势危急。”

“喔，这次形势就不危急了吗？”

“不能一概而论。”

作家极小声地、得意地笑了一声。

“你的手机密码还是6116.”查尔斯穷追不舍。

“我能吃点东西吗？”艾瑞尔扩回避了这个问题。

“你竟然能保持一个习惯十年都不改，”查尔斯一面说，一面去起身去拿床头柜上艾玛探望时送的一袋苹果，“这是白雪王后艾玛送来的，希望她没在里面下毒。”

“她想毒死你吗？”艾瑞克开玩笑。

查尔斯到洗手间去清洗了一下苹果，“我不会削，洗了一下你凑合吃。”他把水尽量甩干，递过去。

“没有比你更烂的护理人员了。”艾瑞克接过，忙不迭咬了一口。

“我又不是你妈咪，你还想怎样，”查尔斯故意说道，“兰谢尔夫人的的火车明天到，好好休息吧，你明天还得应付兰谢尔夫人的体贴询问和警察的盘问，没准还有媒体记者。”

“你说的我都头痛了。”艾瑞克说道。

“我不知道我该不该在场，”查尔斯看他把那颗半个拳头大的苹果快速地吃光，“毕竟我们俩……也算是有点渊源。”

“留下吧。”艾瑞克果断地说，把吃剩下的苹果核丢进垃圾桶，扯了一张湿巾纸擦擦手。

“你都不想一想吗？”查尔斯轻笑。

“我太累了。”他解释道。

“好。你休息吧，今晚上我就在这里陪你了，一个人在家我反而觉得有点慌呢——毕竟嫌犯还在逃。”查尔斯说完，指了一下旁边那张床。

“晚安。”

“晚安……”

十年，换手机也不换密码。

能保持一个密码习惯十年都不改的顽固男人，也能保持着同一个爱人才是，查尔斯不由地想。他不怀疑艾瑞克还爱他，他只是忍不住担心艾瑞克永远也不会回到他身边了。他太害怕这件事情了，艾瑞克是个铁石心肠的人，而他无法阻止那发生。

道过晚安的查尔斯并没有立刻上床睡觉，倒不是因为还没有洗漱的缘故而是选择走出病房，在走廊上给他的编辑打一个电话：“瑞雯，这么晚了，打扰你了吗？”

“过几天等事情过去，我想跟你聊聊一些事情……”

* * *

第二天，比警方和亲妈速度更快的当然是那些狗记者了，幸亏艾玛来得早，跟执勤的警察与保安协商合作，回绝了绝大多数的采访请求，只有《纽约时报》的记者有幸留下，但他也没能得到太多消息，毕竟艾瑞克口风太紧，他不敢贸然把一些还没告诉警方的消息说出去，于是记者只能和艾玛越好下一次再来跟进。

后脚就到的是兰谢尔夫人，她戴着一顶帽子，衣着朴素，向执勤的警察出示她的证件之后便进入了宝贝儿子的病房，问这问那，查尔斯帮忙回答了很多问题，好在一切的问题都没有问题。她得留在这里直到圣诞节过去，最早是后天，因为这个时候的火车票……稍微有一点尴尬。她知道医院有专业的护士和医生，这个小伙子都这么大了，并不需要她悉心照顾。

终于警方的人员到了，虽然也不算晚，大概上午十点。

当查尔斯和艾瑞克打量起这个络腮胡子的大汉时，他们不约而同把这个人与罗根·豪利特联系起来，如果要给《迷幻》选角，没有比这位警官更合适的人选了。

“你们在看什么？”警官疑惑地把二人的神叫回来。

“你是……”查尔斯反应过来。

“詹姆斯·豪利特警监，纽约警局，”他出示自己的证件，“根据射击的方向，我想兰谢尔先生应该对嫌犯有印象吧？”

“是的，一个头戴棒球帽的白人，看起来是个年轻男性，身材匀称，偏瘦，”艾瑞克描述着，一个警员在做笔记，“穿一件黑色的羽绒服，裤子好像是牛仔裤，但我不敢肯定。他当时离我们大概二十码。”

“和我们询问的附近目击证人的描述基本相符，”警监点了下头说，“他有没有——”

“等等，先生，这家伙不是第一次了，”查尔斯急忙指出，“我之前有一次在窗户外面看到一个差不多的人，我请的家政也有一次看见了他，并且她提醒了我这件事，我真后悔没放心上。”

“什么！？”艾瑞克感到不可思议。

“这样的话那他是蓄谋已久咯，”豪利特摸了摸下巴，“你留着家政的联系方式吗？我们也许需要联系她。”

“当然。”查尔斯拿出手机将那串电话找到，然后把手手机交给警监，他让记录的警员记下了号码。

“他逃走的时候有监控摄像头拍到了他的样貌，我们已经发布了警情，在寻找这个人了，这段时间我们会有警员保护二位，——另外，兰谢尔先生，可以的话，接受采访的时候尽量不要说得太多，”他摸摸裤袋，就像是想要摸出一包烟，“不用太过紧张，这种案子多了去了。今非昔比啊。”

这个有些邋遢的汉子皱起的眉头几乎就没舒展开来过，“若有新情况我会再联系二位，保持手机畅通，”他说道，“现在就先不打扰病人休息了，告辞。”

詹姆斯·豪利特离开之后，病房里重新恢复到了只有消毒水气味的安静环境里，查尔斯揉揉太阳穴，看了艾瑞克一眼。

“你有没有想到一个人？”查尔斯问他。

“罗根·豪利特。”艾瑞克面无表情地说道。

“他脑袋两角那竖着长的头发真像一对耳朵，他不会真是个狼人？”查尔斯把背靠在椅子里，“话说回来，我们的剧情已经让罗根这个角色下线很久了。”

****我就是故意的**** ，艾瑞克在内心想，“确实，也许是时候让他回来了。圣诞节照旧休刊，我本准备新年发布最新章，我快写好了，”艾瑞克说道，“他回来了。”

“读者们应该想他了。”查尔斯还不知道会是什么剧情。

“不过现在这情况……也许再拖一会更好，”艾瑞克仔细思考着，“这是个积攒热度的好机会，而且这一次的内容会有点多。”

现在的查尔斯已经完全不在乎他会赢还是会输了，“希望他们准备好大吃一惊了，”他说，“不然就有人要 _说_ 了。”

“ _无论作家准备让作品如何发展，读者们需要做的都只是接受或者不接受，而不是指点_ ，”艾瑞克有些意味深远地说，“这就跟厨师做的饭菜你可以吃或者不吃，但是你不能试了或者还没试，对这道菜说三道四，甚至要求赔偿。”

“你这可不是个无懈可击的观点，”查尔斯指出，“尽管这世上也并不存在绝对无懈可击的观点。每一个观点的诞生都是其主人自身的主观想法，而我认为这世上有人能代表‘真理’。”

“是， _世上没有无懈可击的观点_ ，查尔斯，”艾瑞克敲了一下脑袋，就好像觉得它生锈了一样，“我们写的文章也好，出版的图书、上映的电影也罢，就像地上长出的蘑菇，而分级警告，就像它的色彩，主动告诉了你它有毒或者没毒，但是你无视这一带点还食用它，如果中了毒怎么还能怪它有毒呢？——扯远了，这跟刚才不是一个论点。我只是想起了。”

“确实，你在讨论两回事。”查尔斯笑了笑。

“什么都做不了，脑子里就开始想这些事情了，”艾瑞克拍了几下被子里的空气，发出噗噗的声音，“你就当我是胡说，我想到什么就说了什么，没动脑子，别放心上。”

“你为什么会……突然想这些呢？”查尔斯好奇地问。

他看了查尔斯一眼，并未急着移开视线，“我猜你大概从来不看电子版下面的评论，”艾瑞克谨慎地说，“但是我有这样的习惯。我知道那些是臭狗屎，但是我愿意为了部分有意义的内容忍受。实话说，我这几天偶尔在想，会不会是这里面哪个无事生非的人……因为你写的东西想要杀了你？”

对此查尔斯没有作出回复。

* * *

陪伴艾瑞克的日子是短暂的。原本艾瑞克并不是一个健谈的人，他不怎么会主动挑起话题，因此查尔斯总能很好地引导他们之间对话的开始，这段关系是和谐的。然而这一次的风波让查尔斯有些胆怯了，他开始质疑自己，不再像以前那样愿意好好展开一段谈话。

艾瑞克发现了这一点，不过他不是因为观察入微，他可没有查尔斯那样的本事，他得出结论是从查尔斯一些习惯上的变化：他这两天睡得很迟，有时凌晨时刻艾瑞克已经迷迷糊糊了，还听到查尔斯走动的声音；查尔斯食欲也不好，就算是他最喜欢的甜食，似乎也兴致缺缺；他不那么健谈了，无论是新闻还是闲聊，似乎有气无力，不是艾瑞克中弹而是他中弹了；他脸上的习惯性笑容也少了一些。

他在担忧自己的安全？不是。

他在担忧艾瑞克的健康？不全是。

他在担忧二人未来的关系会因此走向何方？或许是。

试图猜透一个接近读心者的人是脑内想法是困难的，即便是和他朝夕相处的，比如艾瑞克，也觉得这件事似乎并没有想象里那样变得容易一点。一开始吸引艾瑞克的便是查尔斯的神秘感——他一个人茕茕地站在河道边，有些骄傲，光彩照人。这种神秘感多多少少来源于查尔斯察言观色的独特能力以及他合理表达心中所想的技巧，他就像一个“巫师”，或者通常概念上那些拿着水晶球，坐在帐篷里的替人算命的“女巫”。他就有这种气质，只不过更上流点，不像那些女郎偶尔也可能接一点……私活。

如果有一天他能看透查尔斯了，那他们的关系一定会有极大的转变。艾瑞克时不时会对查尔斯感到陌生，因为他感觉查尔斯能读懂他而他几乎读不懂查尔斯。这种心理上的不对等，有个时候促使他恨不得从哪里找顶头盔来戴在脑袋上，也许这能抑制查尔斯对他一刻不停的观察和分析。

艾瑞克偏过头去看房间外面的查尔斯，最近他的电话很多，这场枪击案对他的影响肯定也不小。他们之间并没有那么大差异。大多的电话都以查尔斯试图“讲清楚某一个自我的道理”而告终，他从来没问查尔斯是在跟谁打电话、在商议什么事情，但是每一次挂断，查尔斯回到房间里来的时候，他脸上的疲惫都只是更加严重。

这一次也不例外。

查尔斯在床脚那头的靠墙沙发坐下，左手抱着右手拳头，耷拉在叠起的大腿上，“你感觉好吗？”艾瑞克问。

“喔，这更像是我该问你的话。”查尔斯勉强地笑着回答。

“我很好，你呢？”艾瑞克表情相当正经。

“重回幼儿园？”查尔斯对两个大作家之间低级的对话内容感到好笑，“我也很好，谢谢。”

男人用食指刮了刮眼角，从床头拿起一个苹果，“来一个？”他问艾瑞克，对方摇了摇头。

“你这几日看起来比我还憔悴，就好像中弹的是你不是我，”艾瑞克看着查尔斯试图用一把水果刀削皮，“我不希望——你觉得你应该——必须受罪。我受的是一点小伤，而你看起来比我更严重。”

“我没有，我只是……这几天在跟我的责编商量一些事情，”查尔斯专注地看着苹果，“你说得对，也许我是有点……焦虑。谁都会这么想的，但绝对不是PTSD之类的。”

查尔斯削下来的皮一片片的，没法连成一条，让他感到有些尴尬和烦躁，可他没有放弃，“医生说再过几天我就能出院了。”艾瑞克试图以轻松的语气说。

“那太好了！”查尔斯闻言停下手，笑着对艾瑞克说。

说完他继续他艰苦卓绝的削苹果皮工作，“嗨，查尔斯，对这件事情轻松一点，我没事——你知道我不常说这种话的，”艾瑞克悄悄叹了口气，“也许我说所有的这些话只是给了你更多的压力。”

查尔斯小小惊呼一声，吓得艾瑞克坐起来打量出了什么事，如果他另一只胳膊没有被束缚住的话，姿势不应该这么奇怪。

“没事，差点削到手指了。”查尔斯安慰他。

“小心一点，”艾瑞克没承认自己被吓了一跳，“不要勉强自己，我其实不介意苹果皮的。”

“ ** **你倒是早点说**** 。”查尔斯佯作生气说完，干脆把苹果放在了一边，不准备再折腾下去。

“ ** **我没想到你这么容易当真。**** ”艾瑞克轻声说。

二人正争锋相对地调情的时候，门口的豪利特警监敲了敲门，不过没等里面的人应声他便把门推开了，“打扰了，”警监满不在乎，“有点要紧的事情。”

“我们找到嫌犯了，”他走到床脚旁边的位置，“名字叫霍普·阿博特，十九岁，住在布鲁克林，无业游民，靠啃老、领救济过活，抓到他的时候，他在自己家吸上头了，我们不得不把他送到医院抢救。这个人请问二位有任何印象吗？尤其是泽维尔先生。”

这个名字完全没有接触过，“没有。”查尔斯摇摇头。

在艾瑞克摇头之后警监便不再准备沿着这条线问下去了，“我们在他家找到了作案工具，那把手枪就在桌子上，混在一些烟头和注射器中间，”豪利特没好气地说，“等他醒了，我们就会审讯他的，现在看来我几乎要认为他根本没有动机，只是发了疯。”

“但是他在我家附近盯了我有一段时间了。”

“对，对……所以他必然有什么更坚定有力理由来驱使他这种人花功夫去做准备。”

“你们会弄清他是怎么找到我家的吗？”

“我觉得这个问题恐怕并不重要，毕竟，每天有成千的人即将被人肉搜索或者正在被人肉搜索，而暴露在镜头下的公众人物们更是没有丝毫隐私可言。”

“我一直都很低调。”

“噢！低调——”豪利特有些讽刺地笑了笑，“那只是相对而言。”

* * *

得益于平时的锻炼，艾瑞克具有足够的身体素质资本来实现自己提前出院的宏图。懒惰这人类最大罪之一在艾瑞克·兰谢尔身上似乎完全没有任何体现，查尔斯本想劝他偷点懒多休息几天，但是看他每天都在询问医生“我什么时候可以出院”这句，似乎做这种多余的体谅是不合适的。

虽然这么说不太合适，但是查尔斯个人很想多待在艾瑞克身边几天，出于这个目的他希望艾瑞克可以晚点出院，他在内心澄清自己并不是不希望艾瑞克好起来，他不会有这么下贱的想法。

艾瑞克胳膊上的绷带还得带着几日，之后还要有复查程序，但是留院观察倒是大可不必了，独臂龙的模样有几分西部片里受了伤的硬汉牛仔的感觉，查尔斯帮他把右边袖子扎成一个结，觉得这样袖子起码不会乱晃，但反而看起来更搞笑了。

“像被截肢了，”查尔斯苦着脸，“还是帮你拆开。”

在查尔斯进行着他笨拙的拆解时，一动不动的艾瑞克看着他目不转睛，“也许我应该等到我能把胳膊放进袖子里的时候，”男人嘟囔，耸了下那只被拘束的肩膀，“我走的急了点。”

“现在反悔还完全来得及。”查尔斯拆开了结，努力想把难看的褶皱扯平，但是他失败了。

“ ** **我不想走回头路，**** ”艾瑞克说道，“ ** **永远都不。**** ”

这句话让查尔斯愣了一小会，抬起眼睛注视着他，“我对你来说是 ** **回头路**** 吗？”他努力不让自己的语气那么难过，于是把这个问题变成一个朴素的问句，“艾瑞克？”

突如其来的问题让艾瑞克一时找不到合适的回答，他似乎想说“不”，然而却无法说出口，就像还缺少一些底气。

分开的岁月里他并不常思考他和查尔斯的过去，诚然他从20岁开始到28岁的人生完全是和查尔斯绑定在一起的，而他们分开的时候查尔斯即将过他的24岁生日。他们一起走过了一段非常漫长的时光，甚至这几乎是他们的全部青春了。

不过这层关系并未影响到他在这十年里把查尔斯放在一边，他是个铁石心肠的人，大多数时候，他会认同自己把自己看的比他人更重要的价值观，他不觉得这有什么错误。

他对查尔斯的态度……究竟是怎么样的？他自己的自尊、怒气、疑惑、期待、卑微、苦恼、向往和犹豫贯穿了他心里面对查尔斯的所有感觉，这些东西就像在他的思维荒野里挖掘出来的鱼类化石，这里曾经上百万年前是海洋，但现在一无所有。

艾瑞克直视着他却保持了沉默，这不是查尔斯第一次在艾瑞克这里体验到感情上的 _饥饿感_ ，这感觉甚于高潮前的边缘控制，这种饥饿感永远不会平息，不会因为时间而淡去，不会因为遗忘而消失，也许到你死亡的时候也还存在。这是没有办法被自我满足的欲望，这是被 _其他人_ 挖出来的一个心坑。

这种极端让查尔斯忍不住想，艾瑞克需要的……也许并不是他这样的人，至少不是 _他这个人_ ， _他们的过去已经让他们不再拥有未来_ ，在艾瑞克剩下的人生里，他需要的、想要的不是查尔斯，而是一个跟他 _没有过去_ 的人，一个平凡的人。这种想法让他惊慌。

“我可能问了个多余的问题，你就别放心上了。这哪里能叫回头路，”查尔斯匆忙地把话题圆回来，尽管气氛已经无法抢救了。

“哦对了，豪利特警监给我打电话了，”查尔斯说道，“他说我有空的话，应该去一趟警局，那个嫌犯承认了罪行，始终不肯开口说出犯罪动机，也许我的能让他交代些什么……”

“听起来有些危险，”艾瑞克皱眉，“我陪你一起去吧。”

查尔斯指了指他的袖子，“不用，豪利特警监会在我身边的，而且我想他应该被手铐在桌子上，我能有什么事？”他说。

“好吧。”艾瑞克觉得有些酸溜溜的。

“来，让我开车送你回去，然后我再去警局，”查尔斯拉拉嘴角展现出一个笑容，“我还能帮我的独臂龙先生提点东西。”

“希望三十一号之前我能看起来正常一点。”艾瑞克提起跨年夜的那场约定的演唱会。

“别担心，我会跟所有人说你是因为救我才受的伤，他们会刮目相看的。”只有两天了，估计难。

查尔斯想要吻一吻他，但是他最终没有这样做。

* * *

从进入NYPD的大楼开始查尔斯耳边的蜂鸣声就没停下来过，他确信自己没真正听到什么东西，这声音不是物理上的，而是他的幻觉，他还勉强能靠着理智分析来分清。嘈杂的人群来往可能导致了这一不舒服的感觉，查尔斯叹了口气，在电梯门开的时候看到了等待他的詹姆斯·豪利特。硬汉双手抱着胸，一只手拿了一份档案。

“日安，豪利特警监。”查尔斯打招呼。

警监甚至没有一个官方的笑容给他，他比罗根可凶多了，“泽维尔先生，这边走，”他开门见山，顺手把档案给了他，“这是霍普·阿博特的档案，如果你觉得需要，你可以看一眼。”

泽维尔皱着眉头翻开它，一边看一边跟在警监身后，走进一间会议室。档案上说阿博特大学一年级之后就染上毒瘾，于是辍学，私生活也很混乱。父亲是个狂妄的赌徒，母亲早就抛弃了他们。为了节省开支，他跟父亲一起住在布鲁克林的小公寓里，但是今年8月，父亲因为欠下的巨额债务自杀。

“阿博特需要偿还父亲的债务吗？”查尔斯问，头有点痛。

“也许是的，不过，显然他自己都快走上自杀的路了，”詹姆斯用拇指快速地捏了一下鼻子，“他确实很需要钱，但看起来他更想杀了你。不过哪样的人会雇他这种人行凶？”

在查尔斯继续浏览这页档案的时候，他发现了阿博特公寓的照片里有一点让他很注意，“他有个书柜，”查尔斯把照片拿到眼前仔细看，“虽然多是些三流杂志，但是还是有几本书。”

“他是个大学生，也许有几本教材之类的。”豪利特说。

“不，这里有一些小说……”查尔斯背后发毛，他的发现实在是过于恐怖，“这里有一本《羞耻》——这是我今年的新小说。”

查尔斯把照片放在桌子上，用食指点了点那个位置，让警监看到，“他不会是我的粉丝吧？”这句话说出来让查尔斯感到作呕。

警监的表情异常严肃：“现在我们没法排除这个可能了。”

察觉到查尔斯·泽维尔不太好的表情让警监叹息一声，名人被刺杀不是什么难得一见的新闻，这似乎是这个国家的传统。只能庆幸这一次因为艾瑞克·兰谢尔的舍身救人避免了警局的又一场镜头压力，如果真的出了人命，恐怕这件事就困难得多了。

上一次发生这类事件还是在约翰·列侬身上，他的名气可大的很多，而且结局不同，他身亡了——不过十多年前詹姆斯·豪利特还没有正式进入NYPD，他应该才刚从警校毕业。警监怀疑过阿博特会不会跟杀害列侬的凶手马克·查普曼一样患有严重的精神分裂，——精神病一直是各类奇怪犯罪的源头，但是这家伙没有任何医疗史。

“别担心，我倒觉得他只是偶然看到了你的作品，把你单纯地当作目标了，”豪利特稳定他的情绪，“如果你觉得合适了，我们就去审讯室会会他。”

“我没事，我们现在就过去。”查尔斯武断地说。

其实他并不确定自己可以马上走，他的心里现在满是纠结和恐慌，然而他自知继续等待下去只会让这件事更加地扰乱他的心绪，尽快解决才是他的良药。

审讯室就在不远的地方，几步就到了。霍普·阿博特已经被带到了座位上，一只手被手铐铐在桌子上，整个人瘫软在椅子靠背上，没有太多衣物的包裹，得以看出他骨瘦如柴的身材。他的表情百无聊赖，当他看到进来的是查尔斯·泽维尔时，他坐直了，想要看清楚这个人是不是真的是他。

查尔斯在他对面坐下，豪利特就在他背后，稍微靠着墙角，还是那副双手抱着胸，不耐烦的臭脸样子。

“你居然真的没死！”他率先开口。

“我的朋友救了我。这对你来说想必肯定很可惜，”查尔斯没准备说什么好话，“你已经认罪了，为什么不把作案动机一并交代？”

“我要跟你当面对质，当然——你这可恶的——”男子拍了一下桌子，因为胳膊太瘦而没什么力量，“你这混蛋——”

阿博特用手指扣着桌子，咬牙切齿地打量查尔斯，虽然查尔斯也不是没有被攻击过，不过如此锋利的恶意他经历得极少，他很会保护自己免受侮辱，但这次他不知为何感到自己十分脆弱。

“你究竟想指责我什么？”查尔斯调整心态，双手交叉包成拳头，砸在桌子上，“我根本不认识你。”

“哦对，当然——你——你和你那该死的《羞耻》，”他用贫瘠的语言想要描述什么事情，“我知道你这家伙……肯定是在偷偷侮辱我——你可别想抵赖！”

“抵赖什么？这本书冒犯了你？”查尔斯知道自己在接近他的理由，“至于要你来杀了我？你在什么玩笑？”

“我就知道——你们一个个都是这么一副事不关己的样子，恶心，”阿博特啐了一口，吐在地板上，“《羞耻》的确是你的‘羞耻’！——你应该为此感到羞耻！”

“你在说什么？”查尔斯越发感到不明所以。

“我这两个月来一直在伺机杀你。但我本来想圣诞节之后再干这件事的——但你真是惹毛我了！你跟你那情人，”他愤怒地说道，“你写这本书就是在讽刺我！——讽刺我这个一无所有的可怜蛋！但你却过得这么美满？哈？”

“你是个骗子！”阿博特想要扑过来，被他背后的警员按住，但那位女士显然不能完全做到这一点。

“‘杀了他、杀了他、这个骗子’！脑子里的声音不停地催促我，一遍又一遍，‘你最好赶紧’！”

“我以为我杀了你！但是没有，太可惜了！”

霍普·阿博特情绪激动，像只得了狂犬病的疯狗想要扑过来咬人，查尔斯慌忙站起来，离桌子远了一点，“这都是你的臆想！我根本没有中伤任何人！”他辩解，“你精神不正常，阿博特，我写《羞耻》根本不是因为你，我根本不认识你！”

豪利特上前来把把那男子推回他的座位上去，“坐下！阿博特！”他像是在命令一只不听话的狗。

“ ** **《羞耻》是你的‘羞耻’！**** ”他大喊大叫。

警监皱起眉头跟那位警员使了个眼色，“泽维尔先生，该说的都说了，”他反过身说道，“结束了。”

当詹姆斯看到泽维尔在昏暗灯光下也能看出的惨白脸色时，他认识到自己对受害者做了太高的要求，“查尔斯，你还好吗？”他关切地询问，拍拍他的肩。

“我没事，”他下意识说道，“我没事……”

“我让警员送你回去。”

昏暗逼仄的审讯室里气氛诡谲，警监对眼下的情况束手无策，查尔斯双手叉在桌子上，上半身夹在一个三角形里，脑袋垂下去，一声不吭，他也许是在冷静自己的思绪。

“查尔斯，我们——”豪利特本想说“我们离开这里”。

“不……不……我没事。”

“我没事——”

“我没有——”

面前的男人垂着头，用手掌梳理自己的头发，想要清醒一些，其实根本把完整的发型梳理得乱七八糟，又把自己的西装外套脱下来挂在手臂上，顺手扯开他的领口，“我很好，”他又重述一句意义差不多的话，转过身来，“我自己可以回去。”

“噢，我希望是的。”豪利特为他拉开门。

查尔斯不知道自己走得摇摇晃晃，他头晕脑胀，感觉自己的衬衣已经湿透了，全靠意志力支撑着自己在地板上移动脚步，当他进到只有自己的电梯间里时，几乎再也站不稳脚跟，只能死死攀住扶手。

他凝视着关闭的电梯门中反射出自己的身形，晕了过去。

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯到了边缘。

****14** **

****

****

****

****

****

才刚告别医院，又重新回到医院。只不过他此刻并不在床上，只是坐在输液大厅跟几个感冒的人一起吊点滴而已，查尔斯环顾四周，试图弄清情况，一个无奈的女声叫了他一声。

“低血糖，吊完这瓶就行了。”

他看着一旁玩着手机的责编，“瑞雯？”他又看一眼自己左手上的透气胶布，针在皮下隐约可见。

“你起码吃点东西再去警察局！我真是服了你了，”瑞雯放下手机看着他，“你都快四十岁了！还因为低血糖进医院。”

“我错了，”面对女人的质问勇敢认错是所有男人的生存之道，“我那天事情多，忘了，主要是我有个时候习惯了不吃早餐。”

“那天你也没吃中餐，我想。”瑞雯噘嘴。

“呃……我说了我忘了，”他扶额，看了一点吊瓶里还有多少，看起来应该快了，“顺便说一句，瑞雯。我请假的事情你跟出版社商量的怎么样了。”

“应该没问题，不过至少要过了这个月才行，”瑞雯提起这件事叹了口气，“我想你也确实需要休息了。”

“谢谢，我想休息是对大多数精神病症的最佳治疗方案。”

查尔斯忍不住回想自己在白天经历的种种，霍普·阿博特的疯话让他发怒，他不得不用上自己全部的教养来压制自己的怒意，不至于让自己在众目睽睽下发狂，但是似乎他内向的怒火将他自己灼伤了，这样的结局是他性格使然吗？也许。

护士过来巡视时顺便吧查尔斯的针头给拔了，瓶子里还剩下一点点，不过不重要。她用一根棉签压住针孔，交接给查尔斯。

“你车还在警察局，记得找个机会开回来。”瑞雯交代道。

“哦，好。”

“对自己好点，答应我？”

“我一直很好。”

还没压得够久查尔斯就把棉签丢进垃圾桶。

回到家很晚。查尔斯只想赶紧洗个澡，然后把自己摔在床上，美美睡上一觉。他后悔自己没养只狗，回到空荡荡的大房子里只是让他感觉寂寞极了，并没有什么温馨感。

或者他应该培养一下亲密关系，——他跟艾瑞克已经不是亲密关系，希望他早点知道这件事。艾瑞克·兰谢尔跟他越来越像朋友了，在他们自己都还没有察觉到的时候，他们的关系就变了。他对此感到遗憾，但又深觉这是已无可挽回的。

他把家里所有的灯都打开，暖黄色光让家里看起来稍微不那么惨淡，查尔斯给自己倒了杯水，一直没想起看看自己的信息，于是拿出手机，令人惊奇的是艾瑞克和詹姆斯都给他发了信息。

他先阅读了艾瑞克的短信息，大致内容是自己决定三十一号下午去医院提前拆掉绷带，虽然他很想听到查尔斯给他想的介绍，但是他还是更想看起来正常一点。他期待跟查尔斯会面，但是对查尔斯晕倒的事情一无所知，看来没人告诉他。

另外一条是詹姆斯·豪利特警监的信息，让查尔斯意外的是这封信似乎不关于公事，——至少查尔斯看它更像是友人之间的道歉信，豪利特非常担心，认为自己对查尔斯的要求高于了他能够承受的范围，导致他晕了过去。虽然根本原因是自己没吃东西，但是阿博特的压力确实也是一部分因素。

查尔斯出于安慰的心情回复，表明自己并不是因为他认为的原因晕倒，现在一切都没有问题，希望警监安心。另外，如果这案件有进一步进展，请及时告知他。

而艾瑞克的信息让他不知道该如何回复……

**_**OK.**_** 查尔斯鬼使神差地发了这个过去。

他揉揉太阳穴，把手机调成静音，直接放在楼下的歌厅茶几上，上楼去洗漱了。

当他看到镜子里自己乱糟糟的头发和憔悴的眼神时，他几乎感觉这是另一个人在看着自己了，他感觉自己看起来……更像是小说里面的查尔斯·泽维尔警官，这么想挺搞笑的。查尔斯拉了下嘴角。

浴缸放满热水前，查尔斯把自己像个海星一样放在床上，看着天花板静静地思考。他几乎什么都想：养狗，养一只什么样的狗，大丹犬还是杜宾？狗会把家里弄得乱七八糟的……那养猫，养一只体型大一点点的，也许养一只布偶猫？缅因猫？但是他从来没尝试过养宠物，他最近的宠物是小学四年级养的兔子，第二年自己咬开笼子跑到了家后山的林子里……

还是不要养宠物了，他连自己的生活都还存在着问题，等他什么时候完全不用依赖家政了再去想宠物的事情。他得去关水龙头了。

“呼——”查尔斯把自己泡进浴缸里，用手洗了把脸，神清气爽。

换了个地方看着天花板。

讲真的，查尔斯从未料想到自己有一天会因为作品被人仇恨，虽然那家伙是个疯子，但是他确实是《羞耻》的读者。这本小说只是一个导火索、一个泄洪口，他的动机根本就是他的嫉妒和绝望——他知道这是真的，但是查尔斯没法控制自己去想“《羞耻》是你的‘羞耻’”这句话。

水浸过他的胸部让他感到闷，于是他往后挪了点，但这样，冰冷的空气又让肩膀的水珠像是要冻结了。查尔斯只能不停地往肩膀上淋水，但很快他厌倦了，又把自己重新浸没回去。

这次他甚至没过了锁骨，但水压的窒息感却让他感觉良好。热水的温度让头脑发热，他感觉自己像是泡在地狱岩浆里，皮肤在发烫，从未觉得浴缸瓷砖过于光滑，他越来越难保持臀部的稳定，觉得水下面有什么看不见的怪物拖住了他，让他不断下沉，而脑子已经晕晕乎乎，无法再挣扎、放任被淹没。

他发觉自己忽然哭了出来。

查尔斯不知道自己是怎么度过这两个夜晚的，他难以入睡，又起得太早，于是就只能靠着漫长的午觉补足，日记几乎就是在睡觉，但不像之前那样惬意、满足，他的身体似乎永远睡不够，但正要睡的时候却因为胡思乱想而焦虑着。

好在晚上光线不好。查尔斯希望能用什么东西遮住自己的黑眼圈，眼袋无处遁形。他面色很差，这么多年他还从来没有这么差过，不得不感慨还好晚上差劲的光线来掩盖自己的憔悴，他不想让任何人知道他不好，他似乎对此有莫名其妙的偏执，但这不是为了体面，仅仅是 _他需要让其他人对他感到满意_ 。

他从衣柜里面扯出来一件淡黄色的圆领毛衣，穿在衬衫外面，然后再拿出来一件苦褐色的长羊绒风衣，配同样浅黄色的长裤。他找了半天没找到他的袜子，忽然想起来那双黑色带条纹花纹的袜子早就在上个冬天因为掉了一只而被他丢掉了。于是他就随便穿了一双。

出门的时候他收到了艾瑞克的短信，他问查尔斯是否已经准备出门了，而查尔斯简单地回答了“是”。

今天查尔斯忘了吃晚饭。当他想起这件事情的时候，他正在纽约曼哈顿区的一条拥堵马路上饿的肚子咕咕叫，深蓝色的夜晚，漫长的红绿灯，车载电台在放一首乡村摇滚。

经过一家面包店的时候，查尔斯停车，到店里买了两个甜甜圈和一杯果汁，他这么做完全是不想再一次因为低血糖被送进医院，而不是嘴馋，——她发现自己的状态不对劲，这是一件小事，但是也可以察觉到自己的不对劲：在睡眠之后，食欲也开始受到影响了。

这些食物毫无味道，他知道这尝起来不错，舌头没有失灵，他还能尝到咸味和甜味，可是他却觉得难以下咽，只能出于需求的目的勉强自己吃掉这些东西。

晚上八点，查尔斯见到了准时的艾瑞克，他穿着上次来家里时的那套衣服，两只手都正常，没有绷带，也没有修理箱。他在一盏路灯下面，旁边是他的车，还算是挺显眼的。

男人看起来精神不错，至少比查尔斯好多了，“你的手没事了吗？”查尔斯打量着他的右臂。

“差不多没事了，”艾瑞克抬起胳膊，转动肘关节，“我想没人会发现10个小时以前我是个独臂龙的。”

查尔斯笑了笑，“什么时候开始？”他问。

“九点开始，十一点结束，”艾瑞克想了想说道，“在那之前，你想去后台看看吗？乐队的人我基本上都熟。”

“我不知道你这么喜欢摇滚乐。”

“还好，我没有特别喜欢的音乐形式。”

“这方面你比较‘多元’——”

“也许其他方面也是，查尔斯。”

他挑了一下眉：“我现在发现了。”

酒吧内部已经很热闹了，查尔斯能够听见吵闹的人群声音，那让他有点晕眩，不过他还能够跟着身前艾瑞克的步子，对方领着他从一旁的巷子绕道后门，轻车熟路。他感觉他们俩就像逃课的学生，小心翼翼又心跳不安。

穿越建筑物到另一头，两边的街道看起来相差无几，艾瑞克敲敲那扇关着的铁门，静静等待。一个短发的女人打开了门，露出一条缝来沟通，艾瑞克说明来意，很快另一个更高大的男人接替了她，并把查尔斯和艾瑞克两个家伙放了进去。

“这个是阿扎佐，贝斯手，”艾瑞克挨个介绍，“那边的安吉尔你应该认识，负责架子鼓。”

他们俩跟查尔斯打招呼，似乎看得出查尔斯的好奇，“这是你第一次来听摇滚演唱会吗？”阿扎佐问道。

“呃，这是我更年轻时会做的事情，”查尔斯有点不好意思，“但我想我会度过一个愉快的晚上的。”

“所以不是第一次，那就好，”那个给他们开门的女人一边卷头发一边说，“不然你会被我们吓到的。”

她似乎不那么友善，或者这是查尔斯的错觉，“这就是洛娜，我跟你提过的，艾瑞克，”阿扎佐用拇指指了指那个女人说道，“主唱，也是吉他手。”

墨绿色短头发被卷成波浪形，眼线几乎要飞到眉毛，不过这些都看起来并不违和，所有的夸张都被控制在了可以接受的范围，艾瑞克记得以前塞勒涅比这夸张多了，至少洛娜脸上没有千奇百怪的钉子——塞勒涅简直像一个非洲巫蛊术士。

其他的三个人艾瑞克简单地介绍了一下，互相打了个招呼，查尔斯记住了“地狱火”的成员，因为他觉得这些家伙都挺有趣的，就算是对他有些轻蔑的洛娜。

看着他们调试乐器也很有意思，比起艾瑞克还会演奏钢琴，查尔斯没有任何懂的乐器，但这不代表他没有音乐鉴赏力，虽然他从未深入涉及贝斯、架子鼓这些现代乐器……新鲜的事物总是有趣的，无论你擅长还是不擅长，查尔斯是这么想的。

洛娜注意到了查尔斯的专注，她手指轻轻拨弄吉他弦，眼睛却悄悄注意着查尔斯，那个气质根本格格不入的男人似乎对他们很感兴趣，有意思。她哼了一声。原来不是个老头。她感觉查尔斯的灵魂像一个老头子，尽管他看起来并不那么衰老。

查尔斯发现主唱小姐在看他。她很好奇查尔斯的存在，就像她能掌控金属而查尔斯是一块塑料，——这种类似的心态在艾瑞克身上见得更多，只不过艾瑞克的更有攻击性，自己的意料之外和不可控制总是激发着他的征服欲和烦躁。

阿扎佐告诉艾瑞克他们准备上台了，鼓手和贝斯手要先去热热场子，而洛娜可以再等一会。“OK,演出顺利！”艾瑞克接受了阿扎佐的单臂拥抱，过于有力。

“希望我能给二位留下一个好印象……”洛娜又改口说，“ _我们_ 。”

完全黑暗的空间里就只有演出舞台上有闪烁的灯光，和艾瑞克预想的不同的是，今晚上来的人其实挺多的，也许是因为跨年夜的确是年轻人重视的日子。拥挤的人群里，查尔斯被迫挤在艾瑞克身上，而艾瑞克被其他人挤到他身上，他们俩有些尴尬地分开一点，又被跳跃着的人撞回去了。

他们俩也许真的不适合来这，放眼望去基本上都是十几二十岁的年轻人在玩，他们这个年龄的应该去黑街的夜总会，或者大剧院，艾瑞克倒是不觉得自己有那么年长，但是他的确更喜欢去那种不那么昏天黑地、不那么热闹非凡的酒吧跟朋友喝几杯。

但真要说的话也不算是一个错误的决定，他们俩现在挨得太近了，再加上效果太好的音响和活跃的人群，查尔斯感觉自己脑子里热得冒泡，就像火山里面的熔浆。当然他皮肤也挺热的，幸好他把外套和毛衣都脱下来放在了车里，否则他现在恐怕要湿透了。

相比之下艾瑞克过于冷静，或许他也应该学着艾瑞克把衬衣扣子解到胸脯，也许就不那么热，他们并不随着音乐摇头晃脑或者手舞足蹈，但艾瑞克会适时地跟随人群一起鼓掌和欢呼，查尔斯努力适应这种环境，但是他更想只是安静地待在艾瑞克身边。

当一首以电吉他Solo结束的歌完成上半场的时候，中场休息时，查尔斯提心吊胆地牵住了艾瑞克的手，天啊，他在做什么——可以的话，他不想这么像个学生妹，该死的——他十年前都不会这么谨慎，甚至还咽了咽口水。

“我怎么觉得以前没这么热闹的。”查尔斯没敢看艾瑞克。

令查尔斯稍微有点意外的是，他感觉自己的手被握得更紧了，艾瑞克没有放开他。他不断地试图把查尔斯的手握得更紧，用拇指探索另一只拇指的形状，磨蹭他的关节和指甲，就像第一次握住他的手。

“你的手粗糙了一些。”他在查尔斯耳边说。

“而你的手还是很粗糙。”查尔斯偏过脸去看他的时候，艾瑞克正在看着他，柔软、怀念而坚定。他心里一颤，不知道这种感觉是什么，像他正在用尽全身的力气试图挤进一扇窄门。

_究竟会不会有这样一种爱情，即使毫无希望，一个人也可以将它长久地保持在心中；即使生活每天吹它，也始终无法把它吹灭……？_ 他想起安德烈·纪德的《窄门》，只不过他写的窄门不是自己的窄门，他所联想在一起的纯粹是一种感受。

这时艾瑞克忽然笑了一下，重新抬起眼睛看着台子上的乐队，“演唱会结束之后你有什么安排吗？”他尽力让声音穿过四周的声音。

“没有！”查尔斯大声回答。

与其在回程的车座上听着电台里主持人兴奋的“伙计们！我们进入了新的一年！”，倒还不如做些更有趣的事情，查尔斯并不期待什么，只是有预感，无论是多无聊的事情，都会比那好。

罕见地，艾瑞克的眼神就像是读懂了查尔斯内心所想似的，他对自己身边这个人心里的想法头一回感到如此清楚，就好像合同书上面一句再清楚不过的陈述句，没有任何歧义。

艾瑞克没有继续说下去，但是他已经有了打算。他看起来就像23岁时那样对自己的人生充满把握，对未来充满野心，是一个给人安全感的、运筹帷幄的男人。查尔斯还记得他年轻的时候的样子，就算他已经忘了自己年轻时候的样子，但是他却还记得对方的，毕竟，他是自己的颓废和欢愉，曾经他幻想着自己的未来时总是也做着艾瑞克的计划，这种在乎甚至不需要同等的回报。

然而，当他们分开的时候，当艾瑞克能够如此决绝地做出决定的时候，查尔斯才发现自己的未来并不可能有艾瑞克，——至少是很长的一段时间。他怎么会不知道艾瑞克不喜欢走回头路？他清楚得很，所以他知道艾瑞克回头的那天必然是一个奇迹般的日子。

对查尔斯来说，艾瑞克从来没有准备成为他的回头路的一部分，取而代之的是，艾瑞克曾是他幻想的未来之路的一部分。

这份窒息的感觉促使查尔斯深呼吸来缓解。

“查尔斯？”男人发现了对方的紧张。

“没事。”查尔斯笑了一笑，继续看演出。

每当人长期陷于某种单一的情绪时，总是会一不小心陷入泥潭，爱的太过、恨的太多、悔的太深……都会走火入魔。

演出在众人恋恋不舍的返场呼声里结束。被阿扎佐说对了，艾瑞克确实很喜欢洛娜，不仅仅是嗓音，他能感觉到这个大女孩身上跟他相似的态度，她就像他年轻的时候那样傲慢又大胆。两个小时过去的太快了。准确来说事实上是两小时又二十一分钟，似乎开场慢了一点，中场休息又久了一点。

从下半场开始查尔斯就慢慢找到了感觉，放开那些自我的束缚之后，他感觉重新融入年轻人之中并没有那么难。没人会注意的。他玩得还算带劲，艾瑞克很高兴自己没有勉强查尔斯接受他的邀请，他一开始还以为查尔斯会在这个场合感到不适直到结束。

“离十二点还差39分钟。”艾瑞克说道。

“你说我能要到洛娜的联系方式吗？”查尔斯像一个青少年一样摇头晃脑，笑着问。

“嘿……你不会比我更喜欢她吧？”

“说不准，我预感我总有一天会有事找她的。”

这让艾瑞克有点好奇，但他向来不会轻易被好奇心支配，“我们可以到后台去看看，或者等等看，他们稍后可能到下面来互动，”艾瑞克说，“然而我不肯定。”

“既然如此，那还是去后台。况且，大庭广众这样做也许会让一位女士难堪的。——她更可能会拒绝我了。”查尔斯考虑周全。

“我觉得她会讥笑你的，难堪的恐怕是你。”艾瑞克认为自己应该会更了解这个女人。

查尔斯做了一个难过的表情，又恢复正常，拉着艾瑞克走出酒吧。回到后台准备室，结果和艾瑞克想的差不多，虽然也算不上讥笑，但她的态度也不像是非常好的样子。不过查尔斯并没有在意，他还顺便存了阿扎佐的电话号码，以及另外三位的，这让艾瑞克怀疑查尔斯是想干什么大事。

他们又聊了一会天，一起离开时，艾瑞克注意到手表上的时间已经已经逼近零点了，11:51，只有九分钟了。

“你怎么一直在关注时间？难道你今天是被仙女教母施了法来的，零点的钟声一响起来，你就要变回原样了？”查尔斯开玩笑道，“比方说，你要变回独臂龙了？”

“很不幸，就是这样，只不过版本不同，”艾瑞克顺着他说道，“我用手臂跟女巫做了交易，如果十二点之前我没有得到真爱之吻的话，我就要变成永远的独臂龙了。”

从灰姑娘变成小美人鱼，“我说，你是认真的？”查尔斯把手插进口袋里，勾着嘴角。

他们并肩在人行道上散步，这就是全部的计划了。艾瑞克走路一直很快，但这一次他却有意放慢脚步，就像是想借放慢脚步来延长时间的流逝。道路旁边是一条宽阔的河，或许是哈德逊河的一段，河面上波光粼粼，有一条船静止在上面。他们马上要走上前面的桥。风吹过来的时候真的很冷，查尔斯缩紧肩膀。

“不然？你真的觉得我能提前拆绷带吗？”艾瑞克苦着脸，努力让自己的演技看起来更加真实。

“啊，那你真是太可怜了！”查尔斯故意说，“因为你要变成永远的独臂龙了。这里没有你的真爱。”

“这不是真的，”艾瑞克锲而不舍，“命运不会捉弄可怜的人，尤其这个夜晚还是魔力之夜。”

“魔力之夜？”查尔斯问。

“对，”艾瑞克努力编造出一个故事，他坚信自己是个充满想象力的作家，“‘魔力之夜’。”

“那这个夜晚里有什么特殊的吗？”查尔斯装作很惊讶的样子，“会不会像幻想小说里那样， _纯洁的人变成了野兽？_ ”

“也许会，但是我更希望它是在一个好的意义上，”艾瑞克看了一眼表，“还有一分半钟。”

“我们要在这座桥上跨年吗？”查尔斯停下脚步，把手臂压在栏杆上，背后的车还在不断飞驰，“有点冷，但是还好。”

“是的，因为我们没能走到对岸，”艾瑞克在他身边，“我本来计划着到那边去的，从那里看着这边城市的灯光会很美。 _我想。_ ”

“你没有看过，只是 _想象_ ？”

“因为我希望跟你一样是第一次看见它。”

“要是我已经看过了怎么办？”

“那你就会看到我非常惊讶的表情。”

“所以无论如何结果都会是好的。”

“除非从那看，这边根本丑的要死。”

查尔斯因为这场交涉笑了起来。

他又看了一眼表，说：“还有三十秒不到。”男人站在查尔斯背后，随着查尔斯远望的视线同样眺望着远方的灯火和黑夜，“你的表准吗？怎么我的还有一分钟。”查尔斯嘀咕一句。

质疑一个强迫性人格者的准确性似乎不太合理，但查尔斯只想趁着这个“魔力之夜”——这个艾瑞克似乎忘记了他们纠缠不清过去的夜晚，多开开这个严肃男人的玩笑。这样的机会可不多。

“魔力之夜”，魔力之夜。

自己的肩膀被按住了，查尔斯斜过眼睛去看艾瑞克的脸，感觉他和记忆中的一模一样。他再也没老过了。

_艾瑞克，我们能回到过去吗？_ 查尔斯在心里安静地问。他没有问出口，嗓子里的干涩抑制了他的言语，然而他并不知道的是，如果他问出这个问题，他会得到意想不到的肯定答案。他会得到一顿漫长的铺垫，艾瑞克会对他讲述时间逆转在三维空间里的不可能性，跟他说明关于时间的奥秘，这些话会让他心灰意冷，以为他们俩根本就不存在复合的可能了。可结果是： _是的，我们会在一起，在现在和未来。_

早就在十多年以前，他就已经开始因为看到爱情褪色的样子而惶恐。当他和艾瑞克的生活逐渐变得分崩离析，他便已经见到了他们最为可能的未来，于是他宁愿它在被夺走之前掉头离开。然而这却并不代表他不爱。爱情是极致复杂的事情，——不如说任何一件认真对待的事物都是极致复杂的。

这个心结过于简单，甚至随着年龄的增长而变得越来越愚蠢，然而他们或许是羞于承认，又或者是不善于审视自己的内心，一直没有发现其实一切痛苦都只是因为这个简单的心结，他们中的任何一个人都可以随时解开它，然而一直没有人这样做。至少，查尔斯从来不觉得自己的努力真的有效用，他和艾瑞克总是在走一步退两步，于是离着美好的结局越来越远。

不知道从哪里响起了烟花的声音，不是很响亮，也许距离有点远。在忽然嘈杂起来的环境里，查尔斯的脑子里又开始嗡嗡响，他感觉自己和整个世界的所有声音连接在了一起，它们像洪流冲进他的世界里，河流的声音、引擎发动的声音、喇叭声、橡胶轮胎滑行地面的声音、烟花声、人群的呼声、风声、风穿过栏杆的声音、心跳声、呼吸声、手在大衣口袋里摩擦的声音……艾瑞克的声音。

“十二点了，查尔斯，”他平静地说，“新年快乐。”

查尔斯难堪地笑了一下以掩饰自己的不安，这下连他自己都惊讶于自己瞒天过海的演技，“新年快乐。”当他说出这句话的时候，艾瑞克也笑了，他抬起手似乎想要触碰查尔斯的样子，但他最终只是帮忙把乱掉的刘海理上去。遮挡视线了。

“魔力之夜。”查尔斯抬头看着天空，都怪城市光污染，一颗星星也看不到，甚至月亮也难过地退到了云幕之后，而红色和紫色的光自以为是给黑夜染了色。

所以在十二点之前，小美人鱼没有得到真爱之吻，一切都化为了泡沫。他们的生活没有童话，查尔斯想。他们的生活是严肃的文学，夹杂偶尔的幻想、惊喜和黑色幽默，暴力之处流血流泪，典型的儿童不宜。

“我有件事想跟你说。”查尔斯重新找到理智。

“什么？”艾瑞克在听。

查尔斯尝到自己皲裂嘴唇的血的味道，他总是很干燥，应该用更加保湿的唇膏，“我准备休一个长假，远离工作。”他说道。

折让对方思考了一阵子这意味着什么，“你的小说呢？什么也不写吗？”艾瑞克追问，“还是慢慢酝酿？”

“还没计划，决定有点仓促。”查尔斯耸耸肩。

确实太仓促了一点，“枪击案的缘故吗？”艾瑞克心不在焉地玩着手指，“我不是说了，不要放在心上。”

“ _如果每一件事情都能按你所想所求的那样发展进行，许许多多的事情都不至于到现在的的境地，_ ”查尔斯听着耳边嘈杂的声音，自己说话都开始变得有点烦躁，“以己度人是对同理心要求很高的事情，我想我们俩都没有这么强大。”

艾瑞克哽住，强迫自己冷静，“你要去度假吗？”他问。

“也许是的，我可能要去三四个月，甚至更长。”

“三四个月？那《迷幻》岂不是要停止连载了。”

“不会是永远的……”

“我不能没有你，”他又补充，“《迷幻》是我们两个人的结晶。”

“呃……如果你想，也许你可以自己写……”

“那没有任何趣味！”

艾瑞克不知道自己为什么这么烦躁，但很快意识到了自己的不合时宜，他应该收敛一些自己的脾气。“你应该了解我是不能被勉强的，”查尔斯紧锁着眉头，异常严肃地对艾瑞克说道，“我——我不是指你在勉强我，但是请不要在给我压力了。”

_我累了，我_ _需要_ _安静。_

_脑子里叫嚣着的那些事情让我心力憔悴。我没有睡眠、没有食欲、没有斗志，这些都是你所不了解的，所以你才能不当成一回事吗？_ 查尔斯双手抱着脸，梳开自己紧张的表情。

“抱歉，艾瑞克，我想我可能真的需要休息，”查尔斯脑袋里嗡嗡作响，催促着他尽快给艾瑞克一个交代，结束他的煎熬，“《迷幻》的更新，我近期没法跟上你了。”

从这一刻开始艾瑞克真正体会到了自己面对查尔斯时的笨拙，他比一座钟还笨拙，简直是有病。他呆呆的一动不动。

而查尔斯走向回头路。

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康复期。

****15** **

****

我做了一些傻事，因此付出了代价。艾瑞克在光秃秃的信纸上写下这句话之后，怎么看都觉得奇怪，于是忙不迭把它对折了起来，夹进手边一本书里。

他又看了看查尔斯寄来的两张明信片，一张正面是夜晚的卢浮宫，一张是香榭丽舍大道和凯旋门。它从巴黎寄出，日期已经是半个月以前，算上两张卡片，空白的地方也太少，所以内容很简短，大致说明了他目前的情况：

_他将要在巴黎呆半个月，然后前往佛罗伦萨。他拍了很多照片，时不时还是要想起写作的事情。他在构思一本个人小说。为了能够安心地不受干扰地享受假期，查尔斯甚至换了一个没认识的朋友知道的电话号码。_

也就是说，如果他想联系上查尔斯的话，只能依靠写信这种古老的方式了，而且国际邮差总是很不负责，谁知道这过程要多久！会不会太久而错过查尔斯，而查尔斯又会不会回信——该死，查尔斯现在应该已经不在巴黎了！他在佛罗伦萨！拖拉的国际邮差。或者查尔斯是故意不想受到干扰，否则他怎么不选择快递……尽管如此，但是他还是想写点什么。

躺在椅子里，艾瑞克脑袋空空。从跨年夜之后，查尔斯没有联系过他，他也没有听到任何关于查尔斯的信息。枪击案的热度已经过去了，但是他不知道那事情的进度怎么样了，查尔斯从警局回来之后什么也没跟他讲，他也没问。

在枪击案发生之前，似乎一切都是正常的，他和查尔斯的关系在慢慢回温，尽管他还没来得及思考，但他乐意接受这一点了，然而就在这时候枪击案发生了……可是这真的会让查尔斯那样心灵坚强的人脆弱到这个程度，以至于要逃离开自己所处的环境远走高飞吗？

他记得留了詹姆斯·豪利特的电话。艾瑞克把手机拿过来，在电话簿里找到人打了过去，事实上他还没想好要说什么，也许他就问问情况就好，那以后查尔斯的状态不太对劲，在这段漫长的思考期里，他需要追根溯源。

“这里是詹姆斯·豪利特，”那男人语气严肃中带着一丝惯有的不耐烦，“兰谢尔先生？”

“是我，我打电话来问问枪击案的进展。”艾瑞克把两只脚伸直搭在一起，一只手臂抱着腰。

“根据阿博特的供词，地检那边准备提起公诉。本来再过一阵子我要联系你了，你现在打电话过来是有什么情况吗？”

“是关于查尔斯的，他从警局回来之后状态不对劲。”

“是有点，他没跟你说他的事情吗？”

“你是指什么？”

“霍普·阿博特的那些话，以及他在电梯里晕倒的事。”

“他晕倒了？！”

“离开的时候晕倒了。说是低血糖，不是大事。”

“我根本不知道！”

“啊，是啊，我知道了。声音小一点。”

“抱歉。”

“你要是想知道他们说了什么，可以来局子里一趟，视频和录音都只能在警局的资料室看——提前给我打个电话，看我在不在。”

“我不敢相信他什么都没跟我说。”

“嗨哥们，这很正常。”

“谢了，我这周会找个时间过去的。”

“OK.”

“再见。”

* * *

周三上午十点多一点艾瑞克·兰谢尔赶到NYPD的大楼，他有点赶，因为豪利特说10:40之后他可能就不在了，但为了保险他建议艾瑞克更早一点来，免得跑一趟空的。高峰期有一点堵车（不止一点），艾瑞克想十点以前到，但还是晚了一点。

不过好在詹姆斯·豪利特还在他的办公桌上，他一边揉鼻梁一边用桌子上的固线电话说什么，“我现在有点事。你叫钱德勒把那女人的证词再对一遍，别搞得跟她是个精神病一样，每一版都不同，”他挂断电话，“请坐，兰谢尔先生。”

工作很忙啊，“没其他事我们现在就过去资料室，”豪利特从转椅上起身，“工作场合就不给你烟了。”

“你的作风更像是一个私家侦探，”艾瑞克说道，“没有冒犯的意思，但你身上没多少当官的气质。”

“去年刚升职的。我做了十多年警探，改不了这作风了，”詹姆斯把门拉开，“走吧，时间紧迫。”

若是小说里，艾瑞克不会觉得他跟罗根会友善相处的，但是现实生活里他倒是有点欣赏詹姆斯·豪利特这号人物。艾瑞克紧紧跟在后面，顺便观察着内部的情况，也许以后描写会用上。

豪利特打开一扇门，里面相当狭窄，而且这空间是半开放的，没有墙壁，只有一些透明的玻璃板，也许从另一个角度保证了资料室里面珍贵秘密的安全。里面有一台电脑，其他的都是纸箱子。

另一个警员进来了，“迈克尔，都交给你了，给这位先生把上次查尔斯·泽维尔和霍普·阿博特在审讯室的视频资料调出来，”豪利特拍拍他的肩膀。

“明白。”迈克尔从架子上找出一个档案夹，把里面的一张碟片拿出来，然后开始播放。

这电脑老得像任何病毒都入侵不了那样，屏幕也小，艾瑞克坐下，死死盯着屏幕上的人物移动。一开始都正常，查尔斯看上去坚强、勇敢而凌厉，而阿博特像个疯子一样扭动着。

艾瑞克戴上耳机，以便更清楚地听到他们在说什么，当他听到“ ** _ **《羞耻》是你的‘羞耻’**_** ”这一句话时，他感到完全的震惊。他已经知道《羞耻》对于查尔斯是有着什么样意义，对他而言也同样如此，而这个疯子竟胆敢把这部作品当成一种针对他的羞辱，——这根本就是无稽之谈。

“这太可笑了！”艾瑞克忍不住说道。

但这不是他愤怒的极端，当他看到查尔斯差一点被攻击，受到惊吓的那一幕时，他的拳头硬得快要把电脑屏幕打碎了。尽管查尔斯一遍遍说着“我没事”类似的话，但是他却花时间冷静下来，甚至当他走出房间时，他的腿还有一些颤抖。

这一切都不好。查尔斯还隐瞒了这一切。他把这些都偷偷一个人承受在心里。他擅自做主承担了这些。

视频播放结束，艾瑞克几乎被冻结在了座位上。他用手掌向后梳了一把头发，“他什么也没说。”男人拍了一下桌子。

“这是能被料到的，泽维尔只是一遍遍我告诉他没事，但是看起来可完全不是那样。”詹姆斯按住他的肩膀。

“他也对我这样说，”艾瑞克皱眉，“他总是这样。一个善良得过分的家伙。”

总是这样、总是这样，给自己压下重担。让所有人觉得自己被信任着，他凭借着这样柔和的安全感洗吸引了所有人，包括艾瑞克，但是这也是让艾瑞克感到痛恨的一点，他并需要考虑所有人，也并不需要照顾任何人的感受。查尔斯解释这就是他的性格和修养，如果艾瑞克要因此指责他，是无理的。艾瑞克说 _请恕我做不到包容_ 。

但这并不是他想的本意。 _查尔斯，不是你不好，而是大多数人不好，包括我。_ 大多数人都是混蛋，社会上的人也大多是混蛋，你是上流阶层出身的，你会不知道吗？大家都是人面兽心的混蛋，就你硬要做一个老好人吗？这个世界不配你这样友善。

他以为等查尔斯吃到苦头他就要回心转意的，但没有，查尔斯只是受了伤然后逃走了——他不会改变他的心地，那里正在经历干旱，但是在这场旱季之后，那里仍然会该开什么花就开什么花的。艾瑞克对此一清二楚，所以才更生气。

“听你的语气就像希望他是个坏蛋，”警监不满地说道，“相信我那不是什么好事，要是你跟那些罪大恶极的人打交道，我想你更希望不要那样。”

各种各样的思绪互相在他的脑海里对抗，就像要把他的意识撕裂成无数的碎片，察觉到异常的沉默，詹姆斯可不想在警局看到一个发狂的失恋者，“我刚好也要下楼去，”警监说，“一起去电梯间。”

“把资料整理好再走，迈克尔。”警监挥挥手，把这个难办的男人推出房间，关上门。

这还不算是最棘手的对象，最起码这个人的到来没有伴随着刁钻的臭脸律师和趾高气昂的有钱婊子，也没有带着炸弹和尸体，但对于豪利特来说，处理感情问题向来不是他的强项。

摁下下楼的按键。

詹姆斯·豪利特试图找点话，“对于查尔斯……”他说出口就知道自己找了一个错误的话题。

“我能见到阿博特吗？”艾瑞克打断他的话。

“庭审的时候可以。”

“要多久？”

“界定他的精神状态需要一段时间。”

“那不行。私下的交流呢？”

“他现在已经收容到狱里头去了，你得申请。”

“那我就去申请。”

警监谨慎地看了一眼旁边的男人：“不要想杀了他。”

“我只想揍他一顿。”艾瑞克坦言。

“也不要想揍他，”豪利特叹气，“你需要冷静。不用我说，你对阿博特造成的任何伤害都只是为你自己出气，而不是为了查尔斯或者天杀的正义。”

“我怎么冷静？！查尔斯是对我来说我最重要的人，而这个混蛋自以为是地伤害了他！”艾瑞克压着嗓子咆哮，不让自己在大庭广众之下失去最后的体面，“《羞耻》这本小说——跟阿博特没有任何关系，甚至查尔斯本来不会因为这本书成为受害者。那是我希望查尔斯写的——明白吗？我提醒他这么做的。”

詹姆斯花了一些时间来整理这份信息，现在他能更好理解这两个家伙为什么会被霍普·阿博特的话严重冒犯了。不愧是 _作家们_ ，他在心里想。

“电梯快到了，我也不想说多。抱歉我此前不知道它对你们有其他的意义。这次冒险让泽维尔进入审讯室是我的过失，尽管我跟他道歉，他也表示了理解，”詹姆斯说道，“但是你，兰谢尔，我就不报什么希望了。我只想劝你最好遵纪守法。”

“如果你不是个警察你也会这么说吗？”他问。

电梯门开了，艾瑞克先一步走了进去，詹姆斯紧随其后。

“不，”警监满不在乎的笑了一下，抬起眉弓，“我会对你说，干他妈的霍普·阿博特。”

* * *

回到公寓里，艾瑞克直接瘫倒在沙发上，讲道理他一路上至少计划了三个可行的对霍普·阿博特进行报复的方案，他确实有不少邪恶的念头，恶之花在他的心野里遍地开放，只不过这些花朵都在理智的控制下没有被采摘。

他的确需要给查尔斯写信，但他要做的不是认罪。

艾瑞克起身到书房去，把那写了一句话的信纸从书页里抽出来，粗鲁地揉成一个纸团，果断丢进垃圾桶里。不过，那是他最后一张信纸了，到附近的书店去买还得跑一段路。他现在就想写点什么，被动等待是一件使人心烦意乱的事情。

于是艾瑞克·兰谢尔翻开他的笔记本，在上面写下“亲爱的查尔斯”。他准备写完之后直接从本子上将这几页纸撕下来，当然，边缘会很不整齐，不过用剪刀整理一下就会好多了。A4纸没有横线，他的字可能会漂浮起来。除非他要使用当时《异形》精装全套礼盒里附赠的周边信纸，否则他没有任何自带横线的纸张。

_ 亲爱的查尔斯： _

_ 希望你一切都好。 _

__

_ 收到你的明信片了，它们完好无损。你在巴黎想必度过了不错的时光，不知道你能不能收到这封信，国际邮差实在是太慢了。不过我还是觉得有必要给你写一封。 _

__

_ 我很好奇你的新小说是关于什么的。顺便说一句，我实在不相信你这样的慢性子会在一本小说还没完成的时候，半路去开始写另一本。这不是你的风格。你的小说从筹备到出版要好几年，这我是清楚的。我并不是怀疑你，但是我确实很好奇是什么绝顶精妙的点子让你做出了个决定。 _

__

_ 另外，我今天找到詹姆斯·豪利特警监，到警局里去看了你跟阿博特的录像资料。 _ **_ **我对于你丝毫不提此事的态度感到无比震惊。** _ ** _ 甚至我还有一点失望……因为你对我没有信任。这不是你一个人的事情。《羞耻》是有关我们两个人的作品，枪击案里我也是受害者，但你却固执地把这件事情揽在一个人身上了。我并不是要责怪你，如果我的文字让你误会而生气了，不要把它丢在一边不管。请了解 _ _ 言语优于文字的是讲话人的 _ _ 在场 _ _ 。讲话人在现场可以准确地解释其意图，避免歧义。与之相对，文字只是一系列的符号，由于讲话人的不在场，它们很容易引起误解。 _

__

_ 原定于一月初更新的《迷幻》，也就是我的那一章，我决定等你回来再发布，这样人们的抱怨就不会集中在你身上了，我想。 _

__

_ 等你回来。 _

__

_ 祝你度过完美的假期。 _

__

__

_ 真诚地， _

_ 艾·兰 _

_ 2017.1.27 _

__

__

_ P.S.阿博特对你的一切指控都属无稽之谈！ _

__

艾瑞克急急忙忙写完这封信，准备今天就去寄出它，如果他运气好，也许他在巴黎的房东会转寄给他也说不定，或者，查尔斯会在他的旅行的最后重走一边他已经走过的路，那样他也能接收到他的信了——艾瑞克从来没有这么充满希望。

他把查尔斯在巴黎的地址填上，火急火燎坐电梯下停车场，准备开车去最近的邮局寄出这封信。

赶在邮局取信的邮差离开之前到达实属幸运，艾瑞克到柜台把邮票贴好，然后直接把信交到了邮递员手上。由于他的缘故，今天下班晚了五分钟，那家伙有点不高兴。不过艾瑞克不在乎。

当他再回到家里时，天黑了，但他却一点也不觉得寒冷和孤单。这封信的完成像是一个壮举，标志着他在理解查尔斯这条路上的一个巨大进步，也许查尔斯根本没想其他的目的，只是想自己能够安静下来，放松放松，没想到他给自己放的假也让艾瑞克有了充分的空间来思考他跟查尔斯的关系该如何继续。

有时候，艾瑞克会感觉自己是形形色色的人的造物，他的外貌、他的性格、他的人生都而不是自己所成就的，而是被进入自己世界的每一个人所影响和改变的。他是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，而查尔斯不一样。他自己教育着自己，靠着不断地阅读、不断地观察和不断地游历，增长着自己的人格，决定着自己的人生。

这也许就是为什么艾瑞克总感觉自己是被引导的那一方，查尔斯虽然比他年纪小差不多四岁，但从来没有让他感觉到差距，甚至有时候他觉得查尔斯是比他更年长的男人。

他得承认查尔斯·泽维尔是一个比他更聪明、更冷静、更友善也更有才华的人，所以，当一时的繁华过去，他会开始厌恶自己：明明查尔斯比他更优秀，却没多少人买他的账，而他这个二流作家却能得到人们的追捧。人们的狂热几乎让他沉湎其中。由于这一层认识，当布莱恩文学奖没有让他如愿时，他的愤怒更多的只是放在他被羞辱上，而不是查尔斯的到了奖杯。

查尔斯从来就应该得到他应得的任何东西。他也许有过嫉妒、有过因为破碎的尊严而产生的恶意，但是他并不怀疑这一点。查尔斯值得，不值得的从来都是他罢了。

一味的倔强到底能有多少好处？根本没有。

艾瑞克把衣服脱下丢在洗衣篓里，赤身走进浴室里准备冲一个时长足够、热水充足的澡。水从头顶流下来，睁不开眼。热腾腾的水蒸气将浴室空间填满，呼吸之间便放空了思绪。

也许这段时间也适合开始构思他的新小说。他忽然想到。

* * *

外面的街道上行人稀疏，白雾茫茫。梦境结束，艾瑞克没料到自己今天五点钟就醒来了。窗户外面天还是黑色的，他本不想这么早醒，但是再要睡着却也不可能了。

他做了一个很漫长的梦。在梦里，他单独地被关在一个房间里，那房子没有窗户，只有一扇铁门。他试着呼喊，但没人搭理他，房子里光线不好，他坐在一张床上发呆。当他开始观察四周时，他惊讶地从一面镜子里发现，自己看起来是十一、二岁的样子。不过梦里他并没有觉得这不合理，仿佛梦里的他正是这个年纪。

很久之后，他听到了人们说话的声音，那声音是从门那边传过来的，像是几个男人的声音，他把耳朵贴在门上也听不清他们到底在讨论什么。就这样过去几个钟头。

趁着忘记之前，艾瑞克通过回想把它记住了。他不常做梦，不过梦境总是能够帮助他获取灵感。他醒来喝了一杯牛奶，从厨房的桌子上直接拿了一些吐司填肚子，冰箱里还有一些零食，等他饿了他还会再来吃点什么的。

这段时间的经历给他了很多的灵感，但远远不够形成一本小说，也许笔记本电脑里的一些废稿能派的上用场。作为一个时刻准备着写小说赚钱的通俗小说作家，艾瑞克习惯了把他的每一个好点子都记载下来，除了电脑上的存档，手机记事本里应该还有不少，不过最终能被付诸实现的极少。

像往常一样，他可能会选择能够写得尽可能长、尽可能多的题材，那样的作品就必须具备自己的世界观了，像这个以二战为背景的《无耻混蛋》就不会是他的选择，这个文本文档都没有多少内容，想必当时他也只是寄了个名字，而《小丑回魂》就是他会选择的对象，尽管它压根就是恐怖小说，跟科幻完全搭不上边，至于《污垢》、《淹没》……这些都是他一时兴起想写点严肃类而失败的产物。

然后他看到了《分裂》。

分离性身份识别障碍，其实就是多重人格，或者多重人格障碍，这只是一个更加严谨的学术说法。主角就是这样一个精神病患者，司空见惯的童年磨难、人格分裂和……“要是凯文长得像查尔斯的话会不够邪恶，所以他是个光头”？

哦干！他在搞什么。

他只写了角色设定。除了男主角凯文，还有一个十四岁左右的女高中生，凯西，她被男主角绑架了。这个角色就单薄许多，艾瑞克没给她安排什么有特色的内容，仍然是司空见惯的童年磨难和校园霸凌。另外还有临床心理学家凯伦·弗莱彻医生，相当普通的设定——不是吗？精神病和心灵医生就像餐刀和叉子一样是绑定的。

凯文的身份设定还包括他的形形色色的人格，艾瑞克还没有敲定有多少，但是目前就只有“凯文”这一个可怜的主人格，他可能会让主人格像查尔斯一样柔和、理智，但是他不会给他太多出场的机会。他可是很清楚，观众和读者期待的可不是主人格，而是那些怪异的、活在同一个身体里的副人格们。这就像是一场马戏团的畸形秀，吸引着猎奇的目光。

手边有一本《i-D》，艾玛之前看完不想要了，叫艾瑞克帮他消灭垃圾。那就先设定一个时尚设计师，就叫他巴瑞，来源于查尔斯本人的时尚感，艾瑞克知道自己对时尚完全绝缘；强迫症控制狂丹尼斯，这个人格稍微加入了自己的想法；也许有一个小孩子人格，基于童年创伤产生，性格调皮捣蛋，因此能够让女主角抓到一线生机。艾瑞克字打得飞快。

等着瞧，C.F.泽维尔先生。

秋季一个放学后的下午，披着褐色头发的一个女孩呆呆地站在人群之外观察着周身的一切。她的眼睛沉默地打量着她们，看起来就跟一个芭比娃娃一样，因为她甚至不经常眨眼，就像担忧错过这事件的每一个细节。她的衣服过时了，跟那群漂亮的女孩们比起来简直是一个乡下孩子，一场时尚灾难，好在这至少得体，不至于像是个没人管的女孩。她那双眼睛又大又圆，但不深邃，是蓝色的。据说班上的每一个女同学都嫉妒着她漂亮的眼睛，但却说着那双眼睛有什么邪恶的魔力，能看穿别人脑子里的念头。她们讨厌她，也许多多少少也跟她这种沉默压抑的美丽有关。

吵闹的声音逐渐平息下来，女孩猜想她的折磨要结束了，没人来刻意针对她，因为她对一切都兴致缺缺，揍一个不会求饶的木头没有意思，冷嘲热讽也并不能引起她注意。不过，冷暴力却是存在的。她不喜欢这种场合，人越多，反而越会无聊难受，她更喜欢自己待着。没人管她，那更好，再好不过。

“凯西？”有人在喊她，一个带着些南方口音的男人，可以想象他的络腮胡子和瘦长的脸。

“凯西，——凯西！”

一直在喊一直在喊，但她不确定到底是不是在喊她，又到底是不是她的幻听——她总是幻听，听到过去那些声音。约翰叔叔也总是喊她，父亲也喊她，她总是被一个个人叫过去……但有些不敢回应，担心发生不好的事情。

“你听得到吗？！”

这实在是太有C.F.泽维尔的风格了，不过这是他个人的想法。按道理来说，文字并不像图画那样能让人感受到明显的风格差异。没错，《异形》和《赎罪》是两个完全不一样的风格，但凡翻翻书页就能看出来，就像《呐喊》和《伏尔加河上的纤夫》，然而，写作风格的差异并不会让每一本小说之间有那么巨大的差异。绝大多数文字只有一个模样，那就是白色的纸张黑色的油墨，只有细心的人能从这一场场的文字游戏里找到玄机。

出于他对开放式结局的热爱和赚钱的本质需求，即便是《分裂》这样的小说他也能写出至少两本续集。他是个比较狭隘的现实主义者，除了月亮，他也需要六便士。查尔斯·泽维尔那样的人恐怕不在乎六便士，不过，查尔斯倒也不至于是另一个同名人，查尔斯·思特里克兰德那样的狂人。

重新想起查尔斯这个销声匿迹的家伙，也不知道他怎么样了。是否在佛罗伦萨找到了写作灵感？是否见到了美丽的景色？是否碰上风趣的意大利人？是否尝到了美味的菜肴？是否睡得好？是否安全？是否……他忍不住为无法干预的事情担忧。

好在查尔斯·泽维尔的明信片在大半个月之后终于又来到了艾瑞克的邮箱里。这个时候已经二月底了，天气在转暖。《分裂》的第三章已经完成，写作的动力源源不断地代替思念在艾瑞克身上涌出。

这一次是一封信，里面的明信片正面是意大利佛罗伦萨维琪奥桥，只有一张，但信封里还有一封信，艾瑞克忙不迭把它打开来看。信纸是有厚度的纸，最外圈还有烫金的边框花纹，很符合查尔斯本人对艺术的传统审美。——不过，查尔斯一直是个矛盾的人，有段时间（大概是查尔斯20岁到25岁的时候？）这家伙痴迷于八十年代的复古潮流，看起来像个流行歌手。

_ 亲爱的兰谢尔先生： _

__

_ 你最近过得怎么样？ _

__

_ 希望你已经收到了我的明信片。那是我在巴黎的一家书店买的一盒纪念明信片，我选了两张最好看的寄给你，但愿你不会觉得过于平庸，我觉得它的摄影水平还是不错的。我也给瑞雯和肖恩寄去了明信片。一盒五张，我还给自己留下了一张。不过，这一次买到的明信片只有四张了，我不得不削减了我的配额。尽管如此，我还是选了最好的一张寄给你，相信我。 _

__

_ 维琪奥桥修建于中世纪,是佛罗伦萨最古老的桥梁。它的历史可谓是跌宕，如果你感兴趣的话可以自己查查维基百科，我这里就不赘述了。我站在这座桥上，觉得不如在下面的路上看着这座桥——你懂我的意思吧？ _ **_ **桥才是这片风景的精髓。** _ ** _ 如果你站在上面，那它就只是一座普通的供人通行的桥了。我不是说站在桥上看风景就差劲了，这里的风景都很美。这是一个略微有点哲学思考意味的事情，我写下来，是觉得……也许你也能从这件小事里得到思考？ _

__

_ 如果你想回信，请直接寄到我在巴黎的地址就好，等到我结束我的假期，我会再回到巴黎。我已请求贝纳夫人代我收下这些信。她是个和蔼又善良的老妇人，不过在我旅行的途中，我恐怕无法收到你的来信。我不想让任何事情干扰我的旅程。感谢你的理解。 _

__

_ 接下来的旅程我将前往西班牙。我从很久之前就期待去阿尔罕布拉宫看一看了，毕竟我想象过要写一本史诗风格的小说，就像《指环王》那样，哈——不过我想，我大概没有办法很好地完成这样的小说吧！另外，巴特罗之家和米拉之家也是我想要参观的建筑，西班牙建筑大师安东尼•高迪是我一直就崇拜的。尽管我对建筑并不内行，但是我认为，审美总是能共通的。再说，作为一个足球迷，我一定会去巴塞罗那的，当然！ _ _  
_

_ 当我结束西班牙的旅行之后，我会再给你写信的。 _

__

_ 祝愿你一切安好！ _

__

_ 你的朋友， _

_ 查尔斯·F·泽维尔 _

_ 2017.2.15 _

__

__

这封信有一些长，艾瑞克稍微有一点惊讶于查尔斯完全没有任何感情流露，仿佛他们没有任何暧昧关系，真恼火。难道他们当真只是朋友？这种话说给谁听都不会信的。

艾瑞克不满地闷哼一声，从书柜里找出那一叠《异形》的信纸，随便从中间抽了一张出来，开始写信。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *语优于文字的是讲话人的在场。讲话人在现场可以准确地解释其意图，避免歧义。与之相对，文字只是一系列的符号，由于讲话人的不在场，它们很容易引起误解： 此处援引自逻各斯中心论的百度词条。逻各斯中心论：在历史上首先表现为语音主义，或对于言语而非书写的强调。书面文字被认为是第二位的，是一种对于声音的代替，是媒介的媒介。最理想的方式应当是直接思考“思想”，而尽量避免语言的媒介。  
> *《i－D》：著名时尚杂志。封面人物造型很有特色，不是闭着右眼，就是会遮住右眼，非常典型的i－D风格。  
> *《呐喊》：挪威画家爱德华·蒙克1893年创作的绘画作品，该画作的主体是在血红色映衬下一个人极其痛苦的尖叫表情。  
> *《伏尔加河上的纤夫》：俄国画家伊里亚·列宾于1870年至1873年间创作，该画描绘了在伏尔加河畔一组在沉闷压抑的气氛中奋力拉纤的纤夫群像。


	16. Chapter 16

****16** **

外面的大街上，生赭色枫叶飘零，把人行道和车道全给覆盖了。心理医生走下房子的台阶时，每在台阶上落下一脚都要发出干脆叶子的细碎响声，她感到干燥冰凉的秋日气息从她的每一根白发里穿透过去，从前面到后面，不时把鬓角的刘海弄乱。几个孩子在他背后叫嚷着跑过去，冲进一扇门里，又没了声音。她把灰色的风衣外套裹紧了一点。

半个小时前，客厅桌子上调成静音的手机震动了。听到对方的声音，女医生有些担忧。结果不好，所以此趟外出的目的是便是要跟这个人商讨关于学术的问题，但是两个人并没有达成一致。她是个倔强的女人，决心要说服对方。一通电话什么也不能决定，这事不能就这么用一通电话决定。——一通电话！

“卡伦？”那边的人率先开了口。

“乔？”

“他们说你不能在全国学术会上主持研讨小组，——不过他们还是妥协了，”乔的语气很平和，想必年纪跟她也一般大了，“你可以参加情感障碍研讨会。”

卡伦看着旁边的湖面，想起之前在电话里听到的那些话，感到些许气愤：“这不是一种情感障碍。”

“我知道你的观念，卡伦。”男人说道。

“这次有了新的证据，他们能接受吗？”

“你居然用狗作为证据。其中的一条狗——”

他的自大被打断了，“在不同的时间对你的一名病人做出不同的反应，比那还要激动人心……他们成为了自己认为的人，他们的大脑学会了自我保护——”卡伦微微邹着眉头说。

作为回礼她的发言也被打断了，“你每次提起他们都把他们说得神乎其神，好像他们拥有超能力之类的，”乔有点生气，“卡伦，他们是病人！遭受过创伤。”

她想起在费城博物馆里看到的那幅画。她抬起头去瞻仰。

那是一幅很美的画，保罗·塞尚的《大浴女》。

“或许现在他们能够做到我们做不到的事情……”女医生仍然全力想要证明自己的发现，“我们有脑部扫描技术。分离性身份识别障碍患者利用思想改变了自己的人体化学机能。”

走向越来越奇怪了。艾瑞克想。他写到第五章，感觉自己正因为大半年里一直在写《迷幻》的影响而逐渐让《分裂》充满了匪夷所思的幻想情节。在《迷幻》里艾瑞克已经尝试过这种不断跳跃的文路，它有点类似于像电影中的蒙太奇手法，对于喜欢一目十行的读者来说，是相当的噩梦，但对于阅读仔细的人来说，也许会让人愉悦。

目前，这本小说的计划还很短浅，但E.兰谢尔一直是一个野心勃勃的作家，可以想象未来《分裂》也将拥有一个像《沙丘》和《异形》一样庞大的世界观，并不一定完整，但绝对有相当的趣味。至于它到底会在作家手中变成什么样子，连作家本人都不敢肯定。这并不是像绘画一样从草稿、底色逐层叠加，而是像火车一样一节节随之而来，如果条件足够理想，甚至可以无止境地延长下去。最重要的是，你只看到火车头，并不知道火车尾。作家本人也不一定看得清楚。

他会写完这个故事的，也许等他完成一半时，查尔斯就要结束他的漫长假期了，不过看样子他的旅途才刚刚开始，巴黎、佛罗伦萨、格拉纳达和巴斯罗那……对查尔斯慢慢悠悠的性子抱太多希望不太现实，唯有等待。

从前他的心是一片冰原，现在是一片荒漠，唯一的共同点是这里始终都有着间歇性的风暴。让他不解的是似乎一直以来查尔斯都是这里的常客——一个在他心里来来去去的自由的旅行者。旅行这种事其实相当累人，至少对艾瑞克来说是这样的，他更宁愿待在自己都烦了的地方也不想大费周折跑到其他地方去。那并不叫享受人生，那叫一个劲地赶飞机和地铁，一个劲地挤进拥挤的景区，一个劲地站着排长队，一个劲地从一个地方跑到不远的另一个地方又跑回来。这并不是什么值得享受的事情。

也许正是因为这种懒惰的心态，艾瑞克鲜少体会到在查尔斯内心世界里进进出出的快感，他更乐意直接体验在查尔斯身体里进进出出的快感——直接、准确而显著，再清楚不过的东西。毕竟查尔斯的内心大概就像小说里那样是一条长长的海岸线，旁边有海蚀崖和森林，毫不夸张地说，艾瑞克就是个在这里毫无顾忌敲敲打打的原始人，从来没有开发过里面到底有什么宝藏，只是在这里砍了树建了房子、捡点贝壳抓了鱼、劈了木柴烧了火，并且时不时把其他的人吃掉。

只有查尔斯这样的好脾气可以容忍艾瑞克这样的旅行家，也只有查尔斯这样的好脾气可以容忍艾瑞克这样的世界：无论什么情况。反正，他在冰原里学会做一个气象学家，在荒漠里又学会做一个动物学家，将来那里可能变成其他地方，他还是能学会如何应付，除非他厌烦了，他不喜欢艾瑞克的残酷世界了，他逃走了，比方说逃去了巴黎、佛罗伦萨、格拉纳达和巴斯罗那。

现在，这正是艾瑞克所害怕的事情。

一个月又六天之后，某晴朗的上午，茶杯里的水还热着，正在老家陪母亲的艾瑞克·兰谢尔听到外面的邮箱响了一下，心中并不知道这是查尔斯的信件，只以为是什么账单之类的讨厌玩意。当他发现那是自己等了许久的信件时，他才想起来之前委托了转寄这回事。查尔斯必然不知道自己不在公寓。

在上次的信里，艾瑞克告诉了他《分裂》的一些事情，不过鉴于查尔斯不会看到，这一封来信想必也不会对艾瑞克做出任何回应，有的只是查尔斯单方面的感想和心得体会。这次的纸张没那么讲究了，艾瑞克拆开来看，同样的一张明信片，正面是以群山背景的阿尔罕布拉宫，古老耸立在绿叶之中。

查尔斯高兴地告诉他西班牙的短暂旅行相当愉悦。他提到他大清早到就到了阿尔罕布拉宫，以避开人群。他安静地经过纳斯瑞德宫、桃金娘中庭和轩尼洛里菲花园，就像自己是一个卑贱的侍从。他在高迪的两处美丽房子感受到现代建筑的魅力，这里查尔斯特意用他糟糕的手绘技巧画下了巴特罗之家贴着蓝、绿、紫、橙色瓷砖的马赛克外墙的图样，枉费他使用了彩色水性笔，艾瑞克几乎没看懂他到底画了什么鬼东西。

最后最关键的是，查尔斯透露他将要去到伦敦，但是不是旅行，只是中转，他要从希斯罗机场坐飞机到柏林泰格尔机场去，也就是说他的下一个目的地是柏林——看来他准备北上了。希望他不要跑到冰岛去，或者俄罗斯。

尽管这个时候查尔斯大概已经到柏林玩了有一段时间了，但是既然算是半个柏林人，艾瑞克自认为还是有点话说的。好吧，其实也没什么话可说，就好像太熟悉了以至于觉得都有没必要讲。

不要自以为是！艾瑞克警告自己，然后从抽屉里拿出一支钢笔，这好像还是他好多年前读大学的时候用的一支钢笔，里面的墨水干了一点，但是清理一下笔头，甩一甩有还能继续用，不错的品质。

_ 亲爱的C.F.泽维尔先生： _

__

_ 近来可好？ _

__

_ 读到你准备将足迹遍布欧洲大陆的雄心壮志我简直是惊讶极了。在我的印象里你一直是个不喜欢出门的人，但现在我有所改观，也许等你回来我们可以规划一下去汽车旅行——前提是你要能在十月之前回来（我现在对你能在十月前回来不抱希望）。 _

__

_ 我的上封信里提到过我在写一本新的小说叫《分裂》，但是我没提它具体讲的什么故事，我想还是继续保持神秘感为好。我唯一能说的就是，它跟我之前写过的任何一篇小说都不一样！ _

__

_ 柏林在我眼里到处都是过去的影子，柏林人也是，他们不喜欢改变。各种博物馆、艺术馆和教堂，还有老旧的街道、墙壁和屋顶。我个人认为在城市之间旅行你唯一需要遵循的定律就是 _ **_ **“不要跑到市中心”** _ ** _ ，否则你看到的将完全一样：钢筋混凝土的难看建筑和吵吵闹闹的都市人。我想你应该知道这一点，我只是提醒你。耶姆利希管风琴——德国最为卓著的一架管风琴，在柏林音乐厅的演出大厅里。你可以查一查最近的演出情况，如果你感兴趣的话可以去看看演出或者听一场音乐会。别的不说，我对德国人的音乐细胞还是很有信心的。 _

__

_ 以上的话都基于你能在大半个月前的看到为前提，所以大概没有任何意义。 _

__

_ 仍然祝你玩得愉快。 _

__

__

_ 你的朋友， _

_ E.L.  _

_ 2017.3.28 _

__

__

风风火火写完这封信，作家忍不住笑了一下，他想自己真是有点毛病才会对根本不会被对方及时看到的信那么认真。算了！艾瑞克把信折起来，忽然发现自己拿来写信的纸好像是一张草稿纸的背面，另一面还写着几个物理方面的计算式……

“她居然完全没有清理过我的房间？”艾瑞克感到不可思议，没有发现自己说着这句话就像一个十二岁的小孩。

不过确实他交代过不要乱动房子里的东西，只是兰谢尔夫人的遵守规则也太过于严谨了。这些明明一看就知道是垃圾，却也保持着原样，真搞不懂有个时候德国人的脑回路到底是怎么安装的。

搬到老家来和母亲同住一阵子纯属是临时起意，和她在一起让艾瑞克感到一些莫名的压力，尽管她仍然是一个慈爱的母亲。伊蒂·埃森哈特·兰谢尔可以说是一个非常传统的犹太女人，她非常严格地遵循犹太教律法，无论是逾越节，犹太新年她都要遵守斋戒不吃不喝。安息日绝对不会开关灯，甚至不去有电梯的大楼以避免按电梯，这一天她甚至不用微波炉，于是所有食物需要提前一天准备好。很难说这种对民族习惯的苛刻对艾瑞克的影响有多大，毕竟他一直觉得自己跟任何一个生活在纽约的人一样“现代”。

搬回来和母亲住也许只是他逃避现实的一种方式。查尔斯跑到了大洋彼岸，失去联系，《迷幻》也因此停摆，在一切重回正轨之前，他意识到自己得找个安静的地方好好想想某些事情，顺便把《分裂》的初稿好好写下来。

由于作家一直缺少对购置房产的热情，临时搬家或者租房都不太现实，他便商量好准备回老家生活一段时间。父亲过世之后，伊蒂就独自住在帕特森*郊区的老房子里了，这里虽然到市区要花点时间开车，但开车二十分钟之内就可以到帕特森大瀑布森林公园去。

安静、空气清新、风景优美，这就是当年雅各布和伊蒂·兰谢尔花了大价钱买下这座房子，丝毫没考虑日常生活的不便，艾瑞克不得不从五年级开始在学校过寄宿生活，直到毕业读研究生才租房子住在了学校外面。现在回想起来其实也没什么好抱怨。大概跟这个有关，艾瑞克虽然希望能有自己的房子，但是却不想在住了很久的地方搬动，现在买下的那间公寓没什么不好的，他就一直没想其他的了。

艾瑞克准备现在就去最近的邮政局把信寄出去，虽然似乎晚一点也无所谓，反正查尔斯接收不到。他无奈地摇了摇头。

他在楼上收拾东西准备出门的时候，听到楼下伊蒂小跑去开门的声音，估计是附近来看望她的邻居之类的，伊蒂和周围的所有妇女都是好朋友，她有数不尽的聚会——“艾瑞克！有人找你！”

“什么？”艾瑞克停下手里的事。

夫人马上察觉到不对劲，“他说他叫肖恩·卡西迪，”她尽量大声让艾瑞克听清楚，“你不认识他吗？”

肖恩？！这个意想不到的来客让人吃了一惊。

“我发誓我不知道是你！”他看起来非常抱歉。

兰谢尔夫人给他们俩都倒了一杯茶，还白自己做的饼干拿到了客厅的茶几上招待客人，她知道这件事恐怕是麻烦的，所以最好什么也不要说，只需要帮忙把自己没礼貌儿子的礼节做好就行。

手里的这张折了三番的横格纸上是查尔斯的笔迹。有电话、名字和地址，除了名字不对，地址和名字都是艾瑞克的。这看似认真的玩意压根就是个玩笑。

“汉尼拔·莱克特……医生，”艾瑞克不知道是该笑还是该哭，“你真的没有看过《沉默的羔羊》吗？小说、电影？肖恩，我现在真的怀疑你是在开我的玩笑。”

并不是所有人都是托马斯·哈里斯的读者或粉丝。肖恩呆滞又尴尬的表情说明了一切，真相是：这是查尔斯对他们俩开的一个玩笑。或者这不单纯是个玩笑，这个恶作剧把肖恩引向了艾瑞克，但是他们俩一时都想不到这有什么意义。

“他之前推荐我来看这个心理医生，”他委屈地说，“但是我去找的时候你没在。我碰到一个俄罗斯人，他告诉我住在那的人回了老家，于是我又跑到这里来——结果这根本就是假的！”

“你就没怀疑过查尔斯给的地址是一间公寓吗？”艾瑞克苦恼地用手梳了一下头发，“怎么会有心理医生拿自己家做诊所！”

“我知道错了，我根本没想这么多……”

“你……算了。我没有责怪你。”

肖恩的脑袋都要掉到肩膀下面去了，就像一只缩头乌龟。尽管艾瑞克无奈又有点烦躁，但是他最好不要对一个精神敏感的人说得太过。另外，考虑到这个小家伙大费周折从纽约跑到帕特森，也许他真的有什么很重要的事情。这意味着他如今的状态不会太好。

“打扰二位了，”肖恩猛地从沙发上站起来，就像一根电线杆直直插在地板上，“我现在就走。”

“你先坐下——”艾瑞克想让他冷静下来。

男子紧张地咬着牙齿坐下来，似乎随时都准备好被艾瑞克一脚踹出去，不得不说这种直觉很准。

“查尔斯故意让你来找我，你不能就这么走了。”艾瑞克拿起茶杯喝了一口水，味道有点怪怪的苦，他不想知道伊蒂到底在里面泡了些什么东西。

“他没有让我来……传达什么口信，我都不知道我是来见你的，”言下之意是“早知道是你就绝对不会来”，“所以我想我们只是被戏弄了……兰谢尔先生。”

“查尔斯怎么会做这么无聊的事情！”艾瑞克轻哼一声。

他努力想要猜到查尔斯留给他的谜题有什么样的答案，他自认为就算不是绝顶聪明，智力水平至少也在百分之八十五的人之上，他不可能不知道查尔斯的谋划。

“他什么时候把这些写给你的？”

“上个月和信件一起寄给我的。”

“对了，我记得查尔斯也给你写了信。”

“他给我一两个月了，但我没急着找这位医生。”

“你最近碰到什么问题了吗？”

“我太焦虑了。前几天我想打的去商场里吃黒森林蛋糕，半路上忽然喘不过气来，叫司机转送我去了医院。”

“医生怎么说？”

“检查没有问题，他说我只是太焦虑了。”

“所以你才想来咨询这个查尔斯推荐的心理医生。”

“是的，我现在的心理医生有一点不耐烦了，我能感觉到他并不专心地对待我。我需要换一个医生。”

“可惜查尔斯的用意不在此。”

肖恩懊恼地用手臂抱住脑袋叫了一声。

看来这些年来肖恩的病一点也没有变好，他仍然胆小、内向、敏感，——艾瑞克瞥了一眼他蓬头垢面的样子和老旧的T恤，而且邋遢。

“查尔斯给你的信里都说了些什么？”艾瑞克摸摸下巴上的胡茬，觉得蓄胡子的这种感觉还不赖。

“多半是在关心我的病，跟我介绍他的旅行这类的，”肖恩仔细地回想着，“他也会跟我聊《弗兰克》。”

“弗兰克？”艾瑞克一听还以为是个真人，心里忽然警铃大作。

“是啊！我感觉我就是为了这部作品活下去的！”说起这本书肖恩忽然来了精神，“虽然我没有看到任何正文，但是我能从他的描述里感觉到，《弗兰克》绝对是一本很有意思的小说，能为他奉上我的插画绝对是荣幸！”

原来是查尔斯的新小说，“我都不知道他的新小说叫《弗兰克》，也许这就是他想要你告诉我的事情，”艾瑞克说道，“你能告诉我这个故事是什么吗？”

“我也不全知道，查尔斯非常喜欢吊人胃口！”肖恩眼睛发光，“目前我了解到的只有主角弗兰克和一个梦想成为明星的年轻人乔恩。这大概是他加入弗兰克的古怪乐队之后的故事。”

艾瑞克好像发现了查尔斯的这部新小说在现实生活里的影子，他忍不住笑了一下，“他说他从来没写过这样得心应手的作品， _‘兴许是我不需要查太多资料的缘故’_ ，——这句话太好笑了，”肖恩笑了起来，奇怪的笑点，“他说这是一个很诙谐的故事。”

“诙谐？我看是黑色幽默，”艾瑞克对查尔斯的英式冷笑话相当了解，“但我有点期待了。听起来，《弗兰克》会跟查尔斯写过的小说不一样，就像《分裂》对我那样。”

“你也在写新的小说？”肖恩一时不知道这到底意味这什么，“《迷幻》是要被腰斩了吗？查尔斯销声匿迹真的是因为枪击案？查尔斯他不会真的——”

“外面是这样说的？”艾瑞克冷笑。

“我也觉得。”肖恩低下头，显得委屈又难受。

幸好他们俩谁也没把新小说的事情公之于众，否则鬼知道那群媒体人要怎么编纂他们之间纠缠不清的故事，可想而知那绝对比任何一本报刊亭能买到的低俗杂志上的故事还要不堪入目，还是建立在他们没有怀孕能力的情况下——就是有这么夸张无聊。

“别胡思乱想。”艾瑞克又喝了一口水。

送走肖恩之后又去把信寄掉，这一天的事情就做完了。

即便是在地铁内部，也能感受到地铁隧道里高速的风像一只张开大口的怪物一样呼啸。艾瑞克坐在摇摇晃晃的座位上，脑子里想起《羞耻》的开头和结尾，布兰登藏在皮囊下的欲望和绝望，同样的场景描写因为中间的剧情发展而产生了不同的感触，C.F.泽维尔绝对是一个天才，否则他不可能写出这样的文章。夜晚乘坐城市地铁是孤独的，但艾瑞克感到放空。

地铁摇晃得他要睡着了，但旁边人的聊天声引起了艾瑞克的注意，“你看了最近很火的那个《黑暗凤凰》了吗？”一个女孩的声音。

“琴·葛蕾的吗？刚买了电子书，”另一个女孩，“听说评价还不错，应该还挺好看的？”

“我觉得还行……”

她们嘴里的琴·葛蕾是他想的那个琴·葛蕾吗？艾瑞克觉得这未免也太让人意外了，难道琴不是个记者吗？她是《纽约客》的资深记者，她也是为数不多有机会采访C.F.泽维尔的记者，艾瑞克跟她不熟，只是因为查尔斯提起过才记得。同时是记者和小说家的人并不多，也许这件事情并没有那么值得惊讶。

她跟查尔斯应该是很熟的朋友，会不会她也会透露些关于查尔斯的消息呢？某些查尔斯不曾告诉他，不曾表现过的事……自从查尔斯远走高飞之后，艾瑞克对可能有关他的任何消息都敏感起来，查尔斯·泽维尔就像“丽贝卡”*一样在他身边环绕，如同幽灵。

回到家，艾瑞克立即在亚马逊上找到了这本书的电子版，不假思索立刻买下了它，忙着看了起来。当然，他看得相当马虎，差不多是一目十行，——又不是查尔斯的手笔或者哪个名家，他才没有兴趣浪费那么多时间。

琴•葛蕾似乎有意在《黑暗凤凰》这部中世纪背景发幻想小说里暗示自己的双重身份。记者和小说家，看似不矛盾，实则矛盾，记者所写的纪实文学，或者说报告文学，和小说家尤其是虚构作家所写的作品可以说是文字艺术的两个极端：一个要求极致真实，一个要求极致虚幻，这和《黑暗凤凰》里女主角简•歌力思（Jane Gris）自身纯洁的圣女和邪恶的女巫两个身份的反差相呼应。琴本人多多少少也被这种矛盾感所吸引，乃至困扰。

女主角名字和她自己本名的高度相似也从侧面证明了她的意图：Jean变形成了Jane, Gray变成了法语的同义词Gris.

所以毫无疑问，简•歌力思绝对是琴•葛蕾自己的化身！

这个发现很有意思，但是和查尔斯有任何关系吗？艾瑞克不知道自己到底在侦查什么线索。近些日子他多疑到觉得凡事都与查尔斯有关，他就像一个被玩弄鼓掌之间的侦探，而查尔斯就像一个诡计多端的犯罪天才。他就这么跟在人家后面。

他不应该这样上心。想想在查尔斯重新进入他的生活之前，那十年他过得根本没有任何问题，即便是刚刚分开的那半年，也不像现在这样时不时想起他。这样看来到底是哪一个环节出了差错，以致他变成了现在这样？究竟是哪一只的蝴蝶轻轻扇动翅膀却掀起了狂风骤雨？当年轻时候的激情过去，当傲慢和偏见抛之脑后，当真心重新浮出水面，他们的故事是否可以得到美好的结局？

艾瑞克把自己砸在柔软的床垫上，看着天花板上的灯出神。恍惚间他好像听到有人走动的声音，他警惕地坐起来，四下打量却没有发现，他让自己放松下来。别紧张，也许是一只老鼠、一只蟑螂，一个潜伏已久的幽灵……

> 贴着华丽花纹墙纸的墙板似乎有些不太稳当了，艾瑞克抚摸的时候能摸到掉落的金粉和碎屑。泽维尔老宅的内部不算特别大，但是也够他们转累了，查尔斯凭着记忆找着母亲的起居室，“我唯一撞见她工作是晚上，那会我还很小，”查尔斯对下半句话有些尴尬，“我看着她走进房子里，没了声音，我又等了一会……仍然如此。”
> 
> “我担心出了什么事，就把门打开悄悄走进去，里面没有人，”查尔斯拉开一扇门，显得相当谨慎，“我当时就猜到，这个房间里有一个暗门了，我跟着进去，看到她在一件狭窄的房子里写字。我已经不记得它的位置，也许是一块压力板？”
> 
> “既然如此，这间房子也应该是有那个房间的，你在潜意识里理应对此做出了构造，”艾瑞克分析道，“我们会找到的。”
> 
> 房子里的家具绝大多数都是木质的，中央大床上的帷幔被挂了上去，落了不少灰尘，艾瑞克和布莱恩一起寻找着任何可能是机关的东西：瓶瓶罐罐、壁炉、床头柜，家具下面的地板，书架和书架上的每一本书……而查尔斯则绞尽脑汁回忆着当时的情景。他记得那幽暗的黄色灯光和母亲伏案的模样，但却不记得其他事情，大概是跟这一幕比起来其他的都不重要。
> 
> “我很惊讶，当她发现我的时候，没有呵斥我，而是让我也进去，告诉我她正在进行的事业……”查尔斯接着说，“然我听不懂，我只记得她对此非常骄傲，也非常担忧。”
> 
> 查尔斯注意到那个深褐色的木头衣柜，紧紧靠着墙壁放置，柜子脚有小腿那么高，弯曲着像法国式的卷翘胡子，造型像是灰姑娘被压瘪的南瓜马车。他走过去拉开柜子门，里面没几件衣服，当然是这样，他从来没有偷看过母亲的衣柜，他不知道里面会有什么，这些衣服都是印象里母亲穿过的最令人印象深刻的衣服，深绿色的晚礼裙、洁白的长裙、淡紫色的衬衣等等。不过有一点让他很在意，那就是这几件衣服就挂在衣柜的左边而右边空着。会不会是衣柜？
> 
> 他蹲下来，把那条深绿色的裙子扒开，在黑暗里摸到一道在衣柜内壁的不规则的凹陷痕迹，形状就像是一个小小的门，比宠物门大点，但对于过于高大的男人来说恐怕会有点难搞。他拉开这扇小小的门，后面是墙壁，用力按压时有一点晃动。
> 
> “我好像找到了。”他说道。
> 
> 艾瑞克走过来：“看来我们得把衣柜搬开一点了。”
> 
> “搬开更不方便进去，少了衣柜底来踮脚。这里面很狭窄，我记得，最多容纳两个人。其实我看布莱恩比我们俩都要适合进到里面去，”查尔斯指出，“他跟我母亲身材相仿。”
> 
> 对于这突如其来的重任布莱恩乱了手脚，但艾瑞克不得不承认查尔斯说的是对的，别说他自己了，就算是查尔斯，把自己挤进去也得花点功夫，布莱恩比查尔斯身形消瘦不少，应该更加方便。他盯着布莱恩，让这个男孩手臂上生起鸡皮疙瘩，有些想要发抖。
> 
> “我们得找到机关，不是吗？”布莱恩打岔，以分散艾瑞克的注意力，“强行闯入谁知道会不会有什么问题……”
> 
> “应该不会，只不过找到机关更方便，”查尔斯说道，“放心，我不认为那个狭窄的房间能有什么邪恶存在，你会是安全的。”
> 
> 得到查尔斯的安慰这个男孩稳下了些心。艾瑞克随意地瞧了眼四周，蹲下身，伸出手感受那墙壁里的东西，“我能感觉到……金属、齿轮，我可以试试看打开它。”他声音很轻，似乎是在调试那些机关。
> 
> “那将会省下不少时间！”查尔斯高兴地说。
> 
> 艾瑞克仔细聆听着那些小小齿轮的声音，这是一个相当简单的机关，他真的没想到触发的物件是一旁墙壁上的电插口，在衣柜脚下，如果需要直接通过这个玩意打开门是不可能的，因为这必然需要接通一个像钥匙一样的用电器，没人想得到这个。不过现在他很快就要成功了——“咚”的一下，那扇门弹开了。
> 
> 另外两人都被这一声响引起了注意，查尔斯急忙凑过来，里面阴暗得什么也看不清，只有一张桌子，一张凳子，别无他物。不过此时此刻外面正是白天，借着光也不至于太暗。艾瑞克用眼神示意着布莱恩鼓起勇气进入，他和查尔斯都做了应该做的，现在是布莱恩付出些努力的时候了。
> 
> 于是这个小伙子深呼吸，庆幸现在至少不是大晚上，否则这件事要比现在恐怖上十倍不止。布莱恩蹲下，没花什么力气钻了进去，里面确实狭窄得不行，青年在里面几乎伸展不开手臂。
> 
> “怎么样？”艾瑞克急忙问。
> 
> “只有一张桌子、一本书……抽屉打不开，锁上了。”
> 
> “把那本书先拿出来。”
> 
> 他们通过那扇小门交接，发现那本书居然是一本《圣经》，而查尔斯意识到那把钥匙也许是打开锁的关键，“你用这把钥匙试试看。”查尔斯把拿着那片钥匙的手伸过去。
> 
> 既然这里都是他的意识，那么这把钥匙和上面的数字必然是有用的，“他”知道自己会碰上么难题，“他”知道只有自己才能解开他们，所以才能自信地设置这些关卡。
> 
> “是的！我打开它了！”布莱恩惊喜地说，“有一个记事本。——上锁的，还有一些纸，四位的密码锁。”
> 
> 查尔斯和艾瑞克几乎马上就猜到了密码是什么。确认没有其他东西了，布莱恩又钻回来，他带着记事本和那些纸，把它们交给了艾瑞克，对于自己完成了工作感到十分愉快。
> 
> 艾瑞克把那四位数的密码调整好，一瞬就打开了锁。
> 
> **_**果然是6116.**_** 查尔斯听到艾瑞克窃喜的心声。
> 
> 查尔斯凑过去，不知道这本子里有什么重要的事情，他希望它能解开现在他们所遇到的太多太多的谜题中的一些。无论是什么，都有助于他们夺得胜利，逃出生天。艾瑞克翻开第一页，赫然是一句用花体英文摘写的《圣经》：
> 
> _你如今赶逐我离开这地，以致不见你面。我必流离飘荡在地上，凡遇见我的必杀我。*_
> 
> 尽管有些奇怪，但是接着往后面翻才是更重要的事情。他拿着那些纸不太方便，查尔斯便帮忙把它们拿在自己手里，这些纸里什么都有，没什么意思，都是一些协议、契约之类的，派不上用场。
> 
> 但当他看到那张签字有Erikarl X.Eisenhardt的三人合同时，他呆住了。他没急着告诉艾瑞克这件事。他还在认真阅读着记事本上疑似泽维尔夫人之手的日记。这张协议是雅各布·艾森哈特和塞巴斯蒂安·肖的合约，一式三份，日期为1961年1月6日，看样子这就是艾瑞克所说的那份合约。之所以不急着告诉艾瑞克，是因为他的发现实在过于惊人：这上面的内容大致是雅各布与塞巴斯蒂安将一幅代号为“Nero”的画交给鉴定师Erikarl X.Eisenhardt鉴定。如果这是真的，那么这三个人就是同谋……
> 
> “你发现了什么？”艾瑞克注意到查尔斯的沉默，“我翻了几页，似乎你母亲是认识我父亲的，那么，也许有可能我们以前见过面，只不过我们忘了。”
> 
> 查尔斯点了点头，没说话，抬手把那张合同压在记事本前，好让另外两个人看清楚这上面的字。
> 
> _你并不是我的帮凶_ _。_ 查尔斯忽然想起艾瑞克说过的话。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 帕特森：美国新泽西州城市。  
> *丽贝卡是小说《蝴蝶梦》的主人公，小说开始时即已死去，从未在书中出现，却时时处处音容宛在，通过其忠仆、情夫等继续影响着曼德雷庄园。  
> *摘自《圣经·创世纪》4:14.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 破镜重圆。终于。但这远未到结局。

****17** **

**_**你知道我要你** _ **

**__ **

**_**你知道我离不开你** _ **

**__ **

**_**我想要坏的、你的坏坏的浪漫** _ **

****

四个月以来，艾瑞克经历的最开心的事情莫过于收到查尔斯的来信。对于一个像艾瑞克这样的人来说，日常生活实在是无聊到了一定的程度，这也许是他居然会对写作如此喜爱的原因之一，只有靠写作他才得以消遣自己的无聊，不至于给生活逼疯了过去，尽管事实上，在遇到查尔斯之前，他并不觉得生活无聊，他觉得充其量是无趣——无趣跟无聊是两件事，后者是你明明知道如何解决这种无趣生活，但是你却没有办法去解决。

明信片是一张柏林音乐厅的正面照，额外还有一封长信。看来他猜中了查尔斯的某一小部分行程。他还是了解查尔斯的。很快他会发现自己料中的不止这么点。

_ 亲爱的艾瑞克： _

__

_ 这一次我得长话短说，客套话就省略了! _

__

_ 你好吗？我希望是的。 _

__

_ 柏林很美，当然，但我想跟你谈论这件事是有些不合适的，就像你跟我说伦敦很美，我会承认“确实这样”，但如果你夸赞更多，我也许就不会同意了。因为你真心喜欢也了解这个地方，所以你才清楚这里到底是什么样子，相比起来我们这些来旅游的人不过是过客，看到的尽是些好的东西，而对它的本质毫无认识。我没有贬低的意思，我是说，——你明白的。 _

__

_ 我已经离开柏林，在丹麦的哥本哈根短暂停留了几日，参观一下我大学时候最憧憬大学之一的哥本哈根大学。但是，你收到信的时候我大概已经在挪威玩了好一阵子了，四月份虽然不是旅游旺季（我有意避开旺季），所以景色比起来要稍微差点，但仍然很美。你能想象到的最超脱的景色，在这里遍地都是。现在正是他们的春天，山峦顶雪，瀑布飞溅，绿树参差，你应该来看看的。我多希望你也在这！不出意外我的旅途还有一站就要结束了。——我想是冰岛。——噢，原来我已经定好了去冰岛的机票。那么就非去不可了！ _ :）

让我告诉你一件有趣的事情，我在哥本哈根的街道上捡到了一枚硬币！上面压了一个“3”，像是某个游乐场所的代币。你知道我为什么惊讶吗？因为在众多的艺术作品中，神秘的力量往往和“3”这个数字有关。比方说《神曲》中提到但丁曾在地狱碰见三个窃贼的鬼魂，而其中两个被蛇惩罚：阿涅洛与蛇合为一体，而卜奥索和蛇交换身躯。唯有瘸子普乔没有变形，但他最终也没有逃掉惩罚。《空中女巫》也是，画中的女巫有三个，你觉得这能解释它为什么有神秘力量吗？这是不是一个很好的点子？当然，如果你已经有了好点子，就当我只是跟你分享了一个有趣的突发事件。

_ 说到这个，我没有看到《迷幻》的更新，你是故意拖延的吗？不得不说，我感到一丝惊讶。我本希望你可以一个人继续下去，虽然我心里有些难过，但是我仍然告诉你：如果你愿意，你可以继续下去，我不介意这件事。你没有听我的。好吧！这才是你。看来你有意等着我回来跟你继续我们之间的小小游戏，那么我就最好不要继续在外面飘荡了，让你等太久了可不合适。庭审也要开始了，回归本来的生活是迟早的，一直逃避下去总不是个办法。 _

__

_ 这几个月我无时无刻不在想发生在我们身上的这些事情，我指的不仅仅是枪击案，或者从《迷幻》开始的我们的这段新生活，而是从我遇到你开始。回过头去看我们走过的路让我看清楚很多东西，就像是在桥下的路上看整座桥，而之前我只是站在桥上，我坚定地认为以为自己看到了最好的景色，但其实并没有。 _

__

_ 我那时候太骄傲了。我一直以为自己谦逊，但事实上没有比我更骄傲的人了，我知道这一点，只是不承认。我轻视我所不理解的作品，我以偏见的心态对待这些作品，不接受它们也同样具有价值，否则我原本所接受的认识就要全部洗牌。是我太老派了吗？确实，我跟你一样是一个被习惯左右的人，但我的习惯是内在的，我习惯了以我熟知的方式去认识世界，而不想接受新的事物，而我父亲在这一点更甚……那次争吵和你分开之后我马上就后悔了。揪着过去不放有什么意思！我叫自己别去想了，但是每一天都感觉这都是我的错误。 _

__

_ 我们不必去要求对方成为什么样子。你本来就不是个差劲的小说家，你跟我一样优秀，甚至在某些方面比我更优秀，但做横向比较是多余的。拿古德 _ _ 和法宁格 _ _ 作比较是多么奇怪，但凡是个有点脑子的人，都要说“这俩没法做比较”，冰激凌和果汁只能选一个的话，你选哪个？薯片和巧克力呢？ _

__

_ 我不禁想，如果我们不能解决过去遗留下来的问题，我们也无法继续前进，遗忘或者放在一边不管并不是方法，我们必须正视它、解决他，这样我们才能继续前行。无论是对待我们之间的感情问题，还是其他的问题。我想你也知道，只不过我们之中的任何一个人没有很好地这样做。现在是时候了。 _

__

_ 写得我手都酸了，一不注意就过去了两个小时。希望我这份努力能够让你感受到我的决心，我很快就会回到你身边了，艾瑞克，我现在就去定雷克雅未克 _ _ 到巴黎的机票，然后我就要从巴黎回到纽约了。这不会很久的。冰岛停留时间太短，就不写信了，但我会寄明信片。当我到巴黎之后，我会给你打电话。 _

__

_ 最后让我问一个问题，艾瑞克， _ **_ **我是你的回头路吗？** _ ** _ 我的直觉告诉我，我对你而言已经是过去失败的一部分，已经失败过的事再去努力重来，也许结局也不会如意，尽管这样，我还是抱有希望。我一直怀有希望。我们现在并不是旧情重燃，只不过是在……谁知道！我们俩都是玩这种游戏的大师了 _ ;)

__

_ 写的太多，就被让我留几行落款！ _

__

__

_ 你的， _

_ 查尔斯·泽维尔  _

_ 2017.4.18 _

__

__

看完这封信艾瑞克心里五味杂陈，不知道一时间自己是什么想法，就像一个笨蛋，明明没有不认识的单词，却不知道它们拼在一起是什么意思，这实在是让人难受。这就像一首乱七八糟的歌，没一句歌词是连贯的，唱出来让人不明所以。他并不是真的不懂查尔斯的意思，反倒是他都懂了，于是一时之间被冲昏了头脑。

真是跟他的写作风格一样，冗长、不明所以。艾瑞克把信放在桌子上，手指在桌子上像弹钢琴一样敲打，只不过是按顺序从拇指到小指，一遍遍重复，连敲击声都差不多。他在这种声音里思考。

伊蒂·兰谢尔忽然在楼下弹起琴，她现在年纪大了，只能弹一些节奏更慢，力度更柔和的曲子。 _G小调夜曲，作品37，第,11首。_ 这是艾瑞克最爱的一首。在楼上能听出来一些稍微的走音，琴需要调了——或者根本没调的必要，上次调琴师来的时候，一般的键都需要调整。这台起码二十年的老琴，也许让它寿终正寝才是最好的选择。

艾瑞克不想再写信了，他有一种感觉，感觉自己非得要见到查尔斯再亲口跟他说才行，文字是比言语差一等的交流选择，有的话还需面对面说才好。单论逻各斯中心主义对于言语而非书写的强调是有意义的，艾瑞克已经体会到这一点了。

上帝啊他现在真想马上见到查尔斯！今天是30号，查尔斯应该已经在冰岛，准备离开冰岛回到巴黎了，如果他现在赶去巴黎，——他知道查尔斯在巴黎的地址。他可以不用在这里苦苦等待，他可以直接去迎接查尔斯，这会让查尔斯惊喜的。

不，在这里等待查尔斯的电话是更合适的。

楼下琴曲快要结束了。伊蒂曾经是一个钢琴教师，否则艾瑞克怎么会想到去学钢琴？他根本没想过，只是“被迫”接受了这门教育，结果就是半吊子。后来他倒是也爱上了。他天性也不是特别贪玩的孩子。记得查尔斯也很喜欢他弹这首，只不过查尔斯更倾向于喜欢他。比起钢琴这种点型的乐器，查尔斯似乎更喜欢小提琴那样线性的音乐形式，相当于水滴和水流他更喜欢水流声。

他从来没有一开始就喜欢某一件事情，在艾瑞克心里绝大多数事情都是无趣的，但是当他坚持做下去，一点熟练和一点聪明便成就了这项事业，于是喜爱也油然而生——艾瑞克非常擅长坚持某一件事情，他的耐心和恒心有时候绝顶优秀。

原来查尔斯还是在关注《迷幻》的……长期没有更新确实在圈子里掀起一股猜疑的旋风，于是各种各样的说法都有了，这部曾经备受瞩目的小说忽然没了关注度，明明它还没有结局！没有人在乎它到底会如何结局吗？艾瑞克有时候不想去猜为什么人们行为草率又粗鲁，那只会让他徒增烦躁。

他从来没有存心做一个只为了讨口饭吃的通俗作家，但现在他已经是大半个了，事已至此他不可能再说自己对热度丝毫不在乎，或者像查尔斯一样可以把本人置身事外，只让作品立于读者眼前。他希望《分裂》可以成功，但也必须承担《分裂》是可能的暴死风险。作家跟演员没有什么差别，跟画家也没什么差别，他们就是一群靠着别人眼光过活的可怜艺术家，他们做好自己，但是结果如何全只能靠他人评判，因此本末倒置是常常发生的事情。

也就是说：为了得到承认，艺术家们常常忘了本我的真实而取而代之去迎合大众的需要。在这时代已无可厚非。查尔斯能在这时代中支撑自己不倒下，除了后台，自己身的实力也足够强硬，尽管如此他是评委的宠儿，却仍是观众冷落的对象，可以想象数不胜数的没有查尔斯那样的条件的作家们，成为了自己这样 _为了生活写作的_ 小说家。

他想要也需要大众的关注，他不能让《迷幻》冷下来，本质上他是不能让E.兰谢尔的关注度冷下来，但是他在查尔斯准备好之前又不能更新《迷幻》——一时之下，艾瑞克有了让《分裂》尽快面世的想法，并且这篇小说也必须是有系列世界观的。

《分裂》现在他已经写了有五分之三，他已经想好了大致的结局，只需要充实中间的剧情。马不停蹄地写了四个月共计十五万词，查尔斯预计还需要一个月才能回来，他应该无法完成《分裂》，但是让分裂在杂志上发布一段较长的试阅应该是没问题的。——来一份《分裂》特别刊？营销天才。

如果这个世界上有什么事可以让冷漠如钻石的艾玛·弗罗斯特女士感到惊讶，除了自己忽然变质的口红和忽然刷不出钱的信用卡，就一定是艾瑞克·兰谢尔忽然告诉她的那些难搞的奇思妙想了。跟兰谢尔共事是一件非常使人头痛的事情，你永远不会知道兰谢尔甩给你的又是什么难题，出于这一点艾玛对泽维尔是非常敬佩的，据她所知查尔斯和艾瑞克曾经在年轻的时候同居过两年，别说两年，艾玛觉得两个月都会让人头痛不已。

这并不是她能解决的问题，别的不说，这段时间基诺沙出版社的事情可多了，要怪就怪艾瑞克沉浸在自己的悲伤里无暇关注……哦！她是不是忘记告知艾瑞克这些小小改变？她忘了。这不能怪她，上个月她不得不飞到巴黎去看时装秀，这是她近十年来的习惯。

艾玛努力眨了两下眼睛，摸了两下自己左手无名指上的戒指，不知道该从哪里开始说明这几个月出版社发生的大事。

“很高兴你终于有了一部新的个人小说。”艾玛扯了个皮笑肉不笑的笑容，这让艾瑞克感到大事不妙。

他瞄了一眼那颗钻戒，“你什么时候结的婚？”他真很没礼貌。

“噢，你说这个！——花戒而已，我怎么会结婚呢？”艾玛堪堪笑了一下，抿了一下嘴唇，“那天我碰巧路过卡地亚的时候觉得好看买的，可惜没有小拇指的尺寸了，所以就不得不买了这个尺寸。只是好看而已……真的。”

艾瑞克作为一个时尚感很低的同性恋男性似乎并不拥有人们对同性恋男性的刻板认识，他的存在本身是对 _同性恋男性时尚感很好_ 这一说法的有力打击。时尚灾难。绝对的。他把卡地亚当成一个路边的饰品店来理解了，“那你可以戴在右手上，不然还会有人像我一样误会的。”他虽然心有怀疑，但没有对艾玛的谎言过多在意。

“你说得对。”艾玛无语地耸了下肩。

不知道是不是错觉，总感觉艾瑞克·兰谢尔不如以前那样敏锐了，难道他终于开始有中年人该有的迟钝了吗？那样的话自己就终于能解脱了。这绝对是她职业生涯最值得开心的一件事情。她喜悦地搔了一下头发，暴露了她的真实想法。

“告诉我，你能解决这档子事吗？”艾瑞克皱着眉打量艾玛，“弗罗斯特……我还是觉得你恋爱了。还是你已经寂寞到对任意目标都忍不住散发魅力，你以前不是这样的。”

尽管兰谢尔没有他的身份应有的绝佳时尚感，但是却仍然具有无差别侦测恋爱脑的雷达。艾玛错了，他仍然情感敏锐，并不是艾玛表现得真的那么出格，而是他真的对此非常敏锐：精准分辨一般取向和其他取向，恋爱中的婊子、修女以及变态。

“这就是你的Gaydar吗？”艾玛有点生气，不过请记得保持优雅，“真是的。这可是你自己的好奇心作祟，可别怪我。”

男人看着她玩弄自己的白色指甲，又长又尖，鬼知道她怎么打字的，“我对你的感情生活没什么兴趣。”他指正。

“如果只是我找了个傻男人那倒无所谓告不告诉你，反正你记得来婚礼上喝杯酒就是了，”艾玛恢复她僵硬的面部肌肉，“ ** **我跟人订婚了。**** 一个富豪，叫 _塞巴斯蒂安·肖_ 。”

****我操。** **

这是艾瑞克脑袋里蹦出来的第一个词。

第二个词仍然是这个，第三个、第四个、第五个、第六个……

“我也很惊奇……他为什么跟你小说里的反派是同一个名字，而他从来没说过自己认识你，于是，我就把这当成一个无伤大雅的巧合了。”艾玛看似是不慌不忙地说，但眼睛没从艾瑞克的身上移动分毫，担心自己说错什么。

“他是什么人？”艾瑞克就不那么淡定了，“他是做什么生意的？等等……他是不是个酒吧老板？”

“我对他了解还不是很多，但我觉得他更像一个投资商人。我只知道他很有钱，彬彬有礼，而且对我有狂热的迷恋，婚前协议也没那么刁钻，”艾玛白了空气一眼，“嫁个这样的男人也不差。就算离婚了，至少我也能捞一笔钱。我可是个很现实的女人。”

这真是个巨大的巧合，让人一时无法接受，“我知道你轻浮，不知道你 **轻浮** 到这份上，”互损根本不是什么会被记仇的事情，他跟艾玛是老熟人了，“上帝！你根本就是在逗我！”

“他至少没给我带来两个讨厌的继子，”艾玛回想起上一个欺骗她感情的可恶男人，“别提了，这是我的事情。但是我接下来要说的，可就是你的事情了……”

艾瑞克静静等待着，“此前，肖通过买下原本属于卢卡斯·毕肖普和维克特·克利德的全部股份而直接成为公司第四大股东，好像就是泽维尔枪击案前后——去年的事情了，”艾玛机械地陈述，想必此前已经多次骄傲地同女伴炫耀过他未婚夫的成功，“他早就正式上任了，只是你不知道。”

“这么大的事情我完全没有得到任何消息！”艾瑞克愤怒地拍了一下桌子，把艾玛吓了一跳，干干倒吸一口气。

“你也知道基诺莎闲散也有几年了，是时候让它振作起来了。基诺莎的情况是近几年才转好的——这的确是你的功劳，但是你也并不是那么重要的。艾瑞克，我话说直接了。事实如此，”艾玛嗔怪艾瑞克吓到了她珍贵的小心脏，“如果你不那么沉浸于自我世界，这些事情你不会错过的。”

“我在四十岁时成为全世界作家中首屈一指的亿万富翁，却不知道要去入股自己的出版社！”艾瑞克把后脑勺的头发挠乱了，“该死！我就不该满脑子只有写小说！”

“满脑子写小说也没什么不对的。你靠着《沙丘》和《异形》及其衍生作品所带来的收入，可以源源不断供兰谢尔家族享受到小小小兰谢尔了，”艾玛满不在乎，“尽管你现在就像一只超级能产奶的王牌奶牛而他们像一群牧场主。”

他讨厌艾玛打的一切比喻，总是那么合适、幽默而充满冒犯的意味，“你有没有告诉过肖《迷幻》的事情？”艾瑞克问。

“没有，但是我提起过你，——当然，我是你的责编，你又是基诺莎的耀眼明星。他对你很有兴趣，也许不日就要来见你了。”

“最好不要，我现在烦得很。”

“这又有什么关系？”

“我又不是你爸，你急着让我们俩见面干什么？”

女人看起来就快要一拳头变成钻石砸破艾瑞克的脑门了。

“你还没发现我是想帮你吗？！”她几乎快无法保持优雅了。

“我从来不做巴结人的事情，你在想什么？”艾瑞克重新坐回椅子上，强迫自己冷静下来，“而且之前他成为大股东之一的时候为什么你都不说！？”

“那时候他刚认识我，差不多刚进入基诺莎的视野。况且我为什么要跟你讨论我又被一个愚蠢富豪追求的闲谈？你从来没喜欢过这些吧？更何况你满心扎在泽维尔那，”艾玛认为自己算的八面玲珑很大程度上得益于高超的读心水平，“我希望你去见塞巴斯蒂安·肖，是因为他的上任这一年势必要制造一起新的硝烟。”

“你怎么肯定这一点？”艾瑞克追问。

她把自己两侧的头发往后面理了一下，没急着说话，心里早已知道接下来的信息之所以铺垫已久，就是因为过于震撼，“没有人比我更了解你，除了查尔斯·泽维尔和令堂。你必须保持冷静，艾瑞克，无论我要说的是什么，”她轻轻叹了口气，“当我跟他聊到《迷幻》时，他的态度像……”

“ ** **不希望它继续下去。**** ”

“什么！？”艾瑞克对此震惊大于愤怒，“《迷幻》的热度很高，腰斩《迷幻》绝对不是一个好主意。而且，这不是他能决定的事务，别说股东会那群人不傻，也不是他的权责范围。”

“是的，是……我也是这样想的，”艾玛敷衍地缓和艾瑞克的脾气，“然而塞巴斯蒂安·肖是个绝对的、对西彻斯特那群古董毫无好感的人，他是个极端分子。他认为像西彻斯特那样的出版公司不应该再独占鳌头，未来的阅读界是属于像基诺莎这样的出版社的世界。与其受那群人偏见，不如把他们都赶下历史的舞台。他跟你在某些方面相似，只是他更加极端。”

其实就是无法想象的野心，“因此断了财路？据我所知含有《迷幻》更新的《满帆》卖的比其他的都好，”艾瑞克虽然顽强，但其实心里也知道，作为一头奶牛基本无法反抗牧场主准备把它杀掉来吃的决定，“这一点你不能否认。你能吗？”

“但这其实也是在帮着西彻斯特宣传，而且《满帆》并不靠《迷幻》在吃饭，”艾玛耸肩，“《满帆》作为基诺沙出版社名下最有名的杂志，一直以来都卖得不错，年订阅用户也相当可观。”

艾瑞克不置可否，确实，西彻斯特的《即墨》周刊在年轻读者心中所占的份额并不多，订阅和购入的通常都是30岁以上的人。虽然没有确切数据，但可想而知有多少人只是奔着《迷幻》去的，而不是为了看那上面严肃认真的文章。

“他正在拉拢其他的股东会成员，在我不知道的地方，也许还有一些计划也说不定，”艾玛语速很快，“现在你觉得有必要和塞巴斯蒂安·肖见一面了吗？还是仍然高傲得不可一世，然后让你跟查尔斯难得的联系断掉？”

“我知道《迷幻》对你来说多重要。”

艾玛·格蕾丝·弗罗斯特不用等也知道作家的回答会是什么，她笑了一下聊作安慰。“我还有事，先告辞了。”女人踩着她红色鞋底的Christian Louboutin高跟鞋，声音清脆地离开了房间。

小半个月来艾瑞克被那些工作上的事情弄得头晕脑胀，一时半会都忘了查尔斯说等到了巴黎要打电话给他的一事，看来塞巴斯蒂安·肖这个巨大的威胁并不仅仅存在于小说之中，在艾瑞克的现实生活里，他忽然也成为了难搞的敌人。

从什么时候开始，《迷幻》和他的生活越来越相似？那些无法解释的巧合简直在一遍一遍印证着这一点。这也让他越来越无法割舍这部小说，单纯说这部小说是他和查尔斯的心血，更不如说这部小说是他某段人生的缩影和假想，正因为如此，他绝对不会放手。

四月最后几天，艾瑞克忽然接到了查尔斯的电话，他这才想起来。这通巴黎来电实在是充满了浪漫主义的色彩，尽管发生的背景足够现实主义——过分现实主义。艾瑞克摁下接通键。

“是艾瑞克吗？”他说。

身为作家，他并没看过玛格丽特·杜拉斯所写的《情人》，否则他一定会感觉自己有点像是在经历这本小说最后一段里所写的场景。作家的联想。 _“他说他将一直爱她到死”_ ，查尔斯倒是很喜欢这本小说，当他打来这通电话的时候，在等待接通的提示音里，忽然想起了这本小说，然后挖了挖腮帮子，觉得十分滑稽。

“好久没听到过你说话了，但感觉又不是很久。”艾瑞克往后躺进椅子靠背里，让自己感觉舒服点。

“四个月，不长不短，”查尔斯的声音听起来没有什么变化，“我看到你写给我的那些信了，艾瑞克，我很高兴你给我写了信，尽管我并不能及时回复你。”

“不然我还能怎么做呢？”艾瑞克反问。

那边的人笑了一下：“我以为你不会给我回信的。是我错看你了，以为你还是以前那样的一个男人。”

“我觉得我有义务这样做。”艾瑞克习惯性冷酷。

“我发誓，我有一刻希望你会回答，你是因为想我才给我回的信，类似这样……更加饱满的话，”查尔斯的声音很平静，“我不喜欢枯燥的甜言蜜语，但我偶尔也希望从你那听到。”

艾瑞克沉默了，当他不知道如何回应查尔斯刁钻的语言艺术时，他会沉默，沉默是最好的武器。——富有杀伤力的武器，杀死了聊天本身，有时候也杀死了对方的渴望。它帮助你变得冷酷无情，帮助你远离众生。它是破坏。

“你的想象力并不干枯。”艾瑞克苦涩地回答。

“这绝对是最错误的答案之一，”查尔斯话虽这么说，但却也没怎么生气，“不过这才像你。”

作为一个能轻易看破他人意图的“读心者”，查尔斯从小就对那些甜言蜜语免疫，甚至常常对善意的这类发言也感到奇怪。很大程度上他对艾瑞克的青睐，是因为艾瑞克是少有的尽管爱着他却不会将甜言蜜语挂在嘴边的那类人，但却不意味着他完全不会说，有时候从他嘴里听到那些情话比任何人说效果更好。

然而在那之后艾瑞克变得比以往更加冷酷了，不知道是不是针对他，还是他对此过分习惯。这下就算有时候艾瑞克会说也让查尔斯赶到无所适从，倒宁愿继续他们之间针锋相对的那种调情了。

“讨论 _逻各斯中心主义_ ？”查尔斯在短暂沉默里带着笑意问。

“拜托！这个时候？”艾瑞克好歹有点幽默感。

那边的人轻笑。他真的很喜欢笑，至少在艾瑞克眼里是这样的，日常中他对艾瑞克的态度总是很好，如果不是嘴角挂着笑，那就是眉眼里带着笑，查尔斯的形象总是柔和的，只要艾瑞克不去想那些破碎的记忆，他记忆中的查尔斯可以一直这样下去。

“我飞回纽约的机票已经定好了。5月3号，本周三，”查尔斯聊回正事，“如果不晚点的话，下午六点五十三分到。”

知道这个信息艾瑞克急忙把书桌上的日历拿过来，右手拿笔在5月3日上画了一个又深又厚的圈圈。标记“6：53pm”。他象征性地犹豫了一秒钟，意识到自己确实应该说出某些话。这并不是枯燥的甜言蜜语，这是实现爱情所需要的实际行动。

于是艾瑞克问：“你希望我去接你吗？”

“我希望。”查尔斯想也没想回答。

他简单的回答把艾瑞克复杂的种种思绪像硝基盐酸对付金子那样轻易就溶解了，这算是他们之间独有的某种奇妙的化学反应。

“我会去的，”艾瑞克无奈地耸了下肩，“不然我还能怎么做呢？再给你加个欢迎仪式，请你吃我做的菜？”

“ _又一次！_ 说得好像你是被我困住的一头野兽，分明是你把我的脖子咬住了，”查尔斯满意地笑了一会，“我喜欢你做的食物，你是个无师自通的厨房天才。”

艾瑞克默默记下当天要去超市购买食材的计划，心里甚至开始规划到底要做哪些菜，也许他得去认真参考一下菜谱再决定，“那大概是你脖子上有胶水，”他毫无想象力地说，叹了口气，“我们都被彼此困住了。我们都在做困兽之斗。”

“也许是这样没错……不敢相信这就是我们之间不停试探、不停纠缠所得到的最终结论，”查尔斯那边的杂音多了起来，不过他还是一直在说，“但似乎这完全可以被理解，考虑到你一直就是这么坏。 _艾瑞克·兰谢尔是个可恶的反派。_ 毋庸置疑。如果不是一个疯子，爱上一个反派大概是一个人一辈子最痛苦的事情了，有个时候你甚至分不清到底是恨他还是爱他。”

“我一时半会想不出你到底是暗指什么，”艾瑞克说道，“如果我真的是个邪恶反派，你才应该庆幸你是个疯子，那样至少你的痛苦会少一点。然而，你不是个疯子——相反，你更像个正派人物。一个正派人物爱上反派人物是比这更痛苦的事情。”

“你居然在认真思考我的随口比喻，不愧是你……”查尔斯好笑地发出一个闷闷的笑声。

话虽说的如此理智，但艾瑞克心里早就又成了一团乱麻，“也许我可以考虑发布《迷幻》的更新了，”他把话题拉回来，“关于《迷幻》，我还有要紧的事情需要告诉你。等你回来，我们需要约了时间再线下谈一谈。也许就当晚？”

“我明白了。”电话那头声音小了下去。

“查尔斯？”

“我还在。”

“我以为你要挂断电话了。”

“我还没说‘再见’，不是吗？”

这话让艾瑞克笑了一下。

“查尔斯，我想告诉你一些事，”他把语气放平，“ ** **我们从来走不了回头路，我们能做的是别去后悔。**** ”

突然提出这个是查尔斯没想到的，以至于他呆了几秒才反应过来，好在艾瑞克也惴惴不安地等待着他的反应，没有抢着说话，“你一定要挑个这样的时机说这个吗？讲道理，你一直很不会挑时间。”查尔斯好不容易让自己平静下来回复。

“是的，原谅我。我觉得就是现在了。非说不可。不知道错过这次，又要什么时候才会充满勇气。”艾瑞克深呼吸。

“那只是我多想了，真的——”查尔斯尝试缓和。

但兰谢尔不希望这个问题继续存在二人之间，“我其实一直在思考。这不是我临时的想法，你要知道，”他习惯性地贯彻责任，将他的话说满，“如果你执意认为现在不是时候，下次也可以，但是我不能保证下一次会是什么时候。查尔斯，你这么聪明，知道我的意思。”

这种严肃反倒给了查尔斯信任，虽说也让他隐隐地不安，“你太狡猾、太邪恶。你是个反派，”他无可奈何，“说下去。”

确实就是这样！硬要打比方的话，更像是被咬住脖子的牡鹿和被鹿角刺中的猎豹，这样的两败俱伤是无可避免的，硬碰硬的结果从来不会令两者中任何一个人满意，但这样的对决仍然在时不时发生，甚至多数时候还时两厢情愿。这究竟有什么好处？可是人们还是在这样重蹈覆辙。这本身就没什么道理。

“我们不可能回到过去，查尔斯。已经发生的事情现在的我们不能回到过去改变，于是从来不存在什么 _回头路_ ，我仔细想想，自己所说的意思，并不是不愿意回到过去，而是 _我本就做不到这样的事情。所以，我们能做的就是_ ** _ **别去后悔**_** ——我好像说得过于认真了，”艾瑞克挠了一下耳根，“事实上，我想说的是，虽然我们没法回到过去，但这根本不是你应该担忧的。毕竟， ** **你不在我的回头路上**** 。我懂得太晚，就像《迷幻》里，我不知道你早进入了我的人生，留下了痕迹。我无论往哪走都和你在一起，只是我忽略着这一点。”

“你曾在我的过去，现在我希望你也会在我的未来， ** **在我的身边。**** ”艾瑞克越说下去，觉得自己颅内越像是一团岩浆，他感觉自己一生中再也不会说出这么多话，认真地说他是把这些年欠着查尔斯的那些话都一并还赎了。

“你从来不是我的回头路，查尔斯，你一直在我身边，无论我走到哪里去，你就悄悄陪在一边。曾经我以为我甩开了你，但我错了，还自大无比地觉得自己得到了莫大的胜利……对不起，查尔斯。我太少抱歉。我总是这样。”

“我让你无数次感到不安，很遗憾的是今后还是会这样下去。 _因为你是查尔斯·泽维尔。_ 我虽然傲慢但是对自己倒看得清楚。尽管我认为你值得更好的，但我也不可能把你拱手让人。你得想清楚再说话，或者你也可以选择挂断。”

“蛮横无理！”听完查尔斯下意识说道。

“我就是这样的人。”艾瑞克话语里并没带多少骄傲，更像对自己糟糕性格的无奈，但悔过？不。

“我要早知道你是个反派角色我就不会爱你了。”

“不，你还是会的。”

“如果你的依据是《迷幻》，那只是本编造的小说。”

“我们的人生也可能是一本小说、一个故事。”

“你硬是要跟我讨论哲学命题吗？”

“我本意不在此。”

艾瑞克懊恼的声音让查尔斯放松了，“往往我才是那个不停讲述的人，喋喋不休地跟你自说自话的人是我才对，我一直都知道。艾瑞克，我很高兴你坚持说了这些，而我幸好没有选择逃避…… ** **我想是时候了。**** 不过，你不按套路出牌，弄得我手足无措。我得晚点再回答你，我需要认真思考，才能给你我肯定的答复，”虽然语气正经，但查尔斯觉得房子里空气竟不正经地甜蜜起来，“这是你选择在电话里告诉我这些的必然结果，那就是我也有不立刻、马上、当场做决定的余地。”

“没关系，我已经知道你的答案。”他说。

接机时的等待从来不会这么快乐。艾瑞克不喜欢等待的感觉，他拿不准等待所付出的时间是否值得，他也不会知道等待最终会得到什么结果，他更无法去对等待的结果做出干预。等待本身是个无望的事情。所以，等待是他最不想做的事情之一。

但是，只因为对象是查尔斯，艾瑞克便感觉自己还可以再继续等下去，他可以为了查尔斯等上三十年，甚至四十年、五十年……他死为止。这不是无望的，他就是知道不是。

真正可以刻骨铭心的伤害形式从来不是肉体的暴力，而是精神的折磨。他永远会记得查尔斯对他做过什么，那些从来没有在他身体上留下过伤痕，但是他会 ** **记得**** ，当然查尔斯也同样会记得他做过什么。记住这些发生是他们选择共同面对未来所必要的举措。他们必须解决问题，成熟地去决定。

男人把细绒帽子用手掌按下去了些，遮住眼睛不让别人看透它，视线却一直在出口的每一个人脸上划过去，终于，他从一堆行李箱的轱辘声里听到了查尔斯的一声呼唤。他举起右手示意。

这几个月来从他生活里消失的可恶的查尔斯，在阳光灿烂的星期三朝他走过来，远远的他就能看见查尔斯在笑了，尽管他想要反抗自己内心的喜悦，但显然他知道自己的脸上也出现了笑容，“老朋友，好久不见”，他在心里想，看着查尔斯靠近他，越来越近的时候仿佛闻到了一股香气，木头里掺杂了一缕很细微的薰衣草。查尔斯在最后几步距离朝这小跑过来，猝不及防地抱住了他，右臂拢住他的肩膀，自己不小心踩在他的皮鞋尖上，但没什么好计较的。

****

“希望你已经想好你的答案，因为这可是没有回头路走的。选择留在我身边，我们就要一起去面对接下来的难题，”艾瑞克没有松开这个拥抱， ** **“但所有的所有，我想要的不过是你的爱。我想要的是……你可以相信我爱你。”****

****

他的爱太直接了，就像把一颗铃铛丢进池潭里那样，溅起一小片水花，发出一小声清脆的响，然后水从铃口灌进去，呜咽着没声了。他的爱就是这样。如果他要隐藏，也不会去装腔作势，用晦涩的语言长篇大论地去覆盖，他绝不会这样。如果他爱上你了，你马上会知道的——或许它会让你犹疑、没有那么容易被察觉，因为爱情本身像死亡，你不会知道它究竟什么时候到来，于是便干脆当它没有到来，习惯了就觉得它永远都不会到来了。有这层缘故在，就算是这种直接的爱，你也难以相信，还以为他只是跟你闹着玩，但事实上他已经把自己的心全盘托出了：他的爱太直接了，胜过一记拳头、一句脏话、一场大雨，简直要命。他的爱就是这样。

别再轻视他的爱了。

****

“可我一直都爱你——一直！”查尔斯静静地看着他，眼睛里半点说假话的痕迹都没有，纯粹又热诚。

“不，你并不。”艾瑞克故意说道。

“你为什么总是喜欢干净利落地否定我？”

“难道你更喜欢我反问你的语气吗？”

“你在逞强了。”

“我不会承认的。”

艾瑞克低压眼，吻得急急忙忙，但他却不知道自己吻了多久才结束。一路上查尔斯饿着肚子，猜测艾瑞克到底做了些什么菜。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歌词摘自Lady Gaga的名曲《Bad Romance》（）并且，今天是这首曲子的发布11周年纪念日！！！ .  
> *汉斯·古德：挪威画家，浪漫民族主义的中流砥柱。  
> *莱昂内尔·法宁格：美国表现主义、立体派画家。  
> *雷克雅未克：冰岛共和国首都。  
> *《满帆（Mafa）》：虚构，名字灵感自迈克尔·法斯宾德。  
> *《即墨周刊（JiMoo Weekly）》：虚构，名字灵感自詹姆斯·麦克沃伊。  
> *硝基盐酸：即通常说的王水。
> 
> 下一章会有一些性方面的内容……嗯？虽然我无时无刻不觉得他们要搞起来了。
> 
> 感谢你为这篇文章留下的评论和荣誉。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我现在嗑别的cp嗑到上头。

****18** **

**__ **

你都想到了一些什么？

长久以来，查尔斯所能在艾瑞克身上体会到的无非就是成堆存在的无望的爱情故事。毕竟他是一个过分的人、一个阴沉的人、一个对付爱情没有勇气的人，然而他又是一个值得的人、一个刚刚好的人、一个美妙的人，他是一个在冬天把手冻紫的人、一个怎么挑动也不爱说话的人、一个没什么幽默感很难笑的人。一个乖僻的人，一个他很爱的人。种种因素让他就这样锁死在自己的人生里，查尔斯把过去的回忆编织成希望，压在心房里各个箱子下面，倒不是相信艾瑞克会回心转意，而是相信总有一天他们俩会在时间面前败下阵来，届时，他不能带着一颗死掉的心面对艾瑞克。

一件深酒红色的打底衬衫，外面就穿了件黑色的薄夹克，皮带一如既往扎得很紧，一双黑色马丁靴，标准制式的艾瑞克风格，一个邪恶反派。他还是喜欢上一次那件绀紫色的高领毛衣和美式的熟赭色夹克，黑色的牛津鞋。在这个时候想这些没什么意义，他只是不想要自己沉湎在艾瑞克的抚摸之中。

实话说这四个月以来查尔斯并没有过想象中花天酒地的生活，他更像是一个苦行僧，周游各地只为了思考自己和世界的本质。他也会觉得在乡下睡到的木板床很硬，公鸡打鸣把他吵醒很烦，不合胃口的饭菜很糟，飞机上的长途飞行很累，如此种种。旅行从来不是为了享受生活，至少对于查尔斯来说是这样。于是，真皮鞋的边沿都磨坏了，灰蓝色衬衫皱巴巴的，稀稀的没刮干净的胡茬，他觉得自己见到艾瑞克的时候一点都不体面，但这并没有影响，换言之艾瑞克根本没注意到这些细节。他满眼里都只有人物本身。

_因为你是查尔斯·泽维尔。_

从现在开始，冷静下来，别想那些其它的了。

饱暖生淫欲。尽管行李都还堆在墙角，但查尔斯懒得惦记了，艾瑞克也把没有收拾的餐桌抛之脑后，隔夜再收拾是在挑战他的清洁强迫症，但是现在他只想要和回到身边的爱人拥吻。

作为一个睡眠质量较差的人，艾瑞克·兰谢尔尽可能让自己睡得舒适，以安慰他一天七个小时又容易被吵醒的睡眠。高层声音较安静，窗帘用的是挡光效果很棒的款式，床垫软硬刚刚好，枕头和被褥摸起来柔软得不可思议，甚至卧室里只有两个床头灯和一盏落地台灯。不过在这个时候这些东西都更像是为情爱所做的准备，昏暗、柔软、温热，像悬崖上小鹰的巢穴。

性欲是爱情重要的一部分，尽管两者之间并没有什么包含关系，但是无可否认这两者息息相关。柏拉图式爱情是存在的，性并不是那么狭隘的东西，非得把两套生殖器官合在一起，当和你的爱人在一起时性便是美好的东西，它更倾向于像一个情感交流的媒介，而不仅仅是为了索取身上的快感。

当他们的脸颊相贴蹭，颧骨支撑着的皮肉相触的时候，仿佛彼此的血液也会在对方身上流通，他们互相揉弄对方的头发，查尔斯觉得艾瑞克的耳朵后面闻起来一直有他惯用须后水的味道，柠檬、薰衣草、柑橘和刚洗完澡的薄荷香皂气味，这些气味混合着艾瑞克身体的气味，让他在禁欲和催情之间摇摆。他碰到查尔斯以前不用须后水，自从查尔斯买给他当礼物，后来他便一直钟情于这一款须后水。 ** _ **我的**_** ，——查尔斯想，这是我为他选择的气味。

我的。 _我的_ 。我在他身上留下的痕迹是多么深刻。占有感是如此宜人，简直是情欲的催化剂，他轻轻用门牙咬艾瑞克的耳朵，双手环在他的脖子后面，仔细回想着从比起上一次抚摸后背的触感有什么变化，也许他已经没有年轻时候那么精致的肌肉，有了更多的脂肪，他的脊梁骨，像是车轨，而查尔斯的手指像列车驶下去。

他想起过去，想起失败，想起与艾瑞克息息相关的种种事物，某种要命的贪欲占据了他的脑海。 _你都想到了一些什么？_ 脑海里的恶魔询问他。 ** _ **过去，尽是过去！**_** 他回答。 _我所一起和艾瑞克经历的过去、我没有艾瑞克在身边的过去、我和其他人在一起时想到艾瑞克的过去、传达不到心意的过去。_ 希望是像查尔斯这样的人拥有的一件危险的事物，因为希望的本质已经变成了一场场的赌博。

艾瑞克却在做找不同的小游戏，他锐利的的目光一眼就看得出，查尔斯变瘦了，身材更结实了，头发长长了。他能摸到查尔斯的肋骨和柔软光滑的肚子，划过腰间的时候查尔斯被弄得咯咯笑，轻轻颤抖，他很容易觉得痒。

> 如果一直以来都是艾瑞克弄错了，如果事情的真相是雅各布·艾森哈特强占了本该就是塞巴斯蒂安·肖的货物，才遭到肖的报复，那艾瑞克的复仇还有没有那么的正义和必要？代替艾瑞克本人思考这个问题没有意义。查尔斯看向艾瑞克的脸，看不出一丝变化，他就像一尊博物馆里的罗马雕像。
> 
> 他把合同单独拿在手里，日记本交给布莱恩去查看，对方明白地开始继续他的未竟的事业，“这和你所知道的真相有多少出入？”查尔斯试探着询问。
> 
> “我并不觉得这份合同可以动摇我的决心，”他冷冷说道，“我知道你在想什么，查尔斯，但我不是你这样心软的人。塞巴斯蒂安·肖进行的是 _屠杀。_ ”
> 
> 确实，没有人能从那样的灾难中自我救赎。查尔斯记起来他在1407号房所在世界看到的那副景象，能感受到的只有歇斯底里的绝望，“说这话时我没想劝你，我明白我该说什么，”查尔斯嘀咕，“我很好奇‘Nero’到底是不是《空中女巫》，因为我认为纳粹从未得到过这幅画。”
> 
> “目前我们掌握的信息几乎可以认定Erikarl X.Eisenhardt就是泽维尔夫妇中的一个，与我的那本书上作注释的是同一个人……至于‘Nero’，我没有任何想法……”艾瑞克三遍四遍地重看合同书，这纸合同比起合同更像一份协议。
> 
> “我想不到肖费尽心机偷它的理由，——但也许就是因为这幅画有神秘的力量，所以肖才盯上了它。但是假使‘Nero’代指的不是《空中女巫》而是其他……”查尔斯分析道，“可是怎么会变成《空中女巫》的，我想不明白，难道这份力量可以转移？”
> 
> “如果是那样，就也没必要非得是这幅画不可了，”艾瑞克说，“我在好奇的是，这么一来，肖至少七十岁了，但是他却看起来只有四十来岁。难道这幅画的力量还让他重返壮年了？”
> 
> “我不这样认为。我觉得合同上签字的是老塞巴斯蒂安·肖，现在的肖是小塞巴斯蒂安·肖，他继承了父亲要夺回这幅画的意愿，当然我不觉得是孝顺，这不过是对力量的野心罢了，”查尔斯说道，“这上面签字的定然不是我们对抗的那个肖。”
> 
> “我没想那么多……当时我看找到合同残余的部分时，以为那是我父亲将这幅藏品转卖给肖的合同，”艾瑞克皱起眉头，“但看来这事情比我猜的复杂得多。他们是同伙。”

__

查尔斯用了他从来过来没用过的那一小瓶沐浴露，也许是因为他觉得包装看起来很有意思，泵头是抬起鼻子的象头。他闻起来像一颗泡在酒里的樱桃，但他可不是一颗樱桃，然而他从来都有着这样的魅力，他就是纯洁和下流的混合。类似的矛盾在查尔斯的肉体和灵魂之中比比皆是，正是这种矛盾感使人着迷。

他到底能有多爱查尔斯？艾瑞克觉得自己永远不会知道这个问题的答案。他自知离不开这个人，尽管艾瑞克在过去很长一段时间里把对方的离开视为一种背叛。他把自己一个人留在残酷的世界里，自顾自寻求未来去了。狡猾的家伙！还真的是绝情得可以。时至今日艾瑞克仍然对此有所不满，但也开始学着慢慢释怀，毕竟当年有太多的糟糕事情堆叠在一起，有太多因为年轻而产生的迷茫和激动。大概 _悲剧是无数细小烦恼的终点。_

那时他的恨意和爱意分庭抗礼。艾瑞克发誓要成为一个有名气的作家，只有这样查尔斯才有可能看见他。 _看见我、承认我、爱我，_ 这就是当年他最高的追求。他必须站在大屏幕上，必须站在视野中央。他知道查尔斯一定会看见的。大多数人的人生就像不懂套路的人拼魔方。如果你只一心一意弄好一面，就会因为惧怕失去已经拼好的一面而丧失拼好一整个的可能性。想要得到更多，你就要失去已经得到的。

于是艾瑞克就这样失去了查尔斯，十年半载。

中年人的爱情就像老房子失了火。现在他不能不拥抱他，他不能不去爱他，他觉得一离开他就要失去生命。虽然是性在干扰他的判断，但也正是因为性的吸引，他才得以突破理智的铁线网，确认了自己对泽维尔这家伙最纯正的感情，然后彻底成为了一个“爱情难民”，更多的是，他已经明白，一直以来，对方也和自已一样，渴望着被某个亲密之人拥抱。这种渴望已经深深烙印在他们身体的中央，因为爱，也因为被爱，他们已经互为对方的奴隶。

浇上润滑液，他把一根手指插进查尔斯羞涩的后庭里，这感觉说不上舒服倒也不难受，但却足够温柔，缓慢的进出在这种放松的状态下异常轻松，于是他悄悄用上了第二根手指。然后是第三根。比起做爱查尔斯更想做的是抱紧艾瑞克，在凉凉的夜晚感受他的呼吸和体温，但他也贪心放荡，他也想要用屁股含住艾瑞克的阴茎，他也想要艾瑞克用力地把他按进床垫里去。 _纯洁和下流_ 。

“我很努力去配合你，”查尔斯被下面进进出出的三根手指弄得喘不过气，“艾瑞克，我太久没这样做过了……”

“我感觉到了，”艾瑞克吻了他的脖子，“你等不及了吗？”

“也许……是有点。”查尔斯心痒痒。

上一次可真是说不上多合拍，那晚上查尔斯怒气冲天地找上他，结果是艾瑞克也怒气冲天地闯进去，谁也不饶谁，就像两个发情的疯子，仿佛是要用性爱的方式在对方身上夺得某种绝对性的胜利，而不是为了追求其中的欢愉。但今夜是纯粹的。

也许真的，没有任何事情可以阻止他们相爱了。

下体的肿胀感越来越明显了，查尔斯自己都能感受到后庭那些被推挤出来的润滑液是多么淫靡，“进来吧！快进来，”查尔斯有些急躁地去搂对方的脖子，“我想你。现在。”

男人含糊地应了一声，或者只是单纯因为伴侣身体里温暖而紧实的触感而闷哼，手抓住他的腹部慢而用力地抽送，不禁怀疑上一次到底是他还是查尔斯更痛苦，“操，这是我的错觉吗？”查尔斯用一只手把自己的刘海撩上去，以减少汗液黏住头发的不适，“你为什么一点都没老。”

“可想而知上次你吃了多少亏。”艾瑞克不怀好意地开玩笑。

确实，他腰酸背痛，恨死了艾瑞克。他几乎没有从那一夜情里得到多少快乐，大概艾瑞克也差不多，他非常好奇他咬破艾瑞克的嘴唇之后，这个该死的家伙有没有因为发炎而俩天吃不下东西。这时候艾瑞克就像察觉到查尔斯的想法似的，在他屁股上捏了一把，“我感觉你好像在动鬼心思。”他说。

“这都被你看穿了——”查尔斯没办法，只好抬起脖子去狂热地亲他，舌尖钻进对方的嘴角，湿润的吻由此展开，忽然一记快速的冲撞让他过早地结束了这个吻，而惊叫出声，顺带一句脏话。

适应了出入在后庭的玩意之后快速的抽送变得简单起来，查尔斯抓着艾瑞克散掉的头发哼哼，“你好像……只会在做爱的时候说脏话。”艾瑞克低声说道。

“哈啊——哼，”查尔斯白了一眼，“要是碰到你这么可恶的人，我也会说的——嗯……操。”

和先前盲目的撞击不同，身上的人也在试图碾过敏感区，这并不是谁在单方面配合谁，阴茎离开他的屁股的时候他觉得马上要死了，重新插进来的时候他恨不得就活在这一刻算了，于是查尔斯皱着眉头笑，轻微的被充满的肿胀感让他努力地调整呼吸。

熟悉的高潮前的兴奋到来，查尔斯夹得更紧了，左手忍不住自己撸动自己的阴茎，急迫、贪心而着迷。他射在自己的肚子上，精液掉落不少在艾瑞克的拇指手背上，腔道一收紧艾瑞克也缴械投降。乳白色，纯洁与下流。

当你遇到过跟你非常合拍的人之后，你大概会觉得自己再也遇不上这样合拍的人了，事实也确实如此，所以错过了该有多可惜。查尔斯庆幸自己最终没有错过艾瑞克，除非等他们再过二十年变成老家伙，艾瑞克忽然想要分开跟他对着干。他永远摸不透艾瑞克的想法，他能怀抱希望的只有艾瑞克·兰谢尔永远是他认识的那个人。

他们含着犹豫和矛盾接吻，带着谦卑和疑虑触碰对方的肌肤，又在片刻的欢愉里忘却一切，只剩下自己和另一个人的幸福，只有在这样的活动之中，感情才得以真切地表达，爱呀，恨呀，不满啦，悲伤啦，这些都格外真实，感情在身体到达极点的那一瞬间也到达极点。

我爱你这样的话，一直以来都根本不必多说。

不是多说无益，而是心知肚明。

闹钟响起的时候，艾瑞克几乎是一口说出了一个脏词，他怎么能忘记要把闹钟关掉，以至于破坏了他来之不易的与查尔斯一起共度的良宵，——睡到自然醒的早晨也属于其中的一部分。

他懊恼地拍掉闹钟，重新躺回枕头上，惊讶地发现身边并没有任何人，艾瑞克的第一感觉是查尔斯会不会离开了，这个不安的想法让他又从床上面坐了起来，下床去在房子里看看情况。

查尔斯已经把昨晚上他们脱在地板上的衣服都拾起来摞到了卧室的椅子上，行李箱还在墙角，打开着没有整理。查尔斯还在，幸亏，否则他真的要崩溃一阵子了。艾瑞克把他的晨衣套上，草率系上系带。

“查尔斯？”他走出卧室喊了一句。

“我在厨房。”他很快回应。

一瞬间艾瑞克想起来以前看过那些发生在厨房的小电影，便为自己的下流脸红了一下。他可不希望自己变成《羞耻》里男主角那样的性瘾者。没有其他意思，单纯觉得节制才是适合他的道路，频繁换床单和被单实在是一件麻烦事。

噢，他今天还得换床单和被单，还要处理昨晚上的碗。

来到厨房前面的餐厅，查尔斯正在一边看手机一边喝牛奶，“你怎么起得这么早？”艾瑞克拉开餐厅的一把椅子坐下，看着桌子上的脏碗碟头痛。会处理好的，他安慰自己。

“巴黎与纽约时差可是有六个小时，艾瑞克，”查尔斯打了个小哈欠，“再加上昨晚上这么累，我睡得当然少。”

他笑了一下，“看来你得好好休息了，”艾瑞克说道，“但我们可能没那么多时间，你要尽快振作起来才行了。”

“我现在正在看你的更新，”查尔斯抬起眼睛看了他一眼，“我看了好久，谁叫它长得就像你一样。”

对这个玩笑艾瑞克不置可否，“本来想昨天晚上跟你谈《迷幻》的……现在也不迟。”他看向查尔斯。

“怎么了吗？我觉得你这次写的很妙。”查尔斯问道。

“呃，从头说起的话恐怕有点复杂。先把最重要的一点告诉你：基诺莎可能要腰斩《迷幻》，”他说出口时查尔斯愣住了，“我是签约作家，如果他们决定了，我剩下的选择不多。”

“为什么？《迷幻》不是很受欢迎吗？”

“新任的副董事长是一个叫塞巴斯蒂安·肖的极端主义——真人，而且我不认识他，先别惊叹这个巧合，”艾瑞克抠抠发际线，“他的经营战略的下一步似乎是打垮老派的西彻斯特出版社。艾玛告诉我这个小道消息——她准备跟这家伙步入婚姻殿堂。”

“听得出来你知道这些事情的时候有多头痛。”查尔斯把空玻璃杯放在一边，重新拿一个杯子倒上了一杯牛奶，递给艾瑞克。

“详细的我们可以在送你回去的路上慢慢说。虽说时间紧迫，但是你更需要休息——我也是，”艾瑞克喝了一口牛奶，“这段时间我致力于我的新小说，叫《分裂》。我一天中大多数时间都在电脑前面。”

“很高兴你有了新计划！我也有了一点成果，”查尔斯摊手，“我在写一个很轻松的难过故事，不出意外名字就直接叫《弗兰克》了。”

“轻松的难过故事……”艾瑞克在心里想这真是他的风格。

“对，弗兰克是一个富有天赋的自闭症歌手，”查尔斯已经不担心艾瑞克会再落井下石了，“地狱火那帮人给我带来了不少灵感，我私底下跟洛娜打了不少电话，也发了不少邮件。”

他宁愿更一个刚认识的女孩联系也不愿意跟自己联系！艾瑞克知道这一点时差点气急败坏，“怎么你的主角也是个精神病患者，”他装作冷静，嫉妒其他人是没有意义的，“只能说是精神病患者这类少数派总是充满奇异的故事。”

“我猜到你的主角是什么问题了，”查尔斯挑眉，“没错，但是我并不是针对这个群体。我最开始想写《弗兰克》只是因为肖恩那边的事，他对自我的认知又开始摇摆了，我想我得做些什么来帮助他、支撑他活下去。”

“我就没有你这么伟大了。”艾瑞克道。

> 这是他永远相信的事情，那就是艾瑞克·兰谢尔永远都会是他认识到的那个人，尽管他们相识不久，甚至才刚开始解除敌对关系，但他知道他早就认识艾瑞克了，也许就是很小的时候，反正他们并不是陌路人。从来不是，这不仅仅是因为这幅魔画的诅咒……命运把他们拴在一起了，只不过他们现在才顺着命运的铁链找到彼此。
> 
> 此刻双眼已无法看穿真我。查尔斯自知背负太多，而艾瑞克察觉到查尔斯的心态变化，关切地瞅了他一眼，但没说话。
> 
> 好在布莱恩这时候叫了一声，“你们快看看这个，”他兴奋地把日记本反过来对着另外两个人，“泽维尔夫人在日记本里提到了她与《裸体女人》的事情。”
> 
> _ 我计算着我剩下的时间，我知道神给我留下的时间不多了。我知道。自从我和你们一起接触到 _ _ “ _ _ 诅咒 _ _ ” _ _ ，我变得像一个先知一样，但我痛恨我自己这样的能力。我们真的做的对吗？还是自以为是？我帮着你把《裸体女人》掩盖在《空中女巫》下面，却给你带来了灾祸，也许当时我们就该把这幅画交给肖……至少我们都不会遭到他邪恶的报复！我可怜的爱人！我日夜祈祷上帝保佑我们，但是看来他早已经无法原谅我们犯下的重罪 _ _ ！耶稣基督，我重罪人…… _
> 
> __
> 
> _ 我本来还觉得你很聪明。《裸体女人》的《空中女巫》都同样具有漆黑的背景，方便我重新把它画成《空中女巫》。我始终觉得这压抑的让人喘不过气的漆黑背景让人觉得恐怖，尤其《裸体女人》本人的笑容便有些神秘、瘆人。 _ _ “ _ _ Nero _ _ ” _ _ 在意大利语中是 _ _ “ _ _ 黑色 _ _ ” _ _ 的意思，我想正是因为如此这幅画才被代称作 _ _ “ _ _ Nero _ _ ” _ _ 。 _
> 
> __
> 
> _ 希望我们有意把《空中女巫》覆盖在原来的画作之上的暗示能被人看出来，因为这样，他们可能会想到这份诅咒是会传达给三者的，这能警告得到力量的去警惕其他的人。神秘的力量往往和 _ _ “ _ _ 3 _ _ ” _ _ 这个数字有关，这点也算是我的研究成果之一，虽然你不相信这些神秘学的东西，就算是《裸体女人》已经证明了神秘力量的存在你也不信，但是你还是选择信任我……也许你不该信任我的，也许我们根本不该遇见。这全都错了！ _
> 
> __
> 
> _ 踏过已消逝的时光的轨迹，穿过死亡之门，到我身边来吧！因为梦境消逝，希望落空，你采集的岁月的果实也腐烂了。但是，我是永恒的真实，在你从此岸到彼岸的生命旅程中，你将与我一再相逢。——泰戈尔在《爱者之贻》中这样写到。这也是我对你的愿望，雅各布，我知道是谁带走了你。我知道是什么让你落得如此下场。我祈祷我们在地狱相见，无论我们是要遭受阿涅罗还是卜奥索的惩罚，我都不会害怕，我只想与你重逢。 _
> 
> 这一大段泽维尔夫人的手笔让三个人都沉默了，仿佛这根本就是不可能存在的一种假设：莎纶·泽维尔是那个真正参与其中的人，并且和雅各布·艾森哈特是一对眷侣，或者只是莎纶的单恋。无论是对查尔斯还是艾瑞克来说，这都是一个震撼的事实，但这能解释目前大多数的疑问，所以他们不得不信。二人的苦相让布莱恩察觉了不对劲。
> 
> “Nero”的代指也终于揭晓，不是《空中女巫》，而是被掩盖在《空中女巫》下面的《裸体女人》——一副名不见经传的神秘画作，当年被纳粹所收缴的罪恶之作之一。
> 
> “怪不得EriCharles和Erikarl都是以我的名字在前，因为莎纶怀孕的时候我已经四岁了，”艾瑞克嘀咕一句，“搞不好我真是你的表哥，查尔斯——”
> 
> “绝对不可能，你跟我长得完全不一样，甚至个性也是，”查尔斯坚决地否定，“而且我母亲绝对不会犯这种道德错误。她连爱慕你你父亲都感到罪孽深重。”
> 
> “我开个玩笑。”但是他的语气相当冷漠。
> 
> 查尔斯知道自己已经离着真相越来越近了，可这种不安感让他更加兴奋，“布莱恩，把日记给我看看。”他伸出手去要。
> 
> “好。”布莱恩把日记本交给他，其实也没剩下几页能看的了，不过既然查尔斯想看，那就给他。布莱恩不知道自己为什么对这两个人有一种没有任何抵抗力的臣服感，就好像这两个人是他的主人，明明这根本说不通。不去想这些奇怪的事情了，布莱恩。
> 
> 青年摇摇脑袋，在房间里四处打量起来，忽然对梳妆台旁的一副小小的画框感了兴趣。他本以为是泽维尔夫人的肖像，想去比比看和自己的母亲长得像不像，但当他看到这幅画作时，并没有看到一个贵妇人，而是另外的东西。一个猜想诞生了。
> 
> 黑色背景之中大量的肉粉色，丰腴半肩仅仅遮盖着一片淡黄色绸缎，画中是一个背对着画家微微笑的卷发女子：《裸体女人》。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 樱桃在英语文化中有“处子”的暗示。  
> * 佚名作者作于17世纪，尺寸不详，来源和物主不详。


End file.
